Amar al Diablo
by alena.aldecoa
Summary: Ella buscaba vengar la muerte de su hermana pero descubrió el deseo. Tamaki (Tenten) Lee nunca hubiera esperado enamorarse del hombre que la seguía por placenteros jardines y salones de baile. Pero pronto nada pudo apartarla de los brazos del pecaminosamente atractivo sinvergüenza; fuerte, compasivo y totalmente irresistible; ni siquiera los peligrosos secretos que ella guarda.
1. Prologue

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale un poco porque la sustituiré con otro personajes en ciertas ocasiones.**

 **.**

 **Espero disfruten esta historia, la cuarta de esta serie de adaptaciones; así como yo lo hice.**

.

.

PRÓLOGO

.

.

 _Del diario de Jugo no Tenpi_

.

.

Soy un hombre con un oscuro interior. Todo empezó el día que presencié el ahorcamiento de mi padre. Como fue un ahorcamiento público, las calles se vistieron de fiesta; parecía que yo fuera el único que comprendía lo que significaba aquella pérdida, y que el valor del objeto robado mereciera destruir su vida y la mía.

Solo tenía ocho años, y mi madre se marchó el día que yo llegué al mundo. Así que cuando murió mi padre me convertí en un niño huérfano que no tenía a dónde ir y no conocía a nadie que estuviera dispuesto a acogerme.

.

Entre la alegre muchedumbre de curiosos había dos chicos que se percataron de mi dolor; no cabía duda de que las lágrimas que se deslizaban por mis sucias mejillas les contaron mi historia. Mi padre me había dicho que tenía que ser fuerte. Incluso me guiñó el ojo antes de que le taparan la cabeza con aquella capucha negra. Lo hizo como si el hecho de que estuviera ante la horca no fuera más que un chiste, algo divertido, algo de lo que nos reiríamos juntos después.

Pero no era ningún chiste, y si mi padre se está riendo de ello ahora, solo le estará escuchando el diablo.

Aquel día no fui fuerte, pero desde entonces he demostrado muchísima fortaleza.

.

Aquellos chicos me consolaron como lo hacen todos los niños, dándome una palmada en el brazo y diciéndome que tenía que ser fuerte. Luego me invitaron a irme con ellos. Suigetsu era el mayor y sus andares denotaban mucha seguridad. Sasuke tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y me dio la sensación de que aquel era el primer ahorcamiento que veía en su vida. Mientras nos deslizábamos por entre la bulliciosa multitud, sus hábiles dedos iban haciéndose con todos los monederos y pañuelos que encontraban a su paso.

Cuando se hizo de noche les seguí por las callejuelas de Konoha hasta la puerta de su mentor, un hombre que respondía al nombre de Orochimaru. Lo cierto es que no me prestó mucha atención hasta que sus trabajadores le entregaron su precioso botín. Todos sus trabajadores eran niños. Solo había una niña entre ellos. Una chica con una salvaje melena de color rojo y unos dulces ojos igual de rojos. Se llamaba Karin. Cuando me di cuenta de que Suigetsu y Sasuke me habían llevado a la guarida de una pandilla de ladrones, perdí el poco interés que tenía por quedarme. No me apetecía estar en un lugar que acabaría llevándome a la horca. Pero el deseo de no perder de vista a aquella niña fue más fuerte. Y por eso me quedé.

.

Pronto adquirí mucha habilidad descubriendo información y ayudando al grupo a planear estafas. Sin embargo, yo no tenía tanto talento para robar como los demás. Me detuvieron en más de una ocasión y acepté el castigo tal como me enseñó mi padre, con estoicismo y guiñándole un ojo a la vida.

Enseguida me di cuenta de que el sistema legal no era justo y de que el precio que los niños acostumbraban a pagar por sus delitos era la pérdida de la inocencia. Empecé a prestar especial atención a todo cuanto tenía que ver con la justicia. ¿Cuál era el motivo de que un niño recibiera diez latigazos por robar un pañuelo de seda y sin embargo a otro lo deportaran a una prisión de Sunakagure por cometer exactamente el mismo delito? ¿De dónde sacaban las pruebas? ¿Cómo se determinaba la culpabilidad de cada cual? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo podía alguien demostrar su inocencia?

.

Con el tiempo empecé a trabajar en secreto para la policía. No tenía ningún miedo de las sombras ni de las zonas más oscuras de Konoha. Incluso cuando empecé a trabajar para Scotland Yard, yo me aventuraba por lugares donde otros no se atrevían a entrar.

Siempre me he enorgullecido de saber que nunca he arrestado a una persona inocente. Si la severidad del caso lo permite, suelo dejar marchar al culpable limitándome a darle un pequeño golpecito en la espalda y advirtiéndole de que estoy vigilando, que siempre estoy vigilando. ¿Qué importancia puede tener un pequeño trozo de seda cuando un hombre puede perder su vida en la calle? A mí me preocupaban más los crímenes siniestros, y me sentía más fascinado por ellos.

.

Esa clase de delitos apelaban a la oscuridad que reinaba en mi interior y por eso atraían toda mi ardiente atención.

.

Y así es como llegué hasta ella.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 01

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale un poco porque la sustituiré con otro personajes en ciertas ocasiones.**

 **.**

 **Espero disfruten esta historia, la cuarta de esta serie de adaptaciones; así como yo lo hice.**

.

.

 **CAPÍTULO 01**

.

 _Konoha, 1852_

 _._

 _._

La venganza no está hecha para los débiles. Si Tamaki Lee lo hubiera pensado detenidamente, se habría dado cuenta de que estaba obsesionada con aquella idea. Pero desde que descubrió el diario de su hermana y leyó los horrores a los que había tenido que enfrentarse cuando viajó a Konoha la temporada anterior, apenas tuvo tiempo de dedicarse a otra cosa que a planear la mejor manera de vengar la muerte de su hermana Tetsuya. Tamaki estaba decidida a conseguir que el hombre que había convertido la dulce inocencia de su hermana en brutal carnalidad pagara por sus pecados igual que su hermana pagó por su ingenuidad.

Su sed de venganza controlaba todos sus actos y sus pensamientos: desde que escuchaba el canto de la primera alondra de la mañana hasta que posaba la cabeza sobre la almohada al final del día. Cada noche Tamaki se entregaba a un inquietante sueño plagado de terribles pesadillas provocadas por cada trazo de la pluma de su hermana, que en su diario había descrito las vejaciones que había sufrido a manos del marqués de Kamizuru.

La obsesiva sed de venganza que sentía Tamaki era el motivo por el que, en ese preciso instante, caminaba por los Jardines de Konoha a unas horas a las que ninguna dama respetable debía estar sola por la calle. En realidad, se habían retirado incluso los caballeros decentes, pero el hombre al que ella seguía no tenía nada de respetable, por muy bien que lo fingiera. Tamaki había oído decir que los fuegos artificiales que se podían admirar cada noche en los jardines eran espectaculares, pero resultaba evidente que él no estaba allí para disfrutar de un espectáculo tan simple como el de observar las luces de colores que iluminaban el cielo. No, sus intereses eran de una naturaleza más oscura.

.

Ese era el motivo de que Kamizuru hubiera esperado a que las personas respetables abandonaran el parque y a que llegaran los depravados con la cabeza llena de maldades. Las siniestras carcajadas del marqués resonaban por todo el jardín cada vez que se paraba a hablar con algún sinvergüenza. Era alto y esbelto, y se deslizaba con agilidad entre la multitud dejando que su capa volara tras él; daba la sensación de que se consideraba el rey de los malvados. Pero a pesar de su altura y su sombrero de copa alta, ella tenía que concentrarse para no perderlo de vista; y estaba decidida a seguirlo de tal modo que él no pudiera advertir su presencia. Ella no había caído presa de sus persuasivos encantos como le había sucedido a su hermana. Si alguno de los dos tenía que acabar cayendo, conseguiría que fuera él.

Tamaki había elegido esa noche para clavarle una daga en el corazón; así todos podrían ver por fin lo podrido y negro que era su interior. Pero sabía que aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Debía tener cuidado y ejecutar el plan tal como había sido concebido si no quería acabar con una soga alrededor del cuello. Por mucho que quisiera a su hermana, aún no estaba preparada para reunirse con ella; aunque si su vida era el precio que debía pagar a cambio de la venganza, estaba dispuesta a pagarlo. Desde que puso el primer pie en aquel camino, era muy consciente de que podría acabar en la prisión de Konoha. Sabía que no se arrepentiría siempre que consiguiera llevarse a Kamizuru al infierno.

.

―¿Buscas compañía?

El hombre rubio que apareció delante de ella esbozó una encantadora sonrisa. La ropa que vestía era de buena calidad y pensó que, si tuviera quien la introdujera en sociedad, podría bailar con él en cualquier baile.

―No, gracias. He quedado con alguien.

―Un tipo afortunado. Si no apareciera…

―Aparecerá ―mintió ella cortándolo en seco y pasando de largo. Luego rodeó la fuente a toda prisa y deseó disponer de un momento para disfrutar de la belleza de los jardines.

.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde se había metido Kamizuru? Aceleró el paso y suspiró aliviada cuando lo vio hablando con una mujer pechugona con un indecente escote que ofrecía a todos los presentes una estupenda vista de todos sus encantos. Por lo visto no era lo que Kamizuru andaba buscando, porque siguió andando sin mirar atrás. No, claro, él las prefería más inocentes. Tamaki era incapaz de comprender por qué motivo habría ido ese hombre al parque a aquellas horas; en aquel momento de la noche se toleraban las travesuras, incluso se esperaban. Y Kamizuru tenía inclinación por lo intolerable y había obligado a su hermana a participar en depravados actos de pecado y libertinaje.

Ya llevaba seis días catalogando los hábitos y rituales del marqués con el fin de descubrir su patrón de conducta. Estaba decidida a encontrar la mejor forma de acabar con la vida de ese hombre sin tener que sacrificar la suya.

Desafortunadamente, ella había crecido en un pequeño pueblo costero, y esa vida no le había proporcionado la educación ni la experiencia necesarias para jugar al gato y al ratón, por lo que a veces temía ser la presa en lugar del depredador. En más de una ocasión tenía la sensación de que, mientras ella seguía a lord Kamizuru, alguien la seguía a ella.

.

Los cenadores de lavanda perfumaban el aire que flotaba a su alrededor, y Tamaki se esforzaba por no mirar atrás para no dar señal alguna de que sabía que alguien la estaba siguiendo. Ya hacía dos días que se había percatado de que la seguía un tipo enorme. En realidad, empezó a seguirla justo después de que Kamizuru acudiera a Scotland Yard. Tendría que haber sido más discreta con el marqués. Debería haberlo seguido con absoluto descaro y conseguir que fuera completamente consciente de su presencia para que el lord empezara a pensar que estaba perdiendo el juicio. Si acababa por volverse loco y se quitaba la vida él mismo, todo sería más sencillo. Eso le ahorraría las molestias. Sin embargo, lo único que había conseguido era que el marqués la denunciara a la policía.

Aquella noche aún no había conseguido ver a su perseguidor, pero estaba convencida de que andaba por allí porque se le había erizado el vello de la nuca y no dejaba de sentir gélidos escalofríos que le recorrían todo el cuerpo.

Tampoco ayudaba estar tan cerca del río. La espesa niebla empezaba a hacer su silenciosa aparición y se tragaba el color de todo cuanto la rodeaba. Las luces de las antorchas estaban empezando a ponerse borrosas y peleaban por iluminar lo que la mayoría de los que quedaban en el parque preferían esconder. Por entre los olmos y los álamos, entre los oscuros recovecos, se escuchaban los murmullos de los caballeros y las seductoras risas de las mujeres.

Tamaki ya no estaba segura de lo que esperaba conseguir siguiendo a Kamizuru por ese lugar tan cuestionado, pero necesitaba saber lo que hacía y con quién se veía. Era la única forma de decidir el mejor momento para atacar. La precaución era su principal preocupación.

.

Kamizuru merodeaba por la noche como una bestia hambrienta, pero ella sabía que no era precisamente comida lo que buscaba, sino placeres pecaminosos; el diario de su hermana revelaba con íntimo y desgarrador detalle cómo la sedujo, no solo para su satisfacción, sino para que otros también se divirtieran. A ese hombre no le importaron ni los deseos, ni los sueños de su hermana. Kamizuru había destruido a Tetsuya mucho antes de que la joven se arrojara al mar desde lo alto de aquel acantilado.

Tamaki reprimió las lágrimas; aquel no era el momento de sucumbir al dolor. La joven recuperó la determinación. Estaba decidida a conseguir que Kamizuru pagara un alto precio por su implicación en la muerte de una chica que solo tenía diecinueve años.

El repugnante hombre desapareció tras una esquina. ¡Maldita sea! Estaba demasiado ensimismado como para darse cuenta de que le estaban siguiendo, por lo que era evidente que debía haberse citado con alguien. Tamaki se preguntó si ya habría elegido a su siguiente víctima. Si ese era el caso, entonces debía hacer lo posible por acabar con todo aquello esa misma noche, porque no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejar que otra mujer sufriera la misma tortura que Tetsuya.

Pasó por entre unos árboles y se detuvo de repente: tres caballeros que sonreían con lascivia le bloqueaban el paso.

.

―Hola, dulzura ―dijo el que estaba en medio dando la impresión de ser quien estaba al mando de la situación.

Las luces de esa zona eran extremadamente tenues y la niebla gris tampoco ayudaba a que pudiera ver con claridad. Tamaki poco podía decir del hombre que se había dirigido a ella excepto que era rubio y, si no fuera por su espantosa sonrisa, incluso podría haber afirmado que parecía guapo. Sus amigos eran morenos; uno de ellos destacaba por tener una nariz prominente muy poco atractiva, y el otro por su desafortunada ausencia de barbilla. La forma en que paseaban sus miradas por su cuerpo hizo que se le erizara la piel y tuvo que contenerse para no gritar delante de ellos. Vestían ropa elegante y era evidente que tenían toda la intención de pasárselo en grande y de disfrutar de su juventud mientras pudieran.

Sin embargo, ella había envejecido mucho desde que murió su hermana Tetsuya y parecía tener bastante más de veinte años.

.

―Por favor, discúlpenme. ―Hizo un movimiento para pasar de largo, pero los hombres se movieron a un mismo tiempo para cortarle el paso. A Tamaki se le aceleró el pulso. Su corazón retumbaba en el pecho con tanta fuerza que recordó el ruido que hacía el tren que la había traído a Konoha, que traqueteaba, se sacudía y amenazaba con salirse de las vías en cualquier momento. Dio un paso atrás y Sinbarbilla se puso tras ella para entorpecer su huida. De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeada. A aquellos hombres no les costaría nada arrastrarla hasta el rincón más oscuro del jardín donde ella no tendría ninguna esperanza de conservar su dignidad.

Tamaki intentó abrir su bolsito para coger la daga que escondía en él como única fuente de protección, pero Sinbarbilla se lo quitó de entre las manos y casi le arranca el brazo al hacerlo.

―¡No! ―gritó ella.

―Venga, sé buena ―dijo el hombre rubio mientras la rodeaba con el brazo y la levantaba hasta que estuvo de puntillas.

El terror se apoderó de ella y le arrancó un grito desgarrador. Pero lo único que escuchó como respuesta fueron las carcajadas de los hombres, que empezaron a arrastrarla en dirección al oscuro abismo. No pensaba rendirse fácilmente a lo que fuera que tuvieran planeado. Tamaki pelearía, les arañaría, les clavaría las uñas…

.

―¡Deténganse, caballeros! La dama está conmigo.

Al escuchar aquella profunda y segura voz que se dirigía a ellos, los hombres que la alejaban del camino principal del parque se quedaron tan sorprendidos como ella. Se separaron un poco y Tamaki pudo ver, por entre una estrecha abertura, la imprecisa silueta de un individuo enorme de anchos hombros; era el hombre más alto que había visto en toda su vida.

Se abrió paso entre el grupo golpeándoles con los hombros y deslizó el brazo por la cintura de Tamaki para liberarla de su captor al mismo tiempo que utilizaba el brazo que le quedaba libre para apartar a los otros dos hombres.

―No quiero hacerle daño ―murmuró en una tranquilizadora voz baja―. Si quiere conservar intacta su virtud, le sugiero que venga conmigo.

.

El aspecto de aquel hombre misterioso se perdía entre las tenebrosas sombras que proyectaba la invasiva niebla. Tenía el pelo naranja, pero Tamaki era incapaz de distinguir el tono exacto. Podía sentir el poder que emanaba de su cuerpo al agarrarla, desprendía fuerza y seguridad. Ella supo de forma instintiva que no era la clase de hombre que forzaba a las mujeres. Resultaba evidente que no tenía ninguna necesidad. Había algo en él que desprendía cierto aire protector y Tamaki se dio cuenta de que lo más probable era que se tratara del mismo hombre que la había estado siguiendo, el agente de Scotland Yard. No tuvo la sensación de que fuera la clase hombre que le teme al diablo y, de repente, la asaltó la descabellada idea de que tal vez él la podría ayudar con Kamizuru. Pero en cuanto lo pensó se dio cuenta de que no podía confiar en un completo desconocido. No en ese asunto, no cuando había tanto, cuando todo estaba en juego.

Dejó de mirarla y entonces ella recordó que estaban acompañados.

Los tres jóvenes les estaban fulminando con la mirada.

.

―Oye, viejo ―dijo el líder―. Nosotros la vimos primero.

―Ya os he dicho que está conmigo.

―Nos habían dicho que estaba sola.

―Pues os informaron mal.

La agarró con fuerza de la cintura y empezaron a alejarse. Tamaki tuvo que mover los pies a toda prisa para seguirle el paso. Pero antes de que pudieran llegar al camino principal, los tres hombres se pusieron delante para impedir que pudieran marcharse. Le escuchó suspirar con fastidio.

.

―¿De verdad queréis pelear sabiendo que no tenéis ninguna posibilidad de ganar?

―Nosotros somos tres y tú estás solo. Tenemos ventaja.

―Te equivocas. Yo me crie en la calle y estoy acostumbrado a pelear con tipos mucho peores que vosotros. La ventaja es toda mía.

―Pues pareces un noble.

―Pero peleo como el mismísimo diablo. ―Su voz destilaba amenaza en estado puro.

Por lo visto, los hombres que se habían acercado a Tamaki no solo eran malvados, también eran estúpidos. El Narizotas estiró el brazo…

Tamaki chocó contra su protector —así es como estaba empezando a verlo— cuando él esquivó el golpe al mismo tiempo que hacía caer a Narizotas al suelo. Entonces le atacaron los otros dos. Mientras utilizaba el hombro para hacer que Sinbarbilla retrocediera, enterró el puño en el estómago del hombre rubio. Este jadeó, se dobló hacia delante y cayó de rodillas. Entonces su protector se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Narizotas, que se estaba levantando. El ruido que hizo su puño al impactar contra la barbilla del hombre resonó a su alrededor. Narizotas se tambaleó hacia atrás haciendo aspavientos con los brazos. Cayó torpemente al suelo; no se movía. Justo cuando sus compañeros empezaban a levantarse, su protector les asestó sendos puñetazos que los hizo caer de nuevo al suelo.

―No os mováis hasta que nos hayamos marchado ―ordenó su protector antes de darle la mano a Tamaki―. ¿Nos vamos?

.

Ella pensó que si quería lastimarla no tenía ningún motivo para llevársela de allí. Aunque la explicación fuera poco sólida, asintió a toda prisa. Ya estaba harta de aquel lugar y sabía que encontrar a Kamizuru quedaba completamente fuera de su alcance. Dio un paso en dirección a su protector y entonces recordó algo.

―Mi bolso. Uno de ellos me lo quitó.

Él utilizó el pie para darle la vuelta a Narizotas, recuperó su bolso y se detuvo al ver la empuñadura de la daga sobresaliendo por la abertura.

―Es para protegerme ―murmuró ella mientras cogía el bolso y lo cerraba bien para que dejara de verse la daga.

―Pues no le ha servido de mucho. Venga conmigo. No se aleje. Contrataré un coche de caballos para que la lleve a casa.

Tamaki no tenía muchas más opciones que dejar que la rodeara con el brazo y la cogiera con fuerza, porque aunque ya hubiera pasado todo se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta al pensar que podía protegerse de aquel lugar limitándose a no aceptar lo que los extraños le ofrecieran?

―¿Tiene usted nombre? ―preguntó él por fin en voz baja.

―Tamaki Lee ―dijo ella sin pensar. Luego se preguntó si tal vez debería haberle dado un nombre falso. Había meditado mucho su plan y ahora estaba revelando más información de la que debía.

―¿Y qué estaba haciendo por los jardines a estas horas de la noche, señorita Lee?

―Me temo que me perdí. ―Levantó la cabeza para mirarle, pero fue incapaz de descifrar si la creía―. Me parece que yo también debería saber el nombre del hombre que me ha rescatado.

―Juugo no Tenpi.

En la calle Hona encontraron un coche de caballos parado en una curva. Él se inclinó hacia delante, abrió la puerta y la ayudó a subir.

.

―¿Qué dirección debo indicarle al cochero? ―preguntó él.

Ella le dio las señas de su pensión con cierta reticencia. Él se lo dijo al cochero y le entregó algunas monedas.

―Tenga más cuidado en el futuro, señorita Lee. Konoha puede ser un lugar muy peligroso para una mujer sola.

El cochero puso en marcha el vehículo antes de que pudiera responder. Se volvió para mirar hacia atrás y vio que el señor no Tenpi seguía parado en medio de la calle. Su alta e imponente figura empezaba a perderse en la noche; se parecía mucho al hombre que la había estado siguiendo.

Pero si trabajaba para Kamizuru, ¿por qué la había dejado marchar? Y si no trabajaba para él, ¿por qué la seguía?

.

.

.

―Se llama Tamaki Lee.

―Es la hermana de Tetsuya. Tendría que haberlo imaginado. El parecido es asombroso.

Cuando reveló el nombre de la mujer con la que se había encontrado en los jardines y a la que llevaba siguiendo ya dos días, Juugo no Tenpi no se volvió en dirección al suave murmullo procedente de la sombría esquina del despacho.

El superior de Juugo, sir Kabuto Yakushi, se hallaba sentado tras el escritorio en el que se había apoyado el inspector. Dado que la llama de los quinqués estaba muy baja, y que no proyectaban la luz suficiente como para iluminar las esquinas, Juugo supuso que debía fingir que no sabía que había otra persona en el despacho. Pero aquel hombre olía a sándalo, tabaco bueno y sudor, y era muy difícil que su presencia pasara inadvertida. El hecho de que hubiera hablado —aparentemente sorprendido por la información que había facilitado No Tenpi— se sumaba al absurdo de que Juugo y sir Kabuto tuvieran que fingir estar solos en aquel despacho.

Al contrario que el hombre que había en aquella esquina, Juugo sí que poseía la asombrosa capacidad de pasar inadvertido en cualquier lugar. Sin embargo, decidió no dar ninguna señal de que fuera consciente de la presencia de aquel hombre. Podía fingir como el mejor. Aunque al inspector le parecía inconcebible que el hombre creyera de verdad que su identidad fuera un secreto, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que las investigaciones de Juugo sobre aquella mujer habían empezado en la residencia de su señoría. No podía evitar sospechar que el marqués de Kamizuru era un payaso presuntuoso.

.

―¿Qué más ha conseguido averiguar sobre la mujer? ―preguntó sir Kabuto.

Después de despedirse de la chica, No Tenpi cogió otro coche de caballos para seguirla a una discreta distancia. Luego le pidió al cochero que lo dejara en una calle cercana al alojamiento de la señorita Lee. Entonces anduvo rápidamente el resto del camino y llegó justo cuando la señorita Lee entraba por la puerta principal. Esperó hasta que vio cómo se encendía una luz suave en una ventana de la esquina del edificio para acercarse a la puerta principal; era una suerte que hubiera alquilado una habitación con vistas a la calle. Cuando la casera le abrió la puerta, el inspector le ofreció algunas monedas a cambio de una información que le proporcionó algunos detalles más.

―Tiene una habitación alquilada. Solo ha pagado el alquiler del mes corriente y lleva una semana en Konoha. Es extremadamente silenciosa, nunca da problemas, no se relaciona con los demás huéspedes y nunca recibe visitas. Suele comer en su habitación.

.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos y entonces sir Kabuto preguntó:

―¿Algo más?

―Me temo que no tengo nada más que añadir. Las órdenes eran que la siguiera pero no me acercara. Sin embargo, cuando vi que un grupo de canallas pretendían divertirse un rato con ella, me pareció conveniente ignorar la segunda parte de las órdenes. Los tipos me comentaron que alguien les había dicho que la dama estaba libre. Supongo que no tenemos ni idea de la identidad de ese alguien.

―No sea ridículo ―se escuchó decir a la voz de la esquina, lo que confirmaba las sospechas de Juugo, que enseguida pensó que había sido el propio Kamizuru quien había indicado a aquellos jóvenes que se ocuparan de ella. Por lo visto, la paciencia no era el punto fuerte del marqués.

―Lo más normal es que una dama que pasea sola por los jardines de Konoha de noche acabe buscándose problemas ―dijo sir Kabuto―. Tiene suerte de que estuvieras siguiéndola. Supongo que la chica no sabe nada sobre tu cometido. ―Si su jefe compartía las sospechas que albergaba Juugo sobre Kamizuru no dio pista alguna.

―Ella no sabe nada sobre mi verdadero propósito. Ya les he dicho todo lo que me pudo decir la casera. Bueno, excepto que la señorita Lee llegó con un baúl y parece tener preferencia por el color rosa. Si tengo que ser sincero, y teniendo en cuenta lo que he podido observar hasta ahora, me cuesta creer que la señorita Lee pueda suponer ninguna amenaza para nadie.

―Su señoría discrepa.

.

Y ese era el motivo por el que Juugo estaba implicado en aquella investigación. Su misión era averiguar cuál era el objetivo de esa chica. Hasta aquel momento lo único que había hecho era seguir a Kamizuru por el parque zoológico y por el Valle del Fin. La pasada noche lo había seguido hasta su club, el club Hozuki, uno de los locales más exclusivos de la ciudad donde los caballeros de la aristocracia se entregaban libremente a sus vicios favoritos. Aquella noche lo había seguido por los jardines de Konoha. Si seguir a otras personas fuera un delito, No Tenpi se estaría pudriendo en la cárcel de Konoha.

―Con el debido respeto, señor, estoy seguro de que mis servicios pueden resultar más útiles en algún otro caso. He oído decir que alguien ha denunciado un asesinato en Otogakure esta noche y…

―Ya sé que prefiere usted resolver los crímenes cuando ya se han cometido, No Tenpi, pero su deber principal es prevenir que se cometan.

Ese era el lema de la policía, su credo. La prevención. También era el motivo por el que había tantos policías patrullando las calles. Pero Juugo creía que nada podía evitar que alguien transgrediera la ley si ese era su deseo. Él estaba más obsesionado con la justicia y con asegurarse de que la persona correcta pagaba el debido precio por sus felonías. No le apetecía nada tratar con un lord consentido al que le quitaba el sueño una chiquilla cuya cabeza apenas le llegaba a la mitad del pecho. Cuando estuvo con ella se sintió como un auténtico gigante.

.

―Señor, creo que ayudaría mucho ―dijo No Tenpi― si supiéramos qué delito creemos que va a cometer.

―Estoy convencido de que pretende asesinarme ―dijo la voz de la esquina en un tono muy bajo.

Sir Kabuto se limitó a arquear una ceja en dirección a Juugo, que se esforzó para que no se notara que empezaba a perder la paciencia. Estaba a punto de estrangular al lord con sus propias manos.

―¿Y sabemos por qué su señoría piensa que la señorita Lee le quiere semejante mal?

Su superior dirigió la mirada hacia la esquina. Juugo escuchó el suspiro de impaciencia antes de que la voz empezara a sonar bajo las sombras.

―Tetsuya Lee se presentó en sociedad la temporada pasada. Bailamos juntos en alguna ocasión. Nada más

«Siempre hay algo más.»

―¿Debo suponer que se trata de lady Tetsuya y lady Tamaki? ―preguntó Juugo.

―No. Su padre solo es vizconde. Es la señorita Tamaki Lee.

«¿Sólo?» Así que el hombre de la esquina se consideraba superior debido al lugar que ocupaba en la sociedad.

.

Cansado de la situación, Juugo se dio la vuelta. Pudo ver una pierna estirada y una bota bien lustrada que casi alcanzaban la luz. El resto de la persona estaba escondida tras las sombras, pero Juugo conocía perfectamente el aspecto de aquel individuo, ya que la investigación había empezado en casa de su señoría. No se trataba de un hombre terriblemente viejo. Al contrario, era increíblemente atractivo; el marqués poseía la clase de rasgos que hacían que los poetas emborronaran los papeles de tinta y divagaran sobre las maravillas del amor. Juugo se sentía tentado de dirigirse a él por su nombre, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, allí se estaba jugando a un juego y sir Kabuto había decidido tolerarlo, lo cual significaba que o bien aquel hombre tenía amigos de rango superior al de sir Kabuto, o había visto cómo sir Kabuto hacía algo que no debía.

―Si usted demostró tener interés por Tetsuya la pasada temporada, ¿por qué cree que su hermana Tamaki quiere hacerle daño?

Recibió el silencio como respuesta.

―Señoría, no podré ayudarle si no es usted sincero conmigo. Yo no soy la clase de persona a la que le gusten las habladurías. Podría usted confesarme que disfruta de los actos sexuales más depravados…—Incluso a pesar de la distancia que los separaba, Juugo sintió el escalofrío de tensión que procedía de la esquina.―… jamás conocidos por el hombre y yo no lo compartiría absolutamente con nadie.

El silencio se hizo espeso y se prolongó. ¿Entonces era eso? ¿Alguna depravación que amenazaba a su señoría?

Finalmente, Kamazuru carraspeó.

.

―La señorita Tetsuya Lee tuvo un trágico final. Es bastante posible que su hermana me considere responsable de ello, lo cual es absurdo, ya que yo estaba a kilómetros de distancia de esa cría cuando falleció. La señorita Tamaki Lee nunca se ha enfrentado a mí. No habla conmigo. Se limita a observarme. Se pone cerca de algún farol o se esconde detrás de algún árbol del parque. Yo salgo a pasear y siempre tengo la sensación de que alguien me está espiando. Y cuando miro atrás, allí está ella, observando, siempre observando. Cuando intento acercarme a ella para averiguar qué pretende, siempre se va, desaparece entre la multitud, y yo me quedo allí preguntándome si de verdad la he visto o no. Como se parece tanto a su hermana, incluso empecé a pensar que Tetsuya había vuelto de entre los muertos para atormentarme. Pero tal como les he dicho, solo bailamos en alguna ocasión, por lo que soy incapaz de imaginar el motivo que puede tener esa chica para estar jugando a este irritante juego conmigo.

Cuando repitió que solo habían bailado, Juugo se preguntó a quién pretendía convencer su señoría.

―Entonces, tendrá usted que continuar siguiéndola, Juugo. Averigüe qué se trae entre manos ―dijo sir Kabuto con sequedad y empleando un tono que significaba que no quería seguir hablando sobre aquel asunto.

Juugo volvió a centrar toda su atención en su superior. Le gustaba sir Kabuto, le admiraba, pero aquello era intolerable.

.

―Dado que me vi obligado a acercarme a ella, supongo que no tendrá usted ninguna objeción en que lo vuelva a hacer.

―Maneje este asunto de la forma que considere usted más conveniente.

Juugo percibió la frustración y el enfado en la voz de sir Kabuto. Era evidente que aquella situación tampoco le complacía en absoluto. Si Juugo podía hacer las cosas a su manera, acabaría mañana mismo con toda esa historia.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 02

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale un poco porque la sustituiré con otro personajes en ciertas ocasiones.**

 **.**

 **Espero disfruten esta historia, la cuarta de esta serie de adaptaciones; así como yo lo hice.**

.

.

CAPÍTULO 02

.

.

La tarde del día siguiente, y con mucha discreción, Juugo siguió a la señorita Lee hasta el parque Valle del Fin. Ella llevaba un parasol apoyado en el hombro izquierdo y lucía un vestido de color rosa pálido con un sobrero a juego. Su vestimenta desprendía un aire de absoluta inocencia. Juugo era incapaz de imaginar que se la tuviera jurada a lord Kamizuru, a menos que fuera porque creyera que aquel hombre era absolutamente irritante. La joven no dio ninguna señal de ser consciente de la presencia de Juugo.

Como era habitual, el parque estaba lleno de damas y caballeros que exhibían sus encantos: su ropa elegante, su arrogancia, su firme convicción de que estaban por encima del resto de la población… Juugo tenía muy poca tolerancia por la nobleza, excepto cuando se trataba de sus amigos, que estaban escalando puestos en la sociedad con alarmante regularidad. Hacía ya algunos años que habían descubierto que Sasuke Uchiha estaba destinado a convertirse en el conde de Konohagure. El año pasado Suigetsu Hozuki se casó con una duquesa viuda. Y Karin Darling, la única mujer que Juugo había amado de verdad, acababa de casarse con el vizconde de Otogakure. Juugo estaba sinceramente contento por ella. Él siempre se había mostrado muy generoso con Karin, pero al final pagó un alto precio por esa generosidad. Su padre le había enseñado aquella dura lección y Juugo llevaba pagando desde entonces.

Sus amigos no presumían del lugar que ocupaban en la sociedad ante él, pero él no se movía en los mismos círculos que ellos. Las cosas eran así. A él no le molestaba que a los demás les fuera tan bien, pero también reconocía que él siempre sería el hijo de un ladrón.

.

Él había amado a su padre como jamás había amado a ninguna otra persona, excepto a Karin. Sin embargo, su padre le había dejado una enorme carga. Cuando era un niño a veces lloraba por las noches atenazado por el peso que le había tocado sobrellevar. Otras veces la rabia se adueñaba de él y destruía todo cuanto encontraba a su paso. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Karin le curó las heridas y le vendó las rodillas ensangrentadas con delicadeza. Abusaba tanto de sus manos que no dejaban de dolerle ni un minuto. También se le habían deteriorado las facciones debido a las muchas peleas en las que había participado, y que le habían dejado un rostro lleno de cicatrices y un perfil muy alejado de la perfección. No se consideraba un hombre precisamente atractivo, pero por lo menos esperaba que su rostro reflejara fuerza.

Tampoco había esperado nunca que ese rostro pudiera atraer la atención de ninguna dama. Karin era la única mujer a la que había deseado. Aunque acababa de casarse, ya hacía un poco más de un año que ella le había entregado su corazón a Otogakure. Juugo no tenía ninguna intención de buscar otra chica. Hacía muchos años que decidió darle su corazón a Karin y con ella se quedaría. Lo único que necesitaba en aquel momento era la compañía de alguna mujer ocasional que pudiera satisfacer sus necesidades básicas. Y como era conocido por prestar a las mujeres toda su atención y se preocupaba de darles placer, incluso a aquellas que jamás lo habían experimentado antes, nunca tenía problemas para encontrar una mujer dispuesta a pasar la noche con él. Incluso las que estaban acostumbradas a cobrar por ello raramente aceptaban su dinero.

Sin embargo, últimamente, aunque seguía dando placer a las mujeres, ninguna de ellas conseguía satisfacerle a él, y sus acciones en la cama eran más mecánicas. Al acabar siempre se quedaba con un dolor en el pecho, evidencia sin duda de que ya no poseía ningún corazón. Aunque lo cierto era que ya "no recordaba la última vez que se había llevado a una mujer a la cama.

.

La señorita Tamaki le apartó de sus profundos pensamientos. La chica se detuvo junto a un árbol donde tenía una vista estupenda del área de cabalgata del parque; era evidente que estaba esperando a que llegara su presa montando su brillante corcel. Aunque se suponía que Juugo debía centrarse en la chica, también hizo algunas averiguaciones sobre Kamizuru. Ahora sabía, igual que probablemente lo sabía ella, que el marqués daba un paseo por el parque cada tarde exactamente a las cinco y media.

Nadie parecía prestar ninguna atención a la chica. Las otras damas estaban ocupadas intentando llamar la atención de los caballeros, y los hombres estaban más interesados en las damas que querían llamar la atención que en las que pretendían pasar inadvertidas. Todo formaba parte del ritual a seguir para encontrar la esposa adecuada. Juugo sabía que si se acercaba a ella podía poner su reputación en entredicho, pero estaba ansioso por cerrar aquel caso.

Empezó a aproximarse a la señorita Lee. Había pensado mucho en la mejor forma de acercarse a ella. Adoptaría la actitud de ser un caballero interesado en ella, se ganaría su confianza y luego le sonsacaría los motivos de aquella extraña fijación por Kamizuru y lo que pretendía exactamente del vanidoso lord.

En cuanto estuvo tras ella, le asaltó una intensa fragancia a rosas. Juugo no recordaba haber olido aquel perfume la noche anterior. Tal vez se debiera a que ahora era mucho más temprano y que la chica se acababa de poner el agua de rosas. Aquel olor le provocó unas sensaciones que la mayoría de las fragancias de otras mujeres no conseguían suscitar.

.

―¿Señorita Lee?

Ella se volvió. Abrió los ojos, que tenían el color de los caramelos, y entreabrió ligeramente sus rosados y carnosos labios. Sin embargo, recuperó rápidamente el control.

―¡Vaya!, el señor No Tenpi, ¿verdad? No esperaba volver a verle.

Las palabras que había preparado para desarmarla se mezclaron en su mente como los dados dentro de un cubilete. A la luz del día aquella chica era una criatura completamente distinta. Las sombras de la noche le habían escondido todo un mundo. Tenía una piel perfecta, estaba hecha de un cremoso alabastro con un toque de rubor que se deslizaba por la parte superior de sus pómulos. En sus ojos brillaba una inocencia y una dulzura de la que no se había percatado. El pelo que sobresalía por debajo de su sombrero era como el color del chocolate dulce. Se encontraba ante la misma mujer con la que había estado la noche anterior y, sin embargo, era más encantadora de lo que recordaba. Había algo en la imagen de esa chica bajo la luz del sol que le golpeó directamente en el pecho y hacía que le costara respirar, lo cual deseaba hacer desesperadamente con el único fin de disfrutar una vez más de su fragancia.

La joven esbozó una enigmática sonrisa.

―No me estará siguiendo, ¿verdad?—Él negó con la cabeza bruscamente y carraspeó mientras se daba tiempo para recuperar la compostura. Las mujeres no solían tener aquel poder sobre él. Nunca. La más hábil seductora podía conseguir que se le derritiera el cuerpo, pero no la mente.

―No ―respondió finalmente esperando desarmarla con una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas. Cuando era un niño coleccionó una gran variedad de expresiones especialmente diseñadas para conseguir todo lo que se propusiera. Una mirada triste para cuando tenía hambre y quería que algún tendero le diera algo para comer o que un cocinero le diera un trozo de pan; lágrimas para cuando quería que se le acercara alguna dama y poder así meter las manos en sus bolsillos; valentía para cuando era necesaria; humildad para cuando la precisara para hacerse con algún premio... A veces creía que no era más que un páramo ausente de emociones reales y que solo disponía de las que tenía almacenadas en su arsenal y que podía controlar a su voluntad―. Bueno, sí, supongo que en cierto modo sí que la estoy siguiendo. Verá, es que he encontrado algo que creo que podría serle útil. Estaba a punto de llevárselo a casa cuando la vi paseando por la calle. He decidido venir a dárselo personalmente en lugar de entregárselo a su casera.

.

El inspector se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó un mapa de Konoha y se lo ofreció.

―Para que no vuelva a perderse nunca más.

La sorpresa iluminó el rostro de la joven y se rio; fue un ligero sonido que competía con el canto de los pájaros. Cuando cogió el mapa sus dedos enguantados rozaron los de Juugo y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al imaginarla acariciándole otra parte del cuerpo. Tragó saliva con fuerza esforzándose por mantener la compostura. A fin de cuentas, solo era una mujer. Era su objetivo. Había construido esa fachada exclusivamente para ella y no reflejaba su verdadero yo. Eso solo lo compartía con unos cuantos elegidos.

―Es muy amable de su parte. ―Lo miró a los ojos con una expresión de sincera alegría. ¿Cómo podía alguien pensar que aquella mujer podría siquiera matar una mosca?―. Debe haberle costado mucho encontrarlo.

No le había costado nada en absoluto. Lo había comprado el año pasado, cuando los vendedores de mapas habían inundado la ciudad esperando a los numerosos visitantes que acudirían a Konoha con motivo de la Gran Exposición. Le dedicó una atrevida combinación de humildad y seguridad.

―La molestia forma parte del regalo.

A Juugo no le gustaba tener que decir tantas mentiras. Nunca antes le había importado tener que engañar a alguien para que compartiera con él la información que necesitaba. Pero estaba empezando a temer que quería algo más de aquella chica que lo que entraba dentro de la categoría estrictamente profesional. Quería tenerla entre sus brazos. Quería sentir cómo ella se ponía de puntillas mientras él agachaba la cabeza para posar la boca sobre sus labios y fundirse con ella en un apasionado beso. Quería que compartiera la cama con él, que le susurrara traviesas palabras al oído…, y lo cierto es que dudaba que el vocabulario de aquella chica incluyera las palabras en las que él estaba pensando. Pero él podía enseñárselas. Estaba convencido de que sería una alumna aventajada.

Pero además también quería que se sentara con él junto al fuego y que lo escuchara mientras le contaba cómo le había ido el día, y que le ofreciera palabras de consuelo cuando él tuviera que enfrentarse a la brutalidad y la inhumanidad de los hombres. Era precisamente aquel pensamiento lo que hacía que el deseo que sentía por ella resultara tan poco práctico, porque los horrores a los que él debía hacer frente cada día no podían tener cabida en el seguro mundo y la inocente mente de aquella joven.

Juugo se reprendió mentalmente. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando para albergar aquellas descabelladas ideas? Él nunca se dejaba llevar por aquella clase de poéticos pensamientos. Era un hombre realista. Práctico.

.

―Soy incapaz de imaginar cómo podré pagarle por su amabilidad ―dijo ella.

―Quizá sea usted tan amable de dar un paseo conmigo por el parque.

Ella miró a su alrededor y él se preguntó si estaría buscando a Kamizuru o se estaría asegurando de que nadie la veía hablando con él.

―Supongo que no perjudicará mi reputación. A fin de cuentas, no puede usted aprovecharse de mí aquí.

Sí, era muy inocente. ¿Por qué pensaría aquella chica que las mujeres necesitaban carabina? Un hombre siempre se aprovecharía si se le presentaba la oportunidad de hacerlo. Especialmente si la dama era tan provocativa como ella.

Juugo le ofreció el brazo con galantería. Cuando su pequeña mano enguantada se posó sobre él, su contacto le recorrió el cuerpo hasta las plantas de los pies. Como estaba decidido a ganarse su confianza, se había vestido como un auténtico caballero: guantes, sombrero, una chaqueta elegante, chaleco y corbata. Siempre había preferido la ropa un poco más sencilla, pero se esmeraba más cuando su objetivo era una mujer. A las mujeres parecían gustarles más los hombres bien vestidos. Y necesitaba toda la ventaja que pudiera conseguir. Junto a ella se sentía como un bobo absolutamente torpe, en lugar de sentirse como el mejor detective de Scotland Yard.

―Parece haberse recuperado muy bien de la terrible situación a la que tuvo que enfrentarse la pasada noche ―dijo Juugo intentando concentrarse en la tarea y alejarse de sus extravagantes pensamientos.

―Sí, estoy mucho mejor. Le agradezco las molestias que se tomó.

―¿No ha sufrido ninguna consecuencia?

―No, no tengo ni un solo cardenal. Fue una estupidez que saliera sola tan tarde. No sé en qué estaría pensando. En adelante seré más cuidadosa.

―Me alegro de escuchar eso. ¿No creció usted en la ciudad?

―¿Qué le hace pensar que no crecí en la ciudad?

Él ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una irónica sonrisa.

.

―Ayer se perdió.

Ella se sonrojó y sus mejillas se cubrieron de un intenso color rosa.

―Oh, sí, es cierto. Solo llevo una semana en la ciudad.

―¿Ha venido a Konoha por algo en particular?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―Quería conocerla. ―Miró el cielo como si estuviera buscando respuestas―. Mi hermana vino de visita el año pasado. Quedó muy fascinada con la ciudad. Así que pensé que vendría este verano.

―Es una lástima que no la haya acompañado su hermana. Tal vez así no se habría perdido.

Ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

―Falleció hace poco.

Él puso cara de sorpresa para dar a entender que aquella información era completamente nueva para él y posó la mano sobre la que la chica tenía apoyada en su brazo. Cuando le estrechó la mano a la joven lo hizo con la intención de consolarla y tal vez ese fuera el primer gesto sincero que tenía con ella.

―Lamento su pérdida.

.

Juugo advirtió sus dudas antes de que añadiera:

―Nuestra casa está junto al mar. Ella estaba paseando… Se acercó demasiado a los acantilados y cayó al mar.

«Un prematuro final, sin duda.» Recordó las palabras de Kamizuru y se preguntó qué papel habría jugado aquel hombre en la muerte de la chica. Se sintió tentado de confesárselo todo a la señorita Lee. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle directamente cuál era su verdadero propósito y pedirle que le dijera por qué estaba siguiendo a Kamizuru. Pero decidió continuar con su artimaña pensando que tal vez la joven pudiera alejarse de él si sospechaba que estaba con ella por trabajo.

―Le vuelvo a dar las condolencias por su pérdida.

Ella encogió un hombro con delicadeza.

―Mi padre se puso enfermo poco después y también murió. He pasado unos meses muy duros.

―Así que se vino usted a Konoha.

Ella sonrió con delicadeza.

―Mi hermana me habló de todas las maravillas que había visto en la ciudad. Tenía un diario. Lo leí cuando ella murió, sentí envidia de todo lo que había visto, y aquí estoy.

―¿Una mujer viajando sola? Es usted muy valiente.

―Me halaga, señor, pero lo cierto es que no me queda otra alternativa. No tengo tías que puedan acompañarme, y tampoco tengo dinero para contratar compañía. Además, mi madre murió hace muchos años. Tetsuya nació primero, y luego vine yo. Desafortunadamente, creo que yo fui demasiado para mi madre.

―¿Entonces usted y su hermana se llevan poco tiempo?

.

Ella esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

―Solo nos separaban algunos minutos.

Eran gemelas. Ahora comprendía que Kamizuru se hubiera sentido intranquilo al darse cuenta de que le seguía una mujer y que sospechara que se trataba de un fantasma.

―Espero que no me considere demasiado inquisitivo, pero me pregunto por qué no vino usted a Konoha con su hermana el año pasado.

―Mi padre solo se podía permitir enviar a una de nosotras. Tetsuya era la mayor, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos. Gracias a una prima lejana, Tetsuya pudo disfrutar de una presentación en sociedad. Mi padre esperaba que encontrara un buen marido y entonces yo pudiera tener mi oportunidad.

―Entonces ha venido usted a presentarse en sociedad.

―No, yo… no. No me lo puedo permitir. Yo solo he venido a Konoha porque quería verlo.

―¿Y su prima no puede ayudarla?

―Mi familia ya la molestó una vez ―negó con la cabeza―, y a mi hermana no le salieron bien las cosas. No quiero volver a aprovecharme de la generosidad de mi prima. ¿Le importa que hablemos de otra cosa?

La impaciencia que teñía la voz de la joven le alertó de que su actitud se acercaba peligrosamente al interrogatorio. Normalmente acostumbraba a ser más sutil, pero por algún motivo con ella quería saberlo todo y saberlo cuanto antes, y no solo porque fuera su deber. Eso de que hubiera decidido viajar sola denotaba que era valiente y tal vez un poco temeraria. Sin embargo, admiraba lo decidida que estaba a no requerir compañía para conseguir lo que deseaba.

―Le pido que me disculpe por haber tocado un tema tan delicado.

.

Ella adoptó una expresión más relajada.

―Usted no podía saberlo.

Y entonces la tensión reapareció: a la joven se le contrajo todo el cuerpo y perdió el paso. Juugo siguió la dirección de sus ojos y observó mientras Kamizuru paseaba por el parque sobre su montura negra. Cuando volvió a mirarla se dio cuenta de que ella había palidecido y ya no le brillaban los ojos; en ellos solo se adivinaba un profundo dolor.

―¿Señorita Lee? ¿Está usted bien?

―Sí, lo siento. Yo…, disculpe.

Juugo volvió a mirar en la dirección por la que se había ido Kamizuru.

―¿Conoce usted a lord Kamizuru?

La desconfianza se apoderó de los ojos de la señorita Lee.

―¿De qué lo conoce? ¿Diría usted que es amigo suyo? ―preguntó ella.

Él sabía que en aquel momento tenía que ser muy cuidadoso.

―Lo conozco porque tengo amigos que se mueven en los mismos círculos que él y, en alguna ocasión, he tenido la mala suerte de ser invitado a alguna de sus reuniones. En cuanto a si somos amigos, la respuesta es no. Sinceramente, y entre nosotros, lo cierto es que no me gusta mucho ese tipo.

―A mí tampoco.

―Entonces quizá deberíamos seguir andando antes de que nos vea y se acerque a nosotros. Es usted una mujer encantadora y, según tengo entendido, tiene debilidad por las mujeres encantadoras. ―Y aunque sabía que Kamizuru había bailado con su hermana y que la señorita Lee pasaba su tiempo observando al marqués, Juugo no podía decir que conociera los detalles de la situación. Debía ceñirse a su plan para conseguir que ella acabara contándoselo todo sin dejar entrever ni la más mínima pista de que sabía lo que se proponía.

.

Ella asintió y se volvió a ruborizar provocativamente. Juugo no estaba seguro de conocer ninguna mujer que se sonrojara con tanta facilidad y con tanta dulzura, pero lo cierto era que las mujeres que él conocía estaban endurecidas por la vida y hacía ya muchos años que habían aprendido a no desvelar sus sentimientos. Juugo pensó que la señorita Lee era la primera persona genuina que se cruzaba en su camino. Aquella chica no tenía ninguna malicia. Esa travesura de perseguir a Kamizuru no era más que una molestia. Su naturaleza no era ni despiadada ni calculadora.

Solo estaba siguiendo a un lord, intentando irritarlo. ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta sir Kabuto de una vez de que la señorita ee era absolutamente inofensiva? Pronto se cansaría de asediar a Kamizuru. Allí no había nadie en peligro y Lee tenía asuntos más importantes que atender. Aquella misión era absurda y carecía de sentido. Sin embargo, Juugo cambió de dirección para dar la espalda al marqués. Estaba convencido de que Kamizuru no tendría la sensatez de acercarse a ellos y revelar sus intenciones. Si lo hiciera, todo aquel asunto se precipitaría hacia su fin, pero Juugo quería resolverlo a su manera.

―¿Y cómo conoció usted a Kamizuru? ―preguntó él después de algunos minutos de silencio y cuando estuvo seguro de que aquel odioso hombre ya no los podía ver.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―No lo conozco personalmente. Nunca nos han presentado.

―¿Pero ha oído hablar de él?

Ella asintió y él comprendió su aflicción.

.

―Señorita Lee, si la ha lastimado de algún modo yo…

―No, a mí no. A mi hermana. Él jugó con Tetsuya, así que siento curiosidad por él. Poco después de llegar a Konoha le pedí a alguien que me dijera quién era. ―Hizo una pausa como si quisiera ser cuidadosa con las palabras que elegía y con la información que revelaba, y Juugo pensó que quizá los dos estuvieran actuando. Desafortunadamente para ella, él era un auténtico maestro y acabaría descubriendo cualquier cosa que se propusiera esconderle, mientras que ella conseguiría saber muy poco sobre él.

Juugo estaba bastante seguro de conocer la respuesta. Era evidente que Kamizuru había arruinado la reputación de su hermana y Tetsuya había preferido saltar desde aquel acantilado en lugar de vivir con ello. Ella, que debía casarse bien y ayudar así a su hermana a presentarse en sociedad, había fracasado miserablemente. En cuanto a Tamaki, tal vez estuviera intentando descubrir si Kamizuru se merecía el afecto de su hermana.

Sean cuales fueren sus motivos, Juugo se sentía intrigado por el desafío que suponía aquella chica. Él acostumbraba a aburrirse muy rápido de las mujeres que desvelaban demasiado con demasiada facilidad, y a pesar de que lo que buscaba era descubrir sus motivos y sus planes, no veía ninguna razón por la que la investigación no pudiera resultar placentera para ambos.

―Yo… lo siento, señor No Tenpi ―dijo ella por fin―. Me temo que ya me he cansado del parque. Debería volver a mi pensión. Muchísimas gracias por el mapa. Le aseguro que haré buen uso de él.

―¿Me concedería usted el honor de dejar que la acompañe a casa? Me parece que está usted un poco alterada y me gustaría asegurarme de que llega a salvo.

Ella parpadeó como si aquellas palabras no fueran las que esperaba, o tal vez las que quería oír. Al final asintió.

.

Mientras caminaban en silencio, ella empezó a ser más consciente de que el señor no Tenpi no dejaba de mirarla. Se preguntaba qué estaría pensando y si se sentiría tan inesperadamente atraído por ella como ella se sentía por él. Estaba muy sorprendida por lo que había ocurrido, por cómo la había afectado encontrárselo en el parque. Sus rasgos eran duros y muy marcados, le recordaban a su amada y escarpada costa, que tenía una apariencia preciosa y al segundo siguiente parecía mortalmente peligrosa.

Le resultaba muy sencillo imaginárselo en la cubierta de un barco con las piernas abiertas. Sus músculos tensaban la tela de la chaqueta. A pesar de su altura, desprendía una alegre delicadeza. Sin embargo, también poseía un lado oscuro. De vez en cuando veía un reflejo de esa faceta en sus ojos. Pensó que debería sentirse asustada y, sin embargo, estaba intrigada.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado, incluso hacía un año, qué haría si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad de visitar Konoha, ella habría contestado con inocencia, y tal vez también con ingenuidad, que intentaría asistir a los espléndidos bailes de los que tanto había oído hablar, a fabulosas cenas y a alguna ópera ocasional. Tal vez incluso habría mencionado que esperaba enamorarse. Doce meses antes, no, en realidad solo nueve meses antes, ella creía que Konoha era el lugar donde la hija de un intrascendente vizconde podía hallar la felicidad, realizar sus sueños y encontrar un amante esposo, un buen matrimonio y bienestar. Consideraba que la nobleza era digna de admiración, nunca había pensado que algunos de ellos eran espantosamente peligrosos. Que algunos, como el marqués de Kamizuru, se divertían arrastrando a jovencitas a los fuegos del infierno.

Después de leer el diario de su hermana, los motivos por los que quería visitar Konoha habían cambiado por completo.

.

Ya podían ver la pensión. Era modesta y sus dos habitaciones eran pequeñas, pero resultaba un lugar confortable.

―Gracias por acompañarme hasta casa ―dijo ella.

―Ha sido un placer. ―Esbozó una sonrisa que se podía juzgar como una provocación o una advertencia―. Confío en que esta noche no salga sola. No me gustaría que le ocurriera algo malo.

―No, hoy me retiraré pronto ―le aseguró ella.

―Me alegro de oír eso. Espero volver a verla en el parque mañana, quizá un poco más temprano. ¿Digamos sobre las dos?

Sus asombrosos ojos naranja se pasearon lentamente sobre ella como si pudieran ver su interior. Su color le recordó al bello atardecer del verano y pensó en lo mucho que había corrido por alcanzarle cuando era solo una niña. Pero no había suavidad alguna en su mirada, nada que pudiera hacerle cosquillas en las plantas de los pies. Era importante que no se perdiera en aquellos ojos. Se preguntó a cuántas mujeres les habría ocurrido. Sus ojos eran su rasgo más llamativo. A través de ellos casi podía distinguir el ingenio que ocultaba su mente. Daba la impresión de estar relajado y en paz y, sin embargo, casi podía ver cómo trabajaba su mente.

Se dio cuenta de que le ardían las mejillas y deseó que el propósito que la había llevado a Konoha fuera distinto. Intentó no pensar que si ella hubiera sido la primera en ir a la ciudad no habría cometido los errores de Tetsuya. Antes de descubrir el diario y de comprender por lo que había pasado su hermana, había llegado incluso a discutir con Tetsuya y a echarle en cara sus errores. No debería estar disfrutando de recibir las atenciones de un hombre, pero parecía incapaz de reprimirse.

―Será muy agradable dar un paseo más temprano. Es muy probable que esté allí, sí.

―Hasta mañana, entonces. ―Se tocó la punta del sombrero con los dedos y empezó a alejarse.

Ella se apresuró escaleras arriba y abrió la puerta con la llave que le había dado la señora Kakei, su casera. Se detuvo en la entrada y enseguida percibió la fragancia de la cera para muebles y el olor a flores frescas.

.

La señora Kakei apareció en el vestíbulo limpiándose las manos en el delantal. Su pelo violeta había empezado a vestirse de tonos grises y su rostro ya había perdido la firmeza de la juventud. Tenía tendencia a espiar por las ventanas y le encantaban las habladurías.

―Es él, señorita Lee. Ese es el hombre del que le hablé, el que estuvo haciéndome preguntas sobre usted.

―¿Es él? ―Ella lo sospechó desde que la señora Kakei se lo describió.

―Me dio una corona para que no se lo dijera, pero yo soy fiel a mis clientes, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que está usted sola. ¿Es un pretendiente?

―Si tengo suerte, sí. Me avisará si vuelve a verlo por aquí, ¿verdad?

―No tenga ninguna duda.

―Gracias.

.

Subió las escaleras. Una vez estuvo dentro de la habitación que había alquilado en la esquina del edificio, se acercó a la ventana y miró por entre las cortinas. No vio al señor no Tenpi. Se preguntó si se habría marchado o habría dado la vuelta para poder contemplar su habitación desde un sitio mejor. Ahora estaba bastante convencida de que trabajaba para Kamizuru y que el marqués le había enviado para que la vigilara. Si quisiera hacerle más daño, estaba segura de que ya lo habría hecho.

Sacó de su bolso el mapa que le había dado el señor no Tenpi. Había sido muy inteligente por su parte idear una excusa tan dulce para acercarse a ella. Sin embargo, no pensaba subestimarlo.

A plena luz del día ella se había sorprendido de su altura y de la amplitud de sus hombros. Pero ese hombre ocultaba más peligros que nada tenían que ver con su tamaño. Lo más peligroso era lo que había visto en su rostro. Parecía un hombre que podía matar a alguien solo deseando que muriera. No era la clase de persona a la que se pudiera engañar y, sin embargo, ella tenía la intención de hacer exactamente eso: engañarlo. Engañarlo para que se hiciera amigo suyo, para que la deseara hasta que hiciera cualquier cosa para protegerla, incluso caer víctima de su propia espada.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 03

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale un poco porque la sustituiré con otro personajes en ciertas ocasiones.**

 **.**

 **Espero disfruten esta historia, la cuarta de esta serie de adaptaciones; así como yo lo hice.**

.

.

CAPÍTULO 03

.

.

―Siento ser una molestia.

―¡Por Dios, Juugo! ―dijo Sasuke Uchiha, el conde de Konohagure mientras servía whisky en dos vasos―. Yo te he molestado a ti en innumerables ocasiones.

―Tú eres un lord, estás en tu derecho.

Konohagure lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Habían crecido juntos en la calle trabajando para Orochimaru hasta que descubrieron que Sasuke era el heredero perdido de ese título. Juugo nunca se había sentido muy cómodo entre la aristocracia, pero sí que estaba a gusto entre algunos de sus miembros. Era un escéptico cuando se trataba de las buenas intenciones de otra persona. No cabía duda de que era el resultado de las buenas intenciones de su padre, que le había dejado con un alma herida que, después de todos aquellos años, se negaba a sanar.

Uchiha le ofreció una copa de vino a su mujer Hinata. Era una mujer encantadora. Su melena azulina hizo que Juugo pensara en Tamaki Lee, aunque la de la señorita Lee le hacía pensar en un tejido de rayos de caramelo, más como la duquesa prima de Hinata. Imaginó la suavidad de los mechones de su pelo entre sus ásperos dedos. Imaginó esos mismos dedos abrasando su delicada piel mientras le daba placer. Para evitarle cualquier incomodidad en las partes más delicadas de su cuerpo, utilizaría la boca, la lengua…

―¿Juugo?

Se alejó de los sueños que le habían empezado a cautivar desde el encuentro con la señorita Lee en el parque y cogió el vaso que le ofrecía Sasuke.

―Gracias.

Sasuke se sentó en el sofá junto a su mujer y le pasó el brazo por detrás de los hombros para acariciarle el brazo desnudo con los dedos. Juugo dudaba que su amigo hubiera actuado de aquella forma tan informal si su invitado fuera otro lord. O tal vez sí que lo habría hecho si su amistad se hubiera forjado en la miseria de las calles de Konoha.

―Tenías algo que preguntarle a Hinata ―le animó Sasuke.

.

Juugo bebió un sorbo de whisky y se deleitó en el sabor y el ardor de la bebida. Sintió cómo se le empezaban a relajar los músculos. Estaba tenso desde que había acompañado a la señorita Lee a su casa. La pasada noche se había sorprendido al descubrir que no se alojaba en alguna pensión de la parte alta de Konoha. Dado que su apartamento no estaba muy lejos del alojamiento de la joven, sabía muy bien la clase de acomodo que ofrecían las pensiones de aquella zona. Eran adecuadas, pero carecían de elegancia.

―Sí. Siento curiosidad por una tal señorita Tetsuya Lee. Era hija de un vizconde.

―¿Lee? ―Hinata frunció su delicado ceño―. Creo que alguna vez he oído mencionar al vizconde Lee, pero me temo que sé poco sobre él. Tal vez Neji sepa algo más, aunque es improbable, o quizás Kakashi. Claro que aún tardarán algunos días en volver a Konoha.

Juugo apreció que ella omitiera ciertos detalles y que no le dijera abiertamente que el segundo hombre mencionado estaba en el sur de Kirikagure haciéndole el amor a su ya no tan joven esposa, Karin. Lo que sorprendió a Juugo fue que al pensar en ella con otro hombre no le asaltó la habitual sensación de pérdida a la que estaba acostumbrado. Desde que se había encontrado con la señorita Lee aquella tarde, ella era la única que había ocupado su mente, como si no le importara nada más.

―Me conformaré con lo que puedas decirme ―le aseguró Juugo esperando conseguir algunos datos más sobre la señorita Lee al saber más sobre su padre.

―Si se trata del hombre en el que estoy pensando, raramente viene a Konoha. Ni siquiera tiene residencia en la ciudad.

¿Es que no se había corrido la voz de que había muerto?

―Por lo visto, Tetsuya se presentó en sociedad la temporada pasada ―le dijo No Tenpi.

Hinata dio un distraído golpecito en el muslo de Sasuke.

―Me temo que la temporada pasada yo estaba demasiado ocupada con mis asuntos para prestar atención a la puesta en sociedad de nadie. Lo siento.

Uchiha dejó de acariciarla y la cogió del brazo ofreciéndole apoyo y consuelo. Fue la temporada pasada cuando sus vidas se habían entrecruzado irrevocablemente.

.

―Deberías preguntar a la mujer de Suigetsu ―continuó Hinata―. Tal vez Ino conociera a la señorita Lee antes de enviudar aquella temporada.

La viuda duquesa de Hoshigaki formó un gran escándalo casándose de nuevo antes de que acabara su periodo de luto, y el escándalo fue aún mayor cuando se corrió la voz del marido que había elegido: Suigetsu Hozuki. Por muy rico que fuera, aquel hombre poseía un club exclusivo para caballeros que era casi tan infame como su propietario.

―Por lo visto, Tetsuya llamó la atención de lord Kamizuru ―le contó Juugo esperando refrescarle la memoria con algunos datos. Estaba seguro de que la pareja habría dado que hablar.

Hinata esbozó una mueca.

―Ese hombre disfruta persiguiendo jovencitas, pero nunca he oído que haya pretendido seriamente a nadie. ¿Acaso se aprovechó de ella?

―¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

―Si el padre de la chica es tan pobre como he oído decir, no es muy probable que la joven tuviera una gran dote. Quizá estuviera lo bastante desesperada como para creerse las promesas de un sinvergüenza como Kamizuru. Me temo que no todos los caballeros son verdaderos caballeros.

Era evidente que Kamizuru entraba en la categoría de los que no lo eran.

―Por lo visto, Tetsuya tuvo un trágico final. Su hermana Tamaki se encuentra en Konoha. Ha estado siguiendo a Kamizuru por toda la ciudad. Sospecho que ella le hace responsable de la muerte de su hermana, y él parece la clase de hombre que oculta oscuros secretos.

Él también ocultaba oscuros secretos, por lo que enseguida reconocía esa característica en otros.

.

―¡Oh, pobres chicas! ―dijo Hinata―. Tetsuya y Tamaki. ¿Quién es el benefactor que está ayudando a Tamaki a presentarse en sociedad?

―No ha venido a presentarse en sociedad; ha venido a enfrentarse a Kamizuru.

―Eso es muy peligroso. Kamizuru no lo va a tolerar. Tal vez debería hablar con ella.

Juugo no debería haberse sorprendido de escuchar aquella oferta. Precisamente su facilidad para ayudar a los demás era lo que la había llevado a la vida de Sasuke. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Lo único que tenía claro era que quería ser él quien le diera a la señorita Lee cualquier cosa que necesitara.

―Probablemente sea demasiado pronto para involucrarte. Ya he hablado con ella y no me parece que suponga una gran amenaza. Tal vez consiga hacer enfadar a Kamizuru, pero no creo que sea capaz de hacerle ningún daño.

―No te ofendas, Juugo, pero me parece que subestimas la determinación que caracteriza a las damas de la aristocracia cuando deciden solucionar algún asunto personalmente.

―Son increíblemente obstinadas ―murmuró Sasuke, y ella le dio un codazo en las costillas.

.

En lugar de enfadarse con ella, Sasuke le dedicó una acalorada mirada que incluso Juugo comprendió que significaba que pagaría por ello en el dormitorio. No quería pensar en la cama vacía en la que él pasaría la noche. Podía ir en busca de compañía, pero consideró que cualquier mujer que no fuera la señorita Lee lo dejaría insatisfecho. Aunque tampoco tenía planeado seducirla. A fin de cuentas, ella era una dama, aunque eso no significaba que no hubiera pensado en el placer que le provocaría conseguirla. No le costaba imaginar sus manos deslizándose por su pecho desnudo, su boca mordisqueando…

―Muy bien ―dijo dejando su vaso sobre la mesa y poniéndose de pie mientras pudiera hacerlo sin tener que avergonzarse―. Tendré en cuenta tu oferta si sigo tratando con la señorita Lee.

Uchiha se levantó y ayudó a Hinata a abandonar el sofá.

―Por favor, hazlo ―dijo ella.

―Te acompañaré a la puerta ―dijo Sasuke mientras le daba un rápido beso a Hinata en la mejilla para que no se olvidara de lo que le esperaba luego.

Juugo no envidiaba lo que tenía su amigo, pero por primera vez pensó que a él también le gustaría tenerlo.

.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo, Konohagure dijo:

―Si crees que la situación puede ser peligrosa, te agradecería que no involucraras a Hinata. Mi esposa tiene el corazón y el coraje de una leona. No creo que mi corazón pueda volver a verla en peligro otra vez.

―Sospecho que Kamizuru es del tipo perro ladrador poco mordedor. Si no fuera así, se habría ocupado de este asunto él mismo. En cuanto a la señorita Lee…, creo que lo único que quiere es molestarlo durante un tiempo. Luego me imagino que volverá a su casa.

Juugo no entendía muy bien por qué se sentía apenado al pensar en aquello. Nunca podría haber nada entre ellos. Ella era la hija de un vizconde y él no era más que el hijo de un ladrón.

―Como bien sabes, yo acabo de ser aceptado por mis iguales ―dijo Sasuke―. Podría intentar averiguar algo discretamente para saber de qué estamos hablando.

―Probablemente lo mejor sea que de momento me ocupe personalmente del tema. No pongo en duda tu capacidad para actuar con discreción, pero prefiero llevarlo a mi manera.

―¿Scotland Yard te ha pedido que sigas a la chica? Debes estar impaciente por poder centrarte en casos más importantes.

Era extraño, pero desde el encuentro del parque ya no se sentía tan impaciente por cumplir con su deber como lo estaba la noche anterior.

―Nos han dicho que debemos intentar prevenir el crimen. Kamizuru cree que la chica quiere matarlo.

El arrepentimiento se dibujó en el rostro de Sasuke. A pesar de que ya hacía muchos años, de repente recordó que él mató a un hombre que había lastimado a Karin.

―Quizá debiera hablar con la dama. Aunque el asesinato esté justificado, no resulta nada fácil vivir con ello.

―Si no le hubieras matado tú, lo habría hecho yo.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

.

―Aún así, tu dama debería saber que la venganza se cobra un precio muy alto.

―Yo no creo que ella tenga la intención de matarlo.

―Espero que tengas razón. Supongo que si no te quejas de la tarea que te han asignado es porque la chica ha captado tu interés.

―La juzgué mal la primera vez que la vi. Y ese no es un error que yo suela cometer.

―Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo decir que has juzgado mal a alguien.

Pero lo había hecho. Por algún motivo lo había hecho.

Sasuke le dio a Juugo una firme palmada en el hombro.

―Ya sabes que estamos aquí si nos necesitas.

.

No hacía ni dos minutos que Uchiha le había pedido que no les involucrara y ahora parecía haber cambiado de opinión. Juugo sabía que si les necesitaba ellos le ayudarían. Los chicos de Orochimaru siempre estarían juntos, incluso aunque vivieran sus vidas por separado.

―En realidad sí que hay algo que me gustaría pedirte.

―Tú pide. Si está en mi poder es tuyo.

―¿Me prestas tu carruaje para mañana? Uno abierto si hace sol y cerrado en caso de que haga mal día.

Uchiha sonrió.

―¿Endulzando un poco tu tarea?

Juugo se encogió de hombros.

―Ya que me tengo que ocupar de este asunto, no veo ningún motivo por el que no pueda divertirme un poco mientras lo resuelvo.

.

.

.

Juugo estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de su casa cuando se volvió y empezó a subir de nuevo por la calle. No sabía por qué se sentía tan inquieto aquella noche. Tal vez fuera porque, a pesar de que se lo había prometido, no confiaba en que Tamaki se quedara en casa. Sabía que no podía vigilarla las veinticuatro horas del día, pero tampoco quería que la joven siguiera a Kamizuru. No cuando sabía que él no estaría por allí. No confiaba en que aquel hombre se tomara la justicia por su mano y la lastimara.

Eran casi las diez y media de la noche. Cuando Juugo se acercó a la pensión de la joven vio su silueta recortada por la tenue luz que salía por la ventana. Juugo se sintió aliviado al tener la certeza de que no se estaba buscando problemas con Kamizuru. Se detuvo y se apoyó en un árbol que había oculto entre las sombras.

Parecía que se estaba cepillando el pelo. Dios, ¿tan larga era su melena? Teniendo en cuenta los movimientos que estaba haciendo la joven, el pelo debía llegarle más abajo de la cintura. Con una mano guiaba el cepillo por los mechones y con la otra seguía su trayectoria y los alisaba. Juugo imaginó el cepillo en su mano, la seda de su melena sobre su regazo mientras se sentaba detrás de ella. Cepillándola, acariciándola. Cogiéndole el pelo y enterrando el rostro en su abundante suavidad. En su vida había muy poca suavidad y siempre evitaba admitir lo mucho que la deseaba.

Las mujeres de su vida nunca se quedaban mucho tiempo porque él no les podía dar lo que querían. Él se preocupaba lo suficiente por ellas como para fingir que las amaba, pero no lo bastante como para amarlas de verdad.

.

La señorita Lee tampoco estaría mucho tiempo en su vida. Debía ganarse su confianza poco a poco, despacio, porque de repente no tenía ninguna prisa por dejarla marchar; y cuando se lo confesara todo, él la convencería para que dejara en paz a Kamizuru. O tal vez, dependiendo de las circunstancias, él se ocuparía del asunto por ella. Pero la joven solo se abriría a él cuando estuviera convencida de que se preocupaba por ella. Ese era el motivo de que necesitara mostrarle el afecto que sentía. Tampoco sería del todo falso. La verdad era que albergaba ciertos sentimientos por ella, pero no la clase de profundas emociones que merecía una dama como ella.

La joven agachó la cabeza y echó todo el pelo para delante: parecía una cortina ante su rostro. Juugo se frotó el cuello mientras centraba toda su atención en la nuca desnuda de la joven. Casi podía sentir la piel de la chica bajo sus labios mientras los deslizaba por su espina dorsal y besaba la suave piel que se extendía bajo su oreja. Pasearía la lengua por su oreja y le mordería el lóbulo. Luego le daría la vuelta entre sus brazos, continuaría el viaje hasta devorar su cuello y acabaría posando la boca sobre sus labios para darle un largo beso que conseguiría derretir su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el suyo se endurecía.

Entonces la joven echó la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a comenzar el proceso para alisar lo que había despeinado. La noche se había vuelto muy cálida. Juugo estuvo a punto de quitarse la chaqueta, pero se dio cuenta de que el aire que corría era frío. Entonces no era la noche lo que le estaba haciendo sudar ni el motivo de que le costara tanto respirar. La culpable era la ninfa de la ventana. Incluso tenía la sensación de que ella sabía que la observaba y estaba haciendo una actuación privada para él.

Miró en ambas direcciones de la calle. Era muy tarde. No había nadie por allí. Su mirada se deslizó por los edificios. Si había alguien más despierto que pudiera estar observando, él no lo veía. Y era un alivio, porque de pronto sentía la repentina urgencia de ponerse a abrir puertas y amenazar a cualquiera que osara siquiera mirarla.

.

¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Si no fuera por aquel absurdo lord, ella estaría fuera de su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

¿Cómo lograba aquella joven que sintiera esa imperiosa necesidad de protegerla? Su naturaleza le empujaba a ayudar a los desvalidos, pero lo que sentía por ella procedía de lo más profundo de su alma. De repente no conseguía mantener la distante conducta que le permitía actuar sin implicar a sus emociones. Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría para que nada pudiera interferir en su objetividad.

Juugo volvió a centrar su atención en la chica. Había dejado de cepillarse el pelo y ya solo la podía ver parcialmente. Era incapaz de saber dónde estaba mirando. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Si pudiera visitarla en aquel momento…

Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de aquel absurdo pensamiento. Era evidente que no podía llamar a la puerta principal. Pero él había aprendido a escalar cuando era solo un niño. Era bastante probable que pudiera llegar escalando hasta su ventana.

«¿Para hacer qué?»

.

Por el amor de Dios, ¿acaso creía que ella abriría la ventana y lo dejaría entrar en su habitación? ¿Es que pensaba que le dejaría coger ese cepillo para que pudiera deslizarlo cien veces por su melena?

La joven alargó los brazos y cerró las cortinas. La tortura debería haber cesado en cuanto dejó de verla. Pero entonces empezó a imaginársela metiéndose en la cama para dormir y en cómo se acurrucaría junto a ella.

La luz de la ventana se apagó y él pareció quedarse sin aire. ¿Dormiría boca abajo, de lado, o hecha un ovillo? Si estuviera en la cama con ella, ¿se acurrucaría junto a él? De repente se dio cuenta de que nunca había dormido con una mujer entre sus brazos. En cuanto el negocio estuviese zanjado…

«¿Negocio?» ¿Eso es todo cuanto había significado siempre para él? ¿Se había engañado pensando que como se preocupaba por las chicas con las que se acostaba se trataba de algo más que de un poco de diversión y de pasar en compañía algunas horas de una noche solitaria?

¡Dios!, ¿de dónde estaban saliendo todos aquellos pensamientos? Solo quería alguna prueba de que ella no estaba merodeando sola por las calles. Ya la tenía. La chica se había ido a dormir. Él también debería retirarse. Pero estaba convencido de que pasarían muchas horas hasta que su tenso cuerpo se relajara lo suficiente como para que se dejara vencer por el sueño.

.

.

.

«Seducirlo.»

Aquellas palabras eran como una infinita oración que alguien susurraba en su mente con la constancia de las olas del mar que nunca abandonaban su suave vaivén.«Seducirlo.»

Estaba tumbada en la cama mirando fijamente las sombras que bailaban en el techo.

«Seducirlo.»

¿Qué sabía ella sobre seducción? Era cierto que había conocido a los jóvenes de su pueblo, pero nunca se había propuesto hacer nada porque siempre tuvo la esperanza de poder ir a Konoha para presentarse en sociedad y encontrar un buen marido. Siempre había planeado observar a las otras damas que hubiera en el baile y luego imitar su forma de hacer las cosas. Siempre había pensado que cuando llegara el momento sus instintos femeninos se harían con el control y sabría exactamente lo que debía hacer para captar la atención de un hombre.

Estuvo intranquila toda la tarde. Intentó leer un rato, pero fue incapaz de concentrarse en las palabras. Luego trató de coser, pero no le gustó cómo le quedaban los puntos. Finalmente decidió desplegar el mapa que le había regalado el señor No Teenpi y se pasó una hora deslizando el dedo por las calles de la ciudad. Era un mapa turístico. En él estaba señalado el lugar exacto del Valle sin Fin donde habían construido el Palacio de Cristal para la Gran Exposición. Se preguntó si él habría estado allí y habría podido disfrutar de todas las maravillas que se podrían ver en ella. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo aquella noche. ¿Estaría con amigos o estaría solo? ¿Estaría en compañía de alguna dama?

No le gustó la incomodidad que sintió en su interior cuando se lo imaginó con otra mujer. Era una tontería que se sintiera tan posesiva con un hombre al que acababa de conocer.

.

Finalmente se preparó para irse a la cama y decidió cepillarse el pelo junto a la ventana para intentar relajarse. Cuando estaba en casa solía sentarse junto a la ventana de su habitación y se cepillaba el pelo mientras escuchaba el rugido del mar chocando contra los acantilados. Pero aquella noche no pudo disfrutar del constante ronroneo del oleaje. Lo único que escuchó fue el eco de la promesa del señor no Tenpi que le recordaba que se reuniría con ella al día siguiente.

Se preguntó si podría haber surgido algo entre ellos si ella no hubiera ido a Konoha en busca de venganza. A pesar de su aspereza era un hombre atractivo. Era tierno y fuerte al mismo tiempo. A veces tenía la sensación de que él se contenía, de que quería tocarla de formas indebidas. Necesitaba explotar cualquier pasión que pudiera despertar en él. Aquella idea la excitaba y la aterrorizaba a un mismo tiempo.

Se preguntó si Tetsuya se habría sentido de la misma forma respecto a Kamizuru. Su hermana describió en su diario cómo él encendió su pasión y luego utilizó ese fuego para traicionarla de la peor forma imaginable.

.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, flexionó las rodillas y se puso la mano bajo la mejilla. Mientras se cepillaba el pelo tuvo la sensación de que alguien la observaba, y se imaginó que se trataba de Juugo no Tenpi, que se moría de ganas por estar con ella. Cerró los ojos sabiendo que aún tardaría un buen rato en dormirse, pero no tenía ninguna prisa por dejarse llevar por el sueño. Si lograba seguir pensando en Juugo no Tenpi el tiempo suficiente, tal vez consiguiera que él acabara habitando en sus sueños y la protegería de las pesadillas que la visitaban con frecuencia.

Quizá en sus sueños incluso la besara.

Aquellos pensamientos eran muy peligrosos. Por mucho que lo deseara, nunca podía existir nada entre ellos, porque al final, no importaba lo que hubiera sucedido entre ellos, él acabaría despreciándola.

Y tenía el terrible y profundo pálpito de que ella también acabaría despreciándose a sí misma.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 04

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale un poco porque la sustituiré con otro personajes en ciertas ocasiones.**

 **.**

 **Espero disfruten esta historia, la cuarta de esta serie de adaptaciones; así como yo lo hice.**

.

.

CAPÍTULO 04

.

.

Juugo se dijo que era absurdo que estuviera tan nervioso. Había inspeccionado hasta el último centímetro del carruaje. No tenía ni un solo arañazo. El asiento de piel era grueso y confortable. El cochero y el lacayo estaban espléndidos con la librea de los Konohagure e iban casi tan bien conjuntados como los dos caballos grises que tiraban del carruaje.

Estaba delante de la pensión de la señorita Lee y se esforzaba por no pasear de un lado a otro dejándose llevar por el nerviosismo. Comprobó que tuviera el pañuelo del cuello bien puesto y los botones bien abrochados. Llevaba la misma chaqueta y los mismos pantalones que el día anterior, pero el chaleco que lucía en aquel momento era de un tono muy oscuro de verde y el pañuelo que llevaba anudado al cuello era amarillo pálido. Cuando había ido a casa de Sasuke para pedir prestado el carruaje fue con el tiempo suficiente para que el sirviente de su amigo pudiera arreglarle el pelo y las uñas antes de afeitarlo. Él no era la clase de hombre acostumbrado a la incertidumbre y tampoco se dejaba llevar por la vanidad, pero ambas cosas le pisaban los talones a medida que se acercaba la hora en la que había quedado con la señorita Lee.

Estuvo a punto de esperarla en el vestíbulo, pero pensó que no conseguiría estarse quieto. Gracias a las preguntas que le había pedido que hiciera al lacayo en la puerta del servicio, sabía que la dama aún no se había ido al parque. Le preguntó al cochero la hora que era por lo que debía ser la décima vez en los últimos diez minutos.

La joven debería aparecer en cualquier…

De repente escuchó el ruido de la puerta y se puso tan en alerta que parecía que pasara por allí la reina en persona.

.

La señorita Lee jadeó y se quedó paralizada en el porche. Luego esbozó una preciosa sonrisa que hizo que el pecho de Juugo se hinchara de satisfacción. Él nunca había cortejado a una mujer, ni siquiera a Karin, porque sabía que ella jamás correspondería a sus sentimientos, que preferiría a Sasuke, o a Suigetsu antes que a él. Y aunque en aquel momento tampoco estaba cortejando a aquella joven, enseguida comprendió la parte positiva de dedicar sus atenciones a una sola dama.

Él siempre le había hecho pequeños cumplidos a Karin, y ella siempre los había apreciado, pero ya sabía que, por mucho que se esforzara, nunca llegaría a su corazón. Y sin embargo la señorita Lee… Él no quería su corazón, pero era incapaz de explicar la inesperada satisfacción que lo había asaltado al darse cuenta del evidente placer que se reflejaba en su rostro. La joven volvía a vestir de rosa pálido, llevaba el parasol en una mano, el bolsito colgaba de su muñeca y se había anudado el sombrero bajo la barbilla con una perfecta cinta rosa. Era pura elegancia y perfección. Tal vez su padre fuera solo vizconde, pero resultaba evidente que la habían educado para que pudiera mezclarse entre la aristocracia. Juugo se dijo que debía centrarse en su misión, que ella estaba tan por encima de él que era inalcanzable, pero eran sus egoístas deseos los responsables de que quisiera que ambos pasaran un buen rato mientras él hacía averiguaciones sobre ella.

Los ojos caramelo de la joven estudiaron el carruaje, el cochero, el lacayo y los caballos antes de volver a posarse sobre Juugo, como si estuviera intentando medir su valor y hubiera decidido que no tenía ni una sola falta. Finalmente, cerró la puerta tras de sí, bajó los escalones y se detuvo delante de él con la cabeza echada hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

―Qué carruaje tan bonito tiene usted, señor No Tenpi.

―Debo confesar que en realidad se lo he pedido prestado a un amigo. Al conde de Konohagure. El otro día mencionó usted que quería ver Konoha. ―Abrió la puerta del carruaje―. ¿Nos vamos?

Ella miró en dirección al parque.

.

―Mañana seguirá estando en el mismo sitio ―dijo él rápidamente, un poco decepcionado de ver que ella vacilaba y con la absoluta certeza de que estaba pensando en Kamizuru. Juugo no podía negar la chispa de celos que sintió y que amenazaron con convertirse en una tormenta. ¿Y si no había entendido bien el interés que la joven tenía por Kamizuru? ¿Y si lo que pretendía era sustituir a su hermana y ocupar su lugar en la vida del marqués?

Ella le sonrió y la calidez y la sinceridad de aquel gesto fueron más que suficientes para desvanecer sus equivocados sentimientos. Durante aquel fugaz segundo Juugo sintió que estaba por encima de aquel estúpido lord.

―Pues claro que sí ―dijo ella―. Cómo se me puede haber ocurrido pensar en el parque cuando tengo un carruaje a mi disposición. ―Apoyó la mano sobre la que le ofrecía el inspector y él la ayudó a subir.

Cuando se sentó junto a ella, le pidió al cochero que se pusiera en marcha.

―Supongo que, si conociera a alguien en Konoha, esta excursioncita arruinaría mi reputación por completo ―dijo ella recatadamente.

―La verdad es que yo nunca he entendido la costumbre de las carabinas. En las calles en las que yo crecí las chicas iban y venían cuando les venía en gana.

―¿Y su reputación?

Él esbozó una irónica sonrisa.

.

―También iba y venía. ―A pesar del coro de cien voces que le advertían que no lo hiciera, estrechó la enguantada mano de la joven―. Si hubiera venido usted a presentarse en sociedad y fuera conocida, habría traído una carabina. Aún puedo conseguir una si así lo desea.

Juugo estaba convencido de que Hinata accedería si se lo pidiera.

El familiar rubor que estaba empezando a adorar trepó por las mejillas de la señorita Lee.

―No, no hace falta. Además, estaríamos muy apretados, ¿no le parece?

―Así es. Relájese y disfrute de su paseo por Konoha. ―Mientras, él tenía la intención de disfrutar de todas las facetas de aquella chica.

.

.

.

Juugo evitó pasar por el Valle del fin, pero le pidió al cochero que los llevara a ver otros parques. Le estaba costando muchísimo no mirar a la señorita Lee mientras ella disfrutaba de las vistas. Su rostro revelaba un placer exquisito, no dejaba de sonreír ni un segundo y sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo.

No era un hombre muy hablador, pero la señorita Lee estaba fascinada con todo lo que veía y no dejaba de hacerle preguntas.

¿Había visitado alguna vez el museo de Konoha?

No, nunca.

¿El interior de la abadía de Otsutsuki era tan impresionante como el exterior?

Sí que lo era.

Al final le pidió al cochero que se detuviera en un lugar cerca del río donde se podían alquilar barquitas. Tras un par de intentos fallidos, porque tardó un poco en aprender a controlar los remos, consiguieron alejarse de la orilla y navegar con tranquilidad. Había otras parejas en los botes cercanos. De repente, Juugo se dio cuenta de que él nunca se había permitido el lujo de disfrutar de Konoha. Cuando era pequeño se concentró en luchar por sobrevivir. Cuando empezó a hacerse mayor se esforzó en aprender todo lo que pudo. Cuando se convirtió en un hombre se obsesionó con su trabajo: quería llegar a ser el mejor en lo que hacía. Le resultó extraño darse cuenta de que en ese momento hacía poco más que observar a la mujer que estaba en aquella barca con él. La joven había abierto el paraguas para protegerse del sol de la tarde. Parecía estar muy serena, como si hubiera dejado sus problemas en la orilla del río.

Sin embargo, Juugo no dejaba de pensar en Kamizuru con su hermana, de imaginar cómo debió observarla y disfrutó de la fascinación que la joven habría mostrado por todo.

.

―¿Usted y su hermana eran exactamente iguales? ―Se arrepintió de aquellas palabras en cuanto abandonaron sus labios y el rostro de la joven se tornó sombrío.

―Exactamente. Pero no solo éramos iguales físicamente. Nuestros gestos y nuestros intereses eran los mismos. Nadie era capaz de distinguirnos, ni siquiera nuestro padre.

Entonces Kamizuru había visto exactamente lo mismo que veía él cuando miraba a la joven. Y el marqués se había aprovechado de aquella chica. Desafortunadamente, Juugo lo podía entender, porque a él le estaba costando mucho estar cerca de la señorita Lee y no tocarla ni acercarse a ella para besarla.

―Es curioso que me pregunte por Tetsuya ―dijo mientras observaba cómo la luz del sol se colaba por entre las hojas de los árboles que colgaban sobre su cabeza―. Precisamente estaba lamentando que ningún caballero llevara a Tetsuya a un lago como este. Por lo menos no escribió sobre ello en su diario. Es una experiencia muy agradable.

―Estoy de acuerdo con usted. Yo tampoco había remado nunca.

Ella esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

―Ya me he dado cuenta. Pero ha aprendido usted muy rápido.

―Suelo aprenderlo todo igual de rápido. En las calles aprendí que el niño que sobrevivía era el que conseguía adaptarse rápidamente a lo inesperado.

Ella sacó la lengua para deslizarla por su labio superior y a él se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Se preguntó a qué sabrían esos dulces labios.

.

―Antes ha dicho que le ha pedido prestado el carruaje al conde de Konohagure y que, a veces, se mezcla usted con la aristocracia. ¿Cómo puede alternar con la nobleza si creció en la calle?

―¿No conoce usted la historia del conde de Konohagure?

―No. Mi padre nunca se sintió cómodo entre la aristocracia. Creo que era porque sus finanzas nunca fueron comparables a las de la mayoría de los nobles. A los ojos de los demás, él siempre fue lo que realmente era: un lord pobre. No se mezclaba con los otros nobles. Así que me temo que no conozco a lord Konohagure.

―No tiene importancia. Verá, él tiene, o tuvo, una reputación escandalosa. Ha sentado un poco la cabeza desde que se casó con lady Hinata, hermana del duque de Otsutsuki, pero probablemente a ella tampoco la conozca. ―Especialmente porque Hinata ya le había dicho que no conocía a Tamaki―. En cualquier caso, Konohagure vivió en la calle como yo. Sus padres fueron asesinados y estuvo perdido durante algunos años.

―¡Eso es terrible!

―Sí, lo fue. Terrible. Pero jamás le escuchará quejarse por ello. Eso le dio una vida muy distinta a la de los demás lores. Nosotros vivíamos con un mentor que se hacía llamar Orochimaru. Él nos enseñó a ser los mejores ladrones de Konoha. Cuando Uchiha tenía catorce años tuvo algunos problemas y fue arrestado. ―No le pareció necesario decirle que el problema había sido que asesinó a un hombre―. Ese fue el motivo de que el conde de Konohagure lo conociera y declarara que él era el nieto que había perdido años atrás. Cuando acogió a su nieto, también acogió a sus amigos. Por eso, durante un tiempo, estuve viviendo en la zona de los lores de Konoha y me enseñaron a parecer un auténtico caballero.

―Elige usted sus palabras con sumo cuidado, señor No Tenpi. ¿Parecer un caballero? ¿Es que no se considera usted un caballero?

.

Él sonrió.

―Solo cuando sirve a mis propósitos. Tengo más de sinvergüenza que de caballero, señorita Lee.

El calor que ardía en los ojos del inspector aceleró el corazón de la joven. Se estaba adentrando por un territorio muy peligroso, y lo sabía.

―¿Eso es lo que estaba haciendo a esas altas horas de la noche en el parque de Konoha? ¿Estaba usted haciendo sinvergonzonerías?

La poderosa y oscura carcajada de Juugo resonó alrededor de la barca. Ella pensó que aquel sonido era tan maravilloso como el que hacían las olas del mar rugiendo en la orilla. Debía ser cuidadosa si no quería dejarse arrastrar por aquel hombre.

―¿Eso es una palabra? ―preguntó él.

―Solo estoy intentando averiguar si el hecho de que acudiera usted en mi rescate fue cosa de la providencia o fue únicamente suerte.

―¿Acaso importa el motivo por el que se cruzaron nuestros caminos?

.

Ella le sonrió.

―No. Supongo que no. Cuénteme más cosas sobre usted, señor No Tenpi.

¿Más cosas? De repente le faltaban las palabras. No podía contarle lo del asesinato en las orillas de la ciudad.

Como la noche anterior fue incapaz de dormir, decidió ir al depósito de cadáveres donde llevaron a la mujer que habían encontrado en aquél lugar. A pesar de las órdenes de sir Kabuto, no consiguió olvidarse del asunto sin intentar descubrir qué había ocurrido. Alguien había golpeado a aquella mujer hasta dejarla irreconocible. La habían encontrado tirada en un callejón: estaba desnuda y llevaba una gargantilla de plata. Aunque Juugo pasó la mayor parte de la mañana entrevistando a las personas que encontró por la zona donde hallaron a la chica con la intención de averiguar, por lo menos, el nombre de la víctima, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. Aquello de no concentrarse plenamente en lo que estaba haciendo no era propio de él.

Pero aquella mañana todas las mujeres castañas que veía le recordaban a la señorita Lee. Cada pregunta que formulaba le hacía pensar en las preguntas que debería hacerle a ella. Cada persona que observaba espiando desde alguna esquina intentando descubrir por qué estaba allí le hacía pensar en lo mucho que debía esforzarse en conseguir que la joven dejara de molestar a Kamizuru. Estaba intentando resolver un asesinato que no le habían asignado, y se había distraído pensando en la señorita Lee: en sus sonrisas, sus carcajadas, su inocencia…

Pero no le podía explicar a ella nada de eso. Y tampoco le podía hablar de otros asesinatos que había investigado. Por muy fascinado que él se sintiera por ese tema, era evidente que la asustaría. De repente su vida le pareció increíblemente aburrida. La única esperanza que tenía de disfrutar con una conversación interesante era ella.

―Usted nunca ha estado en Konoha, pero yo jamás he salido de la ciudad ―dijo finalmente―. Hábleme de su hogar.

―¿Nunca ha salido de Konoha

.

Juugo percibió la incredulidad que le teñía la voz.

―No. ¿Cree que necesitaría un mapa?

Ella se rio y él sintió deseos de capturar aquel delicioso sonido y guardarlo en una cajita de madera para escucharlo siempre que la abriera. No estaba acostumbrado a que le asaltaran tantas fantasías, pero estaba encantado con la presencia de aquella chica.

―Supongo que sí que lo necesitaría, pero gracias a los trenes el viaje resulta más sencillo.

―Cuénteme cosas de su hogar.

―Es una pequeña casita de piedra que está junto a los acantilados. El rugido de las olas del mar es un sonido constante, pero no es ni de lejos tan ruidoso como la ciudad. Creo que eso es lo que más me sorprendió al llegar, la gran variedad de sonidos que hay aquí. Nunca hay silencio. En casa, a pesar del ruido de las olas, siempre puedo pensar sin escuchar nada. Aquí a veces ni siquiera puedo pensar. Bueno, excepto ahora, claro. Se está muy bien en el río.

―Qué extraño. Yo no me doy cuenta de esos ruidos a los que usted se refiere. No sé si me gustaría vivir junto al mar si le da a uno tanto tiempo para estar a solas con sus pensamientos.

―¿Es que no disfruta usted de sus pensamientos, señor No Tenpi?

A veces resultaban demasiado inquietantes, demasiado amenazantes, pero no tenía ninguna intención de compartir eso con ella, por lo que se esforzó en retomar el hilo de la conversación.

.

―Me sorprende que viva usted en una casa pequeña. Yo pensaba que todos los aristócratas vivían en grandes residencias.

―Es cierto que mi padre formaba parte de la aristocracia, pero nuestros comienzos fueron humildes. Sin embargo, él deseaba que a sus hijas les fuera mejor. Supongo que les ocurre lo mismo a todos los padres. ¿Su padre aún vive?

Juugo debería haber esperado aquella pregunta teniendo en cuenta por dónde estaba llevando la conversación. Pensó en mentir. Pensó en compartir solo una parte de la verdad, pero decidió que, por mucho que le doliera responder a eso, la verdad le resultaría más productiva porque le ayudaría a construir una buena base de confianza.

―No. Murió en la horca cuando yo tenía ocho años.

La compasión se apoderó de las facciones de la joven produciendo una imagen de exquisita belleza, porque las emociones que reflejaban eran repentinas y sinceras. Juugo se había equivocado al valorar los resultados de su táctica: su intención era desarmarla y, sin embargo, fue él quien se sorprendió. Ella amenazaba con descubrir algo que él había escondido en lo más profundo de su ser. Las emociones que había encerrado hacía ya tantos años parecían aventurarse a través de la oscuridad, aunque solo fuera por un momento.

―Lo siento ―dijo ella intentando consolarlo.

Si se preocupaba así por un hombre al que acababa de conocer, ¿hasta dónde llegaría la profundidad del amor que podía sentir por una hermana o por un marido?

―¿De qué lo acusaron?

Juugo se recordó a sí mismo que estaba interpretando un papel, y que cualquier cosa que floreciera entre ellos estaría teñida de falsedad y debilitada por el engaño. Habló con frialdad, sin abrir su alma.

―Lo acusaron de ladrón. Yo me quedé huérfano. Mi madre, al igual que la suya, murió en el parto. Por lo visto, yo era un bebé extrañamente grande.

―Así es como acabó usted con ese hombre…, Orochimaru, ¿verdad?

―Sí. Tuve suerte de que me acogiera. Yo no tenía familia. Supongo que se puede decir que usted y yo nos parecemos en ese sentido.

Remó en silencio durante algunos minutos disfrutando de un silencio que nunca había advertido antes. La observó mientras ella miraba a su alrededor y se preguntó si habría revelado demasiado; tenía curiosidad por saber lo que estaría pensando.

.

De repente la joven cerró el paraguas y lo dejó en el fondo de la barca. Entonces lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, empezó a quitarse el guante derecho para revelar una piel que, hasta aquel momento, él solo había podido imaginar. Su cuerpo se tensó como si ella se hubiera desabrochado los botones del corsé. La joven tiró de un dedo, luego del siguiente, y del siguiente, y cada vez que tiraba del guante a él se le secaba un poco más la boca.

Después de lo que a él le pareció muchísimo tiempo, se quitó el guante por completo dejando al descubierto una mano tan cremosa y suave como su rostro; llevaba las uñas cortas y una buena manicura. Aquella era la mano de una auténtica dama, una mujer que dependía de otros para que le hicieran el trabajo duro. Luego se inclinó un poco hacia un lado, hundió la mano en el agua y sus rasgos se serenaron un poco más, estaba bastante más relajada que en sus anteriores encuentros.

―Echo de menos el mar ―dijo ella en voz baja. Le miró por debajo de sus pestañas―. ¿Sabe usted nadar, señor No Tenpi?

Él empezó a contestar, se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta y carraspeó.

―No.

―Es maravilloso. Debería aprender.

―Supongo que se parece bastante a tomar un baño.

Ella se rio.

.

―Es muchísimo más. Tetsuya solo corría por las olas, pero cerca de nuestra casa hay una cueva donde el agua está en calma y yo suelo ir a nadar allí. No he vuelto a ir desde que ella murió. Allí es donde mi padre encontró el cuerpo. ―Negó con la cabeza―. Discúlpeme. No quería ponerme sentimental y arruinar esta encantadora tarde.

―No se preocupe. Sé muy bien lo difícil que resulta perder a alguien a quien se ama. Yo aún sigo pensando en mi padre.

―¿Ha habido alguien más a quien haya amado en su vida?

―No. ―No tenía ninguna intención de hablarle sobre Karin. Los sentimientos que tuviera por Karin, que habían sido tiernos y preciosos, eran para él solo―. ¿Alguna vez ha amado usted a algún caballero?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

.

―No. ―Entonces levantó la mano y le salpicó―. Estamos entrando en terreno íntimo, señor No Tenpi.

―Es más interesante que hablar de su hogar. Por cierto, ¿dónde está? ―insistió él arqueando una ceja y esbozando una escueta sonrisa juguetona.

Ella pareció pensárselo un momento, como si no lo recordara. O tal vez lo hizo, porque no se esperaba la pregunta.

―Está hacia el norte, cerca del mar, tal como ya le he dicho. La propiedad de mi padre es pequeña pero muy bonita. Estoy muy a gusto allí.

―¿Y quién la heredará ahora que él ha muerto? Espero que no tenga usted algún horroroso primo lejano o algún tío con derecho a echarla. ―O peor aún, que pudiera utilizar sus derechos sobre la propiedad para aprovecharse de ella. Quizá eso de que no tenía a nadie que le enseñara Londres escondía más de lo que ella había revelado.

La joven negó con la cabeza.

.

―Las tierras no estaban asociadas al título. Ahora la casa es mía. Su título no era hereditario. Se lo dieron por prestar servicios a la corona. Desafortunadamente, no le dieron nada más que el título, pero a mi padre no le gustaba quejarse.

―Tampoco parece que a usted le guste quejarse.

Ella volvió a sonreír con picardía.

―Puedo ser muy obstinada cuando me lo propongo.

A él tampoco le parecía obstinada, aunque debía admitir que el cometido presente de la joven era un poco temerario. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quería conseguir persiguiendo a Kamizuru?

―Una casita junto al mar parece una buena dote. ¿Tiene usted algún interés en casarse con un lord?

―No creo que ninguno tuviera ningún interés en mí.

.

Juugo dejó de remar. Tuvo el valor de deslizar los dedos por la mejilla de la joven mientras maldecía, en silencio, la tela del guante que le impedía tocar su piel. Ella abrió ligeramente los ojos y luego se le oscureció la mirada. Juugo se preguntó si se estaría imaginando lo mismo que él: sus manos deslizándose por otras partes de su cuerpo.

Se apresuró a coger el remo antes de perder por completo el sentido del decoro.

―Estoy seguro de que mostrarían mucho interés si llegaran a conocerla.

―Pero eso no ocurrirá nunca.

―Yo podría hacer que ocurriera.

.

Ella pareció sorprenderse tanto como él al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando dijo eso? Él no tenía ningunas ganas de verla en brazos de otro hombre, pero tampoco quería que malgastara el tiempo que pasara en Konoha persiguiendo alguna clase de insignificante venganza contra Kamizuru. Realmente, ¿qué podía conseguir aquella chica aparte de hacer enfadar al marqués? Él no merecía ni su tiempo ni sus atenciones, y a Juugo le molestaba que ella se los estuviera brindando a Kamizuru.

Al verla de nuevo estaba más convencido que nunca de que su valoración inicial era completamente acertada: aquella joven no suponía ningún peligro para Kamizuru. No cabía duda de que aquel hombre estaba reaccionando a los remordimientos que tenía por el espantoso comportamiento que había mostrado con su hermana. Alguien debería azotarle. A Juugo no le importaría hacerlo. No sería la primera vez que impartía justicia a aquellos a quienes la ley consideraba que estaban fuera de su alcance. ¿Sería ese el motivo por el que sir Kabuto le había asignado aquella tarea? ¿Estaría esperando su superior que se ocupara del caballero?

―Yo no…, yo no he venido a presentarme en sociedad ―tartamudeó ella por fin.

―¿Por qué ha venido entonces?

―Para ponerle nombre a una cara, para ver Konoha, para…, ¿qué hora es?

―A juzgar por el sol serán casi las cinco.

Sus palabras parecieron sorprenderla.

―¿Es que no tiene usted reloj?

―No.

Su respuesta fue escueta y directa, como si quisiera zanjar el asunto. Ella se preguntó qué habría detrás de aquello mientras empezaba a ponerse el guante de nuevo.

.

―¿Me ha traído usted aquí para asegurarse de que no estaba en el parque a las cinco y media?

―¿Qué espera conseguir torturándose ante la presencia de Kamizuru en el parque?

―No estoy segura. Cada vez que lo veo es como si alguien me clavara una daga en el corazón.

―Me temo que he conseguido arruinarle la tarde.

Ella sonrió con suavidad, pero su gesto resultó reconfortante.

―En absoluto. En realidad creo que ha conseguido usted convencerme de que debería disfrutar de Konoha mientras esté aquí. Pero se está haciendo tarde. Debería volver a la pensión.

Él le guiñó un ojo.

―Si es que consigo llevarnos de vuelta a la orilla.

Ella se rio con suavidad.

―Gracias por esta tarde tan agradable, señor No Tenpi. Me temo que vuelvo a estar en deuda con usted.

―¿Puedo volver a visitarla mañana?

Ella esbozó una recatada sonrisa.

―Me encantaría.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 05

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale un poco porque la sustituiré con otro personajes en ciertas ocasiones.**

 **.**

 **Espero disfruten esta historia, la cuarta de esta serie de adaptaciones; así como yo lo hice.**

.

.

CAPÍTULO 05

.

.

Después de pasar otro día con ella, Juugo seguía sin confiar en que no se escapara por la noche para seguir a Kamizuru. Por eso, después de acompañarla hasta la pensión, dobló por la siguiente esquina con el carruaje, saltó de él y le dijo al cochero que volviera a casa de Uchiha. A continuación se apostó fuera de la pensión de la señorita Lee.

No sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando le reveló tantas cosas sobre su pasado. Después de todos aquellos años, seguía sintiendo cómo la rabia por la injusticia del ahorcamiento de su padre lo recorría de pies a cabeza cada vez que lo recordaba. En ese momento no quería sentir rabia. Necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría y despejada para concentrarse en la señorita Lee.

Pero aquello era pedir demasiado. ¿Qué tenía aquella chica que tanto le intrigaba? Era una joven inocente, pero también era muy decidida. Buscaba justicia, igual que él. ¿Cómo podía ignorar la necesidad que sentía de vengar a su hermana cuando todo lo que él hacía era en nombre de su padre?

Si aquel fuera un asunto privado, si Kamizuru le hubiera contratado personalmente para espiar a la señorita Lee, entonces podría llevar las cosas de otra manera. Pero, dado que le habían ordenado que la siguiera, su posición requería un poco más de discreción. No podía limitarse a entrar en la residencia de Kamizuru y darle unos buenos azotes.

Juugo esperó hasta que se hizo de noche. Entonces vio la tenue luz que se colaba por entre las cortinas de su ventana y cómo la silueta de la joven pasaba por delante de la ventana y se detenía. Luego siguió adelante. Se preguntó si se cepillaría el pelo aquella noche. Se preguntó si debería quedarse.

Miró a su alrededor. No había nadie por allí. Él tampoco debería estar allí. Empezó a andar calle arriba. La volvería a ver al día siguiente. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, esperaba impaciente a que llegara el próximo día.

.

.

.

Juugo se despertó al escuchar unos golpes en su puerta. Se levantó de la cama, se puso los pantalones y se los abrochó mientras cruzaba el salón en dirección a la puerta. Cuando la abrió tuvo que apartarse para dejar pasar a sir Kabuto, que entró antes de que le invitara.

―Le ha seguido hasta el club Hozuki. Se suponía que tenías que vigilarla ―dijo sir Kabuto sin preámbulos.

Juugo se esforzó por reprimir un bostezo.

―Estuve en la puerta de su pensión hasta bien tarde. La chica estaba allí cuando me fui. Debió salir más tarde.

―¿A qué hora te fuiste?

Juugo se encogió de hombros.

―Tal vez una hora después de que encendieran las antorchas.

―No tienes ni idea de la hora que era, ¿verdad? Claro, porque no llevas un maldito reloj. ¡Maldita sea! Si no fueras tan buen inspector no toleraría tus idiosincrasias.

―Si soy tan bueno, ¿por qué me has asignado una tarea para la que no necesito ninguna de mis habilidades?

―Kamizuru pidió que te encargaras tú personalmente. Por lo visto, leyó tu nombre en algún artículo del periódico sobre la resolución de algún crimen.

―¿Y por qué diablos hay que ceder a sus caprichos?

―Porque es poderoso e influyente. En cuanto a la chica…

―Tendré que dormir en algún momento.

.

Sir Kabuto deslizó las manos por su pelo plateado. No era mucho mayor que Juugo, pero las responsabilidades estaban dejando marcas en su rostro.

―Eso es cierto.

―Sir Kabuto, Kamizuruhizo algo más que bailar con Tetsuya. Jugó con ella.

―Eso es moralmente cuestionable, pero no es ningún delito. El marqués está convencido de que la señorita Lee quiere hacerle daño.

―Ella no supone ningún peligro para él.

Sir Kabuto se quedó muy quieto y observó detenidamente a Juugo.

―¿Estás completamente seguro?

¿Lo estaba? Si respondía que sí, era muy probable que aquella tarea llegara a su fin. Y si Kamizuru se enteraba de que no había nadie vigilándolo, podría decidir tomarse la justicia por su mano. Además, de repente Juugo quería pasar más tiempo con ella.

―Muy bien ―dijo sir Kabuto como si hubiera leído todos los pensamientos que acababan de cruzar la mente de Juugo―. No la pierdas de vista. Y por lo que más quieras, mantenla alejada de Kamizuru.

―Sí, señor.

.

.

.

Aquella tarde Juugo volvió a pedir prestado el carruaje de Sasuke, y la dama volvía a ir vestida de rosa. Se preguntó si cuando pasaran los años la recordaría como la dama de rosa, porque no le cabía ninguna duda de que cuando fuera mayor y recordara los casos más fascinantes de su carrera, ella le vendría a la cabeza. Y no precisamente porque creyera que el caso fuera digno de futura reflexión, pero aquella chica era un auténtico punto y aparte.

Ella era un soplo de aire fresco en su vida, una existencia que se había convertido en un pozo oscuro a causa de todo lo que había presenciado.

Pensó en preguntarle por su escapadita nocturna tras Kamizuru, también se planteó pasar por delante del club Hozuki para estudiar su reacción, pero estaba muy cansado de que el marqués fuera el tema de conversación. Por egoísta que pareciera, quería aquel día solo para ellos dos. Quería dar la sensación de que era un pretendiente, y un pretendiente no hablaría de otro hombre. Ya sabía que nunca podría ser un pretendiente real para ella, pero sí que podía disfrutar del poco tiempo que tuvieran para estar juntos.

A Juugo le encantaba observar la forma en que ella disfrutaba de los jardines mientras el carruaje pasaba de uno a otro. Se reía cuando se daba cuenta de que él no conocía el nombre de las flores y le señalaba sus favoritas, pero aunque no lo hubiera hecho él habría sabido cuáles eran. Las de color rosa y lavanda. Colores pálidos. Se sentía atraída por la suavidad. Nada brillante ni chillón.

Entonces le sorprendió cuando preguntó:

―¿Me llevaría a la parte de Konoha donde creció usted?

.

Fue como si le arrojara un cubo de agua helada por encima de la cabeza. Se había planteado seducirla, y la mugre que protagonizó su infancia haría que cualquier mujer se retorciera de asco al pensar que aquellas manos pudieran tocarla.

―No es tan bonita como los jardines ―dijo con la esperanza de disuadirla y que no siguiera por ese camino.

―Pero me contará algunas cosas más sobre su vida.

Sabía que no debería haberse sentido halagado al darse cuenta de que ella estaba interesada en su pasado y de que podría tener interés por él. Aunque sabía que nunca se podría deshacer de su infancia por completo, y que su pasado estaba grabado en su carácter, no tenía ningún interés en enseñarle los detalles.

―Permítame que se lo resuma: estaba muy sucio, olía mal y había mucha gente.

―Ya me he dado cuenta de que la mayor parte de Konoha está sucia, huele mal y está llena de gente.

―No como en la zona en la que yo crecí. Allí no hay esperanza. Es un lugar en el que no existen los sueños. Es completamente deprimente.

Ella lo miró como si se hubiera abierto el pecho y le hubiera enseñado el corazón.

―Se avergüenza usted de su pasado.

―Me disgusta, sí.

Apartó la mirada. Estaba molesto con el tema que habían elegido. ¿Cómo había conseguido hacerse ella con el control de la conversación?

De repente se dio cuenta de que la pequeña mano de la joven estaba sobre el puño que él tenía apoyado sobre el muslo. Le estrechó el puño con suavidad.

―Ha superado usted sus orígenes, señor No Tenpi. Eso es digno de admiración. Yo he escuchado hablar de las zonas más pobres de Konoha, pero nunca las he visto y no consigo imaginarme cómo son.

Él volvió la cabeza para mirarla sabiendo que sus ojos y su voz estaban teñidos de una dura e implacable determinación.

―Ahí es precisamente donde quiero llegar, señorita Lee. No hay ningún motivo por el que valga la pena imaginárselo.

.

Juugo se preguntó qué pensaría la joven al observar su rostro y lo que revelarían sus facciones. ¿La dureza de la vida que le había tocado? ¿Quizá se daría cuenta de que a medida que fue creciendo y empezó a comprender cómo eran las cosas comenzó a aborrecer su vida? ¿Vería ella que la primera vez que había sentido orgullo fue cuando llevó ante la policía a un chico que había robado un monedero para que soltaran al niño inocente al que habían acusado del delito? ¿O se daría cuenta de que una vez una pandilla de chicos le dieron una paliza por chivarse de su amigo y fue entonces cuando aprendió a ser más discreto sobre sus asuntos con la policía?

Ni siquiera tenía claro qué cosas eran correctas y cuáles eran incorrectas en su vida. A veces se hacían algunas concesiones en pro de un bien mayor. Y el problema era ¿quién decidía cuál era ese bien mayor?

En más de una ocasión había tenido la osadía de pensar que él era quien debía decidirlo. Incluso en aquel momento, mientras intentaba ganarse la confianza de aquella joven y de descubrir sus planes, no estaba seguro de que consiguiera ofrecer a sir Kabuto o a Kamizuru ninguna información que pudiera resultarles útil.

―Es usted un hombre muy complejo, señor No Tenpi ―dijo ella por fin.

―En absoluto. ―Abrió el puño, le dio la vuelta a la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de la joven―. Lo único que necesito es que una dama encantadora me haga compañía.

Observó cómo la delicada garganta de la joven se movía al tragar saliva.

―Dijo que era usted un sinvergüenza.

Él esbozó una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras.

―La noche acaba de empezar, señorita Lee.

.

.

.

Juugo había planeado estar con ella solo dos horas, pero cuando pasó ese tiempo aún no se sentía preparado para separarse de la joven. Además, si estaba decidida a perseguir a Kamizuru por la noche, entonces tenía la obligación de mantenerla ocupada. Hasta aquel momento no había conseguido aprender nada nuevo sobre ella mientras que, si ella era una mujer perceptiva, y no tenía ninguna duda de que lo era, la joven habría aprendido muchas cosas sobre él. Le preocupaba la facilidad con la que le revelaba parte de su alma a aquella chica. Pero solo eran partes, pedazos y retales que ella nunca sería capaz de unir para crear un todo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que siguiera conociéndose a sí mismo.

Cuando se convirtió en uno de los chicos de Orochimaru, eligió un nuevo nombre: No Tenpi. A pesar de que su naturaleza era la de estafar y engañar a otros, últimamente estaba empezando a sospechar que tal vez también había conseguido engañarse a sí mismo y se había convencido de que el único interés que tenía en aquella mujer estribaba en la fascinación que ella sentía por Kamizuru. ¿Por qué la volvía a llevar a los jardines de Konoha en lugar de llevarla a casa?

―¿Por qué me ha traído aquí? ―preguntó cuando el cochero detenía el carruaje.

―Ya ha visto lo peor de los jardines. Pensé que debía ver lo mejor. ―Juugo se bajó del carruaje y le tendió la mano―. Nos marcharemos antes de que anochezca.

Entonces la joven recordó que su hermana había escrito en su diario acerca del magnífico espectáculo de brillantes luces en el cielo.

―¿Nos podemos quedar a ver los fuegos artificiales?

Él esbozó una generosa sonrisa que le robó todo el aire de los pulmones. Oh, aquel hombre era muy peligroso para su corazón. Ella tenía planeado aprovecharse de él y, sin embargo, se estaba dando cuenta de que empezaba a sentirse atraída por él.

―Si eso la complace… ―ronroneó con suavidad.

―Me encantaría, sí.

―Entonces nos quedaremos.

.

Cuando la ayudó a bajar del carruaje, le pidió al cochero que volviera a las nueve. En la entrada pagó un chelín por cada uno de ellos, dejó que ella apoyara el brazo en el suyo y entraron por las puertas de hierro que daban acceso a los jardines. Había mucha gente. Las parejas paseaban cogidas del brazo. Ella sospechaba que la mayoría estaban casados, y los que no lo estaban iban acompañados de sus correspondientes carabinas. También había algunos niños. Era la hora de las familias, era la hora de que la gente decente estuviera en las calles.

Aquello era lo que había visto Tetsuya y sobre lo que tanto había escrito en su diario.

―¿Su hermana visitó los jardines? ―preguntó el señor no Tenpi.

Ella levantó la cabeza y miró aquellos familiares ojos naranja llenos de compasión y comprensión. ¿Cómo podía saber en qué estaba pensando?

―Sí. Escribió con entusiasmo sobre los fuegos artificiales.

―Entonces, a pesar de estar perdida el otro día, sabía usted donde se hallaba.

―Se puede estar perdido incluso aunque uno sepa dónde se encuentra ―dijo ella con sequedad.

―¿Está usted perdida, señorita Lee?

Su pregunta tenía cierto trasfondo, como si supiera que últimamente ella apenas se reconocía a sí misma, que había momentos en los que tenía la sensación de estar perdida en el mar. A veces pensaba que haber ido a Konoha era un error. Allí no estaba cómoda. Se sentía acorralada. O tal vez solo fuera su sed de venganza lo que hacía que estuviera incómoda con sus alrededores.

.

―La verdad es que desde que murió mi hermana y luego falleció mi padre suelo sentirme perdida, sí. ―Aquellas palabras eran tan ciertas que sintió miedo al darse cuenta de lo sencillo que le había resultado compartirlas con él. Quería confiar plenamente en él, completa e implícitamente, pero sabía que no podía. Había demasiado en juego―. ¿Cree que podríamos hacer un pacto, por lo menos durante esta noche, y comprometernos a hablar solo del futuro?

―¿Cómo podemos hablar de algo que desconocemos?

―Pues del presente, entonces. Tengo la sensación de que hace muchísimo tiempo que no me preocupo solo del presente.

―Entonces hoy nos centraremos en el aquí y el ahora. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Había tanto donde elegir que apenas sabía por dónde empezar. Entonces su estómago la avergonzó haciendo un pequeño rugido y tomando la decisión por ella.

―Me acabo de dar cuenta de que tengo bastante hambre.

Él sonrió.

―Una mujer a mi medida. Veamos qué podemos encontrar.

Mientras la acompañaba a través de una multitud hasta el puestecito donde servían la comida, ella pensó que, en otras circunstancias, seguro que sí sería una mujer a su medida. Él era fuerte, amable y atento. Estaba pendiente de los pequeños detalles. Conseguía hacerla sonreír cuando ella pensaba que no volvería a hacerlo jamás.

Ella no había ido a Konoha en busca de felicidad y, sin embargo, allí estaba esa emoción de dicha, planeando sobre su cabeza como una mariposa comprobando la seguridad de una flor salvaje. Pero aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, sabía que no se quedaría mucho tiempo.

.

.

.

―Sujéteme, señor no Tenpi, por Dios, sujéteme. ―Las palabras ocultaban una mezcla de miedo y vergüenza. Ella parecía ser la única que tenía miedo en aquel globo aerostático que se elevaba hacia el cielo. Los demás pasajeros se limitaban a exclamar asombrados.

Cuando el brazo del señor No Tenpi la rodeó, ella se agarró a la solapa de su chaqueta y enterró la cara sobre su hombro. Era tan sólido y reconfortante como los acantilados. Entonces le escuchó murmurar:

―Está usted completamente a salvo, señorita Lee. No pasa nada.

―Vamos hacia arriba. ―Era incapaz de creerse que estaba en una cesta, ¡en una cesta! Y que estaba flotando por el aire. Tenía miedo de devolver el pastel de carne caliente que él le había comprado hacía un rato. No se le había ocurrido pensar que observar cómo la tierra se alejaba podría marearla tanto.

En los jardines había un día a la semana que se podía pasear en globo aerostático. El globo se encontraba anclado, por lo que la ascensión estaba controlada. Cuando los pasajeros habían disfrutado un rato de las vistas, lo volvían a llevar a tierra para que subiera otro grupo. Desde el suelo le había parecido muy divertido. No sabía por qué la idea de ascender la preocupaba tanto. Llevaba toda la vida asomándose a los acantilados, pero los acantilados no se tambaleaban ni se movían. ¿La cesta podría resistir el peso de todas las personas que iban en su interior? ¿O acabarían precipitándose todos al vacío?

―Escuche, señorita Lee. ¿Es este el silencio que tanto añora? ―le preguntó él con suavidad.

Entonces lo escuchó. El estrépito de la multitud había desaparecido. Ya no se escuchaba el crujir de las ruedas de los carruajes ni el relinchar de los caballos. Estaban por encima del ruido. Llegó a tener la sensación de que podía escuchar los susurros de su hermana Tetsuya. ¿Estarían muy cerca del cielo?

La cesta se tambaleó un poco. Ella gritó y agarró a Juugo de la chaqueta con más fuerza, como si él la pudiera agarrar si el globo empezara a caer.

.

―No pasa nada. Solo hemos llegado al final de la cuerda ―susurró el señor No Tenpi junto a su oído. Si no hubiera estado tan aterrorizada se habría desmayado al percibir su cercanía―. Abra los ojos.

―No creo que pueda ―susurró con la esperanza de que ninguno de los otros cuatro pasajeros la estuviera escuchando.

―No mire hacia abajo. Limítese a mirar a su alrededor. Confíe en mí, señorita Lee.

Ella tragó saliva con fuerza y empezó a abrir un ojo. Podía ver las copas de los árboles. Luego abrió el otro y se rio sorprendida. Podía ver los tejados de las casas.

―¡Oh, mire, ahí está el río!

No sabía por qué estaba tan asombrada de verlo. Los jardines estaban pegados al río. Algunas personas accedían al parque en barco por la entrada del río. El hecho de que estuviera tan cerca del agua era uno de los motivos por los que los jardines fueran tan verdes y gozaran de una vegetación tan exuberante. El sol empezaba a ponerse y los obsequiaba con unas espectaculares vistas bañadas en tonos naranjas y lavandas. ¿Qué se podría percibir más allá de aquella pequeña zona? ¿Cómo se vería su casa desde las alturas? De repente sintió una gran envidia por los pájaros.

―Casi deseo que se rompa la cuerda. Casi. ―Posó la mirada sobre los ojos del señor No Tenpi. Él no estaba mirando la tierra que se extendía bajo ellos como un elaborado tapiz. Tenía los ojos posados sobre ella―. Se está perdiendo las vistas.

En sus labios se dibujó una sensual sonrisa.

―Yo no creo que me esté perdiendo nada.

.

Ella se preguntó por el sabor y la textura de sus labios. Qué pensamiento tan extraño. Se acababa de dar cuenta de lo desesperada que estaba por besarle, de lo mucho que quería que él la deseara. Incluso a pesar de saber que su interés por ella podría estar influenciado por una asociación con Kamizuru que él no había confesado, se seguía sintiendo atraída por él. Ella se había propuesto distraerlo del objetivo para el que lo habría contratado Kamizutu y, sin embargo, era ella quien se estaba distrayendo.

Paseó la lengua por sus labios mientras imaginaba que eran los labios del señor No Tenpi los que le provocaban ese cosquilleo. Él bajó la mirada hasta su boca y ella se preguntó si sus pensamientos irían en la misma dirección que los suyos. Los ojos de Juugo se oscurecieron y se entrecerraron. Ella seguía teniendo las manos apoyadas sobre el pecho del inspector, y percibía la quietud que lo dominaba y la creciente tensión que bullía bajo su piel, como si estuviera librando una batalla interna y estuviera a punto de perder el poco control que le quedaba. Juugo se estremeció e inspiró hondo.

Él dirigió la mirada hacia el río y ella se preguntó si sus pequeñas e insignificantes acciones le habrían provocado. A juzgar por las arrugas de su ceño y por cómo apretaba los dientes, era evidente que estaba preocupado por algo. Resultaba fascinante. Pero la joven no se sorprendió por el interés que mostraba porque lo cierto era que se sentía intrigada por todos los aspectos de aquel hombre.

Volvió a centrar su atención en las vistas. Deseó que pudieran quedarse allí arriba para siempre. Qué diferente se veía el mundo al observarlo desde arriba. Casi podía olvidar el motivo por el que había ido a Konoha, la necesidad de venganza que la atenazaba. Allí arriba podía imaginar que el amor era una meta accesible.

Era una lástima que su corazón supiera la verdad. Dentro de muy poco ella sacrificaría cualquier opción que pudiera quedarle de disfrutar de una vida feliz.

.

.

.

La joven le había pedido que no hiciera hincapié en el pasado y que, durante algunas horas, se concentrara solo en el presente. Él se tomó su petición al pie de la letra. Olvidó que era el hijo de un ladrón y un huérfano criado por un experto en el arte del robo. Olvidó que había pasado su niñez urdiendo estafas para llenar de monedas los bolsillos de Orochimaru. Olvidó que ella era su objetivo, su deber. Solo pensaba en la mujer que paseaba a su lado y que encontraba tanta satisfacción en los pequeños placeres que ofrecían los jardines. Ella se entretenía tanto con los acróbatas como con las marionetas. Su sonrisa raramente abandonaba su rostro y sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad de la que proyectaban las antorchas que iluminaban los caminos del jardín.

Había una orquesta tocando música en directo. De vez en cuando, cuando pasaban junto a los músicos, ella se balanceaba ligeramente, como si no pudiera evitar dejarse llevar por las notas musicales que flotaban por los jardines. Pensó en llevarla a la pista de baile, pero si la cogía entre sus brazos y se deslizaba junto a ella al ritmo de la música todo se precipitaría hacia el desastre: ya le estaba costando lo suficiente no acariciarla. El paseo en globo había sido una auténtica tortura porque la había tenido pegada al cuerpo todo el tiempo. Había sentido cómo los temblores la recorrían de pies a cabeza. Si hubiera sido capaz de bajarla de allí utilizando una de las cuerdas que mantenían el globo sujeto, se la habría cargado sobre el hombro para dejarla en el suelo sana y salva. Pero solo fue capaz de distraerla. A pesar de que sus tácticas funcionaron perfectamente con la chica, con él fracasaron miserablemente. Él se perdió en sus ojos cafés y lo único que quería era disfrutar de un momento a solas con ella. No, no solo de un momento a solas, sino de miles de ellos. Deseaba estar a solas, sino de miles de ellos. Deseaba estar a solas con ella para dar rienda suelta a la intimidad, para olvidar completamente el pasado y no pensar en el futuro. Para que el presente se hiciera con el control y pudiera dejar las responsabilidades a un lado.

Ella le distrajo de su propósito. La había llevado al lugar de su primer encuentro porque había planeado utilizar sus muchas habilidades para convencerla de que le explicara el verdadero motivo por el que había acudido a los jardines aquella noche. Necesitaba que confiara en él para que se lo confesara todo y pudiera llegar al fondo de aquel asunto. El policía que había en él lo sabía.

Pero el hombre que había en él tenía otras ideas. Se había dejado llevar por la proposición de la joven y se había rendido al presente, y eso significaba que debía asegurarse de que ella lo disfrutaba, que no habría sutiles interrogatorios, que no se entrometería.

Se escuchó un estruendo cuando los primeros fuegos artificiales se adueñaron del cielo. Ella tenía el brazo entrelazado al de Juugo y utilizó la mano libre para estrecharle el brazo al tiempo que exclamaba:

―¡Oh, Dios mío!

.

Los fuegos artificiales se veían desde muchos kilómetros a la redonda, y él los había contemplado muchas noches mientras merodeaba por las calles, pero un día empezó a ser inmune a su magnificencia. Sin embargo, al observar la cara de la joven recordó la primera vez que los había visto iluminar la aterciopelada oscuridad del cielo, y cómo el espectáculo lo dejó sin aliento. Aquella vez se sintió de la misma forma que se sentía cuando la miraba a ella: como si no hubiera nada comparable en el mundo.

Ella tenía la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia atrás, los ojos abiertos como platos y los labios separados por el asombro. Ya no llevaba el pelo tan bien peinado como cuando se encontraron al comienzo de la tarde, hacía ya unas cuantas horas. Se le habían soltado algunos mechones que ahora le enmarcaban el rostro. Aunque quería tocarlos y volver a ponérselos en su sitio, se moría por quitarle el sombrero y las horquillas y observar cómo se le descolgaba la melena por la espalda. Se la quería llevar a las sombras. Quería dejarse llevar por su reputación de sinvergüenza. Quería seducirla para que le revelara sus secretos y su cuerpo.

El cielo se volvió a iluminar bajo un destello de estrellas blancas que se extendió en todas direcciones antes de desaparecer en la noche. Pronto ella también desaparecería de su vida. Pero en aquel momento seguía allí, salvaje y encantadora, con un toque de inocencia y de osadía.

―¡Dios, son preciosos! ―susurró ella asombrada.

―No tanto como tú.

.

La joven dejó de observar el cielo y le miró a los ojos. Le había prometido que no se irían hasta que acabaran los fuegos artificiales, pero estaba decidido a provocar sus propias chispas. Estaban envueltos en sombras, y justo cuando resonó la siguiente explosión, deslizó el brazo por su cintura y la apartó del grupo de gente que se había formado a su alrededor y de las antorchas. Ella solo opuso una leve resistencia, sin duda porque por un momento había olvidado que aquella noche no debían dejarse influir por el pasado. La impaciencia hizo que él la levantara al dar los últimos pasos y entonces ascendió al cielo: su olor a rosas se apoderó de su olfato, y sus papilas gustativas le fueron pidiendo más a medida que la boca de la joven se iba adaptando poco a poco a la suya. La joven, como si de una parra trepadora se tratara, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y empezó a enredar los dedos en su pelo. A Juugo le sorprendió darse cuenta de lo mucho que la deseaba.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que la conoció y, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que la conocía de toda la vida. Era inconcebible que pudiera albergar unos sentimientos tan poderosos por una mujer de la que sabía tan pocas cosas.

Ella gimió con delicadeza, presionó el cuerpo contra el de él y sus pechos se posaron sobre su torso. Las manos de Juugo adquirieron vida propia y la cogieron de la cadera para presionarla contra su dura y tortuosa excitación. Fue plenamente consciente de que ella se tensaba ligeramente, como si estuviera desconcertada por lo que él era incapaz de esconderle. Era evidente que aquello la había desarmado; ella era una dama en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Él maldijo mentalmente, dejó de besarla, se apartó de ella y se adentró un poco más en las sombras.

―Señor No Ten…

―¡Dios, Tamaki!, pensaba que después del ardiente beso que acabamos de darnos podríamos olvidarnos de las formalidades.

―Estás enfadado.

―Contigo no. Acaba de ver los fuegos artificiales. Me reuniré contigo enseguida. ―En cuanto aquel terrible dolor le dejara en paz.

―Los puedo ver desde aquí.

―Tamaki ―rugió él con la esperanza de que la impaciencia que destilaba su voz fuera suficiente para alejarla de allí.

―Juugo.

Escucharla susurrar su nombre con tanta sensualidad y deseo casi supone su perdición. Ella era demasiado inocente para comprender el tormento que podía infligirle con tan poco esfuerzo. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo con ella?

.

Sintió la indecisa caricia de la joven en su mejilla y percibió el ligero temblor en sus dedos. Posó la mano sobre la de la joven, volvió el rostro contra su palma y la besó. Entonces el pesar se apoderó de él. Pesar por su infancia. Pesar por el verdadero motivo por el que estaba allí con ella. Pesar por haberse dado cuenta de lo fácil que le resultaba dejar las órdenes que había recibido a un lado y seducirla sin pensar en cómo se sentiría ella después cuando se enterara de que estaba allí por trabajo. ¡Dios! Él no era mejor que Kamizuru.

Juugo no tenía ninguna duda de que Kamizuru habría utilizado a su hermana para saciar sus propias necesidades. Él era culpable del mismo delito. Mientras lo pensaba rezaba para que le hubiera guiado alguna causa noble: prevención, protección. Él había empezado a trabajar para Scotland Yard porque quería salvar vidas, ya que había sido incapaz de salvar la de su padre.

La tensión abandonó su cuerpo y el dolor desapareció. La abrazó y le dio la vuelta para colocarla de espaldas. Hacía solo un momento se moría por liberar su melena, y ahora agradecía poder besarle la nuca mientras le susurraba:

―No sabes cómo me tientas, Tamaki.

―Pensaba que eras un sinvergüenza.

―Por lo visto soy un sinvergüenza con conciencia.

―¿Y qué pasa si yo no quiero que tengas conciencia?

―Entonces estamos condenados a ir directos al cielo o al infierno.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 06

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale un poco porque la sustituiré con otro personajes en ciertas ocasiones.**

 **.**

 **Espero disfruten esta historia, la cuarta de esta serie de adaptaciones; así como yo lo hice.**

.

.

CAPÍTULO 06

.

.

Mientras el carruaje recorría las calles pensaba que no quería que aquella noche mágica acabara nunca. Estaba apoyada sobre James y tenía la cabeza sobre su hombro; sabía que su comportamiento era escandaloso, pero parecía incapaz de controlarse. Quería que la rodeara con el brazo, pero sabía que eso era demasiado. Ya era suficiente con que le hubiera cogido la mano.

Las veces que había imaginado cómo sería un beso nunca pensó que el hombre que la besara deslizaría la lengua en su boca y exploraría cada uno de sus centímetros como si le perteneciera. Cuando Juugo la había besado el calor se había desatado en su vientre y se había expandido por todo su cuerpo hasta que le ardieron las puntas de los dedos de las manos y de los pies.

Oh, era un hombre muy hábil en el arte de la seducción, su Juugo No Tenpi. Además, mientras conseguía que el placer se apoderara de ella, fue como si también revelara cosas sobre sí mismo. Era un hombre fuerte, seguro, acostumbrado a salirse con la suya, aunque no conseguía lo que deseaba por la fuerza, sino mediante la persuasión. Ella pensó que podría haber desaparecido tras la sombra de los árboles con él para no volver jamás y que nunca se arrepentiría.

Aquel beso había puesto todo su mundo patas arriba. Y a juzgar por su reacción, a él le había ocurrido lo mismo.

¿Habría hecho Kamizuru lo mismo con Tetsuya? ¿La habría seducido para besarla, alejarla y luego conseguir que fuera tras él de nuevo?

No quería que Kamizuru se entrometiera en sus pensamientos aquella noche; ella solo quería pensar en Juugo. Deseó haber ido a Konoha con un propósito muy distinto en mente, deseó haber sido la primera hija que fue a la ciudad, deseó haberse cruzado con Juugo un año antes, cuando no estaba consumida por el dolor y la sed de venganza. Era terrible odiar a alguien como ella odiaba a Kamizuru. Aquello contaminaba incluso los momentos más gloriosos, la hacía sentir indigna porque su hermana nunca lo había experimentado.

―¿En qué estás pensando? ―le preguntó él en voz baja.

.

A ella le sorprendió una vez más que aquel hombre supiera siempre cuándo debía hablar y cuándo debía guardar silencio.

―En lo distinta que era yo antes de que muriera Tetsuya y en lo mucho que desearía que me hubieras conocido entonces.

―Me gustas mucho ahora.

―Las tragedias nos cambian, y creo que no siempre para mejor.

―Las tragedias pueden darle sentido a la vida de alguien.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

―¿Es eso lo que te pasó a ti?

―Cuando mi padre murió, sí.

―Te convertiste en ladrón. Una ambición poco honorable.

―Intentaba sobrevivir a cualquier precio. Las personas hacemos lo que debemos hacer.

¿La comprendería si le explicaba lo que ella debía hacer?

.

―Debiste sentirte muy agradecido cuando lord Uchiha te acogió en su casa.

―Al principio no. ―Juugo se rio en voz baja. Fue un sonido áspero que se apropió del aire de la noche y que la rodeó para provocar sus sentidos y hacerla sonreír―. Él insistía en que debíamos ser limpios y bañarnos una vez a la semana en lugar de una vez al año. Yo estaba convencido de que estábamos condenados, que nos pondríamos enfermos y moriríamos. Pero no fue así. Aquel hombre nos compró ropa de nuestra talla. Contrató profesores para nosotros. A mí me aterrorizaba, así que jamás me atreví a desobedecerle.

―¿Te pegaba?

―No ―dijo rápidamente―. Nunca nos levantó la mano a ninguno de nosotros, excepto probablemente a su nieto. Nunca acabé de comprender por qué nos acogió a los demás. Tal vez fuera por el amor que sentía por su nieto. Nosotros éramos sus amigos. Quizá no quisiera que estuviera solo en su nuevo hogar.

―¿Cuántos años tenías?

―Diez. Yo era el más joven del grupo.

―Entonces cuando dije que quería ver lord Uchiha.

―No. Yo crecí más en las calles que en casa de lord Uchiha. Eso de que la edad viene determinada por los años es un mito. Tampoco me quedé tanto tiempo en casa de lord Uchiha. Solo algunos años. Cuando Suigetsu Hozuki y Karin se fueron, yo también me fui.

―¿Quiénes son? ―A ella le encantaba oírle hablar. Quería saber hasta el último detalle de su vida, incluso a pesar de no estar dispuesta a compartir la suya.

―Suigetsu Hozuki es uno de los mayores sinvergüenzas de Konoha. Y también un hombre muy rico. Es el propietario del club Hozuki, un exclusivo local para caballeros.

Del que Kamizuru era miembro. El marqués había ido un par de veces desde que ella llegó a Konoha. Juugo hizo una pausa para observarla y ella se preguntó qué estaría buscando, si sabría que estaba al corriente de lo que era el club Hozuki y de lo que representaba.

―Y Karin… Hace poco se ha convertido en la vizcondesa de Otogakure, hubiera sido duquesa, pero la familia de su ahora esposo no la aceptó con alegría―continuó Juugo finalmente.

Ella percibió el profundo afecto que le teñía la voz cada vez que hablaba de Karin. Los celos asomaron la cabeza y se esforzó por esconderlos. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella a experimentar esa reacción ante un nombre, ante una mujer que podría significar más para él de lo que ella podría significar jamás?

―Ella es especial para ti.

En cuanto dijo aquello deseó haberse callado. ¿Qué tenía aquella noche que parecía perfecta para deslizarse bajo la superficie de lo que fuera que estuviera floreciendo entre ellos? ¿Por qué le estaba preguntando todo aquello cuando sabía que él no tendría un lugar permanente en su vida?

―Ella era, es, especial para todos nosotros. Siempre ha sido como nuestra pequeña madre. Cuando dejamos de ser niños, ella empezó a buscar otros huérfanos y les construyó un orfanato. Ahora lo dirige. Y planea construir otro.

―Y es vizcondesa. Es casi como un cuento de hadas, ¿no crees? Una niña de la calle que se convierte en alguien con título.

―Supongo que eso es lo que tu padre quería para ti y para tu hermana. Un caballero titulado.

A ella le pareció escuchar algo más en sus palabras y en su entonación: le estaba recordando que él no tenía ningún título. Y aunque sabía muy bien que era cierto que su padre quería que se casara con un hombre titulado, se limitó a decir:

―Creo que él quería un buen matrimonio para nosotras, y creo que para mi padre eso significaba que quería que nos casáramos con el hombre que nos hiciera feliz.

―¿Y qué te haría feliz a ti, Tamaki?

.

Ella se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que la felicidad era algo muy efímero. Hacía solo unas horas se había sumergido en ella, y ahora se le estaba escapando de la misma forma que había escapado el aire del globo aerostático para que pudieran volver a la tierra. Cuanto más se acercaban a su pensión, más conseguía la realidad alejarla de los sueños y las posibilidades.

―Esta tarde me ha hecho muy feliz, Juugo.

Era muy consciente de lo intensamente que la observaba él cada vez que pasaban por debajo de algún farol, y sabía que intuía todo lo que callaba. Se quedaron en silencio como si los dos supieran que estaban destinados a tomar decisiones que los alejarían el uno del otro.

Cuando el cochero detuvo el carruaje frente a su pensión, el lacayo se bajó del coche y abrió la puerta para ayudarla a salir. Juugo también bajó y la acompañó hasta la puerta principal.

―¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Konoha? ―preguntó él.

―No estoy segura.

―Si mañana trajera el carruaje sobre las dos, ¿me concederías el honor de ir de picnic conmigo?

Ella esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

―Claro que sí.

Juugo levantó la mano de la joven y le besó los nudillos. Ella sintió el calor que desprendían sus labios a través de la tela de los guantes.

―Hasta mañana entonces.

El inspector le cogió la llave, le abrió la puerta y se quedó en la entrada hasta que ella cerró. Mientras subía la escalera pensó que sus pasos deberían ser más ligeros, pero no podía evitar sentir el peso de la culpabilidad y el engaño. Y se preguntó cómo conseguiría alejarse de él cuando llegara el momento.

.

.

.

Juugo no era un hombre que acostumbrara a cometer errores, pero cuando lo hacía eran de proporciones considerables y muy lamentables. Durante aquella semana había organizado numerosas salidas para Tamaki y la había acompañado en todas ellas: al museo, una ópera, un picnic en los jardines y otra visita a los jardines de Konoha para que pudiera disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales que tanto le gustaban. Afrontaba cada nuevo día con la mejor intención: deducir lo que se proponía con Kamizuru. Pero se había vuelto celoso del tiempo que pasaba con ella y no quería ni oír hablar del marqués.

Juugo estaba más interesado en averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre ella, y su mente siempre estaba ocupada intentando conseguir quedarse a solas con la joven para volver a besarla. Aunque había sido él quien planeó seducirla, era él quien estaba cayendo presa de la seducción.

Sabía que había llegado el momento de afrontar sus responsabilidades y, sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, quería ofrecerle un último regalo a Tamaki: una noche que recordaría toda su vida. Incluso a pesar de saber que algún día acabaría despreciándola.

Ese era el motivo por el que había ido a casa de los vizconde de Otogakure. Juugo sabía que hacía algunos días que habían vuelto de su luna de miel.

¡Juugo!

Juugo esperaba de pie en el elegante vestíbulo de la residencia de los vizcondes. Cuando escuchó su nombre se volvió en dirección a la escalera por la que descendía Karin. Pensaba que cuando la viera por primera vez después de haberse casado con Otogakure se sentiría extraño, que se le encogería el corazón de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando la miraba a los ojos y se daba cuenta de que nunca sería suya.

Pero su corazón no se encogió y no se le hizo ningún nudo en el estómago. No percibió ninguna de las sensaciones que acostumbraba a experimentar cuando estaba con ella. Cuando la vio se sintió alegre, pero nada más. No sintió ni nostalgia ni deseo, nada que fuera más allá de la amistad.

Karin estaba como siempre: linda y sonriente; llevaba su salvaje melena roja recogida y le brillaba la cara de felicidad. Sin embargo, su vestido era mucho más distinguido que los que llevaba cuando trabajaba de contable en el club Hozuki. Lucía un precioso vestido verde de seda, digno de una vizcondesa.

Su marido la seguía de cerca. Era un hombre alto muy elegante. Aunque estuviera completamente desnudo, aquel hombre seguiría transmitiendo respeto, y seguiría llamando la atención de todos cuando entrara en una habitación llena de gente.

Karin se detuvo frente a Juugo, cogió sus enormes manos entre las suyas y se las estrechó con suavidad. Su amiga había sido víctima de una terrible experiencia en su niñez, y era extremadamente reservada con los abrazos, por lo que no esperó que lo abrazara al verlo. Lo que le sorprendió fue que él tampoco deseaba que lo hiciera. Al parecer, de repente, cuando imaginaba alguna mujer abrazándolo, la única imagen que aparecía en su mente era la de Tamaki.

.

―Vizcondesa ―le dijo. Luego le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Otogakure.

―Oh, Juugo, por favor. Sigo siendo Karin. No te pongas formal conmigo. Me lo tomaría como un insulto.

―Ahora tienes un título.

―Soy tu amiga, ¿no?

Él pudo ver en el fondo de sus ojos rojos lo importante que era para ella su respuesta.

―Sí, claro que lo eres.

Karin le sonrió con alegría.

―Me alegro de verte.

―Tienes muy buen aspecto.

Juugo habría jurado que era imposible, pero su amiga sonrió con más ganas.

―El sur de Kirikagure es maravilloso. Kakashi y yo lo hemos pasado muy bien.

Incluso a pesar de saber que el hecho de que lo hubieran pasado bien significaba que habrían hecho el amor, Juugo no sintió celos. Lo único que sintió fue alegría de que Karin estuviera tan feliz.

―Ya llevamos un par de días en casa ―dijo Karin―. Tenía miedo… Me alegro de que hayas venido a vernos. ¿Vamos al salón?

No esperó a que él contestara. Entrelazó el brazo con el suyo y tiró de él en dirección al salón.

―¿Qué te puedo ofrecer para beber, No Tenpi? ―preguntó Otogakure mientras se acercaba a una mesa llena de decantadores.

―Nada, gracias. Me temo que esta no es exactamente una visita de cortesía.

―¿Scotland Yard te ha mandado aquí? ―preguntó Karin mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

Juugo se sentó en una silla frente a ella mientras Kakashi ocupaba su lugar a su lado.

―Directamente, no. Pero necesito un poco de ayuda con un caso en el que estoy trabajando.

―¿Qué clase de ayuda? ―preguntó Karin.

―Tengo entendido que vais a celebrar un baile mañana por la noche.

―Sí. Kakashi pensó en pedirle a la duquesa de Otsutsuki que celebrara una fiesta en su casa para presentar a la vizcondesa de Otogakure en cuanto volviera de su luna de miel. Hinata y la duquesa, Hanabi Hyuga se han ocupado de organizarlo todo.

―Quería pedirte que invitaras a la señorita Tamaki Lee. Su padre era vizconde, por lo que su asistencia no resultará inapropiada.

―¡Por Dios, Juugo!, aunque fuera una lavandera, si tuvieras interés en ella la invitaría de todos modos. Supongo que también debo invitarte a ti.

―Sí, siempre que no tengas inconveniente. También necesitará un vestido.

―¿No ha venido a presentarse en sociedad?

―No, creo que ha venido buscando venganza.

―La palabra venganza sugiere que mi esposa podría ponerse en peligro ―dijo Otogakure―. Si ese es el caso no podremos ayudarte.

―Kakashi…

―Casi te pierdo una vez, Karin, no pienso volver a arriesgarme.

Juugo observó divertido la silenciosa batalla de poderes. Era evidente que el vizconde aún no había descubierto lo obstinada que podía llegar a ser su vizcondesa.

.

—¡Aceptamos ayudar! —inmediatamente sus miradas se dirigieron a la duquesa de Otsutsuki, Hanabi Hyuga, que hacía una entrada digna de una reina, con un vestido azul cielo de seda con encaje. Hanabi Hyuga se había encantado con Karin, al igual que Hinata ante la renuencia de su marido Neji Hyuga, duque de Otsutsuki. Y ahora ella, apoyaba y presentaba en sociedad a la recién vizcondesa de Otogakure.

Karin apoyada por la recién llegada, centraron su atención en su amigo.

―Háblanos de la chica.

Él inspiró hondo, se inclinó hacia delante y enterró los codos sobre sus muslos para explicarle cómo la joven había conseguido llamar su atención.

―Esa chica sencillamente me fascina, pero nunca le he confesado mi verdadero propósito ni lo que intento conseguir de ella. A veces me siento como si volviera a trabajar para Orochimaru y estuviera intentando desplumar a alguien sin que se diera cuenta.

―Estás haciendo tu trabajo.—dijo Karin.

―Ese es el problema, Karin. Que en realidad no es así. Solo estoy disfrutando de su compañía. Yo tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo ella llegara a confiar en mí y me confesara lo que tiene planeado hacer con Kamizuru. Pero siempre evita hablar del tema. Ya ha llegado el momento de que acabe con todo este asunto. Tengo que enfrentarme a ella, y cuando lo haga estoy seguro de que lo que siente por mí se marchitará. Me gustaría regalarle una noche, un baile, quiero hacerle ese obsequio antes de que descubra que la he estado engañando.

Karin posó la mano sobre la suya.

―¿La has estado engañando, Juugo?

―Ya no estoy seguro. He empezado a preocuparme por ella, pero debo decirle la verdad sobre lo que sé y lo que necesito saber. Me temo que no le va a gustar nada saber la verdad.

Kamizuru se había aprovechado de su hermana. Era muy probable que pensara que él había hecho lo mismo. Tenía miedo de enfrentarse a esa realidad y esperaba que una última noche de felicidad pudiera amortiguar el golpe.

.

.

.

―¡Señorita Lee! ¡Señorita Lee!

Los poderosos golpes casi descuelgan la puerta de sus bisagras. Tamaki cruzó la habitación lo más rápido que pudo y abrió la puerta.

―¿Sí, señora Takei?

La mujer respiraba con dificultad y tenía la cara roja de la excitación.

―Tiene visitas. Es la duquesa de Otsutsuki y la vizcondesa de Otogakure en persona. ¡Dios mío! ―Se llevó la mano a su agitado pecho―. Hay dos nobles en mi vestíbulo. Jamás imaginé… ¿Qué clase de té cree usted que debo preparar? Oh, no tiene importancia. Prepararé todas las clases que tengo. Ojalá tuviera pasteles. Las galletas parecen tan poco elegantes… Apresúrese. No debe hacer esperar a su excelencia.

La casera corrió escaleras abajo y Tamaki la siguió un poco más despacio con un nudo en el estómago. ¿Para qué habrían ido a visitarla la duquesa y la vizcondesa?

Para cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, ya había recuperado el control de su respiración y había hecho desaparecer los temblores que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Cuando entró en el salón la duquesa y vizcondesa se levantaron con elegancia del sillón. La joven que las acompañaba, que resultaba evidente que era una sirviente, también se puso en pie.

La duquesa sonrió con dulzura.

―Señorita Lee.

Tamaki hizo una reverencia.

―Excelencia.

No sabía qué más decir. ¿Debía ser directa y preguntarles por el motivo de su visita o debía esperar? ¿Habría pasado también Tetsuya por aquellos momentos de inseguridad por no saber exactamente lo que se esperaba de ella? ¿Sería así cómo habría conseguido Kamizuru arrastrarla hasta el infierno? Tamaki se esforzó para que no se le notara lo enfadada que aquella idea la hacía sentir con su padre. Si las hubiera llevado a Konoha alguna vez, si las hubiera expuesto un poco más al mundo, tal vez Tetsuya aún estuviera viva y todos fueran un poco más felices. Quizá ella podría haber gozado de la oportunidad de ser cortejada como Dios manda.

―Le ruego que nos disculpe por llegar a una hora tan inapropiada, pero temíamos que si esperaba hasta la tarde no tendría tiempo de conseguir todos mis propósitos. He venido para pedirle un favor ―dijo la duquesa.

―No estoy muy segura de comprender cómo puedo ayudarla.

De repente la vizcondesa fue quien dio un paso adelante y cogió a Tamaki de las manos.

―Soy muy buena amiga de Juugo No Tenpi. Creo que alguna vez le habrá mencionado mi nombre. Crecimos juntos en la calle. Sé que la ha estado visitando. Esta noche celebro un baile en casa de la duquesa de Otsutsuki, aquí presente y hemos invitado al señor No Tenpi. Tengo la esperanza de que usted también me conceda el honor de asistir.

¿Asistir a un baile? ¡¿A un baile en casa de una duquesa?! Tamaki apenas sabía qué decir y se decidió por la verdad:

―Me temo que no tengo nada que ponerme.

―Ya he pensado en esa posibilidad.—mencionó la vizcondesa.— Juugo me dijo que no tenía usted ningún mecenas y que no había venido a la ciudad a presentarse en sociedad. También me describió su aspecto, y debo añadir que fue muy preciso, por lo que me he tomado la libertad de elegir un vestido que creo que le quedará precioso. Usted es un poco más delgada que yo, pero Tami, mi doncella personal, tiene mucha habilidad con la aguja y no tendrá ningún problema en hacer los arreglos pertinentes.

―¡Oh! ―Tamaki se volvió a quedar sin habla. Fue entonces cuando vio la enorme caja que descansaba sobre el sofá.

La vizcondesa estrechó las manos de Tamaki.

―Espero que me perdone por parecer una casamentera. Juugo nunca me había hablado de otra chica, así que estoy segura de que debe ser usted muy especial para él.

A Tamaki se le hizo un doloroso nudo en el estómago. Eso era precisamente lo que ella quería, pero ahora que había llegado el momento…

La duquesa pareció advertir sus dudas.

―Por qué no le echan un vistazo al vestido, ¿de acuerdo? Si no le gusta podemos elegir otro. Yo me retiraré al carruaje, cualquier cosa pueden llamarme. Karin, señorita Lee.—la hermosa duquesa se retiró con gran elegancia, su piel pálida, sus ojos blancos y su cabello castaño eran clase pura.

.

«¿Cómo podía no gustarle?», pensó Tamaki al ver salir a la duquesa y quedarse con la vizcondesa Karin Hatake y miró cuando Tami sacaba de la caja un vestido blanco con ribetes de color rosa y pequeñas florecitas de satén que adornaban la falda.

―Es tan bonito que me he quedado sin aliento.

―Pensé que le gustaría ―dijo la vizcondesa.

―No sé qué decir.

―Diga que asistirá al baile.

Tamaki no pudo evitar esbozar una triunfante sonrisa.

―Asistiré.

La señora Takei se unió a ellas unos minutos más tarde con el té y unos pastelitos. A pesar de que no acostumbraba a entrometerse cuando sus clientes tenían invitados, parecía incapaz de resistirse al hecho de tener una vizcondesa sentada en su salón, tomando el té, comiendo pastelitos y hablando como si estuviera entre amigas. La vizcondesa era tan sencilla que Tamaki estaba convencida de que enamoraba a cualquiera. Para ser alguien que no había nacido en la aristocracia, la vizcondesa se había adaptado muy bien a la posición que ocupaba en la sociedad. Tamaki no pudo evitar preguntarse si se habría adaptado con la misma facilidad si hubiera sido ella, en lugar de Tetsuya, la que hubiera elegido su padre para viajar a Konoha en primer lugar. ¿O quizá habría sido tan ingenua como Tetsuya y se habría precipitado hacia el desastre igual que ella?

―He disfrutado mucho de la visita ―dijo la vizcondesa por fin―, pero me temo que debo marcharme, la duquesa de Otsutsuki, quien me ha acogido está esperando a fuera. Dejaré aquí a Tami para que pueda hacer los arreglos pertinentes en el vestido. ―Se puso en pie y las demás también se levantaron―. Dejaré aquí un carruaje para Tami y le mandaré otro a usted sobre las ocho y media, si le parece bien.

―Me parece muy bien ―dijo Tamaki.

La vizcondesa la volvió a coger de las manos.

.

―Creo que a Juugo también le parecerá muy bien.

Cuando la vizcondesa se marchó, Tamaki y Tami se retiraron a la habitación de la joven. Hubo que hacerle muy pocos retoques al vestido, pero Karin estaba en lo cierto: Tami era muy hábil con la aguja. Un par de horas después, cuando la doncella acabó su trabajo, Tamaki se puso ante el espejo de cuerpo entero para admirar su reflejo. El atrevido corte de aquel vestido sin mangas dejaba entrever parte de su escote. La duquesa también le había prestado un par de guantes largos que cubrían los brazos de Tamaki hasta los codos, y un par de zapatos de color rosa.

―Si quiere puedo peinarla antes de irme ―se ofreció Tami.

Tamaki negó con la cabeza.

―No, gracias. Creo que haré una pequeña siesta antes de vestirme. Estas cosas suelen alargarse bastante, ¿verdad?

―Yo sé que los bailes que celebraba lady Hinata se alargaban hasta después de medianoche. Ella y su prima Hanabi Hyuga, la duquesa, se han hecho cargo de los preparativos, así que sospecho que ocurrirá lo mismo en esta ocasión.

Tamaki le sonrió a su imagen en el espejo. Se preguntó si lord Kamizuru estaría invitado. Si todo salía según lo planeado, aquella sería la noche en la que él se llevaría su merecido.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 07

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale un poco porque la sustituiré con otro personajes en ciertas ocasiones.**

 **.**

 **Espero disfruten esta historia, la cuarta de esta serie de adaptaciones; así como yo lo hice.**

.

.

CAPÍTULO 07

.

.

Tamaki ha aceptado mi invitación.

He prometido mandarle un carruaje sobre las ocho y media.

Si prefieres hacer tú los honores házmelo saber.

K.

Juugo sabía que Karin y la duquesa conseguirían ganarse a Tamaki. Se dirigió al muchacho que le había traído el mensaje y le dijo:

―Dile que yo me ocuparé.

Luego le mandó una nota a Uchiha para pedirle prestado el más pequeño de sus carruajes para aquella noche porque sabía que él utilizaría el grande para llevar a su mujer al baile. Su amigo prefería utilizar el coche grande cuando acompañaba a su esposa a algún evento porque era más elegante y digno de la mujer a la que amaba.

Luego Juugose esmeró en prepararse para la noche. Aunque hubiera preferido que sus amigos no contaran con él, sabía que tarde o temprano le invitarían a alguno de sus elegantes eventos sociales. Ese era el motivo de que hubiera visitado, hacía ya algunos meses, a uno de los mejores sastres de Konoha.

Ahora estaba delante del espejo admirando su chaqueta de esmoquin negra, el chaleco verde con bordados de seda y la camisa y corbata blancas que había elegido para la ocasión. No tenía el aspecto de tipo duro que acostumbraba a mostrar. Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, debía admitir que estaba bastante elegante. Encajaría perfectamente entre todos los lores que asistirían a la fiesta. No quería admitir que le importaba lo que Tamaki opinara de él y que no deseaba quedar por debajo de los demás ante sus ojos. No le cabía ninguna duda de que el carné de baile de la joven se llenaría en cuanto pisara el salón de baile. Karin y Hanabi Hyuga le estaban ofreciendo una oportunidad para que se dejara ver y para introducirse formalmente en sociedad. Si llamaba la atención de algún joven quizá ella se olvidara de Kamizuru.

Cuando le empezaron a doler las manos, Juugo se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando los puños con fuerza. No quería imaginársela en brazos de otro hombre, bailando con él, sonriéndole, coqueteando con él. Era cierto que el título de su padre no era hereditario, pero ella seguía formando parte de la aristocracia. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a esperar que el hijo de algún lord se fijara en ella; un segundo hijo, un tercer hijo, incluso el décimo hijo de un segundo hijo sería más digno de ella que él.

Pero su falta de posición no bastaba para que dejara de desearla.

Había intentado ganarse su confianza para descubrir por qué estaba obsesionada con Kamizuru y qué esperaba conseguir siguiéndole a todas partes, y lo único que había logrado era desear a Tamaki como jamás había deseado a ninguna mujer, ni siquiera a Karin. Quería tener a Tamaki en su cama, quería deslizar su cuerpo dentro del de la joven y escuchar sus gemidos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas a esa mujer que olía a rosas y que no tenía miedo de dedicarle seductoras sonrisas.

Se puso los guantes blancos pensando en el propósito que cumplían: si su piel desnuda entrara en contacto con la de ella, no sabía si sería capaz de controlarse. Se estaba empezando a cansar de aquel caso. No había descubierto nada que tuviera valor alguno para Scotland Yard. Lo único que sabía era que cada minuto que pasaba en compañía de Tamaki era como estar en el cielo y en el infierno al mismo tiempo.

Quizá aquella noche dejara el deber a un lado y antepusiera sus necesidades y deseos a todo lo demás. Si lo hiciera tal vez conseguiría descubrir si ella era tan consciente de él como hombre como él lo era de ella como mujer. Y así por fin lograría averiguar lo que llevaba tiempo buscando: el motivo que se ocultaba tras su obsesión por Kamizuru.

Y cuando consiguiera eso, quizá le podría dar a la joven otro motivo por el que quedarse en Konoha.

.

.

.

Era el vestido más exquisito que había tocado su piel. Incluso los dos trajes que tenía Tetsuya, y por los que su padre tanto había pagado, palidecían en comparación con aquel. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Se había recogido el pelo y luego lo había adornado con una horquilla coronada con un diamante que le había regalado su padre. La joven pensó que nunca había estado tan guapa.

Era muy consciente de que la vanidad era una de las mejores armas del diablo, pero parecía incapaz de controlarse. Si no fuera porque las lágrimas arruinarían su aspecto, habría llorado. Ella siempre había deseado con desesperación presentarse en sociedad y asistir a un baile. No era merecedora de lo que iba a vivir aquella noche, pero ya no podía evitarlo.

Cogió el pequeño bolso que encontró en la caja del vestido. Por lo visto, la vizcondesa había pensado en todo. Ahora comprendía por qué Juugo tenía tan buena opinión de ella y se refería a su amiga como su pequeña madre.

Juugo. Nunca tendría que haber dejado de verle como el señor No Tenpi.

Llamarlo Juugo significaba provocar una intimidad que debería estar prohibida entre ellos y, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, parecía ser perfectamente correcta. Era incapaz de explicar lo que sentía por él. Se sentía intrigada, atraída, encaprichada. Se moría por sus besos y sus caricias. Tetsuya había escrito en su diario sobre un deseo tan intenso que la había llevado derechita al infierno.

Y ella temía estar adentrándose por ese mismo camino.

Antes de que pudiera convencerse de que debía quedarse en casa, salió rápidamente de la habitación. Cuando empezó a bajar las escaleras escuchó una profunda voz masculina procedente del piso de abajo. La habría reconocido en cualquier lugar, desde mil kilómetros de distancia. Cuando comprendió que él había ido a buscarla, se derritió.

Cuando llegó al final de la escalera, los ojos de Juugo se olvidaron de la señora Kakei y se posaron sobre ella. Se le oscureció la mirada y su respiración se aceleró. Ella percibió una profunda satisfacción reflejada en sus ojos, junto a cierta sensación de posesión. Cualquier otra mujer se hubiera ofendido y podría haberse molestado al sentir que él pensaba que le pertenecía, ¿pero cómo iba a enfadarse ella por algo que sabía que era cierto, por lo menos durante aquella noche?

Estaba increíblemente atractivo con su esmoquin. Vestido de aquella forma nadie osaría cuestionar sus orígenes, nadie podría pensar ni por un momento que no era un caballero de la más alta alcurnia. Él poseía esa confianza. Quizá fuera cierto que sentía repulsión por sus orígenes, pero aquella noche habían desaparecido. El hombre que tenía ante ella era una persona que había sobrevivido al infierno, y nada en el mundo lo volvería a arrastrar hasta aquel lugar.

Y a juzgar por el calor que ardía en sus preciosos ojos naranja, la deseaba con desesperación. Ella no podía negar que lo deseaba con la misma intensidad.

―Vaya, está usted preciosa ―dijo la señora Kakei rompiendo el hechizo.

Ella sintió cómo el calor se adueñaba de sus mejillas, pero no dejó de mirarle ni un segundo.

―Gracias.

―Tengo algo para usted ―dijo él con una voz entrecortada que la hizo pensar en la forma en que hablaría un hombre que acabara de despertar después de una noche apasionada. Le ofreció una caja de terciopelo.

.

Antes de abrirla ella dijo:

―Oh, no puedo aceptar algo así.

―Aún no sabe usted lo que es.

―Pero parecen joyas. Sería inapropiado.

―No es para que se lo quede. Solo es un préstamo.

―¿Es de la vizcondesa de Otogakure?

Él esbozó una sonrisa juguetona.

―Podría ser si eso consigue que abra usted la caja.

Le faltó muy poco para reírse a carcajadas cuando se dio cuenta de que él pensaba que se estaba comportando como una niña. ¿Qué importancia tenía de quién procedía? Pero sí que importaba. Especialmente si lo había traído él, si era producto de su consideración. Cuando cogió la caja le temblaban las manos. La abrió y se quedó mirando fijamente el precioso collar de perlas que había en su interior.

―Pensé que quizá no tendría usted ninguna joya que ponerse esta noche ―dijo él en voz baja.

―No puedo aceptarlo ―repitió ella.

―Ya le he dicho que solo es un préstamo. Ninguna dama debería asistir a un baile sin un buen collar de perlas, ¿verdad, señora Kakei?

―Por supuesto que no. ―La casera dio un paso adelante y sonrió con amabilidad―. Es una noche especial, señorita Lee. No creo que haya nada de malo en ello.

Antes de que ella accediera, Juugo empezó a sacar el collar de la caja. No llevaba guantes; sin duda para manipular mejor el cierre. Su cálida piel rozó el sensible cuello de la joven provocando una cálida ráfaga de deseo que se apoderó de su interior.

Pensó que si fuera una vela se derretiría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

.

Juugo apartó las manos y dijo:

―Justo como imaginaba. Son tan perfectas como usted.

Ella lo rodeó y se acercó al espejo que colgaba en el vestíbulo. El collar descansaba sobre la hendidura que dibujaba su garganta; era perfecto. De repente la asaltó una absurda necesidad de ponerse a llorar.

―Me siento como una princesa.

―Quizá lo sea.

―No sabía que era usted un soñador, señor No Tenpi. Lo cierto es que no sé qué decir después de recibir un regalo tan precioso, incluso aunque solo vaya a ser mío durante unas horas.

De repente, de manera silenciosa, estaba justo detrás de ella y la miraba a los ojos a través del espejo.

―Reserve un baile para mí.

―Puede tenerlos todos.

―Eso, querida, podría provocar un escándalo.

Una emoción cruzó el rostro del inspector con tanta rapidez que ella no pudo juzgarla con precisión, pero si hubiera tenido que adivinar habría dicho que le preocupaban sus propias palabras, y se preguntó si serían los halagos, si se le habrían escapado sin quererlo él y no se sentía del todo cómodo con ello.

―Deberíamos irnos ―dijo como si hubiera decidido que necesitaba poner distancia entre ellos.

―Páselo bien, señorita Lee ―dijo la señora Kakei―. Y, señor No Tenpi, dígale a su hermana que la próxima vez puede entrar ella también.

Mientras acompañaba a la joven hasta la puerta, dijo:

―Gracias, señora Kakei, lo haré. Pero ya le he dicho que es un poco tímida.

.

Cuando estuvieron fuera, ella le dijo:

―No sabía que tenías una hermana.

―Y no la tengo. Pero no quería que la señora Kakei pensara que ibas a ir en el carruaje sin carabina.

―¿Y qué dirá la gente del baile?

―No creo que nadie lo pregunte. Karin te ha arropado bajo su ala, y ella a su vez es protegida por Hanabi Hyuga quien está casada con uno de los lores más poderosos de Konoha. Podrías entrar allí completamente desnuda y todos los invita dos se acercarían a decirte lo bonito que es tu vestido.

La risa que se le escapó la ayudó a relajarse. Tenía mucho miedo de ponerse en ridículo aquella noche. Pero entonces pensó que si estaba junto a Juugo tenía fuerzas para afrontar cualquier situación.

.

.

.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, uno de los lacayos que había en el camino abrió la puerta y la ayudó a bajar. Juugo la siguió rápidamente, puso la mano bajo su codo y la acompañó hasta la entrada de la enorme residencia. Se veían otros carruajes de los que bajaban otras parejas que se acercaban más deprisa a las puertas abiertas de la casa.

Pero ella quería tomarse su tiempo, quería absorber hasta el último detalle de aquella noche.

―Es casi como si fuera un palacio, ¿verdad? ―suspiró ella.

―Para mi gusto, es demasiado grande ―dijo Juugo.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

―Para mí también, pero no me importa venir de visita.

Juugo la acompañó por las puertas dobles que daban al vestíbulo de la entrada donde brillaba una enorme lámpara de cristalitos que colgaba del techo. Un lacayo se llevó su capa y el sombrero de Juugo y luego los acompañó hasta el salón.

―Pero todos están subiendo la escalera ―le dijo a Juugo en voz baja.

―No pasa nada. Nosotros somos especiales.

.

Cuando entraron en el salón vieron a un hombre blanco con su cabello negro y una preciosa dama de ojos blancos y cabello azulino que se acercaban a ellos.

―Ah, usted debe ser Tamaki ―dijo la dama―. Yo soy lady Hinata y este es mi marido, lord Uchiha.

El caballero le besó la mano.

―Es un placer.

―Juugo me ha hablado de usted ―le dijo a lord Uchiha.

―Espero que no demasiado.

Era incapaz de imaginar que aquel hombre hubiera crecido en la calle. Su porte era absolutamente noble.

―No le he contado nada que pueda hacerle tener mala opinión de ti ―dijo Juugo.

―Entonces la conversación sobre mí debe haber sido bastante corta ―dijo Uchiha sonriendo.

―Hanabi nos advirtió que vendrían ―dijo lady Hinata―. Ya suponíamos que Juugo no le proporcionaría ninguna carabina, así que, si no tiene ninguna objeción, nos ocuparemos nosotros. No tiene ningún sentido empezar a provocar rumores tan deprisa.

―Será un honor.

―En ese caso, entremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y recordó a la prima lejana carente de buenas relaciones que había llevado a Tetsuya a Konoha. Qué distinto habría sido todo si su hermana hubiera tenido una condesa a su lado.

―Si me permite el atrevimiento, quiero que sepa que usted y Juugo hacen una pareja adorable ―dijo la condesa en voz baja mientras lideraba el grupo que subía las escaleras con los caballeros a la cola.

.

La joven se ruborizó y fue incapaz de pensar una respuesta adecuada.

―Discúlpeme si la he incomodado ―dijo la condesa―. Juug es un gran amigo. Estoy muy contenta de verlo feliz.

―Es diferente a todas las personas que he conocido.

―La mayoría de estos sinvergüenzas lo son.

―¿Sinvergüenzas?

Hinata se rio con delicadeza.

―Así es como yo veo a mi marido y a sus amigos. Se han convertido en hombres respetables, pero de algún modo siguen siendo unos sinvergüenzas. No deje que eso la asuste. Es una cualidad que en ocasiones resulta extremadamente útil.

Llegaron a un rellano que desembocaba en un enorme salón de baile. La gente hacía cola esperando a que los presentaran.

A la joven se le aceleró el corazón al ver a todas aquellas elegantes damas y atractivos caballeros. Todos parecían tan seguros, tan cómodos…, sonreían, hablaban, se reían a carcajadas… Todos esperaban impacientes a que empezara la noche.

―Eres tan buena como cualquiera de ellos ―murmuró Juugo cerca de su oído.

Ella se volvió para sonreírle y asintió.

―Soy incapaz de imaginarme una temporada entera así.

―Yo creo que enseguida se vuelve aburrido.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―No, yo creo que cada noche debe ser maravillosa.

.

Cuando se acercaron a la puerta, Hinata habló con el hombre que esperaba allí. Él asintió. Entonces alzó la voz:

―¡Lord y lady Konohagure, la señorita Tamaki Lee y el señor No Tenpi!

La joven recorrió el enorme salón con la mirada y pensó que no había visto nada tan magnífico en toda su vida. Ella procedía de un pequeño pueblo y aquello era como estar en un sueño. Ahora comprendía que Tetsuya hubiera caído presa de los encantos de Kamizuru.

Mientras bajaba los escalones se sintió agradecida de tener una mujer experimentada a su lado. Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, Hinata saludó al anfitrión y la anfitriona, y a los vizcondes por quienes se brindaba dicho baile.

―Hanabi, Neji espero que esté todo a vuestro gusto. Karin, Kakashi.

―Querida hermana ―dijo el duque de Otsutsuki que se deshacía en halagos para con su hermana ante la molestia de su cuñado―, siempre supe que tu proporcionarías una noche para recordar. Y usted debe ser la señorita Lee. Mi mujer ha disfrutado mucho de la visita que le ha hecho esta tarde junto a la vizcondesa. Es un placer tenerla en casa.

Ella hizo una reverencia.

―Es un placer estar aquí, excelencia. ―Se volvió en dirección a la duquesa―.Excelencia, muchísimas gracias por su visita. —y cambió en dirección a la vizcondesa y a su esposo— y muchas gracias vizcondesa por prestarme tan bello vestido.

―Puede usted quedárselo. ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez después de esta noche pueda usted volver a necesitarlo.

―Es usted muy generosa.

―Disfrute de la noche.

―Oh, lo haré.

Volvió la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Juugo y en sus ojos tan peculiares y vio que aquella noche era para ella, toda para ella. Hinata la acompañó por el salón y le presentó a un caballero tras otro.

Ella no pensaba ser tan tímida como Tetsuya. A pesar de las maravillas y la excitación que la rodeaban, sintió una momentánea punzada de tristeza al pensar que su hermana no habría experimentado nada parecido. Pero su dolor desapareció cuando el primer caballero la llevó a la pista de baile.

.

.

.

Juugo aún no había podido bailar con Tamaki. Desde que había bajado las escaleras del gran salón, la joven había captado la imaginación y la atención de todos los asistentes. Aunque no podía culparlos por sentirse fascinados por aquella chica. El vestido que llevaba realzaba todas sus curvas. Deseaba desesperadamente posar las manos en su cintura y acercarse a su cuerpo.

Cogió una copa de champán de la bandeja de uno de los camareros que pasaba por su lado y se bebió el contenido de un solo trago.

―¿Te estás preparando para la batalla?

Dedicó a Uchiha una cortante mirada justo antes de aceptar encantado el vaso de whisky que le ofrecía su amigo. Se bebió el contenido con la misma rapidez que se había bebido el champán.

―Tranquilízate, Juugo. Pareces estar a punto de matar a alguien. Será mejor que aflojes. Ya sabes que el licor solo te pone más furioso.

Juugo siempre había admirado a Sasuke por encima de los demás chicos de Orochimaru. Quizá como sus orígenes siempre habían estado entre la nobleza, nunca pareció pertenecer de verdad a la pandilla de ladronzuelos de Orochimaru.

―Yo no estoy furioso.

―Pues lo parece.

.

Sasuke era casi tan alto como Juugo, pero su constitución era más esbelta, más aristocrática. También era la única persona, además de Karin, en la que confiaba Juugo.

―No esperaba que todos los caballeros se abalanzaran sobre ella.

―¿Por qué no? Es una mujer preciosa.

Nadie había dicho nunca nada que fuera tan cierto.

―Tu enfado te está impidiendo ver la situación con claridad ―dijo Uchiha sombríamente mientras le daba a Juugo el vaso de whisky que se estaba bebiendo él.

Su amigo se tragó el licor y se deleitó en el ardor que se extendió por su pecho.

―Te he dicho que no estoy enfadado.

―Pues entonces estás celoso.

«¡Maldita sea!» Juugo asintió.

.

―Tal vez.

―A ella no le interesa ninguno de esos caballeros.

Juugo emitió un sonido burlón.

―¿Cómo no va a tener ningún interés? Aunque esté al final de la cola, este es su mundo. Ha bailado con un duque, dos marqueses, cuatro condes, y con tantos segundos hijos que ya he perdido la cuenta.

―No sabía que conocieras tan bien a la nobleza.

―Estaba cerca de ellos cuando se alinearon como indigentes e hicieron cola para conseguir un cuenco de gachas. Lo peor es que ha bailado incluso con Hozuki, que sin duda es el hombre más rico de todo Konoha.

―También está felizmente casado.

―Dios, jamás pensé que asociaría esas palabras a Suigetsu. ―Quería otro trago de whisky, ron o ginebra. No importaba lo que fuera mientras tuviera el poder de quemar el inmenso tormento que se había apropiado de él.

―¿Y por qué no ha bailado contigo?

Juugo no dijo ni una sola palabra y Sasuke le dio un codazo en las costillas.

―¿Es porque no se lo has pedido?

―Yo quería que esta noche fuera especial para ella. Su hermana disfrutó de la oportunidad de venir a Konoha y Tamaki nunca pudo hacerlo. Yo quería hacerle ese regalo.

―Ella no está disfrutando de bailar con todos esos caballeros, ¿sabes? ¿No te has dado cuenta de que nunca los mira durante demasiado tiempo? ¿O en la forma que tiene de mirar por todo el salón como si estuviera buscando a alguien? Tiene la sonrisa tan congelada que le debe doler la mandíbula. Pídele que baile contigo.

―Lo más probable es que su carné de baile esté completo.

―Si yo quisiera bailar con Hinata, eso no me detendría.

.

Normalmente tampoco habría detenido a Juugo. Se preguntó qué diablos le estaría ocurriendo. Se sentía culpable por estar engañándola. Debería decirle la verdad, pero mientras pensaba en las palabras sabía que en cuanto las pronunciara todo lo que había entre ellos cambiaría. El afecto que sentía por él se convertiría en aversión. El interés que sentía por él se marchitaría como una rosa privada de agua.

Las últimas notas de un violín dieron paso al silencio. Tamaki ni siquiera tenía que abandonar la pista de baile porque en cuanto su acompañante se despedía de ella aparecía el siguiente.

Juugo le devolvió el vaso a Uchiha y, sin decir ni una sola palabra, empezó a andar entre la multitud en dirección a la zona donde las parejas de baile empezaban a dar los primeros pasos al ritmo de la música. Tocó con suavidad el hombro de lord Yamaki. El hombre pareció tan sorprendido como cuando jugaba a las cartas en el club Hozuki y le repartían una buena mano.

―Lo siento, milord, pero es mi turno.

Si lord Yamaki hubiera sido más corpulento quizá se habría enfrentado a Juugo. Pero se limitó a excusarse y se marchó. Antes de que sonara el siguiente acorde Juugo ya había cogido a Tamaki entre sus brazos y la deslizaba por la pista de baile.

La joven llevaba toda la noche esperando ese momento.

―¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Él esbozó una irónica sonrisa.

―No estaba seguro de que quisieras cambiar un baile con un lord por otro con un hombre que tiene poco que ofrecer excepto un par de pies patosos.

―Te subestimas, Juugo. Eres muy buen bailarín.

―Tú también, Tamaki.

Se deslizaron por toda la pista de baile como si no hubiera nadie más en ella. La joven pensó que estaban un poco más pegados de lo que resultaba apropiado, pero no le importaba.

Hacía solo un rato que una de sus parejas le había dicho que le recordaba a una dama con la que bailó la temporada pasada. El caballero no recordaba su nombre y le preguntó si era ella. La tristeza se apoderó de la joven cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermana había estado en Konoha y que nadie la recordaba con claridad. Estaba segura de que a ella tampoco la recordarían.

Solo formaba parte de las vidas de aquellas personas durante un momento fugaz. La próxima noche ellos tendrían otras parejas de baile mientras ella se esforzaría por retener intacto el recuerdo de lo que había vivido. Y el que estaba creando en aquel instante junto a Juugo sería el más valioso de todos, o por lo menos de todos los que tendría de aquel baile.

Apenas hablaron. Era como si no necesitaran decirse nada. Conversaban con una mirada, estrechándose las manos y rozándose las piernas.

Cuando el baile acabó, él le quitó el carné de baile de la muñeca, se lo metió en el bolsillo y dijo que el siguiente baile también era suyo. Ella no protestó. Deseaba aquello con más intensidad que el aire que respiraba.

.

Durante su tercer baile, él preguntó:

―¿Reservarás el último baile para mí?

―Me parecería estupendo que este fuera el último baile de la noche.

―¿Te quieres ir a casa? ―la interpeló él.

―No ―dijo ella, preguntándose de dónde habría salido la calidez que le teñía la voz―. Pero sí que me quiero ir contigo.

Cuando la música dejó de sonar, se despidieron de sus anfitriones. Fuera soplaba una gélida brisa. Cuando él le puso la capa sobre los hombros, fue su cercanía y no la prenda lo que la hizo entrar en calor.

Cuando se sentaron en el carruaje, él, fingiendo sorpresa, dijo:

―Vaya, me pregunto a dónde habrá ido mi hermana. ¿Qué pasará entre nosotros sin carabina?

Ella le cogió la cara con la mano.

―Yo tengo la esperanza de que nos besemos.

.

Su deseo se cumplió incluso antes de que el carruaje se pusiera en marcha. Él posó la boca sobre sus labios y ella los separó para recibir lo que él le ofrecía. La joven se volvió a sorprender de su sabor, pero aquella noche era distinto. Ya no sabía a pastel de carne. De repente era suntuoso, suave y decididamente oscuro. No era champán. Había bebido otra cosa, algo fuerte, algo que gustaría a un hombre. Sea lo que fuere, a ella también le gustaba y disfrutó de su sabor cada vez que la lengua de Juugo acariciaba la suya.

Él deslizó los brazos por su espalda y sus caderas y la acercó a su regazo. Casi inmediatamente cambió el ángulo del beso y se hizo más profundo, como si él quisiera llegar a su corazón. Cómo podía decirle que ya lo había conseguido, que lo había hecho de tantas maneras que sentía que él era su otra mitad. El préstamo de las perlas, los fuegos artificiales, los paseos por Konoha… Conversaciones y bailes. Una invitación a un baile. Ella había llegado a Konoha con una meta y él había conseguido meterse lentamente en su vida de tal forma que a ella le estaba costando recordar sus prioridades.

Egoístamente, y para su eterna vergüenza, en aquel momento Kamizuru le parecía insignificante en comparación con lo que podría tener si se olvidaba de aquel malvado hombre.

La cálida boca de Juugo se paseó por su mandíbula y luego siguió por su cuello dejando una húmeda niebla a su paso. La capa resbaló de sus hombros, que quedaron expuestos. Él, sin dudar, empezó a mordisquear la piel liberada. Le mordió la clavícula con suavidad y luego se disculpó pasándole la lengua por encima.

.

Ella se retorcía sobre su regazo y apretaba las piernas disfrutando de los pequeños temblores de placer que parecían originarse en aquella zona para luego expandirse hacia fuera. Nunca había experimentado nada parecido. Era como si al tocarla en un sitio tuviera el poder de extender esa caricia por todo su cuerpo. Todas las partes de su cuerpo querían hacerse un ovillo, contraerse y expandirse.

La áspera respiración de Juugo resonó por los confines del carruaje mientras sus enormes manos se paseaban por todo el cuerpo de la joven. Ella sintió la dureza de Juugo presionándole la cadera. Los ásperos gemidos del inspector resonaron en los oídos de la joven antes de volver a besarla con un apetito que superaba el que sentía ella.

Tamaki no tenía ninguna duda de que la deseaba, de que estaba bajo su control, de que era su tesoro.

El carruaje se detuvo y él rugió mientras separaba la boca de sus labios y apoyaba la frente sobre la de la joven. Ella sabía que debía haberse apartado de él, estaba segura de que él sabía que la tendría que haber alejado.

Pero se quedaron pegados el uno al otro como si los arrastrara la agitación del océano. James no se apartó de ella ni siquiera cuando el lacayo abrió la puerta.

―Danos un momento ―rugió con la voz quebrada.

La puerta se volvió a cerrar inmediatamente bloqueando el mundo que requería carabinas y corrección, y se quedaron en su propio mundo, donde eran ellos quienes dictaban las reglas de comportamiento.

―Esta ha sido la noche más mágica de mi vida ―susurró ella con el corazón tan acelerado que estaba segura de que él podía escucharlo―. No quiero que acabe. No aquí, no así.

Él se echó hacia atrás y, en los oscuros confines del carruaje, ella percibió cómo la observaba con una gran intensidad, como si estuviera buscando una explicación a sus palabras.

.

―¿Qué quieres decir, Tamaki?

―Quiero pasar la noche contigo.

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 08

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale un poco porque la sustituiré con otro personajes en ciertas ocasiones.**

 **.**

 **Espero disfruten esta historia, la cuarta de esta serie de adaptaciones; así como yo lo hice.**

.

.

CAPÍTULO 08

.

.

Mientras la hacía entrar en su casa y subían juntos las escaleras que los llevarían a su habitación, él pensó que aquella era una muy mala idea. Pero la deseaba con demasiada desesperación y no le importaba nada que pudiera estar comprometiendo su propia integridad. Por la mañana hablaría con sir Kabuto y lo pondría todo en su sitio para que tanto Scotland Yard como Kamizuru estuvieran contentos.

La capucha de la capa de Tamaki escondía su rostro. Juugo no acostumbraba a llevar jovencitas a su habitación, aunque su casera sabía que solía llegar muy tarde. La mujer no acostumbraba a despertarse cuando él llegaba a casa. Gracias a Dios, aquella noche no fue una excepción.

Utilizó su llave para abrir la puerta del apartamento y le pidió a Tamaki que entrara. Sin apenas darse tiempo a cerrar la puerta, la estrechó entre sus brazos. Jamás había deseado a ninguna mujer con tanta desesperación, nunca había querido sentir el cuerpo de una chica pegado al suyo con tantas ganas, jamás había sentido tanta necesidad por beber apasionadamente de su boca. La joven acababa de entrar en la habitación, pero su olor a rosas ya se estaba adueñando del espacio y se mezclaba con el aroma más terrenal de la colonia que él utilizaba muy de vez en cuando.

Su boca se abrió con impaciencia a la de él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos como una rosa buscando su lugar en una espaldera. No había timidez ni dudas, lo único que la guiaba era la necesidad y el deseo. Él ignoró los pensamientos que no paraban de gritarle que estaba destruyendo su reputación. Si estaba tan dispuesta a ofrecerse a él aquella noche, probablemente estuviera dispuesta a darle mucho más. Ya pensaría en otro momento a dónde los llevaría todo aquello. En aquel instante, lo único que importaba era que todo lo que había ido creciendo en el interior de Juugo desde aquel primer beso en los jardines de Konoha estaba a punto de materializarse.

Si pudiera esperar, si pudiera mantener sus necesidades a raya… Si lo consiguiera no permitiría que la primera vez de aquella chica estuviera manchada por su incapacidad para…

Su mente se detuvo de golpe y el beso también. Él siempre centraba toda su atención en las chicas, pero aquella noche quería darle más de lo que jamás le había dado a nadie, porque ella significaba más para él de lo que nadie había significado jamás. Utilizó la habilidad de unos dedos que nunca le habían dado buenos resultados como carterista, y desabrochó los cierres de su capa. En la oscuridad escuchó el susurro de la tela cayendo a los pies de la joven.

Se quitó los guantes y los tiró sobre una silla, pero a juzgar por el sonido que hicieron era evidente que habían aterrizado en el suelo de madera. Una tenue luz que brillaba en la calle se coló tímidamente en la habitación recortando su silueta, pero sin dar detalles. Juugo pensó que era el momento perfecto, que, aprovechando el refugio que les proporcionaba la oscuridad, debería explicarle el verdadero motivo por el que había entrado en su vida. Debería decirle que él se ocuparía de Kamizuru, que se aseguraría de que aquel hombre pagara con creces cualquier cosa que le hubiera hecho a Tetsuya. Él sería su héroe. Pero, mientras pensaba que era el momento perfecto para confesárselo todo, no quería que nada desmereciera aquel instante. Se lo explicaría todo más tarde, cuando hubiera hablado con sir Kabuto y se hubiera ocupado de ponerlo todo en orden.

Aquella noche era solo para ellos dos. Juugo no quería que Tetsuya, Kamizuru o sir Kabuto estropearan aquella ocasión, o se convirtieran en parte de su recuerdo. Tenía que ser igual que aquella noche que pasaron en los jardines y Tamaki no quiso hablar del pasado. Ahora era él quien, egoístamente, quería que aquel momento se centrara solo en el presente, en ellos, en lo que podían compartir el uno con el otro. La cogió suavemente por la mejilla.

.

―No es demasiado tarde para volverse atrás si has cambiado de idea.

Lo más probable es que muriera en el acto, pero él nunca había forzado a ninguna mujer, y no tenía ninguna intención de empezar ahora, especialmente con ella.

―Yo no he cambiado de idea. ¿Y tú?

Él se rio, la cogió en brazos y se internó en la habitación.

―Eso es imposible. Te deseo desde la primera tarde que pasamos en el parque.

―Has demostrado tener mucha contención.

―No tienes ni idea.

La dejó junto a la cama y se volvió hacia la mesita para encender una vela. La mecha del quinqué cobró vida.

―¿No sería mejor que estuviera oscuro? ―preguntó ella.

―No. ―Pero bajó la llama hasta que las sombras se adueñaron de la habitación y consiguió crear la intimidad que creía que ella necesitaba.

―Qué grande que es tu cama. Nunca había visto una cama tan grande.

A él no le pasó desapercibido el nerviosismo que le teñía la voz.

―La hicieron especialmente para que yo pudiera caber bien en ella. Pero solo es una cama, Tamaki, y no ocurrirá nada en ella que no desees que ocurra.

Juugo se dio cuenta de que la joven se estremecía. Le cogió el rostro con ambas manos para que lo mirara a los ojos.

―No te haré daño.

―Ya lo sé. Confío ciegamente en ti, Juugo. Más de lo que jamás he confiado en nadie.

.

Él posó la boca sobre sus labios y la besó profundamente. Al percibir el sabor del champán en sus labios rezó para que la embriagadora bebida no estuviera afectando su decisión. Pero ella no se balanceaba, por lo menos aún no. Si él conseguía lo que se proponía, pronto lo estaría haciendo porque se embriagaría de sus besos y sus caricias.

Juugo arrastró la boca por el cuello de la joven y sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso bajo sus labios. Ella se agarró con fuerza a las mangas de su chaqueta, suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarle el acceso a cualquier lugar que él deseara investigar. Él pensó que lo primero sería su pelo. Le acarició el cuello con los nudillos.

―Tienes un cuello muy provocativo.

―Es mi mejor cualidad, ¿no te parece?

―¿No estás siendo un poco vanidosa, Tamaki?

Ella frunció el ceño.

―No, es que… Supongo que estoy nerviosa. No quiero decepcionarte.

―Es imposible que tú me decepciones.

Juugo vio en los ojos de la joven el placer que le provocaron aquellas palabras. Y solo era el principio; tenía la intención de provocarle mucho más placer. Después de quitarle las horquillas del pelo con destreza, observó cómo su melena se descolgaba por sus hombros y resbalaba por su espalda. Era más bonita de lo que le pareció al verla desde lejos. Estuvo a punto de confesarle que una noche permaneció observando cómo se cepillaba el pelo junto a la ventana, pero entonces tendría que haberle explicado por qué estaba en la puerta de su pensión. No quería que nada la alejara de las atenciones que le estaba brindando.

.

Le cogió el brazo y empezó a bajarle el guante hasta que llegó a su muñeca. Sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso bajo su pulgar. Ella le observó y él se preguntó qué estaría pensando. Esperaba que la joven se diera cuenta de lo mucho que valoraba aquellos momentos que estaba pasando en su compañía.

―Lo puedo hacer yo ―susurró ella con la voz entrecortada.

―Prefiero hacerlo yo. ―Fue estirando de cada dedo hasta que pudo quitarle el guante entero. Luego lo dejó caer al suelo y le acarició la mano con los dedos.

―Ese guante pertenece a la vizcondesa de Otogakure. Debería ser más cuidadosa con él ―dijo ella.

―No le importará. Yo me encargaré de comprarle unos nuevos si es necesario.

Juugo empezó a quitarle el otro guante. Cuando tuvo la mano desnuda, ella le acarició la mejilla y luego deslizó los dedos por su pelo. Era la primera vez que lo acariciaba con la mano desnuda. A pesar de que solo se trataba de su cara, su cabeza y su pelo, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Se moría por las caricias de aquella chica. Quería sentirla por todo el cuerpo.

Entonces la hizo girar muy lentamente.

Ella no esperaba que él fuera tan despacio, pero lo cierto era que aquel hombre nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. Juugo la hacía sentir digna de amar y muy deseada. En sus ojos podía ver que, incluso un acto tan sencillo como soltarle el pelo, le provocaba placer.

Juugo le apartó la melena de la espalda y se la colocó sobre el hombro. Luego empezó a desabrocharle el vestido. Ella notó cómo se abría el primer botón, luego el segundo. Intentó recordar cuántos botones tenía para calcular cuánto tardaría en quitárselo del todo. Antes de que acabara de pensar en aquello, él se lo estaba bajando por los hombros.

Posó los labios sobre su cuello y fue como si hubiera vertido un cubo de cera caliente en sus venas. El calor se extendió por todo el cuerpo de la joven.

Ella sabía que no era correcto que estuviera allí y que no debía llevar las cosas tan lejos, pero la muerte de Tetsuya le había enseñado que una persona nunca sabía cuándo le podían robar algo de valor. Aquella noche Juugo le pertenecía. No tenía ninguna garantía de que siguiera siendo suyo por la mañana.

La felicidad era fugaz y el amor una ilusión.

.

Estaba decidida a aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudiera pasar con él, y a valorarlo como se merecía. Esperaba que nunca tuviera que arrepentirse.

Apartó de su mente los pensamientos sobre Tetsuya y Kamizuru. Durante aquel corto espacio de tiempo no quería pensar ni en el dolor que sentía ni en su búsqueda de justicia. Egoístamente iba a aceptar todo lo que le ofreciera Juugo y lo guardaría como un tesoro para las solitarias noches que, sin duda, le quedaban por delante.

Él empezó a quitarle algodón, seda y encajes tan despacio que la piel de la joven se puso más sensible. Luego desabrochó lazos, aflojó botones y apartó tela. Desechó cada prenda sin cuidado hasta que no quedó nada excepto las perlas. Entonces sus dedos comenzaron a dedicarle el mayor de los cuidados a su piel. Siguió los dedos con la boca; la tocaba y la saboreaba; le provocaba pasiones hasta que ella pensó que se volvería loca de deseo.

La joven se dio media vuelta y observó cómo reaccionaba él esperando que no se sintiera decepcionado al ver que ella no actuaba con recato. Quería pasar aquella noche con él, lo deseaba con tanta fuerza que estaba dispuesta a dar su alma a cambio de conseguirlo. No cabía duda de que ya lo había hecho.

Cuando ella se volvió, la mirada de Juugo se embarcó en un lento viaje por todo su cuerpo que lo dejó sin respiración.

.

―Qué bonita eres. ―Su voz sonaba áspera, tenía la mirada acalorada, y aquella noche sus marcadas facciones, esos rasgos que ella conocía tan bien, parecían distintas, como si de alguna forma cada parte de ella le estuviera remodelando.

―Deberíamos guardar las perlas para que no se rompan ―le dijo ella.

―No, déjatelas puestas. Creo que son perfectas para este momento.

A ella le sorprendió que hubiera dejado de tocarla.

―No me voy a romper ―le aseguró mientras tiraba del pañuelo que él llevaba al cuello.

―Tengo callos en las manos.

―Me gusta sentirlas sobre mi piel ―dijo ella cogiéndole una mano y acercándosela a los labios. Dibujó un círculo en su palma y a él se le escapó un gemido.

―Me atormentas ―jadeó él.

Ella se rio sorprendida.

―¿Yo? No soy yo la que sigue vestida.

.

Él la recompensó esbozando una de sus escasas y sensuales sonrisas mientras añadía su chaqueta a la montaña de ropa que había en el suelo. Luego se quitó el chaleco, la camisa y todo lo demás, hasta que solo llevaba puestos los pantalones. Era magnífico. La piedra esculpida no podía mostrar más perfección.

Ella deslizó las manos por su pecho y sintió cómo sus músculos se contraían y se relajaban cuando pasaba los dedos por encima. Aquel hombre era pura fibra. Se acercó a él y rozó los pechos contra su torso.

―Dios ―rugió él al tiempo que se apoderaba de su boca con una urgencia que la sorprendió.

Juugo había esperado todo lo que pudo antes de tocarla porque sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera aquel lento vals llegaría a su fin. Ya no sería capaz de contenerse. La deseaba con demasiada desesperación.

Los brazos de la joven se dirigieron a sus costados y le acarició la espalda; su caricia era suave y fugaz. Juugo sentía su roce y luego dejaba de sentirlo. Era una extraña alternancia de contacto y ausencia. Él nunca había dejado que ninguna mujer deslizara las manos por su espalda. Siempre solía distraerlas de un modo u otro, a menudo lo conseguía alejando las manos de las chicas de su cuerpo. Pero con ella deseaba experimentarlo todo, estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo, porque no la quería a medias tintas. No podía explicarlo, pero ansiaba saberlo todo sobre ella, hasta su más ínfimo secreto y la mínima imperfección. Y por algún motivo era importante que ella también conociera los suyos.

Entonces ella se tensó, dejó de besarle y frunció el ceño.

―¿Qué te ha pasado aquí?

―No es nada.

No la detuvo cuando ella le miró la espalda.

―¡Oh, cielo santo! ―Cuando vio las cicatrices que le cubrían la espalda se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas―. ¿Quién te hizo esto?

―La ley.

Se puso derecha y le observó a conciencia; miró más allá del atractivo exterior y vio al hombre herido que había en su interior.

―Nunca fui un ladrón muy hábil ―explicó―. Normalmente me castigaban con algunos latigazos en vez de meterme en la cárcel.

―¿Cuántos años tenías? ―susurró ella sin estar muy segura del motivo por el que aquel dato era tan importante. Lo que le había ocurrido no debería pasarle a nadie.

―Ocho la primera vez y nueve la segunda. Orochimaru me advirtió de que si me volvían a coger me acabarían deportando en un barco con destino a Sunakagure.

―Deportado. ―Ella nunca se había parado a pensar en los castigos que recibían los delincuentes. Sí que había oído contar cosas en alguna ocasión, pero era como escuchar a alguien contar el argumento de una historia que no tenía ningún interés en leer―. Lo siento mucho.

―No lo sientas. Ya no duelen. No siento nada ni en la más profunda de todas. ―Le tocó la mejilla―. Nunca las había compartido con nadie. Jamás había dejado que las tocara ninguna mujer. Tú eres diferente. Lo que siento por ti es distinto. No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros.

Ella casi se pone a llorar al escuchar la sinceridad que le teñía la voz. Si no la hubiera cogido entre sus brazos para besarla, se lo habría contado todo sobre Tetsuya, pero sabía que si lo hacía dejaría de besarla, y lo deseaba más que respirar, más que la venganza.

.

Se tambalearon hasta la cama con los brazos y las piernas entrelazados, y al caer sobre el colchón se separaron y dejaron de besarse.

―Sigues llevando los pantalones puestos ―le dijo ella como si no fuera consciente de que estaba completamente desnuda y expuesta mientras que él seguía conservando cierta intimidad.

―Tengo miedo de que al quitármelos pueda perder el poco control que me queda.

Ella le cogió la cara con ambas manos y le posó los pulgares sobre los labios.

―Quítatelos.

―Tamaki… ―Esbozó una mueca burlona―. No estoy seguro de que sepas exactamente lo que estoy controlando.

―Quieres hacerme el amor desesperadamente y cuando te quites los pantalones ya no habrá nada que te detenga.

―Exacto.

―Yo también me muero de ganas de hacerte el amor. Quítatelos.

Antes de que pudiera dar la siguiente bocanada de aire, él se había quitado los pantalones y ella empezó a preguntarse si sería capaz de volver a respirar. Su Juugo era un hombre enorme en todos los sentidos.

Su cuerpo desnudo cubrió el de ella cuando se colocó entre sus muslos, y la joven pensó que nunca volvería a sentir nada tan maravilloso. La piel de Juugo estaba húmeda y aterciopelada en algunas zonas, áspera y peluda en otras, pero ella adoraba cada centímetro y cada textura.

Entonces la volvió a besar. Pensó que nunca se cansaría de sus besos. Cada uno era distinto y, sin embargo, igual que el anterior. Todos la hacían enloquecer de deseo.

Sintió todo el peso de su cuerpo encima del suyo, pero no estaba incómoda. A pesar de su diferencia de tamaño, de la delicadeza de ella y de su enorme y musculoso cuerpo, parecían encajar a la perfección.

Las caricias de él eran más atrevidas que las de ella. Juugo deslizó los labios por su cuerpo hasta que llegó a su pecho. Besó el interior de uno y luego el del otro. El cuerpo de la joven reaccionó con fuerza pidiéndole más. Él deslizó la lengua alrededor de su pezón para provocarla una y otra vez.

Ella se agarró a sus hombros con fuerza mientras sentía cómo su cuerpo se hacía un ovillo.

.

―¿Qué quieres, Tamaki? ―jadeó él.

―No hables, por favor, no hables.

―¿Qué quieres? ―insistió él.

La joven sentía cómo su aliento le humedecía el pezón y lo endurecía. Tenía ganas de ponerse a llorar.

―No lo sé. Algo.

―Esto ―rugió él antes de posar la boca sobre su pecho y empezar a succionar.

Ella pensó que se iba a caer de la cama como un globo aerostático liberándose de sus anclajes. Se contorsionó contra él.

Él paseó las manos por encima de su vientre hasta que alcanzó aquél lugar prohibido. Entonces notó cómo deslizaba un dedo en su interior, en lo más profundo de su ser.

―Estás tan húmeda, tan caliente, tan preparada… ―susurró él.

Y lo estaba. Casi tan preparada como él. Cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo de Juugo estaba tenso y vibrante. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que pensó que le iba a estallar. Le encantaba tenerla debajo de su cuerpo y sentir su sedosa piel y su aterciopelada feminidad. La deseaba con tanta intensidad que era increíble que no la hubiera poseído ya. Cuando deslizó el dedo en su interior se dio cuenta de lo firme que estaba.

―Quizá sí que te haga un poco de daño ―murmuró con lamento.

―No me importa. ―Ella deslizó las manos por su pecho y su espalda como si fuera incapaz de dejar de tocarlo.

Cada parte de su cuerpo que tocaba se entristecía cuando alejaba los dedos para prestar atención a otra zona. El cuerpo de Juugo le imploraba, le pedía a gritos que la tomara inmediatamente, que la poseyera.

Ella estaba muy húmeda y muy caliente.

Él deseó haber pensado un poco más en aquel momento, pero nunca se había acostado con una virgen. Debería haberle dado un vaso de whisky antes.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se cambió de postura y se puso encima de ella.

Ella pensó que debería haber tenido miedo, pero no lo tenía. Sabía que si sentía alguna incomodidad sería cosa de la naturaleza y no de él. Él la había preparado con las manos y la boca, con los dedos y la lengua.

Sintió cómo se acercaba a ella con suavidad. Se esforzó por no ponerse tensa y se concentró en la sensación de sus hombros bajo sus manos, en el sudor que le había cubierto la piel por haberse negado tanto tiempo a satisfacer sus propios deseos, en cómo se tensaban sus músculos mientras se preparaba para unirse a ella por completo.

Cuando se introdujo en ella, la joven sintió dolor. Era incapaz de negarlo, y a juzgar por la preocupación que asomaba a los ojos de Juugo, estaba segura de que no había conseguido disimularlo muy bien. Los brazos le temblaban y se quedó quieto a pesar de que ella sabía que él quería liberarse de las ataduras y volar.

.

―Estoy bien ―le aseguró.

―No tengo prisa. ―Agachó la cabeza y le besó la comisura de los labios.

―Mentiroso.

Luego la besó en la otra comisura.

―Tenemos tiempo ―le aseguró él.

No tanto como le gustaría.

Ella se contoneó baso su cuerpo. Juugo le besó la barbilla y empezó a balancearse contra ella. El dolor empezó a desaparecer, fue como si su cuerpo, después de haberse abierto para dejarlo entrar, se estuviera ajustando a su presencia. Entonces ella empezó a percibir otras sensaciones que sustituyeron el dolor. Se concentró en ellas y se dio cuenta de que hicieron desaparecer cualquier rastro de dolor que pudiera sentir.

Él era como el mar: que chocaba poderosamente contra la orilla y se retiraba con suavidad con la promesa de volver. Una promesa que cumplía volviendo una y otra vez, internándose en ella con energía, llevándola hasta la cresta de la ola más alta. Era glorioso. La joven cabalgaba esa tormenta de placeres junto a él. Las sensaciones empezaron a girar en espiral.

Cuando llegaron a la cúspide más alta, ella enterró los dedos en sus nalgas y arqueó la espalda para pegarse a él. Nunca había sentido nada tan poderoso, tan excitante y tan increíblemente maravilloso. Entonces él empezó a moverse más deprisa y con brusquedad, y ella escuchó cómo sus rugidos resonaban a su alrededor. La joven se agarró a él con fuerza y observó cómo se le contraían los músculos del rostro.

―¡Tamaki! ―rugió por entre los dientes apretados mientras un espasmo le recorría todo el cuerpo y la última embestida, si es que eso era posible, se internaba más profundamente en ella que todas las demás.

Luego se dejó caer sobre ella con la respiración acelerada, le dio un beso en el hombro y rodó sobre su cuerpo para estirarse a su lado.

Aquella había sido la experiencia más intensa de su vida y, sin embargo, lo único que ella quería hacer era llorar.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 09

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale un poco porque la sustituiré con otro personajes en ciertas ocasiones.**

 **.**

 **Espero disfruten esta historia, la cuarta de esta serie de adaptaciones; así como yo lo hice.**

.

.

CAPÍTULO 09

.

.

Juugo dejó resbalar la mano por el brazo de Tamaki con aire distraído. No había experimentado nada tan intensamente satisfactorio en toda su vida. Tamaki le había tocado con más intimidad que ninguna otra mujer. El placer la había asaltado con una fuerza que lo había dejado muy sorprendido y, si tenía que ser sincero, también había llegado profundamente a su orgullo masculino.

La joven se había excitado con facilidad y no había tenido miedo de compartir lo que estaba sintiendo, experimentando y pensando. Él había disfrutado de la compañía de muchas mujeres, pero con Tamaki tenía la sensación de que no había secretos entre ellos. Las reacciones de la joven eran sinceras y sus gemidos completamente espontáneos. Ella era distinta a todas las mujeres que había conocido. No quería que se fuera nunca de su cama.

Pero tendría que irse dentro de algunas horas antes de que saliera el sol, antes de que alguien pudiera ver cómo abandonaba su apartamento y llegaba a su pensión. Habían disfrutado de una noche ilícita, pero nada de lo que habían hecho parecía prohibido. Al contrario, parecía lo más natural del mundo. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Después de lo que habían compartido ya no le quedaba ninguna duda.

Ella llevaba varios minutos deslizando los dedos por su pecho muy lentamente. De vez en cuando dibujaba un ocho alrededor de sus pezones. Quizá la joven se estuviera recuperando y, aunque no se propusiera excitarlo, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de la misma forma.

―¿En qué estás pensando? ―preguntó él por fin.

―En Tetsuya. Me pregunto si esto sería lo que le prometió Kamizuru, o por lo menos si sería esto lo que ella esperaba.

―¿La dejó embarazada?

―No lo creo. Y si fue así, no se notaba a simple vista. Ella llegó a casa en julio y se cayó del acantilado en septiembre. Supongo que para entonces ya se le habría notado.

.

Él no quería que hablara de su hermana porque eso oscurecería el recuerdo que tendría de aquella noche. En cuanto hablara con sir Kabuto y hubiera trazado un plan, iría a visitarla y no solo le explicaría lo que estaba haciendo la noche que la conoció, sino también cómo pensaba manejar la situación para que pudiera sentirse satisfecha con Kamizuru. Pero hasta entonces no quería que nada estropeara lo que acababan de compartir, y no tenía ninguna duda de que la primera reacción de la joven cuando se enterara de que la había estado siguiendo no sería precisamente buena.

No quería que se enfadara o discutiera con él en su apartamento. Y tampoco en su pensión. Le iba a costar mucho encontrar el lugar adecuado para decírselo. Y estaba convencido de que ella se enfadaría. Las mujeres acostumbraban a enfadarse con los caballeros que no eran sinceros con ellas, incluso aunque no hubieran tenido otra elección.

―¿Recuerdas la noche que pasamos en los jardines de Konoha, cuando dijiste que no querías estropear el momento…?

―¿Hablando del pasado?

―Sí.

―Tampoco debería haber dejado que el pasado arruinara esta noche. ―Le dio un beso en el pecho y él se endureció inmediatamente.

.

Se quedaron tumbados en silencio durante algunos minutos sencillamente disfrutando de la cercanía del otro. Juugo se preguntó cómo iba a vivir sin tenerla en su cama, en su vida, en su realidad. Ella seguía perteneciendo a la nobleza. Estaba seguro de que en el baile se habría dado cuenta de que podía encontrar una buena pareja en Konoha. Él se había comportado como un auténtico egoísta cuando aceptó tan deprisa que ella quisiera pasar la noche entre sus brazos.

―Odio las cicatrices que tienes en la espalda ―le dijo con suavidad.

A él se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Siempre había conseguido escondérselas a todos, excepto a ella y a Karin, que fue quien se las curó.

―Ya sé que son espantosas.

―No, no lo son. ―Ella se apoyó sobre los codos y le miró a los ojos―. Son una prueba de tu habilidad para sobrevivir. Podrías haber acabado como tu padre, en la horca.

Pensaba que no se le podía cerrar más el estómago, pero se equivocaba.

―Si no vamos a hablar de tu pasado, prefiero que tampoco hablemos del mío.

Ella asintió con comprensión y le apoyó la mano sobre el corazón.

―Puedo escuchar el latido de tu corazón. Me encanta como suena.

―Cuando estás cerca de mí siempre late más rápido.

Ella le clavó la barbilla en el pecho.

.

―¡Au!

―No me mienta, señor No Tenpi.

―Nunca lo haría, señorita Lee.

Ella alargó el brazo y le pellizcó la barbilla. A él le encantaba que fuera tan juguetona. El carácter de aquella chica poseía tantos matices distintos que pensó que necesitaría toda una vida para estudiarlos todos a fondo.

―Tu apartamento me ha sorprendido ―dijo ella―. Especialmente tu habitación. Esperaba algo un poco más… exuberante, teniendo en cuenta que eres un sinvergüenza confeso.

―¿Qué tienes en mente? Quizá pueda cumplir tus deseos.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

―No lo sé. Algo un poco más… rojo.

―Me gusta el marrón.

―Pero no destaca.

―No soy la clase de persona a la que le guste destacar. Además, en mi habitación tengo lo más importante que debe tener cualquier sinvergüenza de mala reputación.

Ella frunció el ceño concentrada mientras miraba a su alrededor: paseó los ojos por encima de la cómoda, de la silla y del montón de ropa que había en el suelo.

.

―No consigo adivinar lo que puede ser.

Él esbozó una sonrisa juguetona.

―Una mujer encantadora a la que no pueda quitarle las manos de encima.

Ella dio un pequeño grito y se tumbó boca arriba.

―Además, señorita Lee, no olvide nunca que lo que tengo en mi habitación no es tan importante como lo que hago en ella.

Entonces se dispuso a llevarlos a los dos al paraíso.

.

.

.

Cuando ella salió de su apartamento con mucha discreción, el sol ya estaba empezando a ahuyentar la niebla. Por fortuna, el carruaje seguía esperándolos. Era una suerte que sus amigos dispusieran de los medios necesarios para costearse los servicios de los sirvientes.

Cuando la ayudó a subir al carruaje y se sentó junto a ella, se esforzó por reprimir los remordimientos. Luego la rodeó con el brazo; ella escondió la cara bajo su hombro y se embriagó de la fragancia que desprendía. Entonces recordó el regalo que le había dado.

―Vaya, me olvidaba del collar. ¿Me ayudas a quitármelo?

―Quédatelo. Es tuyo.

Ella se volvió para mirarle.

―Pero dijiste que era un préstamo.

―Te mentí. Si no lo hubiera hecho no lo habrías aceptado.

―Es un regalo demasiado importante. No sería correcto.

―Tamaki, acabamos de pasar la noche entera actuando de forma incorrecta. No seas hipócrita.

La joven se esforzó por no demostrarle lo herida que se sentía por la aspereza con la que se había dirigido a ella, pero él debió darse cuenta porque de repente relajó el rostro y posó los dedos debajo de su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

.

―No hay nadie en mi vida a quien pueda comprar regalos, y para mí el dinero no significa nada. Por favor, acéptalo como muestra de afecto.

No debería, sabía que no debería, pero la verdad era que le encantaba el collar. Posó los dedos sobre las perlas y con la mayor elegancia que pudo le dijo:

―Gracias.

―No se merecen.

No se volvieron a decir ni una sola palabra más, pero el viaje fue muy corto. Solo estaban a unas cuantas calles de su pensión. Cuando se detuvieron delante de la puerta, él la cogió de la cara con la mano y le dijo:

―Quiero venir a visitarte esta tarde.

Ella le sonrió y asintió.

―Sé que estás preocupada ―dijo él en voz baja―. Y que estás pensando que tu hermana vino a Konoha y las cosas no le salieron bien, pero eso no es lo que ocurrirá entre nosotros. Te lo prometo, Tamaki. Hace muy poco que nos conocemos, pero lo que siento por ti es inmensurable.

A la joven se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Él se inclinó y le besó la esquina de cada ojo.

―Hasta esta noche.

Le cogió la llave de entre las manos, le abrió la puerta y la hizo entrar. Luego cerró la puerta. Ella se apoyó sobre la madera y escuchó el sonido de las ruedas y los cascos de los caballos que se lo llevaban cada vez más lejos.

.

.

.

Juugo decidió aprovechar que aún disponía del carruaje de Uchiha. Se lo devolvería un poco más tarde. En aquel momento debía resolver algunos asuntos. Volvió a su apartamento y se preparó para reunirse con sir Kabuto. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo aquella noche. Sin embargo, mientras Tamaki yacía entre sus brazos durante las primeras horas de la mañana, había decidido que tenía que acabar con toda aquella tontería.

Cuando entró en el despacho de sir Kabuto, no le dio la oportunidad de decir nada más que «Juugo» antes de empezar a explicarle la dirección que creía que debía tomar todo aquel asunto.

―Estoy convencido de que la señorita Lee no supone ninguna amenaza para Kamizuru. En cualquier caso, él es el culpable de todo esto. Tengo la intención de ir a hablar con él esta misma mañana y preguntarle por qué cree que la señorita Lee quiere asesinarlo; pretendo interrogarlo a conciencia para averiguar qué le hizo a la hermana de la señorita Lee. Ahí es donde creo que reside la clave del caso, señor, y estoy decidido a llegar al fondo de todo el asunto.

Sir Kabuto se recostó sobre su silla con el rostro imperturbable.

.

―Eso le va a resultar un poco difícil, Juugo. Kamizuru fue asesinado ayer por la noche.

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale un poco porque la sustituiré con otro personajes en ciertas ocasiones.**

 **.**

 **Espero disfruten esta historia, la cuarta de esta serie de adaptaciones; así como yo lo hice.**

.

.

CAPÍTULO 10

.

.

Juugo se quedó mirando a su superior como si acabara de darle un puñetazo en el estómago. Su trabajo era proteger a aquel lord y, por lo visto, había fracasado miserablemente.

―¿Asesinado? ¿Está usted seguro?

―Estoy bastante familiarizado con el aspecto que tiene un cadáver.

―No, señor, no estaba poniendo en duda que estuviera muerto, pero quizá su corazón simplemente dejara de latir.

―Y lo hizo. Después de que una daga lo atravesara. Acaban de traer a su señorita Lee.

―Es imposible que haya sido ella.

―Me temo que sí es posible. Ayer el hermano de Kamizuru volvió tarde a su casa después de pasar la tarde en los jardines y vio a la señorita Lee entrando en la biblioteca. Poco después le apeteció servirse una copa de brandy, fue a la biblioteca y se encontró a su hermano sobre un charco de sangre. La señorita Lee ya no estaba.

La rabia se apoderó de Juugo. A su padre lo colgaron por un delito que no cometió. Prefería morir antes que dejar que le ocurriera lo mismo a Tamaki.

―Está mintiendo. La señorita Lee estuvo conmigo hasta el alba.

.

Sir Kabuto arqueó sus plateadas cejas.

―Estoy convencido de que el hermano de Kamizuru asesinó al marqués para heredar y está intentando inculpar a la señorita Lee ―dijo Juugo―. No hay duda de que estaría al corriente de que la chica estaba siguiendo a lord Kamizuru y sabría que nosotros estábamos informados. Lo que ha hecho es utilizar la información en su propio beneficio.

―Dios, espero que esté usted equivocado. A su majestad no le va a gustar nada saber que sus nobles se están portando mal.

―Es bastante posible que exista otra explicación, pero le aseguro que la señorita Lee no está implicada. Desde que llegué a su pensión para acompañarla al baile que celebraba la duquesa de Otsutsuki no la perdí de vista ni un momento.

―¿Está usted dispuesto a jugarse la reputación por eso?

―Y también la vida, señor.

.

.

.

Estaba sentada ante una mesa que había en una lúgubre habitación; nunca había estado tan asustada. Cuando llegó a la pensión, había dos hombres esperándola en el vestíbulo. Aparecieron pocos segundos después de que escuchara cómo partía el carruaje en el que se marchó Juugo Tenían una orden de arresto y la acusaban del asesinato de Kamizuru.

Aunque ella les dijo una y otra vez que era inocente, ellos no dieron ninguna señal de que creyeran lo que decía. Claro que ella no se escudó tras ninguna coartada, y se negó a contarles dónde había estado toda la noche y por qué volvía al alba. No estaba segura de que pudiera decir una cosa como aquella y, teniendo en cuenta las duras miradas que le dedicaron aquellos hombres, tampoco estaba convencida de que la fueran a creer. Estaban muy serios. Ni siquiera le dieron un momento para cambiarse de vestido antes de llevársela de la pensión a toda prisa.

En cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, avisaría a Juugo. Estaba segura de que él hablaría en su favor.

De repente se abrió la puerta y una figura que le resultaba muy familiar se apoderó del espacio. Cuando reconoció a aquel hombre, se levantó de la silla a toda prisa, cruzó la habitación y se lanzó entre sus brazos. Él la abrazó ofreciéndole fuerza y consuelo.

―¡Oh, Dios mío, Juugo! Creen que he matado a Kamizuru.

―Ya lo sé ―dijo en voz baja empleando ese tono profundo y áspero que desprendía tanta seguridad. Ese hombre nunca dudaba, y jamás cuestionaba su habilidad para manejar cualquier situación.

―Ya le he explicado a sir Kabuto que tú no puedes haberle matado porque estuviste conmigo hasta el alba.

El pánico se apoderó de ella y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle a los ojos. Esperaba ver disgusto o vergüenza. Pero lo único que vio en ellos fue preocupación, compasión y comprensión. Muchísima comprensión, como si le estuviera revelando su corazón.

.

―Ya sé que ahora tu reputación está hecha añicos, pero he decidido que prefería perder tu reputación que tu cuello. ―Como para enfatizar lo que estaba diciendo, deslizó el dedo por la garganta de la joven, sobre la base de la cual descansaban las perlas que le había regalado.

A pesar del terror que sentía, ella se estremeció.

Se dio cuenta de que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Él la cogió por detrás de la cabeza con su enorme mano y le apoyó la cara sobre su robusto pecho, donde ella pudo escuchar los lentos y rítmicos latidos de su corazón. El suyo revoloteaba como un pájaro intentando no caerse del cielo y, sin embargo, él seguía estando muy calmado y seguro de sí mismo.

―No te preocupes, Tamaki. Yo me encargaré de que tu reputación no esté dañada demasiado tiempo.

La ternura de su promesa hizo brotar las lágrimas. Si no dejaba de mostrarse tan comprensivo y generoso, se convertiría en una auténtica fuente.

Le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y le dijo:

―Deja que te lleve a casa.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

―¿Así de fácil? ¿Ya me puedo ir?

.

―Tiene usted a uno de los inspectores más respetados de Scotland Yard respondiendo por usted, señorita Lee ―escuchó decir a una voz que procedía de uno de los laterales de la habitación. La joven se volvió y vio allí a uno de los hombres que la había interrogado hacía solo un rato. Sir Kabuto. Él no había sido uno de los hombres que la había ido a buscar a la pensión, pero cuando llegó entró en la sala con tanta determinación que a ella se le secó la boca.

―Dese prisa, No Tenpi ―dijo sir Kabuto―. Si no fue ella quien asesinó a Kamizuru, tenemos que averiguar quién lo hizo, y rápido. A fin de cuentas, ese hombre era un lord del reino. A la hokage no le hará ninguna gracia saber de su muerte.

―Sí, señor. Me reuniré con usted en la residencia del marqués en cuanto haya dejado en casa a la señorita Lee.

El carruaje que utilizaron la pasada noche los estaba esperando en la curva. Ella supuso que no habría tenido tiempo de devolvérselo a su amigo. Juugo subió al carruaje detrás de ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

―Jamás había pasado tanto miedo ―dijo ella sin poder evitar el temblor que le teñía la voz. Ni siquiera ahora que él la estaba abrazando parecía capaz de dejar de temblar―. ¿Por qué crees que sospechan de mí?

―Por lo visto, su hermano estaba en la residencia y dice que te vio llegar a la casa alrededor de medianoche. Afirma que Kamizuru se reunió contigo en la biblioteca. Su hermano se fue a la cama, pero luego decidió que necesitaba beber algo. Asegura que se encontró a Kamizuru tirado en el suelo con una daga clavada en el corazón. Yo creo que el hermano es el culpable y que está mintiendo. No es el primero que asesina para conseguir un título. Él sabía que tú estabas siguiendo a Kamizuru, y que Scotland Yard estaba al corriente. Así que utilizó esa información para su propio beneficio. Ahora solo tengo que demostrarlo.

―¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? ¿Demostrar que el culpable es el hermano de Kamizuru?

.

―Tengo una gran reputación por resolver crímenes. En cuanto le haya echado un vistazo a la residencia de Kamizuru, tendré una idea más clara de lo que ha ocurrido. En este momento mis presunciones son un poco prematuras. No tendría que habértelas contado. Pero quería que supieras que no tienes por qué preocuparte. ―Le dio un beso en la sien―. Todo saldrá bien, Tamaki.

A ella se le encogió el corazón y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle a aquel hombre y tantas cosas que no podía confesarle…

Hicieron el resto del camino en silencio mientras él la abrazaba y ella se apoyaba sobre su confortable hombro.

Llegaron a la pensión y él la ayudó a apearse. Cuando se hubieron bajado, él deslizó el dedo bajo la barbilla de la joven y le levantó la cabeza. Entonces la besó con ternura y ella tuvo ganas de volver a llorar.

Cuando dejó de besarla la miró a los ojos.

.

―Quiero que descanses un poco y te olvides de todo esto. Yo tengo que ocuparme del asesinato de Kamizuru. Cuando haya acabada volveré contigo. ―Esbozó una tierna sonrisa―. Entonces nos ocuparemos de tu reputación.

―Juugo…

―Chist, Tamaki. ―Le posó el pulgar sobre los labios―. Yo me ocuparé de ti, cariño.

La hizo entrar en la pensión y, aunque la señora Kakei parecía muy dispuesta a ayudarla, ella se sintió abandonada en cuanto él se marchó. Empezó a subir muy lentamente hacia su habitación. Cuando llegó allí, lo único que deseaba era hacerse un ovillo y llorar.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale un poco porque la sustituiré con otro personajes en ciertas ocasiones.**

 **.**

 **Espero disfruten esta historia, la cuarta de esta serie de adaptaciones; así como yo lo hice.**

.

.

CAPÍTULO 11

.

.

Juugo no podía negar que se sintió muy aliviado cuando entró en la biblioteca de Kamizuru y no percibió el olor a rosas de Tamaki. A pesar de saber que era imposible que ella hubiera estado allí y cometiera ese crimen, había algo que no encajaba. Ella había estado entre sus brazos desde que se marcharon del baile de los duques.

Deseó haber podido estar allí antes de que se llevaran el cuerpo. Eso le habría dado muchas más pistas. Pero por lo visto cuando sir Kabuti fue a buscarle, él seguía dando vueltas por Konoha con Tamaki, besándola en el carruaje antes de que decidieran volver a su apartamento.

La alfombra estaba llena de sangre. Sobre una mesita había dos copas de vino. Aquello lo preocupó.

―¿A qué hora dice que vio entrar a la chica? ―le preguntó Juugo al nuevo lord Kamizuru. A Juugo le sorprendió darse cuenta de que se trataba del hombre rubio que acosó a Tamaki en los jardines de Konoha.

―Poco después de medianoche.

―¿Y está usted seguro de que se trataba de la señorita Lee?

―Sí.

―¿La misma señorita Leea la que atacó usted en los jardines de Konoha?

―Yo no la ataqué ―dijo con impaciencia―. Mis amigos y yo solo nos íbamos a divertir un rato con ella. Yo sabía que estaba siguiendo a mi hermano y a él le molestaba que la policía no estuviera haciendo mejor su trabajo. Solo pretendíamos asustarla.

―Tenemos un testigo que asegura que la señorita Lee estuvo con él la pasada noche ―dijo sir Kabuto.

―Pues su testigo miente ―dijo el nuevo Kamizuru con seguridad.

Juugo y sir Kabuto intercambiaron una mirada. No vio duda alguna en los ojos de sir Kabuto. No había pensado que, cuando pusiera en riesgo la reputación de Tamaki, también estaría poniendo la suya en entredicho.

―Supongo que tiene usted razón ―dijo Juugo―. Alguien está mintiendo, pero yo sospecho que es usted quien lo hace.

―¿Y por qué iba yo a mentir? ―preguntó el joven Kamizuru.

―Para quedarse con el título.

―No sea absurdo. Yo no quería todo esto. El título está ligado a ciertas responsabilidades y deberes. Mi hermano me daba una generosa asignación y yo ya era un auténtico caballero. Nunca he tenido ningún interés por el título.

―¿Por qué cree usted que la señorita Lee quería matar a su hermano? ―preguntó Juugo.

―Por algo que tenía que ver con su hermana. Mi hermano, por muy doloroso que me resulte decirlo, y no me gusta hablar mal de los muertos, no siempre fue bueno con las mujeres.

―¿Se aprovechó de Tetsuya Lee?

―Lo más probable es que sí.

―Gracias, milord ―dijo Juugo―. De momento, no tengo más preguntas.

.

Cuando el marqués se marchó, sir Kabuto preguntó:

―¿Qué le parece, No Tenpi?

―Su hermano es quien más ganaba con su muerte, pero supongo que es posible que haya otra mujer que fuera ultrajada y que buscara venganza. El nuevo lord Kamizuru se equivocó al identificarla.

―¿Está usted completamente seguro de que no se trata de la señorita Lee?

―Desde que bailé con ella por primera vez, sobre las diez de la noche, no volvió a abandonar mis brazos.

―¿Y antes de eso?

―No la perdí de vista ni un segundo.

―¿A qué hora se fueron del baile?

―A las once y media.

―Espero que este desagradable suceso no acabe poniendo su palabra contra la del nuevo Kamizuru.

―Haré todo cuanto esté en mi poder para que no sea así.

Sir Kabuto asintió y suspiró.

―Muy bien. ¿Cuál es su plan?

―Investigar. Intentar encontrar a esa misteriosa mujer. Si eso no da resultado, entonces creo que acabaremos arrestando al nuevo lord Kamizuru.

―Antes de hacer eso asegúrese de que hacemos lo correcto.

―Sí, señor, siempre lo hago.

―Lo sé, pero creí conveniente recordárselo. Hay que manejar esta situación con mucha delicadeza, No Tenpi.

.

Juugo pasó dos horas más en casa de Kamizuru dibujando la biblioteca e intentando descubrir si había algo que no encajaba. Interrogó a los sirvientes. Nadie vio llegar a ninguna dama, así que la sospechosa solo pudo entrar si alguno de los hermanos Kamizuru le abrió la puerta.

Su siguiente paso sería buscar otra mujer de la que el marqués pudiera haberse aprovechado. Era posible que no perteneciera a la nobleza. Tendría que analizar los papeles y documentos de Kamizuru. Quizá escondieran alguna pista. También hablaría con Hinata. No lo había podido ayudar respecto a Tetsuya Lee, pero tal vez estuviera al corriente de la existencia de alguna otra mujer.

Pero antes de seguir adelante con la investigación, quería volver a ver a Tamaki. Quería reconfortarla y tranquilizarla. También estaba decidido a pedirle que se casara con él. No podía negar que sería una proposición un tanto precipitada, y que en parte lo haría para salvaguardar su reputación, pero también debía admitir que nunca se había sentido tan atraído por ninguna mujer. Las horas que la joven había pasado en su cama se le habían hecho muy cortas y estaba convencido de que podrían disfrutar de una feliz vida juntos.

Como aún seguía disponiendo del carruaje de Sasuke, se dirigió a la pensión de Tamaki y llamó a la puerta con energía.

.

Cuando la señora Kakaei abrió no esperó a que lo invitara a entrar, sencillamente pasó junto a ella.

―¿Sería tan amable de informar a la señorita Lee de que he venido a verla?

La señora Kakei cerró la puerta.

―Me temo que se ha marchado, señor.

Juugo comprendía perfectamente que Tamaki necesitara dar un paseo, que quisiera borrar la cicatriz que le habrían dejado los acontecimientos de aquella mañana. Estaba seguro de que habría ido al parque. O quizá hubiera ido a algún otro lugar. Podía ir a buscarla o quedarse a esperarla. Estaba convencido de que no tardaría en volver. Miró a la señora Kakei.

―Si no le importa, esperaré en el vestíbulo hasta que vuelva.

―Me temo que esperaría usted muchísimo tiempo. No creo que vaya a volver, señor. Ha hecho las maletas. Me dijo que no me preocupara por los días que le quedaban, que podía alquilarle la habitación a otra persona. Dijo que ella no la necesitaba. Dejó dos paquetes.

Swindler se quedó de piedra. Con cara de sorpresa observó cómo la mujer se dirigía al salón. Miró las escaleras. Allí es donde tenía que ir. Necesitaba…

―Tenga, señor.

.

Entró en el salón como si otra persona estuviera al mando de su cuerpo.

―La caja grande es para la vizcondesa de Otogakure. Me imagino que es el precioso vestido que le dejó a la señorita Lee. Y también dejó esto para usted. Creo que también sé lo que es.

Juugo abrió la caja de terciopelo y observó las perlas que aquella misma mañana adornaban el precioso cuello de Tamaki. Se sintió como si uno de los abusones que conoció de niño en las calles de Konoha le acabara de asestar un puñetazo en el estómago.

―¿Está usted segura de que se ha marchado para siempre?

―Sí, señor. Fue difícil no advertirlo porque contrató dos chicos para que la ayudaran a bajar el baúl.

¿Se había marchado? Después de todo lo que habían compartido, ¿se había ido?

Aquellas palabras se quedaron resonando en su mente y bloquearon los demás pensamientos.

Ella se había ido.

.

.

.

Mientras el tren se tambaleaba sobre los raíles, Tamaki observaba su reflejo en la ventana. Objetivo conseguido. Debería ver cierta satisfacción reflejada en el semblante que le devolvía la mirada en la ventana. Sin embargo, y por mucho que se esforzara, estaba teñida por el remordimiento. Luego posó la mirada sobre otro reflejo, uno increíblemente similar al suyo.

―¿Por qué tienes esa cara tan larga, Tenten? ―preguntó.

―Me estaba enamorando de él, Tamaki.

―Bueno, eso fue una tontería, ¿no crees?

Tenten se sonrojó, aunque era algo que le ocurría muy a menudo. Eso era lo único que las diferenciaba, pero era algo que no sabía nadie en Konoha porque ninguna de las dos había visitado jamás la ciudad. Cuando llegaron a Konoha no conocían a nadie. Eran las ventajas de tener un padre solitario que nunca se sintió digno de su título.

―¿Qué había de malo en que yo me quedara en Konoha? ―preguntó Tenten.

―Un solo descuido, Tenten, un paso en falso y hubiéramos acabado las dos en la horca. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que el señor no Tenpi nos estaba siguiendo y tú te lo encontraste en el parque, lo más lógico fue utilizarlo. Deberías sentirte agradecida por el tiempo que has pasado con él.

Tenten asintió en silencio antes de dejar caer la vista sobre las manos que tenía hechas un ovillo sobre el regazo. Él pareció la respuesta a sus plegarias.

.

.

.

Persiguió al hombre que seguía a Tamaki por los jardines de Konoha. Pensó lo mismo que Tamaki, que se trataba de alguien que había contratado Kamizuru. Sin embargo, para bien o para mal, no lo podía asegurar. La primera vez que le vio fue la noche que Kamizuru fue a Scotland Yard. Ella y Tamaki siempre se vigilaban la una a la otra y se esforzaban para que nadie las viera nunca juntas, pero jamás perdían a la otra de vista.

Cuando dobló la esquina vio que Tamaki estaba rodeada por tres hombres que, de repente, empezaron a arrastrarla hacia las sombras. El corazón le dio un brinco. Empezó a correr hacia ella y a gritar, pero entonces vio que su perseguidor aceleraba el paso. Para cuando consiguió llegar a un lugar desde el que podía ver mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo, él ya había rodeado a Tamaki con el brazo con aire protector y era evidente que intentaba abandonar el lugar.

Entonces uno de aquellos tipos lanzó un golpe.

Ella nunca había visto ninguna pelea. Aquel enorme y poderoso hombre se quitó a los abusones de encima sin ningún esfuerzo y luego volvió a rodear a Tamaki con el brazo para alejarla de los individuos que se retorcían de dolor en el suelo.

Entonces su corazón empezó a latir por un motivo muy distinto. Ya no temía por la seguridad de Tamaki. Lo que le ocurría era que nunca había visto a ningún hombre como el que había rescatado a su hermana.

Los siguió hasta la salida de los jardines escondida entre las sombras y siempre atenta. Cuando llegó a la puerta, él estaba ayudando a Tamaki a subirse a un carruaje. Luego vio cómo Tamaki se marchaba. Y entonces el hombre se subió a otro carruaje.

―Sígala con discreción.

Cuando el cochero inició la marcha, ella salió de su escondite y le dijo lo mismo al conductor del siguiente carruaje:

―Sígale.

.

Luego se bajó en una calle distinta, tal como había hecho él. Con cuidado, y siempre oculta entre las sombras, se fue acercando a la pensión hasta que lo vio observando el edificio. Un rato después el hombre se acercó a la puerta.

Cuando se marchó, ella se quedó donde estaba durante una hora más hasta que vio la señal en la ventana: las cortinas cerradas. Aquello indicaba que la señora Kakei se había ido a dormir y que era seguro entrar.

Cuando llegó a la habitación se abrazó a su hermana.

―Vi cómo te asaltaban.

―Y un hombre me rescató. ¿Lo viste? ―preguntó Tamaki liberándose del abrazo de Tenten.

―Sí, claro.

―Se llama Juugo no Tenpi.

―¡Te fuiste con él! ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es eso? ¡No sabemos nada de ese hombre!

Tamaki se sentó en una mecedora y se quedó mirando fijamente la chimenea vacía.

―¿Era él el hombre que me ha estado siguiendo?

―Sí. Pero eso no importa. Tenemos que olvidarnos de esta locura de pretender vengar a Tetsuya por nuestra cuenta. Deberíamos ir a la policía.

―Es muy probable que él sea policía. ¿No te das cuenta de lo bien que nos viene eso? Si conseguimos que él te siga mientras yo me encargo de Kamizuru, tendremos una coartada perfecta. Es imposible que yo pueda estar en dos sitios a la vez. Es tal como lo planeamos, pero mejor aún. Nadie se atreverá a poner en duda la palabra de un policía. Es el crimen perfecto.

.

.

.

Así que decidieron intentar seducirlo, conseguir que se acercara más a ella. Pero fue Tenten quien cayó presa de la seducción. Mientras el tren la alejaba cada vez más de Konoha, se preguntaba cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta de lo mucho que llegaría a encariñarse de Juugo en tan poco tiempo.

Intentó imaginar cómo habría reaccionado al llegar a casa de la señora Kakei y descubrir que Tentem, o Tamaki, que era como él creía que se llamaba, se había marchado. Ni siquiera la señora Kakei se había dado cuenta de que había dos hermanas compartiendo la misma habitación. Las chicas habían organizado perfectamente sus salidas y llegadas para evitar que alguien pudiera descubrirlas. Podrían haber alquilado habitaciones en distintas pensiones, pero no les sobraba el dinero y consideraron que era una tontería gastar en algo que no era necesario.

Junto a Tetsuya habían pasado la vida engañando a la gente, organizando situaciones en las que fingían ser alguna de sus hermanas para que la gente acabara preguntándose a quién habrían visto realmente.

En Konoha había resultado muy sencillo porque su padre nunca había llevado allí a sus tres hijas a la vez y, por lo visto, jamás le había explicado a nadie que había sido bendecido con tres hijas. Como no eran varones, las había considerado insignificantes.

Hasta que llegó el momento de mandar a una de ellas a la ciudad para que se presentase en sociedad. Entonces de repente empezó a albergar la esperanza de conseguir un buen matrimonio y de poder disponer de dinero para sus otras hijas.

Tenten siempre había querido a su padre, pero él siempre había tenido la cabeza en las nubes. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente qué había hecho por la Corona para ganarse el título.

.

Ahora observaba las colinas y se preguntaba qué habría pensado Juugo. Le había costado mucho despedirse de él sabiendo que era para siempre, sabiendo que nunca volvería a percibir el sabor de sus besos o el tacto de sus caricias. Sabiendo que jamás volvería a escuchar su voz ni podría volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

―¿Qué ocurrirá si intenta encontrarnos, Tamaki? Aquel hombre de Scotland Yard dijo que era el mejor.

―Le dijiste que vivíamos en el norte, ¿verdad? ―Su hermana se encogió de hombros―. Se rendirá antes de pensar en buscar en el sur.

¿Se rendiría? ¿Empezaría siquiera a buscarla? ¿O sencillamente se limitaría a aceptar que se había marchado?

Tenten se había acostumbrado demasiado a mentir. Le mintió incluso a Tamaki, y lo hizo con una facilidad que resultó casi terrorífica. Lo único que sabía Tamaki era que ella y Juugo habían paseado en carruaje hasta el alba. Su hermana no tenía ni idea de que había perdido su virginidad o de que había pasado la noche en la cama de Juugo.

Se presionó el vientre con la mano y se preguntó si el hijo de Juugo estaría creciendo en su interior. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que aquella idea la hacía muy feliz. Estaba convencida de que nunca volvería a sentir por otro hombre lo que sentía por él.

Él era tan generoso y bondadoso… Se sentía agradecida por cada segundo que había pasado en compañía de Juugo no Tenpi.

Sin embargo, a Tenten le habría gustado escucharle susurrar su nombre una sola vez.

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale un poco porque la sustituiré con otro personajes en ciertas ocasiones.**

 **.**

 **Espero disfruten esta historia, la cuarta de esta serie de adaptaciones; así como yo lo hice.**

.

.

CAPÍTULO 12

.

.

―Se ha ido.

Era la primera vez que Juugo decía aquellas palabras en voz alta desde que empezaron a resonar en su cabeza hacía ya dos días. Al verbalizarlas resultaban aún más increíbles.

―¿Disculpa? ―preguntó sir Kabuto reclinándose sobre su silla.

―La señorita Lee. Ha hecho las maletas y ha abandonado la pensión.

―¿Y qué crees que significa eso?

Juugo suspiró. Le costaba admitir lo que había ocurrido.

―Supongo que me ha embaucado, señor.

Sir Kabuto arqueó una ceja.

―¿No dijiste que la chica había pasado la noche contigo?

―Así es.

―Entonces quizá se haya marchado porque esté intranquila por el asesinato de Kamizuru y por el hecho de que fuera arrestada.

―Creo que hay algo más, señor.

―Explícate.

―En la biblioteca de Kamizuru había dos copas de vino, lo cual me hace pensar que Kamizuru debía conocer a su asesino.

Sir Kabuto asintió.

―Continúa.

―Luego fui al depósito a estudiar el cuerpo. La daga con la que le asesinaron… ya la había visto antes. La vi la noche que fui a los jardines de Konoha.

―¿Acaso pertenecía a alguno de los canallas que atacaron a la señorita Lee?

―No, señor. Pertenecía a la señorita Lee. Me temo, señor, que podría tener un cómplice.

―¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo pudiste pasar eso por alto?

―Estaba centrado en la chica. Creí que, mientras la estuviera vigilando, Kamizuru estaría a salvo. Creo que es imperativo que la encuentre, y la búsqueda podría llevarme fuera de Konoha.

Sir Kabuto se acomodó sus anteojos redondos.

.

―El hermano podría seguir siendo culpable. Él podría ser el cómplice.

―Es posible, pero sé que tengo que encontrar a la chica. ―Si no lo hacía para resolver el crimen, lo haría por sí mismo. No tenía ningún sentido que se marchara a menos que estuviera intentando esconder algo.

―Tienes permiso para hacer lo que consideres más oportuno, Juugo. Infórmame cuando hayas descubierto algo.

―Sí, señor. ―Se volvió para irse.

―¿Juugo?

Se dio media vuelta.

―No pareces el mismo. Haz lo que tengas que hacer para recuperar tu toque. Necesito que mi mejor hombre esté en plena forma.

.

«Su mejor hombre.» Si sir Kabuto supiera la facilidad con la que aquella chica le había embaucado, le habría pedido que abandonara Scotland Yard de inmediato.

Como si hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos, su superior añadió:

―No eres el primer hombre que pierde los papeles por una cara bonita.

Aquellas palabras no ofrecieron ningún consuelo a Juugo. Para él ella era mucho más que una cara bonita. No había ni un solo aspecto de aquella chica que no le hubiera embrujado.

.

.

.

―¿La casa del vizconde Lee, dices?

Juugo observó a Kakashi, que fruncía el ceño con aire pensativo. No le había hecho ninguna gracia tener que acudir al marido de Karin en busca de ayuda, aunque respetaba más a aquel lord que a la mayoría de sus iguales, en especial por Neji Hyuga, el duque de Otsutsuki, que nunca dejaría de mirarlos por debajo del hombro en especial a Karin. Otogakure había demostrado su valía el año anterior cuando arriesgó su vida por Karin.

―Desafortunadamente, he estado tan concentrado en mis asuntos últimamente que he prestado muy poca atención a cualquiera que no estuviera dentro de la esfera de influencia de mi padre. Puedo intentar averiguar algo. Alguien debe saber dónde tiene las propiedades.

―Las tierras no estaban asociadas al título. Eso podría complicar un poco las cosas.

―Aún así alguien tiene que saber algo.

―Tamaki me dijo que vivían en el norte, en una casita junto al mar. Sospecho que toda o parte de esa afirmación es falsa. ―¿Qué otras mentiras le habría dicho? ¿Los sentimientos que tenía por él también fueron falsos? Y si no lo eran, ¿cómo podía haberse marchado?

―Siempre puedo preguntárselo a Neji, él fácilmente podría preguntarle a la Hokage ―dijo Kakashi.

―Prefiero no involucrar a su majestad.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros.

.

―Puedo ser muy discreto cuando me lo propongo.

―Deberías dejar que se lo pregunte, Juugo ―dijo Karin―. No es el mejor momento para ponerse obstinado. Si estuviera en Konoha ya la habrías encontrado. Nadie tiene tanta habilidad para seguir un rastro como tú.

―Cuando se trata de esa chica estoy completamente confundido, Karin. Soy incapaz de imaginar un motivo lógico por el que pueda haberse ido tan precipitadamente.

―Ser arrestado puede resultar muy desagradable. Quizá estuviera asustada.

Él negó con la cabeza.

―Estaba conmigo. No había ningún motivo por el que pudiera ser arrestada de nuevo.

―Quizá solo quisiera irse a casa.

Juugo se levantó de la silla.

―¿Sin dejarme una nota? ―Se acercó a la ventana, se detuvo, y se pasó las manos por el pelo―. Os pido disculpas.

―No pasa nada. ―Karin se acercó a él y le puso la mano en la espalda―. Te gusta esa chica. Hasta yo me di cuenta de eso durante el baile. Vuelve a sentarte con nosotros y dinos en qué te podemos ayudar.

Él la miró.

―Prefiero pasear.

.

Ella sonrió.

―Como quieras. Entonces cuéntanos, ¿cómo están las cosas ahora mismo?

―No he conseguido encontrar a los chicos que contrató para que la ayudaran a bajar el baúl. Sospecho que cogió el tren. He intentado dibujar un retrato de ella para preguntar en las taquillas si alguien la ha visto, pero nunca he sido muy bueno dibujando personas. Soy capaz de dibujar hasta el último detalle de una habitación para resolver un crimen, pero Tamaki… Soy incapaz de dibujarla para salvar mi vida.

―Kakashi puede hacerlo. Es un artista. ¿La recuerdas con claridad, Kakashi?

―Sí, creo que sí. ―Su marido se levantó, se acercó al escritorio y abrió un cajón. Después de sacar algunas hojas de papel se sentó y empezó a dibujar.

Juugo pensó que aquel era el primer respiro que había tenido en los últimos dos días. Centró su atención en Karin.

―Cuando fuiste a verla ¿notaste algo que pueda ser de ayuda?

―Me temo que no. Solo hablé con ella en el salón. ―De repente se le iluminó el rostro―. Un momento.

―¿Qué?

―Tami estuvo en su habitación arreglándole el vestido.

.

Cinco minutos después, una Tami muy nerviosa estaba delante de Juugo retorciéndose las manos.

―¿Notaste alguna cosa?

―¿Como qué?

―Algo fuera de lo común.

La joven negó con la cabeza, pero luego contrajo el rostro.

―Bueno, sí que hubo algo que me pareció extraño. Se puso el vestido en la sala de estar. La puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada y no entramos ni una sola vez. Pero entonces, cuando acabé de coser, abrió la puerta y entró a mirarse al espejo.

―¿Viste a alguien más allí?

―No, pero vi un vestido sobre una silla que había en una esquina del dormitorio. Lo extraño fue que ese vestido era exactamente igual que el que había sobre el sofá de la sala de estar, el vestido que se había quitado para ponerse el que le llevó su excelencia. Yo pensé que quizá fuera su vestido favorito y que quería tener dos iguales.

―Probablemente estés en lo cierto. Gracias, Tami. Es todo lo que necesito saber ―dijo Juugo. Se acercó a la ventana y observó la noche.

―¿Qué estás pensando? ―preguntó Karin.

―No sé qué pensar. ¿Tú alguna vez has pedido que te hagan un vestido dos veces?

―Antes de casarme, cuando pasaba la noche en el club Hozuki, mis vestidos se parecían mucho los unos a los otros.

.

Él lo recordaba muy bien. Grises y azules.

―Juugo, ¿y si Tetsuya no hubiera muerto como asegura Tamaki? ―preguntó Karin en voz baja.

Él negó con la cabeza.

―No, el dolor que sentía por la muerte de su hermana no era falso. Yo reconozco el dolor verdadero cuando lo veo. ―Lo había visto muchas veces reflejado en sus propios ojos cuando era un niño.

―Aquí tienes ―dijo Otogakure entregándole un retrato.

El parecido era asombroso. Juugo tuvo la sensación de que alguien le metía la mano en el pecho y le arrancaba el corazón que había empezado a crecer en su interior.

―Perfecto ―dijo, y podría haber jurado que la temperatura de la habitación descendía varios grados.

―¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Juugo? ―le preguntó Karin.

―Voy a encontrarla, aunque tarde toda la vida en conseguirlo.

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale un poco porque la sustituiré con otro personajes en ciertas ocasiones.**

 **.**

 **Espero disfruten esta historia, la cuarta de esta serie de adaptaciones; así como yo lo hice.**

.

.

CAPÍTULO 13

.

.

Tenten Lee estaba de pie al borde de los acantilados. Observaba las crestas blancas de las olas del mar y cómo la oscuridad que se apoderaba del cielo advertía de la tormenta que se avecinaba. La fuerza del viento sacudía su ropa y ella inspiró hondo para absorber la ira de la tormenta. Se sintió tentada de arrojarse a las turbulentas aguas para estar rodeada de algo que no fuera el apagado y sombrío vacío en el que se había convertido su vida desde que había vuelto de Konoha.

Parecía que ella y Tamaki hubieran dejado atrás las ganas de reírse, su alegría y su esencia. Parecían caparazones vacíos que se centraban en los quehaceres diarios con la esperanza de evitar una lenta y agonizante muerte.

La comida ya no tenía ningún sabor, y los amaneceres ya no suponían ninguna alegría para ellas. Ya no podían dormir. En las dos semanas que habían pasado desde que llegaron a su pequeña casa, había perdido la cuenta del número de noches que había escuchado llorar a su hermana Tamaki cuando creía que ella estaba dormida.

El miedo a que las descubrieran no suponía ninguna amenaza para ellas. Emma pensaba que enfrentarse a lo que habían hecho podía ser incluso un alivio. No, por mucho que le avergonzara reconocerlo, lo cierto era que los remordimientos se estaban dando un auténtico festín con ellas. Antes se reían y compartían pequeños secretos, y de repente, el oscuro secreto que compartían las había aplastado.

Cada mañana Tenten empezaba a escribirle una carta a Juugo para explicarle por qué se había marchado. Una carta que nunca enviaba. Se esforzaba por no imaginar la expresión de su rostro al volver a su pensión y ver que ya no estaba allí. Intentó con vencerse a sí misma de que él merecía esa traición. Ella supo desde el principio que las atenciones que le profesaba no eran más que un pretexto para conseguir que le confiara sus secretos. Y ella deseó que lo consiguiera más de mil veces.

Después del baile, durante las horas que pasó entre sus brazos, decidió que no podía confiar en él. Rezó para que Tamaki no hubiera tenido fuerzas para ejecutar su parte del plan. Ella convencería a su hermana de que tenían que decírselo todo a Juugo, de que él las ayudaría a conseguir la justicia que buscaban.

Pero cuando la arrestaron supo que ya era demasiado tarde. El marqués estaba muerto y su destino estaba escrito.

Juugo la despreciaría por su implicación en la muerte de Kamizuru. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

Así que ella y Tamaki hicieron las maletas. Tenten salió a la calle y contrató a dos chicos para que la ayudaran a bajar el equipaje. Luego le pidió a la señora Kakaei que le hiciera la comida para el viaje y, mientras estaba cocinando, Tamaki aprovechó para salir de la pensión sin que la viera.

.

Sencillo. A las tres hermanas siempre les había resultado muy sencillo intercambiarse los papeles y adoptar la personalidad de las demás.

Pero Tenten jamás se había arrepentido tanto de ninguno de sus trucos.

El viento se llevó su suspiro y la joven empezó a caminar hacia su casa. Cuando pasó por delante del ganado algunas ovejas, vacas y gallinas se volvieron a mirarla. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que vendieron los caballos. El único lugar al que necesitaban ir era el pueblo, y estaba solo a una hora de camino andando. Cuando su padre y Tetsuya aún vivían, tenían una pequeña calesa para viajar. Pero ahora ya no la utilizaban, igual que sus sonrisas.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación principal la sensación de soledad se hizo aún más palpable. Quizá aquella noche le escribiera una carta a Juugo para darle las gracias por lo bien que se lo había hecho pasar en Konoha. Incluso aunque la única meta del inspector fuera la de impresionarla y seducirla, lo cierto era que le había dado preciosos recuerdos que jamás olvidaría. Quizá esta vez sí que la enviara.

El remordimiento y la culpa se apoderaron de ella y se preguntó si Juugo lo habría deducido todo. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en darse cuenta de que le habían engañado? Y cuando lo averiguara… Lo cierto era que ella no estaba tan convencida como Tamaki de que estuvieran a salvo.

Cruzó el salón en dirección a la cocina.

.

―Creo que se acerca una tormenta.

Se quedó de piedra cuando vio a Tamaki vertiendo agua en el lavamanos y frotándose las manos con un cepillo.

―Oh, Tamaki ―dijo Tenten mientras corría hacia ella y le quitaba el cepillo enrojecido de entre las manos.

―No me puedo quitar su sangre de las manos, Tenten. No importa lo fuerte que me frote la piel. Sigo teniendo la piel pegajosa y sucia.

―No es su sangre, cariño. Es la tuya. ―Con cuidado acompañó a Tamaki hasta una de las sillas que había alrededor de la mesa―. Siéntate aquí mientras yo cojo algunas cosas.

Cuando encontró algunos trapos limpios y un poco de bálsamo, volvió a sentarse con su hermana y le cogió la mano con dulzura. Luego le limpió la herida que tenía con toda la suavidad que pudo.

―No es mi sangre, es la suya ―insistió Tamaki.

―Te la voy a limpiar, luego te pondré un poco de bálsamo y te cubriré la mano. Así su sangre ya no volverá a aparecer nunca más.

―Ayer dijiste lo mismo.

.

Tenten levantó la cabeza y miró a Tamaki a los ojos.

―Esta vez lo haré mejor, pero no te puedes quitar los vendajes hasta que se curen las heridas.

―Es que me pican y me escuecen. Duelen.

―Cuando te vuelva a pasar avísame y yo te las curaré.

Tamaki asintió y volvió la cabeza para mirar por la ventana.

―¡Oh, Dios, Tenten está aquí!

Tenten no tuvo que preguntarle a quién se refería. Enseguida percibió la desesperación en la voz de Tamaki. Y cuando se atrevió a mirar por la ventana se le encogió el corazón: allí estaba Juugo montando un enorme caballo marrón. ¿Cuántas veces habría imaginado que aparecía ante su puerta para llevársela entre sus brazos? Y entonces se le cayó el alma a los pies porque comprendió que si algún día la iba a buscar sería para llevarla a la horca.

.

.

.

Juugo volvía a estar en deuda con Ottogakure. El retrato que le había hecho le había ayudado mucho a seguir el rastro de Tamaki desde la estación de tren hasta aquella bonita casa junto a los acantilados. También resultó muy útil que el duque de Otsutsuki hiciera algunas averiguaciones entre sus iguales y consiguiera descubrir el lugar en el que se encontraba la casa del vizconde Lee.

Juugo cogió un tren y luego alquiló un caballo para hacer el resto del viaje. En un pueblo cercano consiguió que le dieran indicaciones más precisas de su destino.

Quería mantener la cabeza fría hasta que interrogara a Tamakik. De momento, solo sospechaba sobre su duplicidad. Tenía la esperanza de que existiera otra explicación, que la chica no hubiera planeado el asesinato de Kamizuru y luego le hubiera utilizado a él de coartada. Pero, si no lo había hecho, ¿por qué le había dejado? ¿Se habría sentido avergonzada por haber compartido la cama con él? ¿Sería su reputación lo que intentaba proteger?

Su cabeza y su orgullo libraban una batalla continua. Él no era un hombre que se dejara llevar por las emociones y, sin embargo, desde que ella se marchó, se debatía entre una ardiente ira y una devastadora desilusión. Primero recordaba lo bien que se había sentido al tenerla entre sus brazos y luego se decía que ella había destruido la frágil confianza que se había creado entre ellos.

También estaba preocupado por todo el asunto de la daga. Él solo la había visto de refilón en la oscuridad. Quizá no la recordara con claridad. Pero hacía ya muchos años que había aprendido a prestar atención a los detalles. Era muy improbable que se hubiera vuelto descuidado de repente.

Apenas había detenido el caballo cuando ella abrió la puerta. Llevaba un sencillo vestido rosa y el pelo recogido con un lazo del mismo color.

.

Cuando desmontó del caballo las emociones lo recorrieron como una tempestad. Estaba enfadado, pero seguía deseándola. Quería volver a besarla, a olerla, a sentirla. La quería tener desnuda bajo su cuerpo. Quería que le pidiera perdón y que compartiera sus secretos con él. Quería que lo agarrara de los hombros, que hundiera los dedos en su pelo, que le rodeara la cadera con las piernas y que le mirara a los ojos.

No se dio cuenta de si empezó a acercarse a la puerta o no, solo sabía que de repente ella estaba entre sus brazos y su boca le daba la bienvenida con apetito. Llevaba quince días buscándola, y cada minuto de esos días había sido un auténtico infierno. Sabía muy bien lo que su deber le exigiría cuando la encontrara y tenía miedo de no volver a posar los ojos sobre ella. Y en aquel momento le asaltó la desesperación: aunque sabía perfectamente que no podía ser, se moría por tener aquello para siempre.

Ella seguía oliendo a rosas. Por lo menos eso era real. Y seguía gimiendo con suavidad cuando él profundizaba el beso. Aquello tampoco era mentira. El cuerpo de la joven se fundía con el suyo como si fuera el lugar al que pertenecía, ¡que lo colgaran si no lo deseaba con toda su alma!

Pero le había engañado, había traicionado su confianza.

.

Inspiró hondo, apartó la boca de sus labios y le cogió la cara con las manos.

―¿Por qué diablos te fuiste?

Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

―Lo hiciste tú, ¿verdad? ―le preguntó―. Tú organizaste el asesinato. Tenías un cómplice. Me utilizaste para demostrar tu inocencia.

Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza, pero esta vez con menos fuerza.

―No me mientas, Tamaki. ¡Por el amor de Dios!, dime… ―Entonces vio por el rabillo del ojo que algo se movía en la puerta. Levantó la cabeza y vio a otra mujer. El parecido entre las dos hermanas era asombroso. Karin tenía razón―. Tetsuya ―susurró.

―No ―dijo la mujer que tenía entre los brazos―, Tamaki.

Observó a conciencia a la mujer que tenía ante sí. Todo en ella le resultaba familiar. El sabor, la fragancia, la sensación que lo envolvía al tenerla entre sus brazos, su forma de fundirse con él. Negó con la cabeza.

―No. Tú eres Tamaki.

―No, yo soy Tenten. Siempre he sido Tenten.

Juugo recordó el primer encuentro en los jardines de Konoha, cómo había rescatado a la joven y lo ansioso que se sentía por resolver aquel asunto. Entonces, al día siguiente y bajo la luz del día, la joven lo dejó sin aliento y tuvo la sensación de que había algo distinto en ella.

―Entonces, ¿me engañaste desde el principio?

―Tú también me engañaste a mí ―dijo ella con aspereza―. Me dijiste que eras un sinvergüenza. No me dijiste que trabajabas para Scotland Yard.

―Sí que soy un sinvergüenza, pero no te he mentido ni una sola vez. Todo lo que te he dicho es cierto.

.

.

.

Tres hermanas. ¡Había tres hermanas idénticas!

Juugo no estaba seguro de haber escuchado jamás algo parecido.

La ira se apoderó de él cuando comprendió el alcance del engaño. Fue incapaz de quedarse allí mirándolas, así que decidió salir a ocuparse del caballo y darse un poco de tiempo para relajarse. No recordaba haber estado nunca tan furioso. Ahora sabía que las hermanas habían planeado utilizarlo y se preguntaba cuántas cosas habría hecho Tamaki, no, Tenten, para que cayera en su trampa. ¡Esa bruja mentirosa!

Tampoco se le escapaba la ironía de la situación. Él, que siempre había tenido una gran habilidad para planear y ejecutar toda clase de estafas…, ¡había caído presa de sus propias estrategias!

Le quitó la silla de montar al caballo y la dejó en una de las esquinas del establo, donde luego colocaría también la brida y el freno. No acostumbraba a montar a caballo, por lo que no era un jinete muy experimentado. Y tampoco tenía ninguna experiencia cuidando de los animales. Pensó que allí encontraría un mozo que se ocuparía de eso por él. Le acarició el cuello al caballo y el animal se alejó de él. Cuanto más se acercaban al mar, más miedo parecía tener el caballo. Maldijo aquel enorme semental, pero Juugo necesitaba que fuera bien grande para que encajara con su tamaño.

.

Fue en busca de avena. El establo era muy pequeño y necesitaba algunas reparaciones. No parecía que allí hubiera ningún sirviente. Quizá Tenten no le hubiera mentido sobre sus circunstancias y no disponía de los medios suficientes para presentarse en sociedad.

Antes sentía simpatía por su situación, pero en aquel momento ya no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. Maldijo a Kamizuru por haber mezclado a Scotland Yard en su desastrosa vida personal. Maldijo a sir Kabuto por haber decidido que él era el mejor hombre para encargarse de aquel caso. Y se maldijo a sí mismo por haber fracasado miserablemente y no haber sido capaz de evitar que asesinaran al marqués.

Él no había dado ninguna credulidad a las peticiones y los miedos de Kamizuru. Además, había dado prioridad a las ganas que tenía de estar con la chica en vez de prestar atención a su deber. Había antepuesto sus deseos y necesidades al trabajo.

Por fin consiguió localizar un cubo lleno de avena. Metió un poco en un saco y volvió al establo donde había dejado el caballo. Estaba vertiendo el contenido del saco bajo la cabeza del caballo cuando escuchó el estallido de un trueno. El caballo relinchó y reculó. Juugo estaba tan distraído pensando en la chica que ahora conocía como Tenten que no reaccionó con rapidez. Se volvió…

Sintió un agudo e intenso dolor en la cabeza.

Oscuridad.

.

.

.

―¿Qué crees que se propone? ―preguntó Tamaki mientras Tenten la ayudaba a cerrar una de las contraventanas de la casa.

Habían empezado a cerrarlas todas cuando Juugo rugió:

―Tengo que ocuparme de mi caballo. ―Y se llevó aquella enorme bestia al establo.

Durante unos breves segundos, cuando la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó, Tenten se atrevió a pensar que estaba allí por otro motivo. Pero su beso había sido punitivo y sus brazos fueron como lazos de hierro a su alrededor. Estaba enfadado. No podía culparle. Pero también sabía que era un hombre bondadoso y delicado. Además sabía muy bien lo que era la justicia. Ella había visto y tocado las cicatrices que tenía en la espalda. Si había alguien que sabía lo injusto que podía llegar a ser el sistema, ese era él.

―Supongo que ha venido con la intención de llevarnos de vuelta a Konoha para que paguemos por nuestros pecados.

―Si ese es el caso, entonces solo me tiene que arrestar a mí ―dijo Tamaki con obstinación―. A fin de cuentas, lo hice yo.

Tenten quería mucho a su hermana por intentar salvarla.

―Estamos juntas en esto.

Tamaki suspiró y se dirigió a la esquina de la casa para cerrar la siguiente contraventana. Tenten empezó a seguirla, pero luego cambió de idea. Necesitaba hablar con Juugo a solas. Estaba a medio camino del establo cuando vio que su caballo pastaba cerca de allí. Se preguntó si sería porque Juugo no había conseguido encontrar avena para el animal. Aceleró el paso y entró en el establo.

Cuando lo vio tirado en el suelo cerca de una cuadra llena de paja, se le encogió el corazón.

―¡Oh, Dios mío!

.

Se acercó a toda prisa y se arrodilló a su lado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía la cabeza manchada de sangre. Le apartó algunos mechones de pelo de la herida con cuidado. Tenía un corte espantoso en un lateral de la cabeza. El caballo debía haber…

Juugo abrió los ojos. Ella gritó sobresaltada. Las paredes giraron a su alrededor cuando él la cogió, la tumbó sobre la paja y se puso encima de ella como una bestia salvaje. Ella empezó a golpearle con los puños, pero él le cogió las manos y se las inmovilizó por encima de la cabeza. Su rostro reflejaba el dolor que sentía, pero ella pensó que se trataba más bien de un dolor emocional que físico. Su áspero aliento flotaba alrededor de la joven.

Entonces se le suavizó el rostro, casi contra su voluntad. La agarró de las muñecas con una sola mano y empezó a acariciarle la mejilla con la otra.

―Tamaki―jadeó envolviendo la palabra con un manto de emoción.

Ella ya no podía soportar escuchar el nombre de su hermana en sus labios.

―Tenten ―le corrigió con dulzura.

―Tenten. ―Inclinó la cabeza hasta que su aliento le rozó la mejilla como la primera brisa de la primavera, suave pero decidido a anunciar el cambio de estación―. Tenten.

.

La joven no protestó cuando posó la boca sobre sus labios, pero el beso fue igual que el que le había dado en la puerta. Era duro, casi desesperado, parecía que quisiera recuperar lo que compartieron en Konoha, pero sabía tan bien como ella que aquello lo habían perdido para siempre. Lo que habían conseguido construir se asentaba sobre una base de mentiras y engaños. Jamás aguantaría la tormenta de traición. Se desmoronaría, y si él poseía algo de compasión, dejaría que se lo llevara el mar.

Pero en aquel momento ella sentía que no había compasión alguna en él. Empezó a apretarle las muñecas con tanta fuerza que se le entumecieron los dedos. Sin embargo, no quería pedirle que parara, porque si lo hacía dejaría de besarla, y aún no estaba preparada para alejarse de él. ¿Cómo iba a saber cuál sería la última caricia de su lengua? ¿Cuándo dejarían de fundirse sus labios encima de los de ella?

La cogió del costado con su enorme mano y la colocó debajo de él con más firmeza. Se sentía tan bien bajo el peso de su cuerpo… Era tan recio como una de las rocas de la costa que las olas, poco importaba lo poderosas que fueran, eran incapaces de mover. Su olor era ligeramente distinto al que tenía en Konoha. Ahora percibía el olor del caballo, de la piel y de la sal del mar que le había azotado el pelo mientras se acercaba a ella. Y sin embargo, debajo de todo eso seguía percibiendo su esencia. Todo en él era maravilloso. Y pronto se lo arrebatarían y quedaría reducido a recuerdos que la perseguirían durante el resto de su vida.

―Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

.

Tenten se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Tamaki resonando en el establo. Juugo levantó la cabeza y entonces se quedó muy quieto. Ella se dio cuenta de la enorme confusión que brillaba en aquellos ojos naranjas que tanto adoraba, y empezó a preguntarse si el golpe lo habría desorientado. Antes de apartarse de ella, la rabia y la decepción le nublaron la vista. Rugió, se apoyó en la pared del establo y se llevó la mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

―Creo que el caballo debe haberle golpeado ―dijo Tenten, que notaba cómo la vergüenza le calentaba el rostro. Casi pierde el equilibrio al ponerse en pie. Se había olvidado de lo mucho que le flaqueaban las piernas cuando la besaba. Se convertían en auténtica gelatina―. Tiene un corte muy feo.

―Sí, ya he visto el caballo fuera ―dijo Tamaki―. Por eso pensé que debía venir a investigar.

―Deberías venir a casa para que pueda coserte ―se ofreció Tenten rápidamente.

―Yo me ocuparé de tu caballo ―dijo Tamaki.

―Ni se te ocurra pensar en escapar ―le dijo Juugo con una voz firme―. No existe un solo lugar en la tierra donde no pudiera encontrarte.

Tamaki echó los hombros hacia atrás y levantó la barbilla.

―Por si no se ha dado cuenta, señor Juugo, se avecina una tormenta. Solo un tonto escaparía con una tormenta.

A juzgar por la áspera e intransigente mirada que Juugo le lanzó a Tamaki, Tenten pensó que solo un tonto decidiría no escapar teniendo tan cerca un depredador.

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale un poco porque la sustituiré con otro personajes en ciertas ocasiones.**

 **.**

 **Espero disfruten esta historia, la cuarta de esta serie de adaptaciones; así como yo lo hice.**

.

.

CAPÍTULO 14

.

.

Juugo se sentó junto a la ventana, en una silla que había en una habitación del piso de arriba. Allí Tamaki, no, Tenten, tendría mejor luz para trabajar, teniendo en cuenta que habían cerrado las contraventanas del piso de abajo. Su hermana tenía razón. Podía ver perfectamente las nubes que se acercaban y oscurecían la luz del sol. Intentó concentrarse en el tiempo, pero parecía incapaz de pensar en algo que no fueran los delicados dedos de Tenten apartándole el pelo de la herida. Se sentía como un tonto por haber dejado que aquella chica consiguiera que la deseara. Y lo peor de todo era que ella ni siquiera se tenía que esforzar.

―Quizá esto te duela un poco ―dijo ella con dulzura.

―Como bien sabes, he sufrido cosas peores. Tú empieza.

Mientras ella le clavaba la aguja en la carne, él apretaba los dientes, pero el resto de su cuerpo permaneció quieto como una piedra. Bueno, no todo. El ritmo de su corazón había aumentado debido a la cercanía de la joven.

―Háblame de tu hermana ―le ordenó.

―Tamaki puede resultar muy obstinada cuando…

―De Tamaki no, de Tetsuya. Ese día nacieron tres niñas.

―Sí. Cuando te dije que Tetsuya fue la primera y yo la última, te dije la verdad. Tamaki nació en medio de las dos. Nuestra madre sí que murió en el parto. Fue demasiado para ella. Creo que su muerte casi le rompe el corazón a mi padre. Contrató a una mujer del pueblo para que cuidara de nosotras, pero él no nos dedicó demasiado tiempo. Supongo que es normal. ¿Qué sabéis los hombres de los niños? ¿A ti también te ignoró tu padre?

Él no quería pensar en su padre y no quería pensar en su pasado, pero contestó de todos modos:

―No. Él y yo estábamos muy unidos. Solo nos teníamos el uno al otro. Bueno, a veces pasaba la noche en la cama de alguna mujer. Cuando eso ocurría yo dormía cerca de ellos y no podía evitar preguntarme si era así como olía mi madre. Me dormía deseando que se quedara con ella. Pero solo se quedaba con ella una noche o dos y luego seguía adelante. En eso me parezco a él. Nunca me quedo mucho tiempo con las mujeres con las que me acuesto. ¡Maldita sea!

―Disculpa. Se me ha resbalado la aguja.

No era cierto. Estaba seguro de que había perdido la concentración al escuchar sus palabras y se la había clavado más fuerte de lo que pretendía. No sabía por qué le había dicho aquello. Lo único que sabía era que no quería que ella se diera cuenta de lo importante que era para él, de lo devastado que lo había dejado su traición, su marcha. Porque con ella quería quedarse muchas noches. Era una estupidez, pero ya había empezado a planear cómo podía quedarse con ella para siempre. Cuando pensaba en tenerla entre sus brazos cada noche y despertarse y encontrarla cada mañana en su cama, sentía casi tanto placer como cuando le hacía el amor. Sin embargo, ahora comprendía que todo lo que sabía de ella era lo que la joven había querido que supiera. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada sin mover la cabeza.

Las paredes estaban forradas con papel pintado de color verde pálido decorado con pequeños lunares de color rosa. Una colcha rosa adornaba la cama. Y las cortinas estaban cubiertas por una tela de encaje también de color rosa.

.

―Son esos los acantilados…

―Sí ―contestó ella antes de que él pudiera acabar la pregunta. A pesar de no verle la cara, sí que podía sentir la tensión que irradiaba el cuerpo de la joven.

―¿Esta es tu habitación? ―preguntó él.

―Sí.

Juugo sintió cómo se destensaba.

―Te gusta el rosa.

―Me encanta el rosa.

Aquella habitación era un estudio de feminidad. Incluso los muebles blancos emanaban delicadeza. Juugo pensó que todo lo que había en su habitación era tan oscuro como su alma. Sin embargo, ella era luminosa y etérea. Ella era felicidad y sueños.

―La que rescaté en los jardines de Konoha era Tamaki.

―Sí, pero yo también estaba allí, escondida entre las sombras. Nunca salíamos solas y nunca nos perdíamos de vista. Vi cómo la protegiste.

―Y por eso me reconociste la tarde siguiente en el Valle del Fin.

―Sí. ―Juugo escuchó el ruido de las tijeras y sintió como ella tiraba del hilo. Luego empezó a vendarle la cabeza―. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que yo soy la chica con la que estuviste en el Valle del Fin?

―Había algo diferente en ti. En aquel momento pensé que se debía a la luz del sol. ―Se sentía como un tonto al explicárselo. Debería callarse.

―La única vez que no salimos las dos fue cuando empezaste a salir conmigo por Konoha. Tamaki tenía miedo de que nos descubrieras y lo echáramos todo a perder.

Él odiaba tener que admitir que habría sido muy improbable que la hubiera visto, porque toda su atención estaba puesta en la encantadora joven que lo acompañaba.

―Ya está ―dijo ella acariciándole suavemente la cabeza―. Deberías intentar dormir hasta que desaparezca el dolor.

La cabeza le palpitaba despiadadamente y se sentía desorientado, así que se puso en pie y se apoyó en una de las columnas que había a los pies de la cama.

―Ella mató a Kamizuru.

Tenten asintió con rapidez y apartó la mirada mientras lo hacía.

―Te quedaste conmigo aquella noche a propósito para que ella pudiera tener una coartada. Tú sabías lo que iba a hacer.

La joven se quedó mirando el suelo como si esperara que se abriera y le proporcionara la forma de escapar.

―Sí ―susurró antes de levantar la cabeza y añadir con más fuerza― y no. Tamaki bajó a recibir a la duquesa y a la vizcondesa cuando vino a invitarla al baile. Yo estaba en cama con dolor de cabeza. Cuando Tamaki se dio cuenta de que yo tenía la oportunidad de asistir a un baile, decidió que era la noche perfecta para acabar lo que habíamos empezado. Asumió que Kamizuru volvería a su casa tarde o temprano, y cuando lo hiciera ella se ocuparía de él. Lo único que debía hacer yo era quedarme contigo hasta el alba. Pero yo quería estar contigo. Yo me… ―se humedeció los labios― estaba empezando a encariñar contigo.

―Espero que comprendas que no me crea esa última parte, teniendo en cuenta que te marchaste.

―No creí tener otra opción. Eres muy inteligente. Tarde o temprano yo habría dicho algo que nos habría delatado.

―¿Y pensaste que si te marchabas me olvidaría de todo sin más?

―Tenía la esperanza de que lo hicieras, sí. Pero no estaba tan segura como Tamaki, que confiaba en que ignoraras mi ausencia.

―¿Por qué yo?

Ella suspiró y se acercó a la ventana para mirar fuera.

.

Juugo podía escuchar el sonido del viento golpeando los cristales. Era cierto que se acercaba una tormenta, pero dudaba que pudiera competir con la que se había desatado en su interior.

―¿Por qué yo? ―repitió con más sequedad.

―Tamaki y yo no dejábamos de vigilar a Kamizuru ni un segundo y siempre teníamos cuidado de que solo nos viera a una de las dos. Casi nos morimos cuando acudió a Scotland Yard. Poco después nos dimos cuenta de que tú nos estabas siguiendo y asumimos que eras el resultado de la visita que el marqués había hecho a la policía. Tamaki pensó que podríamos aprovecharnos de la situación.

―Y aprovecharos de mí. ―Fue incapaz de contener la furia que se le escapó al decir aquello.

Ella se dio media vuelta.

―Tú no sabes lo que ese hombre le hizo a nuestra hermana. Estábamos decididas a vengarla. Tú eres incapaz de imaginar lo que es perder a alguien de una forma tan injusta.

Oh, ya lo creo que podía. Pensó en su padre.

―Aquel día en el Valle del Fin, cuando me acerqué a ti por primera vez, ¿por qué decidisteis que serías tú la que intentaría atraparme en su red?

La escuchó tragar saliva.

―Fue una simple coincidencia. Si hubieras llegado veinte minutos después, habría sido a Tamaki a quien habrías seguido. Pero cuando me conociste a mí decidimos que siempre sería yo la que estaría contigo. Tú y yo hablábamos tanto que Tamaki pensó que podría decir algo que te hiciera sospechar.

Lo cierto era que habían hablado de muchas cosas. La facilidad con la que podía hablar con ella le había sorprendido. Él nunca había sido muy hablador con las mujeres. Solía comunicarse de otras formas. Pero nada de lo que había vivido con ella había sido como lo que había experimentado con otras mujeres. Y saber que le podía traicionar con tanta facilidad…

―Te he traído un poco del whisky de mi padre ―anunció Tamaki mientras se colaba en la habitación. Llevaba un vestido de color azul pálido con adornos de color azul oscuro. No parecía quedarle bien, pero supuso que la sombra del asesinato nublaba su visión. Era sorprendente que la viera como la más malvada de las dos hermanas y que le provocara tanto disgusto.

Si su cabeza no hubiera estado amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento, si hubiera podido pensar con más claridad, quizá no habría aceptado el vaso, pero tal como estaba pensó que quizá el whisky le ayudaría a aliviar el dolor y a aclararle las ideas. Se bebió el contenido de un solo trago y se deleitó en el calor que se extendió por su pecho.

―¿Quieres más? ―preguntó Tamaki.

―No, ya está bien por ahora.

Tamaki le observó con evidente curiosidad. Él se preguntó cuántas cosas habría compartido Tenten con ella. Recordó que cuando la empezó a seguir no sintió nada en especial por ella. Incluso aquella primera noche en los jardines de Konoha había acudido en su defensa porque su naturaleza le empujaba a proteger a los inocentes. Pero la tarde siguiente todo cambió, vio algo distinto en ella. Aunque no fue capaz de averiguar lo que era. Lo único que sabía era que cuando los dedos de la joven tocaron los suyos al coger el mapa que le ofrecía, de repente, deseó que le tocara todo el cuerpo.

.

Entonces se escuchó decir desde una gran distancia:

―Explicadme las circunstancias que llevaron a la muerte de Tetsuya.

―Discutir las malas decisiones de nuestra hermana contigo me parece una traición ―dijo Tamaki.

―Quizá pueda ayudaros si consigo comprenderlo todo. ―Arrastraba las palabras al hablar y de repente se tambaleó.

―Túmbese, señor Juugo ―dijo Tamaki cogiéndolo del brazo y acompañándolo hasta la cama.

―Tamaki, ¿qué es lo que has hecho? ―le preguntó Tenten mientras se acercaba para ayudarla.

―Le he dado algo para que se duerma mientras nosotras encontramos la mejor manera de manejar esta situación.

Él fue consciente de que lo metían en la cama. Tenía la sensación de que su mente había abandonado su cuerpo. Empezaron a pesarle los párpados. Era incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. Quería decirles que nada lo alejaría de su propósito salvo la muerte, pero sus labios parecían negarse rotundamente a dejarle hablar.

Finalmente se abandonó al sueño y cerró los ojos. Alguien le puso una manta sobre el cuerpo y la dulce fragancia de las rosas le rodeó. Quería tirar de Tenten, pero los brazos no le respondían. Lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse llevar por la oscuridad.

.

.

.

―¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso? ―espetó Tenten.

―¿Cómo podía no hacerlo? Tenemos que pensar detenidamente qué cosas queremos que sepa y cuáles no.

―Deberíamos decírselo todo.

―No estoy de acuerdo. Lo utilizará en nuestra contra.

―Tamaki, ya es tarde para negar lo que hicimos. Si le explicamos los motivos por los que lo hicimos, quizá él pueda ayudarnos.

―¿Y qué pasará si tenemos que explicar los motivos el día de nuestro juicio? Prefiero que me cuelguen antes que deshonrar a Tetsuya delante de todo Konoha. ―Después de decir aquello, Tamaki abandonó la habitación.

Tenten se inclinó hacia delante y besó la frente de Juugo.

―Lo siento mucho.

Luego, aprovechando que estaba dormido y que Tamaki se había marchado, le acarició el pelo que le sobresalía del vendaje. Cuando llegó tenía el pelo revuelto y eso le daba un aspecto salvaje. Paseó los dedos por su rostro que ahora estaba relajado; las marcadas facciones que tanto le gustaban teñían de aspereza aquellos rasgos que le eran tan familiares. Cuando se bajó del caballo su ira era tan intensa como la peor tormenta que jamás hubiera visto aquella tierra. Lo cierto era que no estaba segura de lo que esperaba de él. El hecho de que la hubiera cogido entre sus brazos la aterrorizó y emocionó a un mismo tiempo.

Posó la mano sobre su cuello y sintió el débil latir de su corazón. Tenía ganas de darle a Tamaki una bofetada por haberle drogado. ¿Acaso no le habían hecho ya suficiente daño?

Tamaki la había animado a hechizarlo, seducirlo y distraerlo. Mientras lo hacía, Tenten había creído estar entre el cielo y el infierno. Disfrutó de cada minuto de su compañía, incluso a pesar de que todos estaban teñidos de culpabilidad.

Sabía muy bien que cada vez que empezaba a hacerle preguntas estaba intentando descubrir lo que se proponía. Tenten había sentido muchas ganas de confesárselo todo, de pedirle consejo, de compartir sus dudas con él. Tamaki siempre estuvo convencida de que, a pesar de su terrible comportamiento, un lord del reino no recibiría castigo alguno. Eran ellas quienes debían conseguir que aquel hombre pagara por lo que le había hecho a Tetsuya y tal vez a otras mujeres.

Tenten estaba de acuerdo en que alguien tenía que castigar a Kamizuru. Pero nunca quiso hacerle daño a Juugo. Después de pasar aquella última noche entre sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que, aunque deseara lo contrario, le acabaría haciendo daño.

Le cogió la mano, se la acercó a los labios y le besó los nudillos.

La venganza no era cosa de débiles, pero ella había descubierto demasiado tarde que tampoco iba con ella.

.

.

.

Cuando Juugo se despertó ya había oscurecido y el viento ululaba emitiendo un desolador sonido que parecía proceder de su propio corazón. Sabiendo todo lo que sabía sobre la confabulación de Tenten, ¿cómo podía ser que hubiera dejado que lo hechizara de nuevo? ¿Cómo podía seguir pareciéndole tan inocente? Podría haber jurado que había visto arrepentimiento en los ojos de la joven, pero también había visto una ternura y una poderosa atracción tan intensa como la que sentía él.

Se dio la vuelta sobre el colchón, descolgó las piernas por un lateral de la cama y se sentó. Se mareó un poco y esperó un momento a que se le pasara. Le palpitaba un poco la cabeza, pero sospechaba que tenía más que ver con lo que fuera que Tamaki le hubiera puesto en el whisky que con la coz del caballo. Deseó llevársela a Konoha y dejar allí a Tenten, ¿pero cómo explicaría haberle facilitado una coartada? En cualquiera de los casos, él quedaría como un tonto, pero por lo menos la verdad no destruiría su reputación, solo la mancillaría un poco. Sin Tenten le acabarían viendo como un mentiroso y ya no podría trabajar en Scotland Yard.

Había trabajado muy duro para superar sus orígenes y para que la sociedad dejara de verlo como el hijo de un ladrón. Se negaba a tirar por tierra sus esfuerzos a cambio de nada. Aunque estuviera muerto, su padre merecía un hijo más digno. Juugo siempre había estado decidido a no decepcionarlo.

Se puso en pie, se acercó a la ventana y perdió la mirada en la oscuridad. La lluvia golpeaba las contraventanas. Bajo la luz de los rayos vio las blancas crestas de las agitadas olas del mar y cómo los árboles se doblaban bajo la fuerza del viento. Se escuchó un trueno ensordecedor. Aquel marítimo lugar no estaba hecho para las personas que se asustaran de la fuerza y el poder. No le extrañaba que Tenten fuera tan valiente. No cabía duda de que aquellas tormentas la habrían endurecido; esa chica conocía la fuerza de la naturaleza y sabía cómo hacerle frente.

Tenten. Al pensar en su nombre lo asaltaban emociones encontradas: deseo y aversión. Ella y su hermana se habían tomado la justicia por su mano. Maldita sea, era muy hipócrita por su parte no admitir que él había hecho lo mismo en más de una ocasión. Él siempre había justificado sus acciones porque creía que sabía muy bien lo que era la justicia debido a la gran cantidad de injusticias que había presenciado durante su infancia. No era más que un arrogante. Tenten le estaba obligando a afrontar sus propios defectos y no le gustaba nada.

Se alejó de la ventana, cruzó la habitación en dirección a la puerta, giró el pomo y descubrió que estaba cerrada. Apoyó la frente sobre la madera y esbozó una oscura sonrisa. Por lo visto, incluso después de todo lo que habían compartido durante el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos, Tenten no tenía ni idea de con quién estaba tratando.

.

.

.

En la cocina, Tenten doblaba con cuidado la servilleta que colocaría en la bandeja que preparaba para Juugo. Era realmente estúpido que quisiera que todo estuviera perfecto, especialmente cuando estaba convencida de que él se levantaría de mal humor.

―Ya sé que estás enfadada porque le he dado un somnífero ―empezó a decir Tamaki mientras cortaba el cordero.

Hacía casi una hora que no hablaban. Mientras Tamaki se ocupaba de los preparativos para la cena, Tenten se había concentrado en meter a los animales en el establo antes de que llegara la tormenta.

―Estoy mucho más que enfadada. Él no ha hecho nada para merecerse esta desconfianza ―replicó Tenten, que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con su hermana y hartándose de que pareciera incapaz de comprender que ya habían cruzado la línea una vez. No pensaba dejar que aquello se convirtiera en una costumbre.

―Ese hombre ha venido a arrestarnos y he estado pensando largo y tendido en ello. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es convencerlo de que te deje aquí. Seamos francas, ¿qué vamos a conseguir si dejamos que nos cuelguen a las dos? A fin de cuentas, todo fue idea mía. Tú solo te dejaste llevar porque es tu forma de ser.

―Si no recuerdo mal, tú sugeriste que le matáramos; y luego estuvimos discutiendo sobre cuál de las dos tendría el honor de acabar con su vida.

Tamaki frunció los labios.

―Supongo que tú también estabas convencida de que teníamos que matarle.

―Claro que sí. Yo también leí el diario de Tetsuya.

―Entonces quizá yo también deba leerlo. ―Una profunda voz resonó por la cocina.

.

.

.

Tenten y Tamaki se volvieron sobresaltadas al tiempo que daban pequeños gritos. Estaban muy juntas y se agarraron la una a la otra como si el diablo acabara de surgir del infierno para venir a buscarlas. Pero solo era Juugo; su figura ocupaba toda la puerta y estaba increíblemente atractivo a pesar del estado en el que se encontraba. Se había quitado el vendaje de la cabeza, pero no se había molestado en ponerse el chaleco y la chaqueta; en realidad, ni siquiera se había molestado en volver a abotonarse la camisa. Solo se le veía el cuello y una parte del pecho, pero fue suficiente para que Tenten se muriera por tocarlo. Si Tamaki no le hubiera estado agarrando las manos con tanta fuerza, quizá Tenten se habría acercado a él para hacer precisamente eso: tocarlo, acariciarlo y abrazarlo.

La comisura de sus labios se curvó y esbozó la chulesca sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Tenten.

―No pensarías que una puerta cerrada me iba a impedir salir de la habitación, ¿verdad? ―Levantó la mano y le enseñó una pequeña horquilla con un diamante en la punta. Tenten se dio cuenta de que era una de las horquillas que llevaba la noche del baile, la que se había olvidado en su habitación―. Yo me crie entre ladrones y carteristas. Para mí una cerradura es un juego de niños.

Tenten soltó a su hermana y la fulminó con la mirada.

―¿Cerraste la puerta?

Tamaki la miró con terquedad.

―Lo hice mientras estabas fuera ocupándote de los animales. Quería asegurarme de que si se levantaba pronto no nos molestaba mientras trazábamos un plan.

―Tamaki…

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Tamaki miró enfadada a Juugo.

―Ha sido muy grosero por tu parte que nos asustaras de ese modo ―dijo su hermana con un tono de voz tan afilado que podría haber cortado el cordero.

.

Tenten sabía que su aspereza se debía a que temía haber perdido el control de la situación. Tamaki era la conspiradora, la planificadora, la de los grandes esquemas y diseños. Hubo un tiempo en que todos sus esfuerzos se centraron en la forma de conseguir el mejor marido; últimamente su máximo interés estribaba en cómo evitar la horca.

―No eres precisamente hospitalaria ―dijo Juugo.

―Supongo que estás esperando a que me disculpe por haberte dado el somnífero.

Él negó con la cabeza.

―No, la verdad es que no espero nada de ti.

Sus palabras estaban repletas de significado, como si Tenten y Tamaki fueran gentuza de la peor calaña, como si fueran serpientes que merecían arrastrarse sobre sus tripas.

―Estaba preparando una bandeja, bueno, tu cena ―dijo Tenten con la voz temblorosa.

Estaba deseando cambiar de tema y conseguir poner cierta paz.

―Soy perfectamente capaz de comer en la mesa. No necesito que me sirvan.

Tenten asintió con brusquedad.

―Muy bien. Serviremos la cena dentro de media hora.

Él deslizó los ojos sobre su cuerpo muy lentamente y luego los posó sobre Tamaki.

―Si vuelves a poner algo en mi comida o en mi bebida más te vale matarme, porque si no cuando me despierte sufrirás las consecuencias de mi ira, y créeme cuando te digo que no es precisamente agradable.

Abandonó la cocina sin decir ni una sola palabra más.

―Yo soy incapaz de tomar ni un solo bocado con ese hombre sentado a la mesa ―dijo Tamaki.

Tenten tampoco podría, pero sospechaba que sus motivos serían muy distintos a los de Tamaki. A pesar de todo, no había nada que deseara más que volver a estar entre sus brazos.

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale un poco porque la sustituiré con otro personajes en ciertas ocasiones.**

 **.**

 **Espero disfruten esta historia, la cuarta de esta serie de adaptaciones; así como yo lo hice.**

.

.

CAPÍTULO 15

.

.

El viento seguía soplando fuera y eso los obligaba a permanecer encerrados en la casa. Además, había anochecido más pronto debido a la tormenta.

Sobre la mesa ardían varias velas. Sirvieron los platos: cordero, patatas y alubias. El silencio reinaba entre ellos, a excepción de algún arañazo ocasional sobre la porcelana fina.

Lo que sorprendió a Tenten fue que Juugo se sentó a la mesa bien afeitado, y que volvía a llevar el chaleco, el pañuelo del cuello y la chaqueta. Aunque no importaba el aspecto que tuviera, si parecía un rufián o un caballero, cada vez que le veía se le encogía el estómago.

Estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa y ella y Tamaki habían ocupado las sillas que quedaban a ambos lados. Su padre nunca había tenido la presencia que demostraba Juugi sentado allí, que ocupaba ese espacio de una forma tan natural como el mismísimo rey. Se esforzó por no pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría ver a Juugo allí sentado cada noche. Pero él no estaba hecho para la tranquila vida costera. Aunque en aquel momento la noche era de todo menos tranquila.

―¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que el viento se lleve la casa y acabe flotando en el mar? ―preguntó tranquilamente.

―No ―le aseguró Tenten―. El viento procede del mar, así que me imagino que, si se la llevara y acabáramos en algún otro sitio, sería en el pueblo.

La diversión iluminó los ojos de Juugo. Ella casi olvida que estaba allí por un motivo que no tenía nada de divertido.

Intentó no preguntarse qué habría pasado si ella hubiera sido la hija elegida para ir a Konoha la temporada pasada, o si le habría conocido en algún baile. ¿Se habría fijado en ella? ¿La habría sacado a bailar? ¿La atracción habría nacido entre ellos con tanta facilidad como lo había hecho cuando la situación estuvo teñida de misterio?

Él la observó por encima de su copa de vino. Hacía un rato que él mismo había traído aquella botella de la bodega, la había abierto, se había servido una copa, y no la había perdido de vista ni un momento. Lentamente, casi sospechosamente, centró su atención en Tamaki, y luego la volvió a centrar en Tenten.

―Tu casera solo estaba al corriente de la existencia de una chica.

―No digas nada, Tenten ―le ordenó Tamaki con severidad―. Lo único que tiene son especulaciones y conjeturas. No puede demostrar nada. No hay ninguna prueba de que tú hayas estado en Konoha.

.

Su inquisidora mirada se posó sobre Tenten con más firmeza.

―Porque fueras a donde fueras e hicieras lo que hicieras, siempre aseguraste ser Tamaki. Supongo que siempre planeaste estar en algún lugar, en compañía de alguien, mientras Tamaki se encargaba del marqués. Yo encajé muy bien en vuestro pequeño esquema.

―Sí. ―Se obligó a decir aquella palabra que brotó de entre sus labios envuelta en arrepentimiento. Ella pretendía haber utilizado a alguien de la calaña de Kamizuru. No tan ruin como él, pero sí la clase de hombre que mereciera ser utilizado. Nunca esperó conocer a alguien como Juugo, con una moral que siempre apuntaba en dirección a la decencia, el honor y los principios. Entonces él empezó a dar suaves golpecitos sobre la copa con su dedo; parecía estar encajando piezas de un rompecabezas. De repente su dedo se detuvo y lo extendió como si quisiera decir algo.

―Podría haber funcionado si no te hubieras marchado tan increíblemente deprisa, casi sin decir ni adiós. ―El fuego que ardía en sus ojos era tan intenso como el que ardía en la hoguera―. Especialmente después de las intimidades que compartimos.

Quería hacerle daño y despreciar lo que ella le había dado. Tenten vio la intención de aquellas palabras reflejada en sus ojos y supuso que se lo merecía.

―¿Qué clase de intimidades se pueden compartir en un carruaje? ―preguntó Tamaki.

.

«Cielo santo. No tenía ni idea.» Tamaki no estaba por la labor de darle detalles a su hermana, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de las intimidades no habían ocurrido en el carruaje.

―Quería esperar; quería volver a verte, pero tenía miedo de que vieras la verdad en mis ojos.

Él no le preguntó qué verdad: ¿sería la verdad de que había ayudado a quitarle la vida a un hombre, la verdad de que se había enamorado de él, o la verdad de que la última noche que había pasado con él había sido la mejor de su vida? Quizá se dio cuenta de las muchas razones que tenía para marcharse, porque volvió a centrar la atención en su comida. El silencio y la incomodidad volvieron a reinar en la mesa durante algunos minutos. Ella sospechó que todos estaban reflexionando sobre la gravedad de sus vidas, que ahora estaban irremediablemente entrelazadas. El engaño no proporcionaba una base sólida sobre la que construir nada duradero. Incluso su relación con Tamaki se había enrarecido desde que habían vuelto de Konoha.

―Así que creciste aquí.

Su repentina voz resonó en el silencio como un trueno. Tenten se sorprendió y a Tamaki incluso se le llegó a caer el tenedor en el plato. En realidad, él no había preguntado nada, pero Tenten pensó que debía darle alguna respuesta. Levantó la vista y observó a su hermana, que había recuperado el tenedor y estaba moviendo su comida por el plato.

―Sí ―dijo Tenten―. Nacimos en esta casa. Ha pertenecido a la familia durante dos generaciones, muy poco tiempo si lo comparamos con los años que hace que existen las aldeas.

―¿No tenéis sirvientes?

―Los teníamos antes de que papá muriera. Teníamos una cocinera, una doncella y un sirviente que hacía las veces de mayordomo y de lacayo. ―Tenten sabía que estaba divagando. ¿Qué importancia podía tener para él esa detallada información sobre sus sirvientes? Pero le estaba costando mucho soportar la tensión que se había adueñado del ambiente. Sin embargo, Juugo, aunque estaba distante, parecía sentirse muy cómodo―. ¿Intentas decirnos que la comida está mala?

―La he comido peor.

Se limpió las manos en la servilleta que tenía sobre el regazo y recordó que él nunca había salido de Konoha. A Tenten le habría encantado estar a su lado mientras descubría el campo.

.

―¿Disfrutaste de las vistas cuando venías de Konoha?

―La verdad es que no me fijé.

―Qué lástima. Hay campos muy bonitos. Quizá pueda enseñarte algo antes de que vuelvas, bueno, antes de que todos volvamos a Konoha.

―¡Cielo santo! ―espetó Tamaki poniéndose de pie―. ¿Podemos olvidar las cortesías? Este hombre ha venido a llevarnos a la horca, Tenten. Yo no tengo ningunas ganas de enseñarle nada.

Tiró la servilleta en la mesa y abandonó el salón con la misma fuerza que la tormenta que se había desatado fuera. Cuando la vio marchar, Tenten no pudo evitar alegrarse de poder estar un rato a solas con Juugo.

Carraspeó.

.

―Te ruego que la disculpes. Últimamente no parece ni la sombra de sí misma.

―¿Y tú, cómo puedes estar tan relajada? ¿Acaso pretendes utilizar alguna artimaña para convencerme de que debo pasar por alto lo que has hecho?

―No. No pienso volver a mentirte. Y sinceramente, teniendo en cuenta lo que hicimos, afrontar el castigo será un alivio. Desde que abandoné Konoha no he vuelto a dormir bien. Apenas como. No me apena que ese hombre haya muerto. Pero a veces lamento que hayamos sido nosotras quienes le quitáramos la vida. ¿Tú te arrepientes de algo, Juugo?

Él se levantó de la silla y se arrodilló junto a ella. Sus preciosos ojos naranja estaban llenos de compasión. Le cogió la cara con las manos y le limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas con los pulgares.

―El arrepentimiento ha gobernado mi vida, Tenten.

La besó con suavidad y ternura. La pasión siempre había rugido entre ellos: parecía que los dos supieran que disponían de poco tiempo para estar juntos y que cuando pasara desaparecería para siempre. Ahora el sentimiento se había estancado, pero ella seguía notando que las brasas del deseo luchaban por no morir y se esforzaban por volver a arder con la misma intensidad que antes.

.

Cuando se separó de ella le dijo:

―Quiero leer el diario de Tetsuya.

Durante un maravilloso momento ella pensó que quizá él hubiera olvidado que era un policía con un deber que cumplir. Pero estaba convencida de que ese hombre no acostumbraba a olvidar sus obligaciones, del mismo modo que ella no conseguía olvidar sus pecados. Tenten se enjugó las lágrimas y le dijo:

―Yo te lo traeré.

Juugo la sorprendió ayudándola a recoger la mesa. Luego ella lavó los platos y él los secó.

―No estoy acostumbrada a ver a un hombre en la cocina ―dijo ella―. Cuando mi padre se levantaba de la mesa, siempre se iba a su estudio a disfrutar de una copa de brandy y a fumar en su pipa.

―No confío en que tu hermana no haya puesto láudano en todos los licores de la casa. Y en cuanto a la pipa, el aire de Konoha ya está lo suficientemente viciado. No quiero ensuciarme más los pulmones. Me encanta cómo huele en este lugar.

Ella sonrió.

―Espera a que la tormenta pase de largo, ya verás lo bonito que es.

Juugo no quería pensar en lo que sucedería cuando la tormenta pasara de largo. La miró y dijo:

―Cuando vivía con Orochimaru, todos teníamos asignada alguna tarea. La mía era lavar los platos. A la mayoría de los chicos no les importaba, pero yo no puedo soportar el olor a comida podrida.

―No me extraña.

―Me recordaba al olor de la prisión de Konoha. Fui a visitar a mi padre antes de que lo colgaran. ―Su voz era sombría y ella percibió cómo se teñía de recuerdos desagradables.

―Parece que sigas echándolo de menos.

―Cada día. Y ya hace un poco más de veinte años que murió.

Tenten le dio el último plato.

―Yo creo que es muy bueno no olvidar. A veces tengo la sensación de que Tetsuya sigue estando conmigo. Voy a buscar el diario. Te espero en el salón.

.

.

.

Tamaki se negó a salir de su habitación. A Tenten no le importó. Gracias a la decisión de su hermana pudo quedarse a solas con Juugo en el salón. Le había traído el diario y le había explicado que las partes importantes empezaban el junio pasado, que fue cuando Tenten llegó a Konoha. Ella ya se había dado cuenta de que Juugo era un hombre muy meticuloso, por lo que no le extrañó que abriera el diario por la primera página y empezara por el principio.

Resultaba un poco extraño, pero Tenten no tenía prisa por que acabara de leerlo. Y, a juzgar por el tiempo que tardó en pasar de página, le quedó claro que no era un hombre que leyera especialmente deprisa. Si tenía la intención de ojear todo el diario antes de marcharse, entonces ella y Tamaki dispondrían de algunos días de libertad para organizarlo todo. Tenían que encontrar a alguien que se hiciera cargo de los pocos animales que les quedaban; y también deberían resolver el asunto de la casa. Podían cerrarla, pero al final alguien tendría que quedársela. O quizá lo mejor sería que la vendieran. Iban a necesitar dinero para pagarse un abogado, y siempre trataban mejor a las personas con dinero.

Mientras él leía, Tenten se puso a coser. Juugo había encendido un fuego en la chimenea, por lo que la habitación estaba acogedora y calentita. También parecía confiado en que Tamaki no habría echado somníferos en todos los licores de la casa, porque se sirvió una copa del brandy de su padre. Junto al sillón en el que se había sentado descansaba una copa medio llena. Tenten se acomodó en una butaca que estaba al otro lado de la mesita para compartir la luz de la lámpara con él. Se encontraba lo bastante cerca de él como para oler su fragancia y escuchar el crujido del papel cada vez que pasaba la página.

Así era tal como había soñado que sería su vida cuando se casara y tuviera hijos. Pero los años que le aguardaban no serían así. De repente se le secó la boca y su lengua no parecía querer cooperar.

.

―¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que nos deporten en lugar de llevarnos a la horca?

Él levantó la vista del diario con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro.

―¿Es eso lo que prefieres?

Ella quería tragar saliva, pero seguía teniendo la boca seca.

―No lo sé. Supongo que pienso que vivir, aunque sea una vida tan dura como esa, siempre es mejor que la muerte.

―No es dura. Es brutal.

Ella asintió. No conocía a nadie que hubiera sido deportado. A decir verdad, la única persona que conocía que hubiera estado en la cárcel era Juugo, y ya había visto lo que le habían hecho en la espalda cuando era solo un niño. Era incapaz de imaginar lo duro que sería el castigo cuando se trataba de adultos.

Como si fuese consciente de los inquietantes pensamientos que le pasaban por la mente, él dijo:

―Si estuviera en tu lugar, yo no me preocuparía demasiado por eso.

―Tienes toda la razón. Debería aprovechar lo mejor que pueda el tiempo que me queda mientras esté aquí. ―Observó los torpes bordados que tenía sobre el regazo―. Ni siquiera sé por qué me estoy preocupando por esto. Es imposible que lo acabe antes de que nos vayamos. Dudo que…

―Tenten.

.

Su voz era firme pero tierna, y la atrajo como lo hacía hasta el último rasgo de su persona. Estaba a gusto a su lado incluso a pesar de saber que él significaría su muerte.

―Vuelve a decir mi nombre.

Ella no comprendió la pelea que percibió en su semblante. ¿Acaso sentía repulsión por ella y no quería dejar que su nombre resbalara por su lengua?

―Tenten ―murmuró al fin.

―No te puedes ni imaginar la cantidad de veces que he deseado que dijeras mi nombre en lugar del de Tamaki. ―Agachó la cabeza porque no quería que él viera las detestables lágrimas que volvían a asomar a sus ojos―. ¿Me desprecias mucho por haberte engañado?

Parecieron pasar varios minutos antes de que él dijera:

―Probablemente no tanto como tú te desprecias a ti misma.

Ella le miró. Estaba sorprendida de su franqueza, pero se sintió aliviada al escuchar sus palabras. Aunque a juzgar por lo mucho que ella se odiaba a sí misma, quizá el desprecio que Juugo sentía por ella fuera mayor de lo que deseaba.

―Eres un hombre muy sabio, Juugo no Tenpi.

―Yo he visto de todo en la vida. Algunas personas eran culpables. Algunas inocentes. Algunas se merecían el destino que encontraron. Otras no. Hace tiempo conocí a un chico, era todo un gallito y un poco avaricioso. Quería todo lo que veía. Un día observó cómo un caballero se sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo. Brillaba muchísimo. El chico pensó que le gustaría tenerlo, y que lo tendría. Así que lo robó. Pero no era especialmente hábil.

»El caballero se dio cuenta enseguida de que alguien le había robado el reloj y empezó a llamar a la policía. El chico se asustó. Su padre estaba cerca de allí, así que el chico decidió meter el reloj en su bolsillo. Supongo que fue la cara de sorpresa del padre lo que llamó la atención del policía que le registró. Y el caballero, bueno, él era lord. No le gustó que le robaran el reloj. Se ocupó de que en menos de quince días colgaran a aquel hombre por lo que había hecho. El hombre no defendió su inocencia y no culpó a su hijo ni una sola vez. Subió los escalones del patíbulo como si no se arrepintiera de nada en la vida. El arrepentimiento se quedó con su hijo.

A Tenten le empezó a doler el pecho como si fuera tan pequeño que no hubiera espacio para su corazón.

.

―Tú eras su hijo.

Vio la respuesta reflejada en sus ojos. Hacía veinte años que convivía con el arrepentimiento.

―Mi padre me dijo que todo era una broma, que estábamos engañando a la justicia. Después de aquello me fui a vivir con Orochimaru. Él siempre obligaba a los nuevos a cambiarse el nombre. No Tenpi me pareció un buen nombre para un niño que consiguió que colgaran a su padre en su lugar.

A pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, el corazón de Tenten se enterneció ante el chico que estaba sentado en ese sillón dentro del cuerpo de aquel hombre.

―¡Oh, Juugo!, él no habría querido que vivieras con arrepentimiento. Tu padre sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Los padres nunca dejan de sacrificarse por sus hijos.

―Eso no hace que me resulte más fácil vivir con ello, Tenten.

―Y ese es el motivo de que no lleves reloj.

―Soy incapaz de comprarme uno, incluso aunque ahora me lo pueda permitir.

A continuación, siguió leyendo el diario como si hubieran estado hablando del tiempo.

A ella no se le ocurrió nada que decir para consolarlo, así que dejó que siguiera sin interrumpirlo.

.

.

.


	17. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale un poco porque la sustituiré con otro personajes en ciertas ocasiones.**

 **.**

 **Espero disfruten esta historia, la cuarta de esta serie de adaptaciones; así como yo lo hice.**

.

.

CAPÍTULO 16

.

.

Cuando el reloj que descansaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea dio las diez, Juugo no estaba cansado. Aquella tarde había dormido mucho a causa de las drogas que Tamaki había puesto en su bebida (se le hacía muy extraño lo desagradable que le resultaba de repente un nombre que adoraba hacía solo unos días). Sin embargo, Tenten estaba agotada. Le dijo que durmiera en su habitación; ella iba a hacerlo con Tamaki. Si es que conseguía dormirse.

Aunque fue muy consciente de que parecía un payaso sin modales, Juugo no se levantó del sillón cuando Tenten se puso en pie. Sabía que si se levantaba sería incapaz de acercarse a ella sin cogerla en brazos y llevársela a la cama. Y eso suponiendo que pudiera aguantar tanto como para subirla al piso de arriba. Su cuerpo acusaba tanto la soledad en presencia de la joven que era bastante posible que intentara poseerla antes de abandonar la habitación. Así que se quedó donde estaba y le dio las buenas noches distraídamente sin siquiera levantar la vista del diario. Era un auténtico infierno tener que estar sentado a su lado sin tocarla.

Para empeorar un poco más las cosas, le había contado su más profundo y oscuro secreto como si se tratara de un cuento de hadas. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando para confesarle los pecados que había cometido con su padre? Ahora ella sabía que él también era responsable de la muerte de un hombre. Lo que había hecho era como si hubiera asesinado él mismo a su padre, como si hubiera sido él quien le puso la soga al cuello. El sentimiento de culpa llevaba persiguiéndolo veinte años y a su paso había dejado unas heridas que nunca se curarían. Nadie sabía que existían, ni siquiera Karin, pero parecía incapaz de tener secretos para Tenten.

Cuando Juugo cerró el diario ya pasaba de medianoche. Su intención era llegar a conocer bien a la chica para comprender cómo le afectó lo que le sucedió después. Quizá una parte de él también estuviera buscando pistas sobre Tenten. No quería creer que todo lo que le había dicho en Konoha fuera mentira. Seguro que había compartido parte de su verdadera personalidad con él, incluso a pesar de que ni su nombre ni sus intenciones fueran sinceras. ¡Maldita sea! No quería perderla; no quería perder a la mujer que había conocido en Konoha, esa chica que tanto le fascinaba, que le hacía reír, que conseguía que se sintiera feliz de despertarse cada mañana, que le daba un motivo para afrontar el día.

.

Él pensaba que había más de Tenten en la chica que había conocido en Konoha que en la mujer que le observaba en aquella casa, esa joven con preocupación y recelo en la mirada. Aunque no la culpaba por las dudas que pudiera albergar. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de poder explicar todos los motivos que le habían llevado hasta allí. Sabía que en parte lo había hecho por orgullo, porque había dejado que se le escapara un asesino. Y también que el honor había tenido mucho que ver, porque ahora alguien podía poner su palabra en entredicho. Pero aquello iba más allá del trabajo. Había tanto más que era incapaz de explicarlo.

Fuera se seguía escuchando la tormenta. Juugo no estaba seguro de poder dormir con todos aquellos aullidos y tanto ruido. Incluso la lluvia era más ruidosa que la de Konoha. Se masajeó el cuello dolorido y decidió que ahora que las dos hermanas estaban acostadas lo que realmente necesitaba era un baño caliente.

Encontró un baño justo al lado de la cocina. No cabía duda de que hacía poco que lo habían construido. Empezó a llenar la bañera. A él le gustaba llenarla hasta arriba con agua muy caliente, y tardó un buen rato en conseguir que el agua estuviera a su gusto. Acababa de quitarse la camisa cuando se abrió la puerta.

Cuando se volvió se le aceleró el corazón, pero recuperó el ritmo enseguida.

.

―Tamaki.

Ella se rio y se puso bien el chal alrededor de los hombros. Dio dos pasos hacia él.

―¡Oh, Juugo!, no te imaginas lo mucho que me duele que no me reconozcas. Soy yo. Tenten.

―Ni en sueños.

Ignorándola y con cuidado para que no pudiera verle la espalda, metió la mano en el agua. Seguía muy caliente, pero por poco tiempo.

―No me puedo creer que después de todo lo que hemos compartido…

Juugo se volvió y la cogió de la muñeca antes de que pudiera tocarle el hombro. No estaba seguro de las emociones que se proyectaban en su rostro, pero, a juzgar por lo mucho que la joven abrió los ojos, supuso que ella veía exactamente lo que él pretendía.

―Déjame en paz. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

Ella se llevó la mano al pecho como si le hubieran arrancado la poca vida que le quedaba.

―Tú no puedes diferenciarnos. Nadie ha sido nunca capaz de hacerlo. Ni siquiera papá. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no soy Tenten?

Él la soltó y se alejó de ella.

―Por tus ojos.

―Son del mismo tono castaño.

―Quizá sean del mismo color, pero las almas que reflejan son muy distintas.

Ella hizo un gesto de burla.

.

―Supongo que la mía es más dura. Se lo merecía, ¿sabes? Ya lo verás. Lo comprenderás cuando acabes de leer el diario. Tenten me ha dicho que querías leerlo todo. No tiene sentido. Fue lo que ocurrió el verano pasado lo que la destruyó.

―Me ocuparé de este asunto de la forma que me parezca más conveniente. ―Metió los dedos en el agua e hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a las manos vendadas de la joven―. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Ella se las frotó.

―No consigo quitarme su sangre de las manos. No dejo de intentarlo, pero siempre queda un poco.

―Mételas en vinagre. Disuelve la sangre.

―¿De verdad?

No, pero fue el remedio que funcionó después de que colgaran a su padre, cuando Orochimaru le acogió. Juugo se peló las manos intentando limpiarse la sangre que solo él podía ver, él y Orochimaru. Pasaron varios años hasta que se dio cuenta de que Orichimaru le dijo lo que necesitaba escuchar para que dejara de intentar limpiarse la sangre imaginaria de las manos. Pero las pesadillas eran algo que había tenido que solucionar por sí mismo. Los fantasmas seguían visitándole de vez en cuando, normalmente en el aniversario de la muerte de su padre.

―Sé que funciona ―fue lo único que le dijo.

―Lo intentaré por la mañana y dejaré que sigas con tu baño. ―Se volvió para marcharse, pero luego miró hacia atrás―. Ella quería quedarse en Konoha para estar contigo. Fui yo quien la convenció de que solo estaríamos a salvo si nos manteníamos unidas. Debería bastar con que nos colgaran a una de las dos. Por favor, asegúrate de que no sea ella. Yo sería incapaz de vivir conmigo misma si no fuera así.

Juugo observó cómo se marchaba. Seguía sin confiar en ella, pero estaba bastante seguro de que quería a su hermana, a las dos. Eso no excusaba lo que había hecho, pero lo hacía un poco más comprensible.

.

Negó con la cabeza sin haber resuelto su dilema y volvió a centrarse en su baño. El agua estaba tibia, así que empezó a calentar otro recipiente. Cuando el agua estuvo a su gusto, se quitó el resto de la ropa y se metió en la bañera. El agua caliente lo envolvió cuando se sentó en uno de los extremos. Extrañó la enorme bañera de cobre que había encargado hacer para que cupiera todo su cuerpo. Aunque por lo menos el agua caliente en la que se sumergió se llevó parte de la tensión que le agarrotaba los músculos.

Cuando decidió ir hasta allí no estaba seguro de lo que esperaba encontrar. Era evidente que deseaba hallar a la mujer que había conocido en Konoha. Pero no sabía si quería que fuera la misma o distinta a la mujer con la que había compartido su cama. Si fuera distinta podría seguir enfadado y llevarla ante la justicia. Si fuera la misma, cada paso que dieran hacia Konoha sería un infierno.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Aquello era un infierno.

Quería ensillar el caballo que había alquilado y dejarla allí. Volver a Konoha. Explicarle a sir Kabuto que él, el mejor detective de la ciudad, estaba desconcertado y que el asesinato de lord Kamizuru quedaría sin resolver. El perfecto expediente de Juugo dejaría de ser perfecto.

Pero dejarla allí significaba no volver a tenerla nunca en su vida, porque le resultaría más difícil mentir sobre el crimen teniéndola a su lado. También era muy posible que la culpabilidad fuera erosionándola poco a poco y que acabara destruyendo lo que él tanto quería. Ya se había dado cuenta de que el deterioro había comenzado. Estaba más delgada que en Konoha y sus pasos eran más pesados, como si ahora cargara un peso mucho más pesado sobre los hombros. Tenía los ojos hundidos y rodeados de un círculo oscuro que apagaba su mirada. Era la misma mujer que había conocido en Konoha, pero al mismo tiempo ya no lo era.

Él conocía muy bien el poder de la culpabilidad. Le había hecho compañía durante muchos años. Ojalá no hubiera robado aquel reloj… Si lo hubiera tirado a la calle en lugar de meterlo en el bolsillo de su padre… Su padre siempre le había parecido un hombre enorme y capaz de manejar cualquier situación. Él encontraba trabajo cuando los demás eran incapaces, siempre conseguía que tuvieran un techo sobre la cabeza y un bocado que llevarse al estómago. Pero nunca habían tenido dinero para caprichos, solo para lo esencial. Y aquel reloj de oro parecía tan bonito…

.

Juugoo enterró aquellos oscuros pensamientos en el sucio rincón al que pertenecían. Pensando en ello solo conseguía olvidarse de su propósito. Además, el agua se había enfriado. Había llegado el momento de reflexionar sobre otras cosas. Se frotó rápidamente. Salió de la bañera y se secó antes de ponerse los pantalones. Creyó que no necesitaba ponerse nada más. Estaba seguro de que Tamaki ya habría vuelto a la cama.

Después de limpiar el baño cogió un quinqué y empezó a andar por la casa asegurándose de que no quedaba ningún quinqué encendido a su paso. Luego subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

Las sábanas estaban abiertas. Dejó el quinqué en la mesita de noche, se quitó la ropa, se metió en la cama, bajó la llama del quinqué y se tumbó. El olor a rosas de Tenten le envolvió. Se esforzó para no pensar en ella acurrucada en aquella cama.

Se centró en la ventana y en las cortinas echadas. Vio el reflejo de un relámpago y recordó los fuegos artificiales que habían visto juntos, el beso…

Cada maldito detalle le recordaba a Tenten y lo mucho que había disfrutado teniéndola en su vida. Cada maldito detalle le recordaba que ella ya no formaba parte de las alegrías de su vida, que ahora era una sospechosa. Peor aún, era una sospechosa a la que él debía arrestar.

Era cierto que había sido Tamaki quien le había asesinado, pero Tenten era cómplice de la muerte de Kamizuru. Por mucho que quisiera, era incapaz de pasarlo por alto. Y al no pasarlo por alto no podía ignorar que ella no había confiado en él, que le había utilizado y que le había traicionado.

Le resultaba más sencillo olvidarse de todo cuando la estaba mirando, cuando la observaba, cuando la podía tocar. También le resultaba imposible saber qué parte de su verdadera personalidad había compartido con él en Konoha. Ya le había engañado una vez. No tenía ninguna intención de volver a caer en la trampa.

.

.

.

Cuando Juugo se despertó el cielo se había teñido de gris. Había dejado de llover y el sol intentaba brillar a través de las nubes que quedaban. En la casa reinaba el más absoluto de los silencios. Tenten tenía razón: en Konoha nunca había tanto silencio.

Se incorporó rápidamente. Quizá hubiera tanto silencio porque las chicas se habían marchado. Se levantó de la cama, se vistió a toda prisa y corrió escaleras abajo. Escuchó ruidos en la cocina. Cuando entró solo vio a Tamaki, que estaba amasando el pan.

―¿Dónde está?

Tamaki miró por encima de su hombro.

―Buenos días a ti también.

―¿Dónde diablos está Tenten?

Tamaki se limpió las manos en el delantal y pasó a su lado.

―Ven conmigo.

Le guio hasta una puerta trasera, la abrió y salió al exterior.

―Sigue este camino. Conduce a…

―A la cueva.

―Sí.

.

Anduvo por el filo de un sucio camino para que la hierba le ayudara a evitar el barro. Había muchos charcos. Por un momento pensó en quitarse las botas, pero luego decidió que darles un buen pulido le ayudaría a mantener las manos ocupadas.

Entonces el camino empezó a descender hasta llegar a una zona donde el agua formaba una tranquila piscina. En uno de los laterales ardía un pequeño fuego. Pero lo que llamó su atención fueron los esbeltos brazos que surcaban el agua.

Tenten era pura belleza y elegancia. Se puso de espaldas y empezó a mover los pies. Juugo no comprendía cómo conseguía mantenerse a flote. Solo llevaba un camisón que se le pegaba al cuerpo. Podía ver perfectamente la silueta de sus erectos pezones y la sombra que asomaba entre sus piernas. Él conocía muy bien el paraíso que ocultaba su cuerpo. Sabía que debería apartar la mirada, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Recordó el sabor, la textura, la imagen de lo que ahora veía parcialmente escondido.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver su rostro completamente relajado. No sabía si alguna vez la había visto tan libre de preocupaciones.

La joven salpicó agua, se puso derecha y empezó a nadar hacia la orilla. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se puso de pie. Lo miró a los ojos con recato y se fue acercando a él hasta que salió del agua. Luego cogió una manta que él no había visto, se envolvió con ella y se sentó junto al fuego.

Fue entonces cuando él se dio cuenta de que se le habían puesto los labios azules y de que no dejaba de temblar.

.

―¡Cielo santo!, ¿pero qué has hecho? ―le preguntó mientras se ponía detrás de ella y la acercaba a su pecho para frotarle los brazos―. ¿Estás intentando matarte?

―Llevo años nadando en esta cueva. Me da fuerzas.

Juugo siguió frotándola hasta que dejó de tiritar y luego la abrazó. Ella se recostó sobre él.

―Yo no quería traicionarte ―susurró con la voz quebrada.

Contra su voluntad, él la abrazó con más fuerza.

―He deseado cien veces que papá me hubiera enviado a Konoha a mí primero. Así te habría encontrado el verano pasado cuando era una chica inocente y solo conocía la felicidad. A veces, cuando estaba contigo, me olvidaba del motivo por el que Tamaki y yo habíamos ido a Konoha. Pero luego me sentía culpable por no concentrarme en conseguir vengar a Tetsuya. Cuando te acercaste a mí en el Valle del Fin todo se complicó. Yo no quería que me importaras, pero tú hiciste que eso fuera imposible.

Era consciente de que ella estaba temblando, pero sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el frío. También se dio cuenta, por el sonido de su voz, de que estaba llorando.

―Después de aquella última noche en Konoha, cuando me llevaste a mi pensión, recé para que Tamaki no hubiera tenido las fuerzas para acabar con el marqués. Le iba a decir que debíamos confiar en ti. Le iba a decir que yo confiaba en ti y que estaba segura de que tú te encargarías de que se hiciera justicia si te decíamos la verdad. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

―¿Por qué no viniste a hablar conmigo después? ―le dijo apretando los dientes. Era una tortura saber lo mucho que había sufrido y escucharla hablar del tiempo que habían pasado juntos, pero ella había decidido alejarse de todo. No podía pasar eso por alto―. ¿Por qué no viniste a decirme la verdad? ¿Por qué no confiaste en que yo te protegería?

Ella se dio media vuelta entre sus brazos y le tocó la mejilla.

―Eres un hombre muy orgulloso. ¿Cómo iba a pensar que no me odiarías por lo que había hecho? ¿Cómo iba a pensar que no creerías que cada palabra, cada caricia y cada beso no habían sido más que meras artimañas para conseguir que me siguieras el juego?

―¿Cómo pudiste darte media vuelta y dejar atrás lo que había surgido entre nosotros?

―Porque no podía soportar la idea de ver cómo se hacía añicos. No quería ver la repugnancia en tus ojos cuando te dieras cuenta de lo que había hecho. Y estaba preocupada por Tamaki. Ella intentaba hacerse la valiente, pero yo sabía que estaba devastada por lo que había hecho.

Quería creerla, quería perdonarla. Quería que pudieran recuperar aquella última noche, pero sabía que formaba parte del pasado.

.

―Nos vas a llevar de vuelta a Konoha, ¿verdad? ―preguntó ella.

―No tengo otra opción.

Ella asintió con decisión.

―Me parece que la tormenta todavía no ha pasado de largo. Es posible que aún llueva un poco más.

―Nos iremos cuando acabe de leer el diario.

Ella se recolocó la manta sobre los hombros y se alejó de su abrazo.

―Debería ir a casa y ponerme ropa seca.

―Yo me quedaré a apagar el fuego.

Tenten esbozó una temblorosa sonrisa.

―Hay tanto que quiero decirte…, pero no estoy segura de que confíes en mis palabras. Quizá pienses que estoy intentando que olvides tu deber, pero no es así.

―Entonces no digas nada.

Vio el dolor en sus ojos, pero en aquel momento él estaba peleando contra sus propios demonios y no estaba seguro de que pudiera encontrar las fuerzas para hacer lo correcto.

Tenten se levantó con elegancia y salió de la cueva. Él se quedó sentado junto al fuego y observó el mar. Ella se equivocaba. No siempre había tranquilidad en aquel lugar: se oía el murmullo de las olas chocando contra los acantilados, y el ruido que hacía el agua al deslizarse hacia el interior de la cueva para acariciar la orilla. Pero el sonido era rítmico y apacible. Allí se podía pensar con claridad.

Y sin embargo, él solo podía pensar que no le gustaba ninguna de las opciones que tenía.

.

.

.


	18. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale un poco porque la sustituiré con otro personajes en ciertas ocasiones.**

 **.**

 **Espero disfruten esta historia, la cuarta de esta serie de adaptaciones; así como yo lo hice.**

.

.

CAPÍTULO 17

.

.

Tenten estaba en lo cierto respecto al tiempo. A última hora de la tarde empezó a soplar el viento de nuevo y comenzó a llover otra vez. Volvían a encerrarse en la casa. Después de cenar se trasladaron todos al salón: las chicas se pusieron a coser y Juugo retomó su lectura.

A pesar de estar leyendo las palabras de Tetsuya, podía ver a Tenten en cada una de ellas. La veía recogiendo conchas y alimentando a las gaviotas. También veía cosas que no estaban escritas; se la imaginaba corriendo descalza para recibir a su padre cuando volvía de la ciudad; la veía persiguiendo a las gallinas y riéndose en un columpio.

―¿Cómo empezaste a trabajar para Scotland Yard? ―preguntó Tamaki sin levantar la cabeza de su labor.

―Yo los informaba de los canallas que cometían crímenes en las calles donde crecí y les facilitaba descripciones para que pudieran atraparlos.

Sus dedos se detuvieron y le miró a los ojos.

―Ya veo. Así que has dedicado tu vida a ocuparte de que los culpables fueran castigados por sus crímenes.

―Creo mucho en la justicia.

Ella asintió y volvió a concentrarse en su labor.

―¿Cómo lo hiciste exactamente? ―preguntó él.

Ella levantó tan rápido la cabeza que él pudo escuchar cómo le crujía el cuello.

―¿Hacer qué?

―Matar a Kamizuru.

Tenten, alarmada, abrió los ojos como platos.

―No la obligues a pasar de nuevo por eso.

―Si no quieres oírlo puedes irte, pero tengo preguntas y necesito respuestas.

Tenten alargó el brazo y cogió a su hermana de la mano.

―No voy a dejar que mi hermana sufra sola.

.

A Juugo se le hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando se dio cuenta de que Tenten subiría al patíbulo gustosa para acompañar a su hermana, y que al hacerlo lo dejaría solo.

Aquella chica tenía tanto coraje y era tan temeraria como él imaginaba. Se olvidó de ella y volvió a centrar la atención en Tamaki.

―Te tomaste una copa de vino con él.

―Sí. Le alcancé justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en su casa. Él fue quien me invitó a pasar. Me dijo que le recordaba a Tetsuya, pero que yo era más guapa. Ningún caballero me había dicho nunca que era guapa. Aunque me avergüence reconocerlo, debo confesar que empecé a caer presa de sus encantos.

―Pero no te acabaste el vino.

―No. Él me levantó del sillón e intentó besarme mientras me decía terribles mentiras sobre Tetsuya. Yo llevaba una daga, y la utilicé.

―Solo le apuñalaste una vez.

―Sí.

A Juugo le gustó darse cuenta de que ella no parecía enorgullecerse de lo que estaba contando. Tuvo la sensación de que se debatía entre los remordimientos que sentía por haberle quitado la vida a un hombre y la satisfacción de haber conseguido que el hombre que jugó con su hermana hubiera dejado de respirar.

―¿Murió en el acto?

―¿Es necesario que pase por esto? ―preguntó Tenten.

―No pasa nada, Tente ―dijo Tamaki―. No. Se retorció un rato en el suelo y luego se quedó quieto. Entonces me fui.

―Deberías haberte llevado la daga.

―Lo pensé después, pero en aquel momento solo quería marcharme. Y no quería tocarlo.

.

Había algo en aquel caso que no encajaba, algo que ya hacía tiempo que no comprendía. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano la verdad acabaría saliendo a la luz.

―Si tuvieras que volver a hacerlo… ―empezó a decir él.

―Lo volvería a hacer ―dijo ella con determinación―. Termina de leer el diario. Es posible que cuando lo concluyas desees haberlo hecho tú mismo.

Retomó la lectura. En lugar de volver a sus labores, las chicas se fueron y empezaron a prepararse para dormir. A juzgar por los sonidos que procedían del vestíbulo, esos preparativos incluyeron sendos baños.

¿Cómo se iba a concentrar en la lectura cuando su mente se llenó de imágenes de Tenten desnuda en la bañera y de gotas de agua resbalando por su piel? ¡Dios…, cómo deseaba unirse a ella, lavarla, secarla, abrazarla!

Se esforzó por no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el diario. En cada página descubría el retrato de una joven convirtiéndose en mujer que página a página desvelaba sus sueños sobre el amor, la familia y la felicidad. Sus descripciones estaban teñidas de inocencia, de ganas de vivir y de esperanza. Tetsuya Lee era una joven pura y dulce.

Se parecía mucho a Tenten.

.

Cuando las chicas se hubieron ido a la cama y la casa se quedó en silencio excepto por la tormenta que se había desatado fuera, Juugo se preparó un baño para él. Solía bañarse varias veces a la semana. Tenía una infancia en las calles que limpiar.

Pensó en las manos de Tamaki. Había cosas que no importaba lo mucho o lo fuerte que las frotaras, siempre estaban allí, justo debajo de la superficie, esperando el momento para volver a aparecer.

Siguiendo el ritual que había comenzado la noche anterior, cogió un quinqué y comprobó toda la casa antes de subir las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

En cuanto abrió la puerta supo que Tenten estaba allí; lo supo incluso antes de entrar en la habitación y de que la luz iluminara la estancia por completo. Había percibido la presencia de las rosas como si los pétalos de las flores estuvieran empezando a abrirse: no era una fragancia muy intensa, pero sí constante. Cuando aquel olor se coló en su nariz se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Se volvió en su dirección y la vio de pie junto a la ventana. Llevaba un camisón y tenía el pelo suelto, invitándolo a deslizar sus dedos por él. Juugo supuso que si no hubiera tormenta la luz de la luna iluminaría su silueta, pero el viento y la lluvia seguían azotando la casa.

―¿Cuánto acostumbran a durar estas tormentas? ―preguntó rápidamente.

―Nunca podemos predecir las tormentas. Cierra la puerta.

Si hubiera sido un caballero, la habría cerrado y se habría quedado al otro lado. Sin embargo, hizo lo que ella le había pedido y cerró la puerta. El cierre bloqueó el acceso del resto del mundo, resonando por toda la habitación como la bala de una pistola. Dio un par de pasos y dejó el quinqué sobre la mesita de noche que había junto a la cama. Luego dio cuatro más y se acercó a ella para cogerla de la mejilla.

―Tenten.

―¿Cómo sabes que no soy Tamaki? ―susurró ella.

―Porque no es Tamaki la que me ha robado el corazón.

La escuchó jadear y abrir los ojos como platos mientras se le llenaban de lágrimas.

―Maldita seas por no haber confiado en mí en Konoha.

.

La ira y la frustración le obligaron a cogerla entre sus brazos y besarla. Algo más intenso que el afecto, algo que no quería admitir o a lo que no quería ponerle nombre, le obligó a suavizar el saqueo de su boca. Ella le había robado el corazón muy lentamente; había empleado sonrisas, carcajadas y un toque de inocencia que él no había experimentado nunca.

Fue entonces cuando comprendió que Tenten no se parecía a ninguna de las mujeres que había conocido. Ella le fascinó. La hubiera seguido aunque no le hubieran ordenado que lo hiciera, y lo hubiera hecho hasta el fin del mundo si hubiera sido necesario. Podía decir las veces que quisiera que la había buscado sin descanso para llevarla ante la justicia, pero la verdad era que le obsesionaba la idea de encontrarla porque estaba obcecado con ella.

En cuanto la joven se marchó de su apartamento, empezó a sentirse increíblemente solo y a extrañar su presencia allí. Después de que ella se convirtiera en parte de sus días y sus noches, tenía la sensación de que su vida carecía de sentido si no podía tenerla a su lado.

Deslizó la boca por encima de su barbilla y de su cuello con apetito hasta que alcanzó la dulce cuenca de su oído.

―Vete si no quieres acabar en mi cama.

Tenía la voz entrecortada y la respiración agitada. Su cuerpo estaba dolorosamente tenso debido a lo mucho que deseaba volver a poseerla, deslizarse en su interior y sentir cómo lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

―En realidad, la cama es mía ―dijo ella con la voz temblorosa.

Él enseguida percibió en su voz la misma cruda necesidad que destilaba la suya.

A pesar de creer que nunca se volvería a reír, lo hizo, y se relajó un poco mientras la cogía en brazos.

―Entonces, permíteme que te lleve a tu cama.

.

Cuando sus dedos acariciaron los hombros desnudos de la joven, cuando su boca se posó de nuevo sobre sus labios, cuando la llevó hasta la cama en solo dos pasos…, en ese momento Tenten sintió cómo la recorría una absoluta sensación de felicidad; y eso que jamás pensó que volvería a saber lo que era la felicidad. Había esperado hasta que Tamaki se durmiera para levantarse de la cama y entrar en su habitación. Llevaba un rato aguardando muy nerviosa a que él llegara. Había pensado más de mil veces en volver a la cama de su hermana, pero, si su vida iba a acabar prematuramente, o si el destino le tenía reservado un viaje a la otra punta del mundo donde nunca podría volver a disfrutar de la compañía de Juugo, entonces quería pasar con él el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

Y no la decepcionó. Entró en la habitación con el pecho desnudo, tan masculino, tan corpulento, tan valiente y seguro de sí mismo. Él era todo lo que ella no era. Él nunca dudaba de lo que quería. Nunca se cuestionaba sus acciones. Lo había visto en la elegante forma que había tenido de desplazarse por la habitación y en el fuego que brillaba en sus ojos cuando se acercó a ella.

Casi le explota el corazón de abrumadora gratitud cuando él jadeó su nombre como si comprendiera lo mucho que necesitaba escucharlo en aquel preciso momento. El tiempo que había pasado con él en Konoha había sido agridulce: fue una auténtica tortura escucharle susurrar el nombre de su hermana. Y esa fue otra consecuencia de sus mentiras, porque en Konoha ella siempre fue Tamaki.

.

Y allí, por primera vez, habían desaparecido las sombras del engaño entre ellos. Por fin él susurraba su nombre. Por fin reinaba la sinceridad en su habitación. Él era suyo, y ella le pertenecía a él, completa y absolutamente. Por mucho dolor que pudieran sentir al día siguiente o en el futuro, aquella noche sería todo lo natural e impresionante que ellos quisieran.

La dejó sobre la alfombra que descansaba junto a la cama sin parar de besarla. Ella pensó que debería separarse de él para quitarse el camisón, pero parecía incapaz de dejar de deslizar las manos por su pecho desnudo, sus hombros y sus brazos. Tenten podía sentir cómo se estremecían los músculos de Juugo bajo sus dedos. Era ella quien le estaba provocando esas sensaciones, tenía poder sobre él. Le miró el rostro mientras él seguía con los ojos los movimientos de sus propios dedos, que se afanaban en desabrochar un botón tras otro de su camisón; la tela fue abriéndose poco a poco. Mientras, ella sentía cómo a él se le agarrotaban los músculos y percibía y escuchaba cómo se le entrecortaba la respiración.

.

Juugo deslizó las manos por debajo del camisón y paseó los pulgares por sus pechos. Dio un paso adelante y posó los labios sobre el cuello de Tenten, donde su pulso latía salvajemente. Mientras le apartaba la tela del camisón, ella se deleitó en la calidez que desprendía la lengua de Juugo, que se paseó por su piel hasta llegar a su pecho y se posó sobre él. Entonces ella se puso de puntillas, lo rodeó con los brazos y presionó la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra el cuerpo de Juugo al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda. La joven se perdió en las sensaciones que él conseguía provocarle con tan poco esfuerzo.

Él recorrió con la boca el valle que se abría entre sus pechos. Lo hizo muy lentamente. Finalmente se posó sobre el otro pecho para prestarle las mismas atenciones que al primero. Juugo rugió de satisfacción y ella gimió en respuesta antes de enderezarse.

Entonces levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tenten. Dado que en la habitación solo brillaba la luz de un quinqué, no podía ver el color cobre de sus ojos, pero sí que percibía el intenso deseo que ardía en la profundidad de su mirada. Ella deslizó las manos por su pecho y sintió cómo se le contraían los músculos del estómago ante la expectativa. Luego sus dedos encontraron los pantalones de su amante. A Juugo se le oscurecieron los ojos y contrajo el rostro. Muy lentamente y atormentándolos a ambos, ella desabrochó un botón. Tenten vio cómo él cerraba los ojos y tragaba saliva. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, ella se dio cuenta de que la tensión estaba empezando a poner a prueba su paciencia.

.

―Tenten ―jadeó―, por el amor de Dios. Hazlo un poco más deprisa. Esto es una tortura.

―Di mi nombre otra vez.

―Tenten.

Desabrochó un botón.

―Tenten.

Otro.

―Dulce Tenten.

.

El último botón le liberó y acabó con su tormento. Ella envolvió con los dedos su aterciopelada calidez. Él rugió, la cogió de la cara y la besó con una ferocidad que recordaba a la tormenta que azotaba la pequeña casita. Tenten apenas se dio cuenta de que acabaron de quitarse la poca ropa que les quedaba antes de meterse juntos en la cama.

Se tocaron y se exploraron con las manos y la boca, y recordaron lo que ya descubrieron aquella lejana noche en Konoha.

Cuando le cogió los pechos, Juugo se dio cuenta de que había perdido más peso del que imaginaba. Y cuando la abrazó notó hasta la última de sus costillas. También advirtió otros cambios: tenía las caderas más estrechas y más huesos en lugares donde debería tener más carne. Pero nada mermó el abrumador deseo que sentía por ella. Su cuerpo le encantaba porque era el suyo. Pero lo que más le gustaba de ella seguían siendo sus ojos; adoraba la forma en que se paseaban por todo su cuerpo: al principio lo recorrían con timidez, pero luego iban ganando atrevimiento a medida que se iba sintiendo más cómoda con su desnudez. Juugo se preguntó si entre ellos sería siempre igual; si siempre habría algunos latidos de duda antes de que se perdieran en el placer que podían proporcionarse el uno al otro.

Ninguna de las mujeres que había conocido en su vida se podía comparar a ella. Y estaba seguro de que no habría ninguna mujer en su futuro que pudiera reemplazarla. Ella era lo que quería en aquel momento, en el siguiente y después del siguiente; quería que esa chica estuviera presente en todos los días de su vida. Y estaba convencido de conseguirlo. Tenía que lograr que ella se quedara con él. Aunque aún no sabía cómo. Mentiría, engañaría, robaría. Incluso asesinaría si hacía falta. Ya le había confesado que le había robado el corazón. Aún tenía que confesarle que también se había adueñado de su alma.

Cuando decidió embarcarse en aquel viaje, Juugo se engañó a sí mismo convenciéndose de que buscaba justicia. En realidad lo único que buscaba era a ella, y ahora que la había encontrado se moriría si la volviera a perder. Conseguiría encontrar un modo de salvarla aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

.

Pero en aquel momento lo único que quería era deleitarse en la dulzura de sus labios y de su piel. Lo único que quería era provocarle un placer infinito. Lo único que quería era poseerla y adentrarse con ella en el reino de la pasión.

Tenten gemía y suspiraba tras cada caricia de su mano, de su lengua y de sus labios. Estando encima de ella se tendría que sentir como un enorme patán, sin embargo esa chica conseguía que se sintiera poderoso, pero sin resultar tan intimidante como de costumbre, porque por muy menuda que fuera, Tenten poseía su propia fortaleza y determinación. Aquella joven había viajado hasta una gran ciudad llena de extraños que desconocía por completo para vengar la muerte de su hermana, y no había pedido la ayuda de nadie, salvo la de su hermana, que compartía el mismo propósito que ella. Tenten tenía tanta fe en la justicia como él. Ella era su igual en muchos sentidos y en otros sentidos lo superaba; pero nunca era menos que él.

Pero allí, bajo las sábanas, era el lugar donde mejor se complementaban. Juugo se esforzó por no pensar en que a pesar de sus esfuerzos acabaría perdiendo aquello, la acabaría perdiendo a ella. Posó los labios sobre los de ella y la besó profundamente, con apetito, como si fuera el primer beso que se daban, como si fuera el último. Se colocó entre sus caderas y deslizó una mano por debajo de su cuerpo para levantarle la cadera. Mediante una larga y decidida embestida se enterró en su ardiente interior.

Un escalofrío de placer absoluto lo recorrió al tiempo que rugía con fuerza, separaba la boca de los labios de Tenten y enterraba la cara sobre su hombro. Si se movía era muy probable que su semilla escapara antes de que hubiera podido ocuparse de ella.

Ella contrajo su cuerpo alrededor de su masculinidad y él gimió.

―Eres una bruja.

―Me encanta. Me encanta la sensación que tengo cuando estamos así de unidos.

.

Juugo tragó saliva con fuerza, levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. En su mirada pudo ver que ella se preguntaba si él seguía deseándola después de todo lo que había sucedido.

―Tenten, ¿cómo no voy a desearte?

Tenten sintió cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas; él conocía las dudas que la atenazaban, las preguntas que la bombardeaban. Él les daba respuesta sin que ella tuviera que verbalizarlas, como si estuvieran unidos de un modo que iba más allá de la carne, más allá de los corazones. Como si el alma de uno perteneciera al otro.

Cuando empezó a mecerse contra ella, volvió a decir su nombre. Recubría la palabra de una sensualidad que ella no había advertido antes y disfrutó del sonido de su nombre cuando resbalaba por entre sus labios. Su nombre. Tenten.

Era a ella a quien poseía, a quien acariciaba y a quien le daba placer. Los movimientos de Juugo comenzaron a ser más enérgicos y el cuerpo de la joven reaccionó de la misma forma: acogiendo sus embestidas y haciendo crecer la pasión hasta la liberación. A ella se le tensaron los músculos y la piel.

Abrió los ojos y se perdió en los de Juugo. Deslizó los dedos por su pelo, siguió por sus hombros y bajó por su espalda. Sentía cómo sus recios músculos se contraían y se tensaban.

―Tenten ―consiguió decir él mientras apretaba los dientes cuando la cresta de pasión los atravesó a ambos.

Ella empezó a gritar antes de que él posara los labios sobre su boca y se tragara el resto del sonido. Tenten tembló cuando alcanzó el clímax y sintió los temblores que recorrían el cuerpo de Juugo.

Cuando se dejó caer junto a ella la abrazó y ella pasó una de las piernas por encima de su cadera. Cuando se colocaron el uno frente al otro seguían unidos. A los dos les costaba respirar y estaban bañados en sudor. Juugo alargó el brazo y tiró de una manta que los resguardaría del frío y crearía un escondite de calidez donde sus cuerpos podrían dejarse llevar por el letargo.

Con suavidad y mientras la cogía de la mejilla, le acarició el rostro con los pulgares. Ella deslizó los dedos por su espalda. Poco a poco sus respiraciones empezaron a relajarse y adoptaron un ritmo normal, ya no se escuchaba su cadencia entrecortada ni el ruido enmascaraba el goteo de la lluvia que caía sobre el tejado. Tenten tuvo que enfrentarse a la realidad incluso mientras se quedaba dormida.

Había sido un error ir a su habitación y pensar que podía volver a tenerlo para luego darse la vuelta con alegría y enfrentarse a lo que fuera que el destino le tuviera reservado.

.

―No pienses en el futuro ―dijo él en voz baja.

―¿Cómo puedes saber siempre en qué estoy pensando?

Juugo no contestó. Se limitó a esbozar una tierna sonrisa y darle un beso en la frente antes de cambiar de postura para verla con más facilidad.

―Ya te hablé de aquel reloj que robé ―dijo él.

Ella asintió intentando prevenirle de que aquel no era un buen momento para arrepentirse de nada, por mucho que ella deseara que se desahogara y olvidara sus penas. Estaba decidida a proporcionarle toda la fortaleza que pudiera.

―Lo irónico de la situación es que lo robé porque mi padre no tenía reloj. Y era su cumpleaños.

Tenten vio cómo las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos. Se le rompió el corazón cuando se dio cuenta de que ese recuerdo era capaz de hacer llorar a aquel enorme hombre.

―¡Oh, Juugo!

Él negó con la cabeza como si pudiera deshacerse de sus taciturnos pensamientos.

―Te expliqué esa historia para que pudieras comprender lo importante que es para mí la justicia. Era un maldito reloj. Su valor no podía compararse con la vida de mi padre. Quizá un año en la cárcel, tal vez algunos latigazos, pero no con su vida. Y la vida de Kamizuru no puede compararse con la tuya. No voy a dejar que te cuelguen ―posó el pulgar sobre sus labios―, ni a ti ni a Tamaki.

―Tú no tienes ningún poder sobre un jurado.

―No subestimes mi influencia. No estoy diciendo que no tengáis que pagar por lo que hicisteis, pero te juro que no dejaré que te cuelguen.

Ella se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Quería creerle, quería creerle de verdad. Pero él no era Dios, tampoco era rey, y no pertenecía a la nobleza. Era un inspector de Scotland Yard. Era el hijo de un hombre que había sido colgado por ladrón, a pesar de su inocencia.

Él solo era un hombre, aunque fuera el hombre que amaba.

.

.

.


	19. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale un poco porque la sustituiré con otro personajes en ciertas ocasiones.**

 **.**

 **Espero disfruten esta historia, la cuarta de esta serie de adaptaciones; así como yo lo hice.**

.

.

CAPÍTULO 18

.

.

Cuando Tenten abrió los ojos lo primero que pensó fue en lo bien que había dormido: no se había despertado ni una sola vez ni había tenido pesadillas. Lo siguiente que pensó fue que estaba sola en la cama, pero que había alguien en la habitación. Percibió su presencia antes de darse cuenta de que estaba sentado en el sillón que había junto a la ventana. El quinqué que brillaba a su lado le proporcionaba la luz suficiente para que pudiera leer el diario que tenía abierto sobre el regazo. Aunque solo podía verlo de perfil, enseguida se dio cuenta de que fruncía profundamente el ceño mientras leía el relato que su hermana había contado de sus vivencias en Konoha. Tenía el codo apoyado en el brazo del sillón, se sujetaba la barbilla con la mano y se acariciaba el labio inferior con el dedo índice; ese labio que tantas ganas tenía de volver a mordisquear.

Por la ventana se veía la oscuridad de la noche. La tormenta estaba amainando: la lluvia era más suave y el viento soplaba con menos fuerza.

Tenten observó a Juugo mientras leía. Se había puesto los pantalones; qué lástima. Nunca se había considerado la clase de mujer que prefiriera ver a un hombre completamente desnudo, pero Juugo era un espécimen excelente. Él la hacía sentir minúscula pero fuerte. Sabía que ejercía cierto poder sobre él. La deseaba. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensarlo. Él no tenía ningún problema para distinguirla de Tamaki. Nadie había sido nunca capaz de distinguir a las trillizas. Sabía que era extraño que le gustara tanto que él pudiera hacerlo, pero la hacía sentir especial. Ella y sus hermanas habían luchado toda la vida para que el mundo las viera como individuos independientes. La gente opinaba que debían llevar la misma ropa e intentar parecer idénticas, pero cada una de ellas tenía sus pequeñas peculiaridades, sus pequeñas diferencias y, en algunos casos, esas diferencias eran más que notables. Tamaki era obstinada, se enfadaba con facilidad y reaccionaba muy deprisa. Tenten era demasiado analítica. Tetsuya siempre fue demasiado aventurera. Ese precisamente fue el motivo de que su padre decidiera que sería ella la primera valiente en visitar Konoha. Y fue una auténtica catástrofe.

Sin embargo, aquello había desencadenado una serie de acontecimientos mediante los cuales había conocido a Juugo. Si no fuera porque todo lo que había ocurrido le había costado la vida a su hermana Tetsuya, se habría sentido agradecida. Pero por muy culpable que se sintiera, una pequeña parte de ella estaba contenta por haber conocido a Juugo a pesar de que el precio que había pagado era inmensurable.

De repente pareció que Juugo se diera cuenta de lo que ella estaba pensando. Dejó el diario, se puso en pie y se acercó a la cama desabrochándose los pantalones mientras lo hacía, revelando toda su gloria masculina. La sonrisa que esbozó al mirarla mientras se deslizaba entre las sábanas junto a ella hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

―Pensaba que no te despertarías nunca ―rugió mientras la rodeaba con los brazos para hacerle sentir más gratitud de la que había sentido jamás.

 _._

 _15 de junio de 1851_

 _Esta noche la prima Kasumi me ha llevado a mi primer baile. No estoy muy segura de la relación que nos une, pero me atrevería a decir que papá podría haberme introducido en sociedad tan bien como ella. No pretendo desmerecer sus esfuerzos, pero juro que esta mujer no conoce a nadie que tenga ningún peso en la sociedad. Aún no he conseguido comprender cómo consiguió convencer a lady Aburame para que nos invitara al baile. Pero lo cierto es que nos invitaron y nosotras aceptamos. Pasé la primera hora sentada con la prima mientras los caballeros me observaban desde lejos. Estoy segura de que no sabían muy bien qué pensar de mí._

 _Finalmente, cuando ya llevábamos allí casi dos horas, nuestra anfitriona nos presentó al señor Fukusuke Hikiakuya, y me pidió que bailara con él. No era la clase de caballero que consigue que la gente vuelva la cabeza a su paso, pero debo decir que cuando me llevó a la pista de baile sí se volvieron varias cabezas. Era el cuarto hijo de un vizconde, y estaba tan desesperado por conseguir fondos que no tuvo ningún reparo en preguntarme directamente por la dote que me iba a dar mi padre cuando me casara. Al escuchar la cantidad se rio y luego se disculpó por su grosería. Entonces me aseguró que me costaría mucho encontrar marido._

 _No dudé de la certeza de sus palabras, ya que pasé la siguiente hora familiarizándome a fondo con mi silla. Me avergüenza reconocer que incluso maldije a papá por haberme mandado a Konoha. Yo no estaba preparada para pasearme por los salones de Konoha flirteando y desprendiendo seguridad en mí misma. Allí solo era una muchacha de campo que intentaba, con torpeza, hacerse sitio en un lugar repleto de sofisticación y seguridad._

 _Le supliqué a la prima que nos fuéramos de allí, pero no quiso hacerme caso. Sospecho que estaba embelesada por toda aquella alegría y que aquello era tan nuevo para ella como lo era para mí._

 _Y entonces se acercó él. Nunca había visto un hombre tan guapo y tan encantador: el marqués de Kamizuru. Bailamos juntos un vals y la noche más aburrida de toda mi vida se convirtió, de repente, en la más memorable; y ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

 _._

 _17 de junio de 1851_

 _Apenas soy capaz de sostener bien la pluma para escribir con claridad. Mis dedos y todo mi ser están temblando de la emoción. Hoy ha venido a visitarme lord Kamizuru. Me ha traído una docena de rosas y una caja de bombones. La prima se quedó muy sorprendida por su generosidad. Por lo que me dijo, el marqués es uno de los lores más respetados de Konoha y puede elegir a su esposa sin tener que pensar en su dote._

 _Estoy muy contenta y ahora albergo grandes esperanzas de casarme bien y poder proporcionar los medios necesarios para que mis hermanas se presenten pronto en sociedad y encuentren su propia felicidad._

 _._

 _21 de junio de 1851_

 _Lord Kamizuru ha vuelto a visitarme. Me llevó a dar un paseo en su carruaje descubierto. La prima vino con nosotros. Cuando llegamos al parque nos bajamos del coche para pasear en privado y hablar sin que la prima escuchara todo lo que decíamos. Lord Kamizuru está buscando una esposa con espíritu aventurero y cree que yo podría ser la mujer adecuada para él. Bromeando me dijo que quiere poner su teoría a prueba. Al final planeamos vernos mañana a medianoche sin que lo sepa la prima. La emoción me ha dejado sin aliento._

 _._

 _1 de julio de 1851_

 _Ha venido lord Kamizuru. Le he pedido a la prima que le dijera que estoy enferma._

 _._

 _5 de julio de 1851_

 _Lord Kamizuru ha vuelto a venir. Sigo en cama._

 _._

 _10 de julio de 1851_

 _Le he pedido a la prima que lo prepare todo para que pueda volver a casa._

 _._

 _15 de julio de 1851_

 _Estoy en casa._

 _._

 _20 de julio de 1851_

 _No me pasa desapercibida la preocupación que brilla en los ojos de mis hermanas, especialmente en los de Tenten. Ella siempre ha sido la más sensible. Le he fallado a mi familia. No sé cuánto tiempo podré seguir viviendo con la vergüenza de lo que ocurrió aquella noche de «aventura» con lord Kamizuru._

 _._

 _5 de agosto de 1851_

 _No tengo ganas de comer._

 _._

 _8 de agosto de 1851_

 _No tengo ganas de seguir respirando._

 _._

 _20 de agosto de 1851_

 _Hoy me he acercado al borde del acantilado. Qué sencillo resultaría dejarse llevar por la nada. Pero eso rompería el corazón de mi familia; debo seguir adelante._

 _._

 _1 de septiembre de 1851_

 _Los acantilados vuelven a llamarme. No sé cuánto tiempo más podré resistir la paz que me ofrecen. Pero sé que no me puedo ir de este mundo sin escribir sobre la «aventura», como Kamizuru la llamó tan alegremente. Quizá al hacerlo encuentre la paz que estoy buscando._

 _A medianoche salí de la residencia sin que la prima se diera cuenta. Cuando llegué al callejón, lord Kamizuru me besó y me ayudó a subir al carruaje. Yo estaba muy emocionada. Él empezó a susurrarme palabras para hacerme sentir atractiva y deseada. Me explicó que era un discípulo de Eros, el dios del deseo sexual. Era miembro de una sociedad secreta que introducía a mujeres en el arte del amor. Me dijo que consistía en un ritual durante el cual él me haría suya. Me sedujo con sus palabras y sus besos._

 _Mientras íbamos en el carruaje me dio vino. Ahora imagino que en el vino había algo que sirvió para desorientarme, porque enseguida dejé de sentirme yo misma. Y, desde luego, dejé de comportarme como suelo hacerlo._

 _Llegamos a una residencia. Cuando entramos aparecieron dos mujeres que se ocuparon de mí y empezaron a prepararme. Se quitaron la ropa y me desnudaron a mí también. Llevaban unas preciosas gargantillas de plata en el cuello. Me rodearon el cuerpo con un trozo de tela hecho con una seda muy suave y me explicaron lo que se esperaba de mí. Yo quería protestar, pero mis labios parecían incapaces de formar palabras coherentes. Ya no tenía ningún control sobre mis acciones._

 _Me llevaron a una oscura habitación donde la única luz que había procedía de algunas velas. Había almohadones apilados por todas partes. Vi otras mujeres desnudas que llevaban las mismas gargantillas de plata en el cuello. Un grupo de hombres que vestían capas rojas aparecían y desaparecían de mi vista mientras las dos mujeres me acompañaban hasta donde estaba lord Kamizuru. Yo escuchaba un murmullo, un cántico._

 _Las mujeres me quitaron la tela de seda. Me quedé delante de él completamente desnuda. Sé que debería haberme tapado avergonzada, pero estaba fuera de mí. El mundo aparecía y desaparecía ante mis ojos. Me dijo que me arrodillara ante él. Cuando lo hice me puso la gargantilla de plata en el cuello y me dijo que me había convertido en una hermana de la carnalidad. Luego me tumbó sobre una montaña de cojines y me poseyó._

 _Escuché vítores y risas a mi alrededor incluso a pesar de que yo no dejaba de intentar apartarlo de mí. El dolor que experimenté es indescriptible y el acto resultó absolutamente bárbaro. La locura y el caos se apoderaron de la habitación cuando los demás, tanto hombres como mujeres, se acercaron a aprovecharse también de mí. Yo solo recuerdo la agonía y la humillación. Cuando me desperté pensé que todo había sido un sueño, pero la pesadilla era real. Y aunque volví a casa, parecía incapaz de escapar de ella._

 _._

 _7 de septiembre de 1851_

 _Perdonadme._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	20. Chapter 19

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale un poco porque la sustituiré con otro personajes en ciertas ocasiones.**

 **.**

 **Espero disfruten esta historia, la cuarta de esta serie de adaptaciones; así como yo lo hice.**

.

.

CAPÍTULO 19

.

.

Cuando Juugo se despertó, los rayos de sol ya habían empezado a colarse por la ventana y estaba solo en la cama. Después de hacer el amor por tercera vez, Tenten esperó a que se quedara dormido para marcharse de la habitación. Quería volver a la cama de su hermana antes de que se despertara.

Se dio media vuelta y se tumbó boca arriba. Se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza y esbozó una mueca al tocar la herida mientras miraba fijamente el techo. Había acabado de leer el diario de madrugada. Ya había escuchado rumores sobre sociedades secretas de depravación, pero tenía entendido que los participantes de las orgías lo hacían por propia voluntad. Por eso nunca se había preocupado de ello. Por lo visto, Kamizuru se propuso llevar un elemento nuevo y supuestamente excitante a las reuniones. Una inocente. Una virgen a la que pudieran sacrificar.

A Juugo le empezó a hervir la sangre cuando pensó en lo que había hecho Kamizuru, en las personas a las que habría hecho daño y en todo el dolor que habría provocado. «Maldito bastardo arrogante.» Si no estuviera muerto le habría estrangulado con sus propias manos.

Uchiha asesinó a un hombre por haber violado a Karin cuando ella solo tenía doce años. Juugo pensó que nunca se enfrentaría a nada más vil que aquello. Se equivocó. Sí habían cosas más terribles.

Él no conocía a Tetsuya antes de leer su diario, pero en aquel momento sentía mucho su pérdida.

.

La tormenta ya había cesado, pero en su interior se estaba desatando un nuevo temporal que exigía venganza. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana. Cuando vio a Tenten de pie en la orilla del acantilado casi se le para el corazón. No sabía cómo estaba tan seguro de que era ella. Lo único que podía ver desde allí era su espalda y la capa que llevaba azotada por el viento, que también jugueteaba con su pelo.

¡Dios! Esperaba que no estuviera pensando en reunirse con su hermana en el fondo del mar.

Cogió los pantalones y se los puso mientras se decía con egoísmo que ella no podía estar pensando en dejarlo, no después de lo que habían compartido la pasada noche, después de que la hiciera sonreír y reírse a carcajadas, después de que le hubiera provocado tanto placer, después de que ella le provocara el placer más intenso que él había experimentado jamás. Era cierto que ya lo había dejado cuando estaban en Konoha, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Lo dejó por culpa de la vergüenza y los secretos. Lo dejó porque pensaba que no tenía opción si quería evitar la horca. Pero ahora ella sabía que todo era distinto.

Cogió la camisa y se la fue poniendo mientras salía de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa. Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caerse escaleras abajo. Se detuvo un segundo para acabar de ponerse bien la camisa y luego siguió adelante para salir al exterior como si la vida de Tenten, y la suya propia, dependieran de ello. Ignoró el dolor que sintió en las plantas de los pies al pisar pequeñas rocas y zarzas. Como tenía miedo de asustarla y que pudiera caerse, decidió no llamarla. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca como para comprobar que no estaba tan próxima al borde como había temido en un principio, aminoró el paso y se esforzó por recuperar la dignidad. Lo cual resultaba un poco complicado de conseguir teniendo en cuenta que estaba descalzo y llevaba la camisa desabrochada.

Estaba sorprendido de que los poderosos pasos que había dado en su dirección con el objetivo de alcanzarla lo más rápido posible no hubieran hecho temblar la tierra y la hubieran alertado de su presencia. O quizá ella aún no estuviera preparada para mirarle. Sea cual fuere la respuesta, cuando se detuvo junto a ella, Tenten continuó mirando fijamente el espumoso mar como si pudiera darle las respuestas que buscaba.

.

―Tenten ―dijo en voz muy baja reprimiendo las desesperadas ganas que tenía de cogerla y alejarla del acantilado.

―A veces, cuando vengo aquí, la oigo reír.

―¿A Tetsuya?

Ella asintió.

―Yo le grité, ¿sabes?

―No es ningún delito gritarle a alguien.

Ella levantó la vista en dirección al cielo como si buscara la salvación.

―No quería decirnos lo que le había pasado en Konoha. Lo único que sabíamos era que había vuelto a casa sin perspectivas de matrimonio. Papá ya no tenía dinero para enviarnos a Tamaki y a mí, y yo actué como una egoísta. Lo único que quería era ir a Konoha para encontrar un marido, tener hijos y convertirme en esposa y madre. Le grité a Tetsuya; le dije que nos había decepcionado a todos. Incluso tuve el descaro de decirle que, si papá me hubiera enviado a mí, yo sí que habría sido capaz de encontrar un marido que asegurara que mis hermanas pudieran presentarse en sociedad y se ocupara de ellas. Yo deseaba desesperadamente presentarme en sociedad. Fui una estúpida. Creo que fueron mis palabras lo que hicieron que se suicidara.

―No, Tenten. ―Antes de que pudiera pensarlo ya la estaba abrazando. Le dio media vuelta y la estrechó contra su cuerpo y su pecho―. He leído su diario. Nada de lo que tú dijiste provocó su muerte. Y nada de lo que pudieras haber dicho la habría detenido. Kamizuru es el único culpable de lo que ocurrió.

Ella levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

―Si hubiera sido mejor herma…

Él posó el dedo sobre los labios de la joven antes de que ella pudiera acabar de hablar.

―No deberías pensar así. Si yo hubiera sido mejor hijo… ¿Lo ves? No ganamos nada.

―Aunque él había pasado muchos años preguntándose lo distinto que habría sido todo si él no hubiera robado el reloj, si hubiera sido mejor hijo, solo en aquel momento, al abrazar a esa mujer, mientras intentaba aliviar su dolor, consiguió aliviar un poco también el suyo. La culpabilidad y el arrepentimiento habían destruido la felicidad de su vida. Aquella mujer se la estaba devolviendo toda. Verla sufrir y saber que los remordimientos la hacían sentir culpable le rompía el corazón.

―Cuando leí las palabras de Tetsuya, cuando leí lo que le había sucedido, al principio no podía creerlo ―dijo Tenten―. Pensé que se trataría de una invención suya o de un rumor que habría escuchado sobre algo que había ocurrido en Konoha. Cuando por fin afronté la veracidad de sus palabras, no podía dejar de llorar. ¿Cómo podía alguien que ocupara la posición que ocupaba lord Kamizuru ser tan malvado? Él jugó con ella. Mancilló su corazón, mancilló su espíritu, y luego mancilló su cuerpo.

―Yo he conocido a personas de todas clases en la vida, desde el vagabundo que duerme en la calle hasta los que han compartido cenas con la reina. Y en todos los niveles he visto personas comportándose de formas que me han revuelto el estómago. Pero también he conocido personas dignas de admiración en todos los niveles. Orochimaru era un ladrón, me acogió y me enseñó a robar. Yo habría muerto por él. Konohagure es un lord con las manos manchadas de sangre. Y sin embargo no hay ningún hombre en este mundo al que admire más que a él. Incluso Suigetsu Hozuki, con todo lo sinvergüenza que es, acoge a chicos de la calle, les da un trabajo y se preocupa de que no se metan en líos. La sociedad se compone de buenas y malas personas, Tenten. No puedes juzgar el conjunto basándote solo en algunos ejemplos.

Ella esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

―Creo que Tetsuya te habría gustado mucho.

―Estoy seguro de ello. ―Agradecido de ver aquella sonrisa y de que en sus ojos ya no se reflejara tanto dolor, le pellizcó dulcemente la nariz―. Pero no tanto como tú.

Ella se rio y él se relajó por completo.

.

―¿Nos podemos alejar ya del acantilado?

Ella sonrió con más ganas.

―¿No te gustan los acantilados?

―No me gusta estar tan cerca de ellos, no.

―Es un sitio completamente seguro. ―La tristeza se apoderó de la expresión de su rostro―. A menos que no quieras que lo sean.

No podía pedirle que no pensara en su hermana, especialmente cuando aún había tantos cabos por atar, pero suponía que podía entretener a Tenten durante un rato, especialmente cuando hacía tanto tiempo que no la besaba. Mientras la besaba y sentía cómo ella aceptaba el beso encantada, se sintió agradecido de que no fuera ella la elegida para ir a Konoha a presentarse en sociedad, encontrar un marido y asegurar un buen futuro para sus hermanas. Pensar que Kamizuru pudiera haber tocado un solo pelo de su cabeza le hacía hervir la sangre. Al parecer, Tenten no era la única que era incapaz de dejar de pensar en su hermana.

Cuando colocó los pies sobre los de él para conseguir un poco más de altura fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba descalza. ¿Cómo podía ser que algo tan simple y minúsculo como las plantas desnudas de sus pies pudieran provocar chispas de deseo que le recorrían de pies a cabeza? ¿Cómo podía imaginar con tanta facilidad que podía tumbarla sobre la fría hierba, agarrarla del tobillo y deslizar la mano por su pierna hasta llegar a su muslo?

Solo hacía algunas horas que la había poseído en su cama y, sin embargo, en aquel momento estaba tan caliente como un adolescente que aún no se había acostado con ninguna mujer. Dejó de besarla y vio el deseo brillando en los ojos castaños de Emma. Sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que tenían el mismo color de las montañas que se veía a lo lejos. Aquel era el lugar al que ella pertenecía: con sus pies descalzos, sus castaños ojos y su dulzura. Cuando pensó eso se dio cuenta de que aquella chica también podía ser tan fiera y mortal como la tormenta. Él había subestimado su determinación por lo que a la justicia concernía, y no pensaba volver a cometer el mismo error.

Deslizó la mano por el brazo de la joven y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos hasta que sus palmas se tocaron. Nunca había pensado en lo sensual que podía llegar a ser coger la mano de una chica de aquella forma tan íntima. Si no hubiera sido por el peso de la situación que tenían entre manos, se habría sentido alegre y despreocupado. Sin embargo, solo deseó que pudieran disfrutar de aquel momento para siempre y que el mañana no llegara nunca.

Fue ella quien tiró de su mano y le animó para que empezaran a caminar en dirección a la casa. Juugo pensó que podría llegar a acostumbrarse a aquel lugar y a tenerla cerca. Pero cuando se dejó llevar por ese pensamiento tan inocente los sentimientos de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento se desataron en su interior. Su lugar estaba en Konoha luchando por los derechos de los inocentes.

.

―Los caminos deben estar llenos de barro ―dijo ella en voz baja, como si supiera en qué estaba pensando él―. Será mejor que aplacemos nuestro viaje hasta que se hayan secado.

―¿Cuánto tiempo?

Ella le miró y en sus labios se dibujó una traviesa sonrisa que le provocó ganas de agachar la cabeza y volver a besarla.

―Veinte o treinta años.

El viento se llevó la risa de Juugo hacia el camino que los conduciría al pueblo, y de allí de vuelta a Konoha. Se volvió a poner serio.

―Ojalá pudiéramos hacer eso, Tenten

―Pero tú eres un hombre de honor y de ley. Es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti, que crees en la justicia. Sin embargo, no creo que Tamaki y yo debamos pagar por un solo delito. Olvídate de ella. Llévame a mí y déjala aquí. Ella ya está sufriendo lo suficiente por lo que hizo.

Él dejó de caminar y le acarició la mejilla. ¿Habría en el mundo alguien tan valiente y desinteresado como aquellas dos hermanas que estaban dispuestas a aceptar toda la responsabilidad por la muerte de Kamizuru y pagar el precio correspondiente? Él sabía que no suponían una amenaza para nadie más. Sus acciones habían sido una consecuencia del dolor y el horror que sintieron al averiguar lo que el marqués le había hecho a su hermana. Juugo había sacado a muchos chicos de la cárcel o había evitado arrestarlos cuando sus delitos eran insignificantes. Pero ¿asesinato?

―Tamaki me pidió lo mismo; me dijo que te dejara aquí. Pero no es tan sencillo, Tenten. Si solo había una de vosotras, ¿cómo explicas que yo respondiera por ti? Todo mi mundo y mi reputación quedarán en entredicho. Mi puesto en Scotland Yard correría peligro.

―Entonces no nos lleves a ninguna de las dos.

―Yo nunca he dejado de resolver un crimen.

―¿Entonces es el orgullo lo que dicta tus acciones?

Aquellas palabras le golpearon. Él nunca se había considerado orgulloso. Su trabajo era completamente altruista. Le proporcionaba cierta satisfacción poder hacer por otros lo que había estado demasiado aterrorizado para hacer por su padre: demostrar mediante pruebas que no era culpable.

―No, mis acciones están motivadas por la necesidad de proteger a los inocentes. Me arriesgaría a perder mi capacidad de asegurar que es el justo culpable quien paga por sus delitos, y no una persona inocente. Me he pasado toda la vida intentando compensar la muerte de mi padre. Ahora no puedo darle la espalda a eso o deshonrar esa memoria por mucho que desee que las cosas sean distintas.

Ella asintió y se alejó de su caricia con la misma facilidad que las sombras se escondían cuando las tocaba el sol. No percibió que estuviera enfadada, aunque quizá sí que estuviera un poco decepcionada. Estaba intentando aceptar la decisión que él había tomado.

Empezaron a caminar de nuevo, pero ya no iban cogidos de la mano. Él sintió la ausencia de su caricia como un enorme y doloroso abismo en el centro de su pecho. ¿Cómo podía hacerle comprender que si no trabajaba para Scotland Yard su vida dejaría de tener sentido? Por muy justificado que considerara él que estaba el asesinato de Kamizuru —porque ese hombre era una auténtica bestia—, Juugo creía que solo tenía dos opciones si quería salvarla: dejar el caso sin resolver o dejar que fuera solo Tamaki quien pagara el precio. Y el hecho de que fuera Tamaki la única que respondiera ante la justicia también tenía sus complicaciones, tal como ya le había explicado a Tenten. Además, él estaba convencido de que eso significaría que también perdería a Tenten. Ella nunca le perdonaría si arrestaba a su hermana en lugar de a ella. A decir verdad, estaba convencido de que la joven se iría directamente a los cuarteles de la policía para afirmar que fue ella quien asesinó al marqués. Las hermanas intentarían compincharse para confundir a la ley y, si no lo conseguían, aceptarían el castigo.

.

Después de leer el diario de Tetsuya, había otra cosa a la que Juugo no dejaba de darle vueltas. Aún había algún misterio por resolver. Si conseguía aclararlo todo quizá pudiera conseguir salvar a las dos chicas, pero el peligro que entrañaba esa misión era enorme.

―Tetsuya habla en su diario de una gargantilla de plata que Kamizuru le puso en el cuello.

Tenten le miró y él pudo ver en sus ojos que no quería comentar los detalles de lo que había sucedido entre su hermana y Kamizuru. Pero la joven apretó los dientes y él comprendió que estaba decidida a no alejarse de lo que se podía convertir en una conversación desagradable.

―Sí.

―¿Sabes si se la quedó? ¿La has visto alguna vez?

Ella se sonrojó. Era increíble que se ruborizara con tanta facilidad, incluso después de las intimidades que habían compartido. Juugo se preguntó si Tetsuya también se sonrojaba tan rápido. ¿Le habría gustado eso a Kamizuru? ¿Se habría molestado en descubrir los pequeños detalles de la personalidad de aquella chica, o solo la habría visto como un sacrificio a su brutal masculinidad?

―Tamaki y yo la encontramos entre sus cosas cuando…, después. Después de su muerte. Juugo supuso que después de leer el diario habrían decidido no guardar la joya.

―¿Qué se hizo de ella?

Ya estaban cerca de la casa. Tenten se detuvo para mirarlo como si quisiera poner fin a aquella conversación fuera de la casa para que Tamaki no tuviera que enfrentarse a aquel asunto tan doloroso. A él no le pasó por alto lo protectoras que eran las hermanas entre ellas.

―Nos la llevamos a Konoha y se la hicimos llegar a Kamizuru con un mensaje.

―¿Qué mensaje? ―la animó a seguir él.

Ella se volvió a sonrojar; su rostro adquirió el tono de rojo más oscuro que había visto jamás.

―Está muerta. Pronto lo estarás tú también.

―Un poco melodramático, pero sin duda eficaz. Ese es el motivo de que estuviera tan seguro de que queríais matarlo cuando acudió a Scotland Yard.

―¿Os enseñó el mensaje?

―Que yo sepa no. Aunque es posible que sí lo hiciera. Mi superior me dejó muy claro que debía vigilarte, averiguar qué te proponías y disuadirte de ello.

―Así que tu interés por mí era una farsa.

No había duda en la voz de la joven. No se lo había preguntado, era una afirmación. Le instó con los ojos a defender la verdad, pero él estaba tan cansado como ella de tantas mentiras. Mientras lo pensaba se dio cuenta de que el hecho de que ella fuera a su habitación la pasada noche también podía haber sido una mentira, un intento de ganarse su corazón para que se marchara sin llevarse a ninguna de las dos hermanas. Él quería confiar en ella, pero el dolor que sentía debido a su traición inicial seguía anidando en su interior. Se preguntó si algún día llegarían a confiar el uno en el otro. Y si no conseguían hacerlo nunca, ¿cómo llegaría ella a creer que él le había dado su corazón de verdad?

―Al principio sí ―dijo él―. Mi plan consistía en ganarme tus favores y convencerte para que me confesaras los motivos por los que estabas siguiendo a Kmizuru. ―Quería tocarla, pero no se atrevió. De repente ella parecía ser tan frágil como el cristal―. Pero en seguida caí presa de tu hechizo.

―¿Entonces crees que te embrujé?

―Estoy empezando a comprender que mientras yo intentaba engañarte, tú también intentabas engañarme a mí. Los dos estábamos tratando de estafar al otro. Yo quería que tú me confesaras lo que te proponías, y tú querías seducirme para que te proporcionara una coartada.

.

―¿Y lo de esta noche?

―Espero que hayamos sido completamente sinceros el uno con el otro. Pero también reconozco que los dos hemos adquirido bastante práctica con el engaño, y es posible que ninguno de los dos sea capaz de reconocer la sinceridad ni aunque le muerda en el trasero.

Ella apartó la mirada y la perdió en dirección a los acantilados y al mar.

―Las únicas veces que he sido completamente sincera contigo ha sido cuando me he acostado contigo.

Él la cogió suavemente de la barbilla y le volvió la cabeza para ver bien las acarameladas profundidades de sus ojos.

―La única vez que no he sido sincero contigo es cuando te he confesado los motivos por los que te seguía.

Ella esbozó una temblorosa sonrisa.

―Hemos construido unos cimientos muy poco sólidos.

―Pero son cimientos, Tenten. Solo nosotros somos los responsables de decidir lo que queremos construir sobre ellos.

―No seas iluso, Juugo. No podemos construir nada. Estamos enfrentados. Yo he cometido un crimen y tú te dedicas a resolverlos.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo podía conseguir que ella lo comprendiera? No estaban solucionando nada.

―Tenten, no todo lo que hago está siempre dentro de la ley.

―Pero eres inspector.

―Y a veces miro hacia otro lado. En este caso no puedo hacerlo porque él es un maldito noble, pero lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que, si tu sentencia no es justa, yo te sacaré de la cárcel. Yo me ocuparé de que tengas otra vida, pero primero me gustaría ver cómo vuelves a esta.

―Dijiste que tenías influencias.

―Tengo a un conde y a un vizconde en mis bolsillos, los dos relacionados al duque de mayor influencia en Konoha.

―Uchiha y Hatake, ¿él otro es el duque de Otsutsuki?

Él asintió.

.

―El duque haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera su hermana, que es esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, y Kakashi Hatake el vizconde,, también adora a Hinata. Por otra parte, Suigetsu Hozuki podría comprar todo Konoha si se lo propusiera. Ellos tienen poder, Tenten. Y no tengo ningún problema en pedirles que lo utilicen.

―¿Y qué hay de ti, Juugo no Tenpi?

―Mi poder no es tan visible como el de ellos, pero lo tengo. Me lo he ganado. Ahora volvamos a la plata. ¿Recuerdas exactamente cómo era aquel collar?

Ella asintió.

―Creo que sí. Parecía una gargantilla, pero tenía varias tiras de plata colgando de ella. En realidad era muy bonita. Resulta irónico que simbolice algo tan espantoso.

―¿Podrías ayudarme a dibujarla?

Ella pareció sorprenderse.

―¿Para qué?

―Porque las estafas son mi punto fuerte, y creo que habrá que poner una más en marcha para acabar con todo este asunto.

.

.

.


	21. Chapter 20

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale un poco porque la sustituiré con otro personajes en ciertas ocasiones.**

 **.**

 **Espero disfruten esta historia, la cuarta de esta serie de adaptaciones; así como yo lo hice.**

.

.

CAPÍTULO 20

.

.

―La mayor parte de la joya estaba compuesta por un entramado de finas tiras que se ceñía perfectamente alrededor del cuello de una mujer ―dijo Tenten sentada a la mesa de la cocina y observando mientras Juugo dibujaba lo que ella le iba describiendo.

A ella le encantaba el aspecto que tenía cuando se concentraba. Tanto si se trataba del papel como de ella, él les prestaba toda su atención. Tenten sabía que lo que había hecho en Konoha lo había dejado en una extraña posición en cuanto a los sentimientos que albergase por ella y la responsabilidad con la que afrontaba sus obligaciones. Ese hombre se preocupaba por la justicia. Pero también se preocupaba por ella.

―Y de cada uno de los lados de la parte que descansaba sobre la garganta colgaban varias tiras de plata hacia abajo ―explicó Tamaki―. La longitud de esas tiras iba aumentando a medida que se acercaban hacia el centro hasta llegar a la tira central, que era lo suficientemente larga como para colgar por entre… ―Carraspeó y miró a Tenten.

―Creo que ya me imagino entre qué colgaba ―dijo Juugo en voz baja.

Tenten sonrió cuando vio que sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero rubor. Él no acostumbraba a demostrar incomodidad, por lo menos cuando estaba con ella. Resultaba interesante descubrir aquella faceta de su carácter, y saber que actuaba de un modo distinto con Tamaki que con ella. Ahora sabía que no se sentía cómodo estando con su hermana.

—¿Qué más?

―A mí me recordaba a los collares que se les ponen a las bestias ―dijo Tamaki―. Y costaba mucho manipular el cierre. Estoy segura de que cualquier mujer necesitaría ayuda para ponérselo y quitárselo.

―No nos lo probamos ―dijo Tenten―. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que era, ya no queríamos ni tocarlo.

―Era una joya muy bonita ―susurró Tamaki― que escondía un terrible propósito. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso?

Juugo dejó de dibujar y miró a Tamaki. Tenten le observaba completamente fascinada; parecía que tuviera la capacidad de saber lo que él estaba pensando.

.

―¿Te dijo algo cuando estuviste aquella noche en su biblioteca?

Tenten sintió ganas de darle un beso por las palabras que había elegido para dirigirse a ella, por no haberle recordado que le mató. Aquel día aún no había visto a su hermana frotándose las manos ni una sola vez. Quizá con un poco más de tiempo las heridas se le curarían del todo.

Las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Tamaki y resbalaron por sus mejillas.

―Se burló de mí. Me dijo que Tetsuya disfrutó de lo que ocurrió, que lo deseaba, que había suplicado. Nunca he odiado, despreciado y detestado tanto a nadie en toda mi vida. Yo quería que por lo menos se arrepintiera antes de morir. ―De repente parecía que se le había revuelto el estómago―. Pero él estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

Empezó a frotarse las manos compulsivamente. Tenten se las cogió.

―No pasa nada, Tamaki. Ya no puede regodearse más en lo que hizo.

―Era un monstruo. ―Volvió a centrar su atención en el dibujo―. Se parece bastante al collar, ¿verdad, Tenten?

―Sí.

―En realidad no es un collar ―dijo Juugo―. Es más bien lo que has dicho tú misma, algo que se le pondría a un animal. Ya había visto uno exactamente igual en una ocasión. Lo llevaba puesto una mujer que encontramos muerta en las orillas de Konoha.

―¿Crees que participó en alguna de esas reuniones? ―preguntó Tenten.

Él asintió con brusquedad.

.

―Basándome en las discretas investigaciones que hice cuando la encontramos, creo que existen sociedades secretas que realizan rituales de forma habitual como el que describió tu hermana. Siempre pensé que las personas implicadas participaban por propia voluntad, y por eso nunca tuve interés en perseguirlas. Pero la sociedad de la que habló tu hermana parece haberse empezado a deslizar hacia algo más oscuro.

―¿Crees que habrían acabado asesinando a Tetsuya?

―Si consideraban que constituía alguna amenaza para ellos, sí.

―Es posible ―Tenten no estaba segura de que quisiera pensar en lo que estaba pensando― ¿que vinieran aquí y la mataran?

Juugo se recostó en la silla.

―Es posible, pero poco probable. Por lo que escribió en su diario la noche que murió, sospecho ―a ella no le pasó desapercibido que se esforzaba por elegir muy bien sus palabras― que buscó paz de la única forma que pudo.

En aquel momento pensó que no podía quererle más por no haber verbalizado lo que su hermana había hecho realmente: quitarse la vida y pecar contra Dios. La familia había dicho al clero y a los habitantes del pueblo que Tetsuya se cayó. Que todo fue un accidente. Ni siquiera ellos habían sido capaces de afrontar y aceptar lo que había ocurrido realmente.

―¿Entonces, qué hacemos ahora, inspector no Tenpi? ―preguntó Tamaki. Era la primera vez que alguna de ellas se dirigía a él de aquella forma, reconociendo, por tanto, la autoridad que tenía sobre ellas. A Tenten se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en lo que aquello significaba. Le costaba respirar, pero no apartó la mirada y esperó a que les comunicara su decisión y lo que pensaba de todo aquello.

―Kamizuru le hizo daño a Tetsuya, pero no lo hizo solo.

.

Tenten y Tamaki se miraron la una a la otra.

―Pero él fue el principal responsable ―dijo Tamaki.

―Los demás también están implicados.

―Pero no sabemos quiénes son ―dijo Tenten―. Tetsuya solo mencionó a Kamizuru. No creo que supiera quiénes eran las demás personas.

―No se me ocurrió pedirle nombres a Kamizuru ―dijo Tamaki, y Tenten percibió lo decepcionada que se sentía consigo misma.

―Tampoco te los hubiera dicho ―dijo Juugo descargándola de culpa.

―Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a averiguar quiénes son? ―preguntó Tenten.

―¿Recuerdas aquella primera noche en los jardines de Konoha y a aquella mujer con la que habló Kamizuru?

Tamaki asintió.

―Aquella mujer llevaba puesto algo que podría ser esto ―dijo él dando unos golpecitos sobre el papel―. Es posible que la joya sea el principio de todo. Si consigo que el nuevo lord Kamizuru me de el collar y encuentro una mujer que esté dispuesta a llevarlo puesto mientras pasea por los jardines, es posible que alguien se le acerque…

―Lo haré yo ―dijeron Tenten y Tamaki al unísono antes de que él pudiera acabar de explicarse.

―No seas ridícula ―dijo Tamaki―. Yo soy la mayor y la responsabilidad me atañe a mí.

―No, tú ya te arriesgaste al matarlo. Ahora me toca a mí.

―No pienso permitirlo.

―Pues yo no permitiré que no me lo permitas.

―Tenten…

―Tamaki…

―¡Chicas! ―gritó Juugo poniéndose de pie―. Necesito a alguien que tenga un poco más de experiencia con el lado más salvaje de Konoha; una mujer que pueda cuidar de sí misma.

―Ya conocerán a todas las mujeres que pertenezcan a su sociedad ―dijo Tenten―. Necesitas a alguien a quien puedan reconocer. Solo le dijimos a Kamizuru que Tetsuya estaba muerta. Es posible que no se lo contara a nadie más. E incluso aunque lo hiciera, si ven a una mujer que se parece a ella es probable que piensen que el marqués estaba mal informado o que les mintió. Tiene que hacerlo una de nosotras.

Él negó con la cabeza.

―Ha sido una mala idea. Deberíamos olvidarla.

―No podemos olvidarla. Tienes razón ―dijo Tenten―. Hay que hacer algo. Nosotras estábamos obsesionadas con Kamizuru. No pensamos en ir más lejos y deberíamos haberlo hecho. En recuerdo de nuestra querida hermana. Para darle paz a su alma. Tenemos que acabar lo que empezamos.

.

.

.

Tenten se sentó en el tocador que había en la habitación de Tamaki con el camisón puesto y empezó a cepillarse el pelo. Habían dejado a medias la discusión sobre lo que debían hacer cuando volvieran a Konoha, pero Juugo les había dicho que analizaría la situación y encontraría la mejor forma de afrontarla. Ella le amaba por no querer ponerlas en peligro, pero había visto en sus ojos que sabía que lo que ella había dicho tenía sentido.

―No tienes por qué esperar a que me duerma para irte con él ―dijo Tamaki, que estaba sentada en la cama y había apoyado la espalda en una pila de almohadones―. Solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. Si te quedas embarazada supongo que por lo menos podrás alegar el embarazo. Por lo que he oído, no ahorcan a mujeres embarazadas.

Tenten se levantó del tocador, corrió hacia Tamaki y la cogió de las manos.

―No nos van a colgar, Tamaki. Me lo ha prometido.

―¿Y se puede saber quién le ha nombrado rey?

―Creo que tiene influencias. Tenemos que confiar en él.

Tamaki le estrechó las manos.

.

―Y tú tienes que confiar en mí. Si seguimos adelante con el plan, seré yo la que haga el papel de Tetsuya.

―Tamaki…

―Tenten…

Volvían a encontrarse en otro callejón sin salida igual que cuando estaban en la cocina. Pero Tenten sabía que Juugo estaba de su parte. Ella se encargaría de que Tamaki no se volviera a poner en peligro.

―Bueno, ya veremos qué ocurre cuando volvamos a Konoha, ¿de acuerdo?

Tamaki asintió.

―Muy bien ―dijo Tenten sucintamente. Ella encontraría la forma de proteger a Tamaki, tanto si ella quería que la protegieran como si no. Su hermana se había llevado la peor parte de la venganza, ahora era su turno. Soltó a Tamaki, se posó las manos sobre el regazo y las observó detenidamente, consciente de que se estaba ruborizando.

―¿Podrías por lo menos darte la vuelta y fingir que estás dormida?

.

Por suerte, Tamaki hizo lo que le pidió su hermana. Tenten sabía que era un poco hipócrita por su parte, pero le daba vergüenza ir a la cama de Juugo sabiendo que su hermana estaba al corriente de la situación. Lo que estaban compartiendo ella y Juugo era algo que compartían los matrimonios. Y ellos no se podrían casar nunca. A pesar de las valientes palabras que le había dicho a Tamaki y de las promesas de Juugo, Tenten sabía que era muy probable que acabara en la horca. Aquel pensamiento era el responsable de que estuviera decidida a aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que les quedara juntos.

Salió de la habitación de Tamaki para entrar en la suya. Se preguntó si su corazón siempre latiría con aquella fuerza cada vez que volviera a posar los ojos sobre Juugo después de una breve separación. Él la esperaba de pie junto a la ventana. Pero en cuanto escuchó el cierre de la puerta, empezó a cruzar la habitación en su dirección. Ella se encontró con él junto a la cama y le ofreció los labios. Sin embargo, él no aceptó su regalo. En lugar de besarla, Juugo le pasó los dedos por el pelo y la abrazó mientras la observaba atentamente como si estuviera pensando en algo muy importante. Después de todo lo que habían descubierto y todo lo que habían planeado, ella no tendría que haberse sorprendido, pero esperaba que durante aquellas horas pudieran fingir que no existía nada detrás de aquella puerta. Que no había nada más en el mundo excepto ellos dos.

―Aquella noche en mi apartamento, cuando te pedí que te lo quitaras todo excepto el collar de perlas ―dijo él―, ¿te acordaste de lo que le pasó a tu hermana? ¿Mi petición impidió que disfrutaras del todo de aquella noche?

Tenten se sintió aliviada al darse cuenta de que se trataba de algo completamente inconsecuente. Frunció el ceño y suspiró.

―No. Claro que no. Aquel collar era un precioso regalo, no un símbolo de sumisión. Estoy convencida de que nada de lo que ocurrió aquella noche entre nosotros tuvo nada que ver con lo que experimentó mi hermana.

―Me alegro.

Entonces ella se dio cuenta de que él movía las manos, y de repente notó algo pesado, suave y frío sobre su piel. Con una pequeña exclamación tocó las perlas que descansaban sobre su cuello y sonrió.

―¿Cómo has conseguido…? No me he dado cuenta de que las tenías en la mano.

―Quizá no sea extremadamente hábil con las manos, pero sí que aprendí algunos trucos.

Tenten no se podía creer la réplica que se formó en su cabeza. Estuvo a punto de no compartirla con él, pero se trataba de Juugo, un hombre que conocía todos sus secretos, los del cuerpo y los del alma.

―Pues yo creo que tienes mucha habilidad con las manos.

Él esbozó una lenta y sensual sonrisa con los ojos ardientes de deseo.

―Vamos a poner a prueba tu teoría, ¿te parece?

.

Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera volver a respirar, su camisón estaba aterrizando sobre el suelo y él se quitó los pantalones. Se quedaron piel contra piel y sus labios empezaron a explorar esas zonas que ya le resultaban familiares con la esperanza de descubrir nuevos tesoros.

Su encuentro sexual fue agridulce, como si los dos supieran que cuando partieran hacia Konoha por la mañana tendrían que dejar todo aquello atrás. Volverían al mundo del saber estar y el decoro. Y lo más importante, debían concentrarse en el plan que tenían entre manos en lugar de en ellos mismos.

Juugo se tomó su tiempo y la tocó con una lenta veneración, como si estuviera decidido a memorizar cada línea y cada curva para recordarlas las noches que ya no compartiese con ella. Tenten deslizó los dedos por el cuerpo de Juugo con una gran conciencia; así recordaría la firmeza de sus músculos, la tersa suavidad de su piel y el espesor de su pelo.

Cuando el placer empezó a resultar insoportable y la pasión se convirtió en dolorosa necesidad, se unieron en una conflagración de sensaciones que los llevó a mayores alturas. El nombre de la joven se convirtió en un rugido que brotó de los labios de Juugo, y el de él se convirtió en un gemido en los de ella.

Después, cuando yacían exhaustos y repletos el uno en brazos del otro, ella no pudo evitar las lágrimas. Y el tranquilizador murmullo de Juugo resonando en su oído tampoco pudo evitar que llegara el alba.

.

.

.


	22. Chapter 21

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale un poco porque la sustituiré con otro personajes en ciertas ocasiones.**

 **.**

 **Espero disfruten esta historia, la cuarta de esta serie de adaptaciones; así como yo lo hice.**

.

.

CAPÍTULO 21

.

.

Tenten no esperaba que la primera parada que hicieran al llegar a Konoha fuera en la residencia del vizconde y vizcondesa de Otogakure. Ella, Tamaki y Juugo aguardaron en el vestíbulo de la entrada junto al pequeño baúl de las hermanas, y esperaron a que el mayordomo anunciara su llegada.

―Creo que deberíamos haber intentado encontrar un alojamiento primero ―murmuró Tamaki.

Tenten estaba convencida de que Tamaki se sentía contrariada porque, desde que habían partido de su casa, Juugo no había dejado duda alguna de que él era quien estaba al mando de aquella pequeña expedición. Tenten tenía la sensación de que cuanto más se distanciaban de la casa, más se distanciaba Juugo de ella. Sabía que lo hacía porque tendría que tomar importantes y complejas decisiones, pero eso no lograba que la soledad le resultara más soportable.

―¡Juugo!

Tenten miró hacia el pasillo y vio cómo la vizcondesa corría hacia ellos. Tuvo miedo de que se le notara que ella no había visto a la vizcondesa hasta la noche del baile. Fue Tamaki quien habló con ella en el salón de la pensión. Después Tamaki se la describió con todo lujo de detalles para que pudiera reconocerla, pero, incluso aunque no hubiera tenido aquella minuciosa descripción, Tente habría podido distinguir a la vizcondesa por la ternura que brilló en los ojos de Juugo cuando la saludó. La misma alegría que demostraba en aquel momento mientras la vizcondesa le apoyaba la mano sobre el hombro antes de posar los ojos sobre ella y Tamaki.

―Veo que al final has descubierto que hay dos ―dijo ella―. Es prácticamente imposible distinguirlas. Imagina lo que Orochimaru podría haber hecho con ellas.

―No hace falta que hable de nosotras como si no estuviéramos aquí ―dijo Tamaki

―¿Cuál de las dos eres tú? ―preguntó Karin.

Tamaki adoptó una expresión testaruda y permaneció en silencio. Entonces Tenten dijo:

―Ella es Tamaki y yo soy Tenten.

Karin observó minuciosamente a Tenten como si estuviera buscando algo de lo que dependía su vida. Luego sonrió.

―Tú eres la que asistió a mi baile. Eres la que captó la atención de Juugo. Pero fue a Tamaki a quién conocimos la duquesa de Otsutsuki y yo en el salón.

―Nadie consigue distinguirnos ―espetó Tamaki.

―Excepto el señor no Tenpi ―le recordó Tenten en voz baja.

―Desde pequeña me enseñaron a reconocer los detalles más insignificantes de las personas ―dijo la vizcondesa―. ¿Cómo iba a saber, si no, a quién era mejor robar?

―Volvió a centrar su atención en Juugo―. Dime, ¿qué necesitas?

―Un lugar donde se puedan quedar ―dijo él.

A juzgar por la certeza que le teñía la voz, estaba seguro de que ella no le iba a negar lo que pedía, y Tenten pensó que él y la vizcondesa podrían incluso compartir lazos de sangre.

―Esta casa podría servir. ¿Qué más? ―preguntó Karin.

.

.

.

Después de instalarse en su habitación, Tenten cruzó el amplio pasillo que la separaba de la habitación que le habían asignado a Tamaki. Era casi igual que la suya: en ella había una cama con dosel, una cómoda, un escritorio, un tocador y una pequeña zona de descanso cerca de la ventana. Junto a esa misma ventana se hallaba un sillón cubierto de almohadones. Tamaki estaba sentada en él y observaba el jardín.

―¿Dónde nos hemos metido, Tenten? ―le preguntó sin volverse.

Tenten se sentó junto a ella.

―Supongo que por fin vamos a saber cómo se resuelve todo este asunto.

―Yo pensaba que la vizcondesa se acababa de casar con el ex duque. Y si eso es así, ¿quién es ese niño?

Tenten miró por la ventana y vio al vizconde y a un niño de pie delante de unos caballetes. Cada uno de ellos tenía una paleta en la mano y pintaba una parte de las flores del jardín.

―Juugo me dijo que ella había adoptado a uno de sus huérfanos. Creo que me dijo que se llamaba Io.

―Siempre quise tener hijos.

―Quizá aún puedas tenerlos.

―Sí, estoy segura de que cualquier caballero estaría encantado de desposar a una mujer que no tiene ningún reparo en clavar una daga en el corazón de un hombre.

―Tamaki se empezó a frotar las manos y Tenten la detuvo posando las suyas encima.

―Cualquier hombre sería afortunado de tenerte en su vida.

Su hermana esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

―No me arrepiento de lo que hice, Tenten. Es solo que resulta un poco más difícil vivir con ello de lo que había imaginado.

―De lo que hicimos, Tamaki. No olvides nunca que lo hicimos juntas.

Tamaki asintió de mala gana y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

―El vizconde es un hombre muy atractivo.

―Y pensar que se casó con una ladrona…

―¿Y qué hay de ti, Tenten? ¿Te casarías con un ladrón?

―Sin pensarlo ―susurró―. Pero no creo que me lo pida.

.

.

.

 _A medianoche._

 _En casa de Otogakure._

 _J. T._

 _._

Juugo envió la carta a cuatro personas, pero solo respondieron cuatro.

―Uzumaki me ha pedido que le disculpemos. Hoy tenía que visitar a la Hokage ―dijo Uchiha―. Al parecer, su majestad cree que padece una enfermedad que solo puede curar él. Ha dicho que, si no podemos hacer esto sin él, le avisemos y hará lo que pueda.

Naruto Uzumaki era otro de los integrantes de la pandilla de Orochimaru. Un antiguo profanador de tumbas que se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los mejores médicos de Konoha.

Las demás personas que había en la biblioteca del vizconde eran la esposa de Uchiha, Hinata, Suigetsu Hozuki, Karin, Kakashi, Neji Hyuga, el duque de Otsutsuki, a quien su hermana la condesa de Konohagure fue quien le invitó; y finalmente, Tenten y Tamaki. Cuando envió aquella nota, Juugo no se paró a pensar que más tarde estaría rodeado por hombres tan ricos y poderosos. Él también era un hombre poderoso, pero no le gustaba alardear de ello. Y allí había tres hombres que poseían algo de lo que él carecía: un título.

Se preguntó si Tenten se conformaría con un hombre que nunca ascendería entre la nobleza. ¿Estaría mirando a Otsutsuki, Konohagure y Otogakure mientras pensaba que ellos eran la clase de hombres con los que merecía casarse?

―Supongo que nos has hecho venir por algún motivo en particular ―dijo Uchiha―. ¿Podemos ir al grano?

―Sí, claro ―dijo Juugo entrelazando los dedos de las manos y echándose hacia delante. Había asignado los asientos a propósito para estar frente a Tenten y Tamaki. Quería verles la cara con claridad para juzgar sus reacciones y saber qué estaban pensando, por si las hermanas decidían que la sinceridad no era la mejor forma de llevar aquel asunto―. Supongo que ya sabéis todos que lord Kamizuru murió hace poco. Tenten y Tamaki fueron las responsables de su fallecimiento.

Tenten sintió cómo Tamaki se ponía tensa y se preparaba para las acusaciones o los desagradables sentimientos que pudieran surgir entre los asistentes. A ella se le encogió el estómago. Aquella era la primera vez que salía a la luz la verdad de lo que habían hecho. Siempre había pensado que aquel momento estaría teñido de una gran vergüenza y humillación. Sin embargo, ahora que había llegado, no sabía cómo sentirse porque, tal como Juugo lo había explicado, sonó como si fuera algo tan normal como coser un botón en una camisa.

―Supongo que se lo merecía ―dijo Uchiha dando la impresión de que era el patriarca de aquel clan tan poco habitual.

Cuando Tamaki le estrechó la mano con fuerza, Tenten sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo. No quería tener que estar presente cuando todas aquellas personas escucharan las sórdidas…

Juugo asintió rápidamente.

Uchiha asintió en respuesta.

.

―Muy bien. ¿Qué has planeado? ¿Darles nombres nuevos y enviarlas a algún otro lugar?

―Espera ―dijo Tamaki soltando a Tenten―. ¿Eso es todo cuanto necesita? ¿Que asienta? ¿Qué clase de personas son ustedes?

―Las mejores que conocerás jamás ―dijo Juugo―. Si no fuera así no les habría hecho venir.

Pero sobre la cabeza de Tenten flotaba un peso infinitamente mayor que la confianza que aquellas personas tenían en Juugo.

―¿Quieres mandarnos fuera?

―Es posible que sea el único recurso que tengamos para asegurarnos de que vuestros encantadores cuellos no acaben en la horca ―dijo Juugo―. Pero antes de que concretemos los detalles sobre la mejor manera de organizar vuestra desaparición, tenemos que ocuparnos de otros asuntos. ―Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que seguía disponiendo de la atención de todos los presentes―. En este momento me propongo acabar lo que empezaron las chicas. Kamizuru no actuó solo. Tenemos que descubrir quiénes eran los demás y llevarlos ante la justicia.

―Supongo que ya has pensado en todos los detalles ―dijo Suigetsu Hozuki.

―He pensado en lo más inmediato, pero hay mucho que no puedo predecir. ―Sin revelar ninguno de los sórdidos detalles acerca del encuentro de su hermana con Kamizuru, Juugo los puso al corriente de la sociedad que la engañó. Luego se sacó una hoja de papel del bolsillo de la chaqueta, la desdobló y se la dio a Sasuke―. Kamizuru puso ese collar en el cuello de Tetsuya durante un ritual que la convertía en una esclava.

―Es una joya muy intrincada ―dijo la vizcondesa mientras miraba el dibujo―. Y muy bonita. ¿Dónde está ahora?

―Con un poco de suerte estará en la residencia de Kamizuru. Tengo la intención de ir a buscarla mañana por la noche.

Aquello era nuevo para Tenten.

Juugo la miró con una sombría pero decidida expresión.

.

―Si queremos que tú o Tamaki finjáis ser Tetsuya para hacerles creer que ella ha vuelto a la ciudad para gozar de una nueva experiencia, tenemos que encontrar el collar. La casa del marqués es muy grande, pero la gente suele esconder las cosas en lugares muy evidentes. Yo tendría que encontrarlo en unos diez o quince minutos. ―centró su atención en el señor Hozuki―. He pensado que podrías invitar al nuevo lord Kamizuru a disfrutar de una partida privada en tu club mañana alrededor de medianoche.

El señor Hozuki se encogió de hombros.

―Siempre que Konohagure, Otogaure y Otsutsuki estén disponibles.

Los dos hombres expresaron su disponibilidad y aunque el duque con algo de renuencia, finalmente concretaron los detalles para encontrar la mejor forma de distraer al nuevo marqués mientras Juugo registraba su casa. A Tenten no le gustaba la idea. Si lo descubrían…

―¿Y qué hay de sus sirvientes? ―preguntó ella―. ¿No crees que se darán cuenta de que estás merodeando por la casa?

―La mayoría de ellos ya estarán en la cama. Seré muy discreto.

Aunque seguía sin gustarle la idea, enseguida se dio cuenta de que ella y Tamaki estaban allí por pura cortesía. Eran los demás quienes lo planeaban todo. Estaban tan cómodos los unos con los otros planeando todo lo que debían hacer que se le ocurrió que quizá aquella no fuera la primera vez que se reunían para trazar un plan. Si hubiera sido sincera con Juugo desde el principio, era bastante probable que él les hubiera enseñado cómo se podían deshacer de Kamizuru sin que nadie las descubriera. Ellas pensaron que eran muy listas, pero en realidad lo habían basado todo en un inocente juego infantil. Se preguntó si algún día dejarían de ser tan ingenuas.

Cuando acabaron de ultimar los detalles del plan, el señor Hozuki, lord Konohagure y su mujer y el duque de Otsutsuki se marcharon. Lo único que quedaba por decidir era cuál de las dos hermanas se pondría en peligro.

.

.

.

―Tengo que ser yo ―dijo Tenten mientras paseaba por el jardín con el brazo entrelazado con el de Juugo. Él le había dicho que quería pasar unos minutos a solas con ella antes de marcharse.

Las antorchas proyectaban una tenue luz sobre el camino por el que paseaban. Las rosas, los jacintos y otras muchas flores perfumaban el aire que los rodeaba. Tenten pensó que en otro momento aquella hubiera sido una relajante y tranquilizadora diversión antes de retirarse a la cama, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa.

―¿Juugo?

―La situación podría volverse muy peligrosa. Por lo menos Tamaki ya ha matado. Quizá ella no dude en hacer lo que tiene que hacer si llega el momento.―O podría pensárselo dos veces. Ya sabes que la culpabilidad la está matando. Y yo no soy tan mala cuando el peligro…

Antes de que pudiera acabar de exponer sus alegaciones la estrechó entre sus brazos y empezó a besarla como si fuera la última oportunidad que tendría de hacerlo jamás. Habían compartido muy pocos momentos de soledad durante el viaje de vuelta. Quizá ese fuera el motivo de que ella se entregara al beso y se colgara de él casi con desesperación. Tenten no quería pensar que se debía a que su tiempo juntos estaba llegando a su fin.

Cuando hubiera concluido aquella maniobra para llegar hasta los demás, ella y Tamaki seguirían siendo responsables de la muerte de Kamizuru. Sea cual fuere su castigo, la muerte, la deportación, o años encerrada en una cárcel de mujeres, Juugo no estaría allí con ella. Él se quedaría en Konoha, seguiría resolviendo crímenes y se acabaría casando con alguna chica. No quería pensar en que otra mujer pudiera estar entre sus brazos, pero tampoco quería pensar en lo solo que se sentiría si se quedaba soltero. O en los solitarios y vacíos años que le esperaban a ella sin sentir cómo le deslizaba las manos por la espalda como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento, o sin dejarse llevar por la pasión que le provocaban sus besos.

Tenten deseó que se pudieran retirar a su apartamento, cerrar la puerta y no volver a salir nunca más. Quería despertarse en su cama, inmersa en el almizclado olor que emanaba de sus cuerpos cuando hacían el amor. Quería sentir el peso del cuerpo de Juugo sobre el suyo.

Él paseó sus cálidos y húmedos labios por su mejilla antes de posarse sobre su oreja.

.

―No me pidas que me arriesgue a perderte ―dijo adoptando un atormentado tono de voz que encogió el corazón de Tenten. Él la adoraba. Pero por mucho que él significara para ella, no podía ser tan egoísta de poner a su hermana en peligro otra vez. Ahora le tocaba a ella asumir los riesgos.

―No me pidas que me arriesgue a perder otra hermana.

Él se quedó muy quieto y ella pudo sentir el palpitar de la tensión en su interior. Cuando la soltó, ella sintió como si algo de monumental importancia hubiera cambiado entre ellos.

―¿Abandonarías todo lo que podemos llegar a tener con tanta facilidad? ―preguntó él.

―No hay nada fácil en esta situación. Pero debes saber que lo que hay entre nosotros solo es temporal. Por muy maravilloso que sea, Juugo, nos lo arrebatarán tanto si queremos como si no.

Incluso a pesar de las sombras que reinaban en el jardín, la intensidad de la mirada de Juugo resultaba desconcertante.

―Deberías retirarte ya ―dijo él con sequedad―. Intenta dormir bien. Necesitarás todas tus fuerzas cuando llegue el momento.

―Entonces ya has decidido; ¿seré yo quien lo haga? ―Tenten no sabía si el temblor que se había adueñado de su voz era miedo o excitación.

Él no contestó. Se limitó a marcharse y a desaparecer en la oscuridad.

.

.

.

Cuando Juugo envió aquella carta a sus amigos de la infancia, mandó una distinta a otra persona.

 _._

 _En el puente del río. A las cuatro en punto._

.

No le sorprendía que sir Kabuto hubiera llegado antes que él y que estuviera esperándole a orillas del río. Solían quedar allí cuando Juugo estaba investigando algún asunto que requería que nadie lo relacionara con Scotland Yard. Como era habitual, sir Kabuto estaba fumando en su pipa.

―Así que ya has vuelto a Konoha. ¿Por qué me has pedido que nos reunamos en secreto, No Tenpi? ¿Debo suponer que el asesinato de Kamizuru no está resuelto?

―El caso se ha complicado bastante.

―Te has enamorado de ella, ¿verdad?

Resultaba difícil admitir, incluso para sí mismo, que se había enamorado locamente de Tenten, especialmente difícil cuando Tenten insistía en proteger a su hermana a expensas de un futuro junto a él. Él sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero, ¡maldita sea!, había pasado toda su vida adulta sacrificando su propia felicidad por la de los demás. Quería dar prioridad a sus deseos por una vez en la vida.

Se lo explicó todo a sir Kabuto sin omitir ni un solo detalle. Tenten no estaba allí con él y no podía sentirse avergonzada por la verdad o los sórdidos acontecimientos que rodearon la muerte de su hermana.

―¡Cielo santo! ―dijo sir Kabuto cuando Juugo acabó de hablar―. ¿Estás seguro?

―Sí, señor. La chica lo escribió todo en su diario y luego se quitó la vida. No tenía ningún motivo para mentir.

―¿Y crees que puede haber otros nobles involucrados?

―Es posible. Tendremos más datos cuando hayamos tendido la trampa. Me gustaría que Scotland Yard se implicara…

―No ―contestó sir Kabuto secamente antes de que Juugo pudiera acabar de explicarle lo que tenía en mente―. No hasta que sepamos quiénes son las personas que caen en tu red.

―¿Acaso caerá usted en ella, señor?

La pipa se cayó de entre los labios de sir Kabuto cuando se volvió para mirarle de frente por primera vez desde que empezó la reunión.

.

―¿Disculpa? ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?

―A riesgo de parecer arrogante, permítame recordarle que soy su mejor hombre. Y aún así me asignó usted la tarea de seguir a una chica por todo Konoha. Eso fue un auténtico desperdicio de mi talento.

―Al contrario, Juugo. Mira lo que has descubierto.

―Si ya sospechaba todo esto, ¿por qué no me dijo nada?

Sir Kabuto se agachó, recogió su pipa y la observó minuciosamente.

―¡Maldita sea! Ahora ya no me la puedo meter en la boca, ¿verdad? ―La tiró al rio―. Tú no eres el único que recibe órdenes, Juugo. Digamos solo que las mías proceden de arriba, de muy arriba. Sospechamos que Kamizuru podía estar implicado en algún asunto turbio desde que se puso en contacto con nosotros. Lo que no comprendo es por qué no se encargó del asunto él mismo. Supongo que ese arrogante bastardo esperaba que nos ocupáramos del tema por él. Lo cual imagino, basándome en tus averiguaciones, que al final ha resultado beneficioso para la dama. En cualquier caso, ya existían rumores sobre esa sociedad. Un asunto muy desagradable. Especialmente si consideramos que la hokage y su marido tienen un estricto código moral. La gente ha de aprender a comportarse con más decoro. ―Carraspeó―. Disculpa mis quejas. Sigue adelante con tus planes y avísame cuando sepas el nombre de todos los involucrados. Entonces decidiremos cómo ocuparnos del asunto sin crear un escándalo.

―Sí, señor. ―Juugo se volvió para marcharse.

―¿No Tenpi?

.

Juugo miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro.

―¿Sí, señor?

―Sé extremadamente cuidadoso con este asunto. Evita los rumores e intenta ser muy discreto. Podrían nombrarte caballero por esto.

―¿Sus órdenes proceden de tan arriba?

Sir Kabuto se quedó mirando el río fijamente.

.

.

.


	23. Chapter 22

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale un poco porque la sustituiré con otro personajes en ciertas ocasiones.**

 **.**

 **Espero disfruten esta historia, la cuarta de esta serie de adaptaciones; así como yo lo hice.**

.

.

CAPÍTULO 22

.

.

 _El marqués ha aceptado nuestra invitación para la partida privada de esta medianoche en el club Hozuki. Disfruta de tu libertad._

 _U._

 _._

El nuevo marqués de Kamizuru debería haber estado de luto por la muerte de su hermano, pero estaba claro que el dolor que sentía no era tan intenso como para que abandonara todos sus vicios y placeres. Juugo había escuchado decir que el más joven de los hermanos tenía cierta debilidad por los juegos de azar. Y ningún hombre con semejante debilidad pasaría por alto la oportunidad de poner a prueba sus habilidades contra Uchiha, Hyuga, Hatake y Hozuki. Esos hombres eran auténticas leyendas en las mesas de juego. Aunque desde que se habían casado nadie acostumbraba a ver nunca a ninguno de los caballeros en una mesa de juego. ¿Quién podía culparlos? Sus esposas eran las mujeres más encantadoras de todo Konoha.

A excepción de Tenten, claro, que en realidad no era de Konoha. Sin embargo, a Juugo le parecía la más atractiva de todas.

Juugo esperó escondido entre los setos de la residencia que el marqués tenía en Konoha hasta que vio marchar el carruaje alrededor de las once y media. Luego esperó otra media hora para que se retiraran los sirvientes antes de acercarse a la entrada del servicio. Se arrodilló, se sacó una pequeña vela del bolsillo, encendió la mecha, estudió la cerradura y pocos segundos después estaba dentro de la cocina.

Una prueba tan incriminatoria como lo era la gargantilla solo podía hallarse en uno o dos sitios: en la biblioteca o en la habitación del dueño. Juugo decidió empezar por la biblioteca. Recordaba muy bien dónde se encontraba porque ya había estado allí cuando acudió a la casa para investigar la escena del crimen.

Utilizó la pequeña luz que procedía de su vela, y sin hacer ningún ruido, sin apenas respirar, se deslizó cuidadosamente por los pasillos como un silencioso espectro. No se cruzó con ningún sirviente, aunque tampoco esperaba que ninguno de ellos siguiera despierto. Cuando el dueño no estaba, el sueño se apoderaba de cualquier casa.

Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, entró y la cerró tras de sí. Alzó la vela y se fue abriendo camino por entre las numerosas zonas de descanso en dirección al enorme escritorio que había al fondo de la estancia. Se dio cuenta de que en la alfombra había un dibujo distinto al que había visto cuando estuvo allí por última vez. No le resultó sorprendente. La sangre no acostumbraba a resultar precisamente decorativa.

Después de dejar la vela sobre el escritorio, empezó a abrir cajones en busca de pestillos que escondieran compartimentos secretos. El anterior marqués no querría que nadie descubriera sus secretos. Pero aquella actitud tampoco resultaba ajena a la aristocracia. Ese era precisamente el motivo por el que Orochimaru les había enseñado tan bien a descubrir los misterios que escondía un escritorio.

―¿Está buscando algo, inspector?

.

Juugo levantó la cabeza y vio al nuevo lord Kamizuru saliendo de una oscura esquina. Al creer que estaba completamente solo no se había molestado en comprobar las zonas que quedaban a sus lados o detrás de él. El nuevo marqués no desprendía el hedor que caracterizaba a su hermano, por lo que Juugo no había percibido su presencia. Era una lástima. Estaba intentando encontrar una excusa lógica que explicara su presencia cuando Kamizuru alzó la mano. De ella colgaba una joya de plata.

―¿Esto, tal vez?

Juugo se dio cuenta de que sin duda estaba perdiendo su toque. Se había obsesionado tanto con la seguridad de Tenten que se estaba volviendo descuidado justo cuando resultaba de vital importancia que actuara con la mayor diligencia posible. Cerró el cajón que acababa de abrir y alzó las manos en son de paz.

―¿Cómo sabía que iba a venir?

―¿Una invitación del infame lord Konohagure para una partida privada con el famoso Hozuky Hatake en persona, por no mencionar a un duque de la más alta alcurnia? ¿A mí? ¿Un nuevo marqués que aún se está habituando a su título? Además, sé que están ustedes relacionados, tanto entre ustedes como con las calles de Konoha. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Soy joven, pero no soy tonto. Enseguida sospeché que alguien quería que abandonara mi residencia por algún motivo.

―Así que mandó usted al club Hozuki un carruaje vacío.

―Así es. Debo reconocer que me pareció un gesto muy inteligente por mi parte. ―Se acercó a Juugo―. Yo sé que no mentí sobre lo que vi la noche que mi hermano fue asesinado, y eso significa que usted mintió cuando afirmó que la chica estaba con usted.

―Yo no mentí.

―Lo cual tiene que significar entonces que estaba usted con ella y la ayudó a matarle. Quizá fuera usted quien clavó la daga. Si es así, me alegro por usted. Sírvase una copa. Se lo tenía bien merecido. Por lo que he descubierto hace poco, mi hermano era un auténtico monstruo. No tengo ninguna intención de declararme culpable de un crimen que no cometí, pero haré todo lo que pueda para ayudar a que usted y la dama puedan abandonar el país.

―Yo no mentí cuando aseguré que mi chica no estuvo aquí aquella noche. Y puedo demostrarlo.

.

.

.

―¡Gemelas! ―exclamó Kamizuru con aspecto y voz de sorpresa.

―Trillizas ―dijo Tamaki con aspereza―, hasta que su hermano destruyó a nuestra hermana.

Juugo decidió llevar a Kamizuru a casa de Otogakure. Sabía que las chicas estarían despiertas esperando para saber si había conseguido encontrar la joya. Los caballeros también estaban en la biblioteca. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que Kamizuru no iba a hacer acto de presencia en su partida privada, volvieron a casa.

Por lo visto, Kamizuru no sentía ningún aprecio por su hermano. Era un hombre esbelto, pero no tan alto como el anterior marqués. Y sus facciones no estaban teñidas por la arrogancia. Volvió a mirar a Juugo.

―Encontré su diario. Mi hermano escribía sobre sus vergonzosas hazañas con todo lujo de detalles. Nunca he podido comprender por qué conservaba un registro de su lamentable conducta. ―Se volvió en dirección a las chicas―. ¿A cuál de ustedes le debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento en los jardines de Konoha?

―Supongo que esa soy yo ―dijo Tamaki con su habitual tono mordaz.

―Me dijo que era usted una prostituta que se negaba a dejarlo en paz. Nos dijo a mis amigos y a mí que nos divirtiéramos con usted.

―¿Y pensó usted que forzarme sería divertido?

El marqués se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza para observarse detenidamente los zapatos.

―Quizá no sea tan diferente de mi hermano, a fin de cuentas. Un hombre que actúa como un sinvergüenza cuando le conviene.

―Usted es muy distinto ―dijo Juugo mientras se acercaba a una mesa, servía un vaso de whisky y se lo ofrecía a Kamizuru―. ¿Aún tiene usted ese diario?

El marqués pareció sorprenderse al escuchar aquella pregunta.

―No. Experimenté un gran placer al quemarlo. ¿Hay alguna forma de evitar que esta situación llegue a las páginas del periódico?

―Siéntese ―dijo Juugo.

.

Aunque sus órdenes estaban dirigidas al marqués, todos los demás las siguieron a rajatabla. A él le hubiera gustado estar más cerca de Tenten para poder sentarse junto a ella en el pequeño sofá. Pero la joven se acomodó junto a su hermana y dejó que la cogiera de la mano. Quería ser él quien la consolara. Se había enfadado con ella cuando la joven insistió en que quería que la pusiera a ella en peligro en lugar de a su hermana. Pero ahora solo deseaba abrazarla.

Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó los codos sobre sus muslos y le preguntó a Kamizuru:

―¿Hablaba su hermano en el diario del lugar en el que se celebraban las reuniones?

―No. Pero a mí me dio la sensación de que siempre se hacían en un lugar distinto. Sin embargo, la noche siempre era la misma, los miércoles. Las damas, si es que se las puede llamar así, acudían a los jardines luciendo la joya. A cada una de ellas se le acercaba un caballero distinto que la acompañaba hasta un carruaje. Supongo que los caballeros conocían el lugar de reunión, pero las damas no. Me imagino que cuantas menos personas lo supieran mejor.

―¿Recuerda usted que en el diario apareciera algún nombre?

Kamizuru dio un trago de whisky.

―No. Mi hermano estaba más interesado en describir los rituales y la orgía que los detalles organizativos. Lo que sí sé es que solían iniciar periódicamente a mujeres en la sociedad y que no siempre acudían allí voluntariamente. Empleaban el chantaje, la coacción, el miedo y la vergüenza para evitar que las mujeres hablaran de ellos. También escribió sobre… ―Se le apagó la voz y negó con la cabeza.

―¿Qué escribió, milord? ―le animó a continuar Juugo.

Kamizuru se acabó el whisky y apretó el vaso hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

―¿Milord?

Kamizuru volvió a agachar la cabeza.

―Él… él mató a alguien. Se puso demasiado violento con ella. Fui incapaz de leer los detalles. Me ponía enfermo. ―Levantó la mirada y la posó sobre Juugo―. ¿Qué se propone hacer con la información?

―Queremos encontrar a los demás. Y si se reúnen las noches de los miércoles eso quiere decir que mañana se celebrará el próximo encuentro.

―Estoy dispuesto a ayudarles en todo lo que pueda.

―Entonces préstenos la joya de plata.

―Puede usted quedarse con esa maldita cosa. ¿Qué ha planeado?

Juugo concluyó que no podía culpar a aquel hombre por mostrar interés y le explicó cómo pretendían tender la trampa.

.

.

.

Tamaki percibió cómo Tenten se ponía tensa cuando el señor Juugo anunció que sería Tamaki quien se pasearía por los jardines de Konoha la noche siguiente. Era lo más justo. A fin de cuentas, ella era la mayor, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos. Si no la hubiera elegido, le tendría que haber dado un somnífero a Tenten. No pensaba permitir que su hermana pequeña se pusiera en peligro. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que había un caballero muy interesado en Tenten. Era muy posible que el señor Juugo se encargara de que su hermana no tuviera que pagar por lo que le había ocurrido al anterior Kamizuru.

Después de que explicaran todos los detalles y de que los demás empezaran a marcharse, Tamaki se deslizó por la puerta y salió al jardín. Ella no estaba tan cómoda ni confiaba tanto en aquellas personas como Tenten. Lo único que quería era que acabara todo aquel asunto.

―¿Señorita Lee?

Acababa de llegar a la zona de los jacintos cuando escuchó que alguien decía su nombre. Hizo acopio de fuerza de voluntad, se volvió lentamente, echó los hombros hacia atrás y levantó la barbilla para mirar a Kamizuru.

―Milord.

―Usted es quien acabó con la vida de mi hermano.

―Lo podría haber hecho mi hermana. ―Tamaki no sabía por qué había dicho aquello. Hasta aquel momento se había sentido orgullosa de lo que había hecho, pero hasta entonces no había conocido a nadie que pudiera apreciar a aquel monstruo. Nunca pensó que podría tener familia o amigos. Lo único que ella vio fue a un hombre que le había arrebatado a una persona a la que quería mucho.

―No. En sus ojos brilla un pesar más profundo que en los de su hermana. ―Su voz resultaba tranquilizadora y compasiva, y, por algún motivo, aquello la irritaba.

―Me ha malinterpretado usted, milord. Yo no me arrepiento de lo que hice. Su hermano sometió a mi hermana a sus deseos. Y cuando acabó con ella dejó que otros hicieran lo mismo, como si no fuera más que un pedazo de carne que uno tira a los perros. Lo único que lamento es que muriera tan deprisa.

Se hizo un espeso silencio entre ellos, como si él no supiera cómo responder a aquella acusación.

―¿Paseamos? ―preguntó él finalmente señalando el camino de piedra.

Ella se sintió agradecida de poder reanudar su paseo y él empezó a caminar a su lado.

―Actúa usted con mucha valentía para fingir que no le importa, pero no creo que el asesinato forme parte de su naturaleza ―dijo él en voz baja.

―Usted no sabe nada acerca de mi naturaleza, milord.

―¡Cielo santo!, creo que podría usted haber cortado a mi hermano en pedacitos utilizando solo la lengua.

―¡Cómo se atreve! ―espetó ella volviéndose hacia él haciendo aspavientos y golpeándole los hombros con los puños―. ¡Usted no tiene ni idea de lo que hizo!

.

Él la agarró de las muñecas y las presionó sobre su pecho. A pesar de lo alterada que estaba, Tamaki pudo sentir los acelerados latidos del corazón del marqués.

―Sé exactamente lo que hizo y, probablemente, más detalladamente que usted. Mi hermano no escatimó en detalles al escribir sobre lo sucedido.

La joven dejó de pelear. Odiaba saber que otras personas conocían exactamente la suerte que había corrido su hermana.

―Le agradezco que quemara el diario.

—No fue difícil. No se puede comparar con los peligros a los que se va a enfrentar usted mañana por la noche.

―No soporto pensar que alguien pueda pasar por lo mismo que pasó Tetsuya.

―No creo que fuera usted tan cruel como pretende hacernos creer.

Ella no se dio cuenta de que le había soltado las muñecas hasta que sintió cómo le posaba la mano en la nuca y la animaba a apoyarse sobre su hombro. Por mucho que intentó impedirlo con todas sus fuerzas, fue incapaz de reprimir las lágrimas, y unas enormes gotas cálidas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

―Lo lamento si le quería usted ―dijo ella.

―No le quería. No después de lo que leí. ¿Cómo podría alguien sentir afecto por un hombre así? Me alegro de que haya muerto, señorita Lee. Lo único que lamento es que haya sido usted la que se haya encargado de quitarle la vida.

Tenía la voz entrecortada, como si se estuviera esforzando por decir aquellas palabras, y ella se preguntó si él también estaría llorando.

―Me consolaré pensando en ello cuando me impongan mi sentencia, milord.

Él se apartó de ella y, bajo la tenue luz que proyectaban las antorchas del jardín, Tamaki pudo ver la humedad del dolor brillando en sus mejillas mientras le deslizaba los pulgares por el rostro para limpiarle las lágrimas.

―No se precipite pensando en la horca, señorita Lee. Muchos crímenes se quedan sin resolver. Y sospecho que este será uno de ellos.

.

.

.

Tenten no dijo ni una sola palabra cuando Juugo anunció que sería Tamaki la encargada de protagonizar el engaño. Tenía demasiada dignidad como para ponerse a gritar delante de personas a las que apenas conocía, especialmente cuando la mayoría pertenecían a la nobleza.

Sin embargo, mientras se preparaba para irse a dormir se sentía inquieta. Juugo se había marchado diciendo poco más que buenas noches. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de hablar con él, estaba convencida de que no podría persuadirlo para que cambiara de opinión. Ella ya había utilizado sus armas con él en una ocasión. El delicado equilibrio de su relación se rompería si intentaba seducirlo para conseguir lo que quería.

Aún así, no podía negar lo decepcionada que se sentía al darse cuenta de lo poco que había tenido en cuenta sus deseos al negar su petición por completo.

De repente escuchó un suave golpecito en su puerta y se sobresaltó. Probablemente se tratara de Tamaki, que no podía dormir o que quería hablar sobre lo que podría ocurrir la próxima noche. O quizá su hermana quisiera preguntarle qué opinaba sobre el nuevo lord Kamizuru. A Tenten no le había pasado por alto la forma en que se miraban el uno al otro, o lo mucho que se había sonrojado su hermana cuando volvió de dar un paseo por el jardín con él. No se parecía a su hermano, pero Tenten no podía olvidar el hecho de que hubiera querido lastimar a su hermana aquella primera noche en los jardines de Konoha. No le gustaba que Tamaki pudiera excusar aquella ofensa con tanta facilidad.

Tenten se quedó sin aliento cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Juugo.

―Ya sé que estás enfadada conmigo, pero…

―Solo me enfadaré contigo si no me la devuelves sana y salva.

―Te prometo que haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano.

―¿Y si no es suficiente?

―Por favor, confía en mí, Tenten. Yo crecí haciendo esta clase de cosas, organizando trampas y engaños. Incluso después de irme a vivir con el abuelo de Sasuke, me escapaba para seguir ayudando a Orochimaru.

―Yo confío en ti, pero es que… no quiero perderla, Juugo.

Él asintió como si la silenciosa aceptación de lo que ella le había pedido fuera todo cuanto pudiera darle.

―Y tampoco quiero perderte a ti, no quiero que te ocurra nada malo ―dijo ella.

―También haré todo lo que pueda para evitar eso.

Se quedaron allí de pie un momento. Tenten escuchó las campanas del reloj que había en el vestíbulo. Dos campanadas.

.

―Pensaba que todos se habían ido a la cama ―dijo ella por fin.

Él esbozó su clásica sonrisa.

―Y así es.

La joven le reprendió con la mirada.

―No creo que te hayan dado una llave de la casa.

―No. Pero nunca la he necesitado. ―Le acarició la mejilla―. Soy muy consciente de lo que os estoy pidiendo a ti y a tu hermana, Tenten. Me gustaría dormir abrazado a ti esta noche.

Esbozando una recatada sonrisa, ella le invitó a su habitación y a su cama.

Varios minutos después, cuando yacía satisfecha entre sus brazos, le dijo:

―La otra noche se habló de mandarnos al extranjero, y tuve la impresión de que era algo que ya habías hecho en ocasiones anteriores.

Él le acarició el brazo muy despacio.

―En alguna ocasión hemos ayudado a personas que se lo merecían a empezar una nueva vida, a veces incluso los hemos sacado de la cárcel antes de que acabaran de cumplir sus condenas.

Ella apoyó el codo sobre el colchón para levantar la cabeza y mirarle a los ojos. Tenía el pelo despeinado y necesitaba un buen afeitado. Desprendía el suave olor a almizcle que siempre emanaba después de hacer el amor. Ella se dio cuenta de que le volvía a desear.

―Antes has mencionado que tenías cierta influencia.

Él se encogió de hombros.

―Tengo acceso a archivos, documentos, calabozos y prisiones. Si creo que alguien ha recibido una sentencia injusta, si creo que la intervención está justificada, puedo sacarlos de la cárcel y sustituirlos por alguien que sí se merezca ese castigo. La cárcel de Sunakagure es perfecta para eso porque los prisioneros no pueden hablar y están obligados a llevar la cabeza cubierta cuando salen de sus celdas. Y la deportación siempre supone una gran posibilidad de intercambiar a una persona por otra.

―¿Sueles hacer estas cosas habitualmente?

―No. Pero cuando las circunstancias lo requieren… Karin tiene mucha habilidad. Puede falsificar cualquier documento o firma. Me atrevería a decir que podría convertirme en duque y ni siquiera la hokage sería capaz de detectar si la firma del documento es realmente la suya. Hozuki suele esconder a personas en su club de juego o les ofrece un trabajo. Al asearse, vestirse adecuadamente y empezar de nuevo con otro nombre en una zona distinta de Konoha donde nadie los conoce, están a salvo. Uzumaki, a quien aún no has conocido, era profanador de tumbas cuando era niño. Si alguna vez necesitamos un cuerpo, él es nuestro hombre. Uchiha siempre nos proporciona el dinero necesario para organizarlo todo y es quien suele hacer las veces de intermediario. A él no le cuesta nada mezclarse con las capas más altas de la sociedad o con las más bajas. Si nos ponemos todos de acuerdo, podemos darle a cualquiera la oportunidad de volver a empezar.

―Eso es lo que han pensado que quieres hacer por Tamaki y por mí.

.

Él le acarició la mejilla y le cogió un mechón de pelo para enredarlo entre sus dedos.

―Es una opción. Yo tengo la esperanza de que, si conseguimos encontrar a los miembros de esa sociedad, la justicia disculpe vuestro delito anterior.

Tenten apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho.

―¿Y si no funciona?

―Entonces nos iremos a Kirikagure.

Ella levantó la cabeza.

―¿Vendrías con nosotras?

―Ya sé lo que es tenerte en mi vida. Y también sé lo que es no tenerte en ella. Haré todo lo que sea necesario para asegurarme de que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de Tenten.

―Deja que mañana sea yo quien se ponga en peligro en lugar de Tamaki.

―No puedo. ―Cuando ella se movió para alejarse de él, Juugo la detuvo enredando los dedos en su pelo e inmovilizándola―. Tu hermana está sufriendo, Tenten. Tú lo sabes. Necesita ser ella quien vaya a los jardines de Konoha.

Sabía que tenía razón, pero no le gustaba. Se liberó de su cautiverio y se puso de lado. Él la rodeó con el brazo para pegarla a su cuerpo de forma que la espalda de la joven quedó pegada a su pecho.

―Confía en mí, Tenten. Por favor, confía en mí.

―Confío en ti ―susurró ella. Pero aunque su corazón creía ciegamente en esas palabras, su cabeza seguía inquieta.

.

.

.

La noche siguiente, mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero, Tamaki no podía negar que los nervios que sentía se parecían a los que sintió la noche que se enfrentó a Kamizuru. Un poco de peligro, un poco de riesgo y un poco de incertidumbre. Por mucho que intentara anticiparse a cualquier situación, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que ocurriera algo que no había previsto.

―Deberías llevar alguna arma ―dijo Tenten, que estaba junto a ella observando hasta el último detalle del vestido rojo que la vizcondesa le había prestado a Tamaki.

―El señor No Tenpi me ha dicho que me dará una cuando suba al carruaje. ―Observó el ceño fruncido de su hermana y la tensión con la que apretaba los labios―. Por favor, Tenten, no te preocupes.

―Por lo menos deberíais dejar que fuera contigo para estar allí en caso de ser necesario.

Tamaki dejó de mirarse al espejo y abrazó a Tenten.

―Si tú estuvieras también en esos jardines, yo estaría preocupada. Y estoy segura de que el señor no Tenpi también. Si lo hacemos así todos nos podremos concentrar mejor en lo que debemos hacer.

―Podrías llamarle Juugo, ¿sabes? ―Tenten no solía adoptar ese tono tan petulante.

―Es tu pretendiente, Tenten, no el mío.

Tamaki se acercó al tocador. Había llegado la hora. Inspiró hondo.

―¿Me ayudas a ponerme la gargantilla?

Tamaki se acercó con cuidado, como si temiera volver a ver lo que Kamizuru le había dado a su hermana.

―¿Cómo es posible que algo tan bonito esconda un propósito tan malvado?

―No lo sé ―dijo Tamaki.

.

Las hermanas se quedaron mirando la intrincada y delicada joya durante varios minutos. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a cogerla.

―Si no fuera tan bonita, realmente parecería un collar para un animal y un auténtico símbolo de sumisión ―dijo Tenten.

―La odio ―dijo Tamaki.

―Pues no te la pongas.

―Nadie se acercará a mí si no me la pongo. Venga, acabemos con esto.

Tenten asintió con brusquedad, levantó la gargantilla y la colocó con cuidado sobre el cuello de su hermana. A Tamaki le sorprendió lo mucho que pesaba a pesar de lo delicada que parecía la pieza. Tenten se peleó con el cierre durante algunos minutos y por fin Tamaki escuchó el ruido del cierre.

―Ya está.

―Pensaba que intentarías engañarme y te la pondrías tú ―dijo Tamaki.

―He estado a punto de hacerlo, pero no le veía el sentido. Estoy segura de que Juugo me la hubiera quitado para ponértela a ti.

―Me parece que ese hombre se ha encariñado de ti, Tenten.

Tenten asintió y alargó los brazos para estrecharla con lágrimas en los ojos.

―Por favor, ve con mucho cuidado ―susurró―. Si pierdo otra hermana seré incapaz de vivir.

―No te preocupes. No tengo la intención de hacer nada heroico.

Pero mientras salía de la habitación, Tamaki pensó que las cosas no siempre salían como uno las planeaba.

.

.

.


	24. Chapter 23

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale un poco porque la sustituiré con otro personajes en ciertas ocasiones.**

 **.**

 **Espero disfruten esta historia, la cuarta de esta serie de adaptaciones; así como yo lo hice.**

.

.

CAPÍTULO 23

.

.

Tenten se concentró en su labor. No sabía por qué se molestaba: nunca había sido especialmente habilidosa utilizando el hilo y la aguja. Bueno, excepto la vez que tuvo que coser la herida que Juugo se hizo en la cabeza.

Estaba sentada en el salón y escuchaba perfectamente el tictac de las agujas del reloj que descansaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Estaba a punto de volverse loca. Ya hacía dos horas que se habían marchado. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían? ¿Estaría bien Tamaki? ¿Y Juugo? ¿Estarían corriendo mucho peligro? Se puso en pie y se volvió a sentar inmediatamente.

―La espera siempre es la parte más complicada ―dijo la vizcondesa en voz baja―. Recuerdo cuando Orochimaru se llevaba un par de chicos para un robo o alguna estafa. El tiempo siempre parecía pasar muy despacio mientras esperábamos a que volvieran a casa.

Tenten apreciaba que Karin estuviera intentando distraerla de sus dolorosos pensamientos, pero cada vez eran peores.

―Me temo que no soy la mejor compañía.

―No tienes por qué entretenerme, Tenten. Sé que estás preocupada por tu hermana y por Juugo, pero él sabe muy bien lo que hace. Y los chicos cuidarán de tu hermana.

A Tenten casi se le escapa una sonrisa cuando escuchó que la vizcondesa llamaba chicos a sus amigos. Ya se había dado cuenta de que así era como se refería a cualquiera de los hombres que habían formado parte de la pandilla de ladrones de Orochimaru: Juugo, Uchiha y Suigetsu Hozuki.

―Estás muy unida a todos ellos.

Karin sonrió al pensar en sus queridos recuerdos.

―Para mí es como si fuéramos hermanos, aunque no estemos unidos por lazos de sangre.

―Son muy afortunados.

―Al contrario. Soy yo quien tiene suerte de tenerles. Dime, Tenten, ¿hay un lugar especial en tu corazón para Juugo?

Tenten suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

―Ahora mismo me siento tan enfadada con él que no estoy segura. Ya sé que debería estar contenta de que no haya querido arriesgarse a que me ocurriera nada en los jardines de Konoha, pero si pierdo a otra hermana… estoy segura de que perderé la cabeza.

―Debes confiar en él.

―Y lo hago. Solo me preocupa que pueda haber juzgado mal la situación.

―Es muy bueno haciendo lo que hace.

―Pero no es invencible. Yo le engañé.

―Creo que eso fue porque se involucró emocionalmente. ―La vizcondesa miró en dirección a la puerta―. ¿Sí,Isago?

.

―Lord Kamizuruha venido a visitarlas ―anunció el mayordomo.

―Dile que entre.

Tenten se puso en pie al mismo tiempo que la vizcondesa. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Lord Kamizuru entró en el salón con el ceño fruncido y preocupación en los ojos. Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

―Excelencia, señorita Lee… ¿Hay alguna noticia?

Tenten esbozó una esperanzadora sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

―Aún no.

―No quería interrumpir su velada. Yo solo… Era incapaz de quedarme sentado en casa.

―Es usted bienvenido si quiere quedarse a esperar con nosotras ―dijo Karin―. Estoy segura de que pronto sabremos algo.

―Gracias. Aprecio mucho su amabilidad.

La vizcondesa hizo un gesto en dirección a un sillón.

De repente, Kamizuru parecía desconcertado.

―Ahora que estoy aquí, me doy cuenta de que quizá no sea capaz de permanecer sentado durante más de cinco minutos. Creo que me iría mejor dar un paseo por el jardín. Señorita Lee, ¿sería usted tan amable de acompañarme? Su hermana me causó una gran impresión y me gustaría hablar sobre ella.

Tenten esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

―Me encantaría hablarle sobre Tamaki.

―¿Nos disculpa, vizcondesa? ―preguntó Kamizuru.

―Claro. Toma, Tenten, llévate mi chal.

Tenten agradeció mucho disponer del chal cuando se lo puso sobre los hombros al salir al jardín junto a Kamizuru.

―Ya es casi medianoche ―dijo ella en voz baja cuando llegaron a la zona de los jacintos―. Pensaba que para esta hora todo habría acabado.

―Sí, yo pensaba lo mismo. Medianoche parece ser la hora mágica. Estoy ansioso por conocer los detalles de la aventura de esta noche.

«Aventura.» Un cosquilleo de incomodidad se deslizó por la espalda de Tenten. Por un momento pensó en volver a la casa, pero luego se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan tonta y siguió adelante.

―Ha dicho usted que quería hablarme de Tamaki.

―No.

.

Ella le observó. La estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos. Si Tamaki no le hubiera hablado tan bien de él o no le hubiera contado cómo lloró al saber lo que había hecho su hermano, Tenten se habría asustado. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que el motivo por el que veía peligro en las sombras que ocultaban el rostro del marqués era en realidad preocupación por Tamaki.

―Pero en el salón me ha dicho usted que quería hablarme sobre mi hermana.

―Sí. Pero no de Tamaki, sino de Tetsuya. Me quedé muy impresionado con ella, y me preguntaba si contigo la experiencia resultaría igual de satisfactoria.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, él le había tapado la boca con la mano y le rodeaba la cintura con el otro brazo. Tenten podía sentir su fuerza. Entonces, de repente, aparecieron dos hombres más que la sujetaron y la llevaron hacia el callejón. A pesar de su valiente oposición, Tenten fue incapaz de liberarse. Sus apagados gritos resultaron inútiles.

Nadie podía escucharla. Nadie podía salvarla. Tenten estaba convencida de que le aguardaba el mismo destino que a su hermana Tetsuya.

.

.

.

Tamaki estaba empezando a cansarse y se dirigió a la entrada de los jardines. Ya hacía mucho rato que había pasado la medianoche y no se le había acercado absolutamente nadie. Nadie la había llamado Tetsuya. Nadie le había hecho ni un solo comentario sobre la joya. Tenía la sensación de haber decepcionado a muchas personas, pero no sabía qué más podía hacer.

De repente apareció a su lado el caballero que le habían presentado mientras se dirigía a los jardines, el mismo que la seguía mientras ella paseaba distraídamente por un camino u otro. Olía a buen tabaco de pipa.

―¿Cree que el señor No Tenpi estaba en lo cierto? ―preguntó Tamaki.

―Me temo que sí ―dijo sir Kabuto.

―Por lo visto, se me da tan mal juzgar el carácter de las personas como a mi hermana mayor.

―No sea tan dura consigo misma. Los hombres como Kamizuru, tanto el marqués anterior como el actual, aprenden muy pronto a esconder la clase de personas que son.

Aquello no conseguía hacerla sentir mejor: era incapaz de dejar de pensar que su hermana podía estar en peligro.

―Quizá nos hayamos equivocado de noche ―dijo ella.

―Tal vez. Pero lo dudo mucho.

―No me importaría que fuera usted un poco más positivo.

―Lo lamento. Me temo que siempre he sido más realista que soñador. ―Hizo una señal y media docena de hombres aparecieron de entre las sombras. Ellos también la habían estado siguiendo con tanta discreción como sir Kabuto. Trabajaban todos para él; formaban parte de la unidad especial de detectives que dirigía―. Pueden retirarse, caballeros. Yo acompañaré a la señorita Lee a casa.

Cuando los hombres abandonaron el jardín en silencio, sir Kabuto colocó la mano bajo el codo de Tamaki y empezó a acompañarla en dirección al carruaje que los esperaba.

―¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señorita Lee?

―Claro, señor.

―La noche que se enfrentó a Kamizuru…, ¿está usted segura de que estaba muerto cuando se marchó?

Ella se detuvo de repente y le miró a los ojos. No era tan alto ni corpulento como el señor No Tenpi, pero tenía una presencia imponente. Era incapaz de adivinar la edad que tenía. Según el ángulo desde el que le miraba, parecía bastante entrado en años, pero desde otras perspectivas parecía un hombre mucho más joven.

―Bueno, yo…, sí, eso me pareció. Le apuñalé y se desplomó sobre la alfombra. Se retorció durante unos momentos y luego se quedó quieto. No se movía y no emitía sonido alguno. Había tanta sangre que estaba segura de que había muerto.

―Entonces le apuñaló usted una sola vez.

―Sí. Justo en el corazón.

―Vaya, qué interesante.

―¿Por qué? ¿En qué sentido?

―Justo en el corazón. ―Sir Kabuto hizo un gesto con la mano imitando el movimiento que se hacía al clavar una daga―. ¿Lo hizo así? ¿Sin retorcer la daga, sin girarla, sin sacarla un poco y volverla a empujar en un ángulo distinto, un ángulo mejor?

―No. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?

―Para matarle, señorita Lee.

―No le entiendo, sir Kabuto. Yo le apuñalé.

―Ya lo sé, pero estoy empezando a sospechar que alguien acabó lo que usted había empezado.

Tamaki le miró fijamente.

―Entonces, ¿no soy una asesina?

―Creo que no.

―Vaya.

.

Sir Kabuto le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a subir al carruaje y se sentó junto a ella.

―Parece usted decepcionada.

―Yo quería vengar a mi hermana. Y después… ¡Cielo santo! No resultó tan sencillo vivir con ello como imaginé. ―Se le escapó un sollozo de profundo alivio y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas―. ¡Oh, no sabe cuánto lo lamento!

Sir Kabuto la rodeó con los brazos y la apoyó sobre su pecho.

―No pasa nada, señorita Lee. No le ha hecho usted daño a nadie.

Era la segunda noche seguida que acababa entre los brazos de un hombre, pero aquel era muy distinto al de la noche anterior. Era extremadamente reconfortante. Sir Kabuto era un hombre que poseía tanta fortaleza interior como exterior. Tamaki lo percibía por el modo que tenía de abrazarla, como si él pudiera protegerla a toda costa. ¿O sería aquella sensación otro producto de su imaginación? ¿Estaría dejándose llevar por todas aquellas sensaciones porque estaba desesperada por descubrir lo que Tenten compartía con Juugo no Tenpi?

―¿Cree usted sinceramente que es posible que no le matara? ―preguntó ella con dudas.

―¿Le gustaría que fuera posible?

Ella, sin atreverse a mirarle y apretando los ojos con fuerza para no ver la verdad, asintió.

―Entonces creo que acabaremos descubriendo que no fue usted quien le apuñaló hasta la muerte.

―Es un gran alivio. Gracias, sir Kabuto.

―Ha sido un placer, señorita Lee.

.

.

.

Juugo se sentía increíblemente tentado de saltar del carruaje en el que iba y correr hasta el que estaban siguiendo. Hubiera preferido haberse equivocado con Kamizuru. Pero hubo algo en el comportamiento de aquel hombre que le intranquilizó y puso sus sentidos en alerta. Debería encontrarse satisfecho por haber juzgado acertadamente a aquel hombre. Pero lo único que quería era hacer que aquel tipo lamentara el día en que nació.

Cuando vio cómo Kamizuru y los canallas de sus socios se llevaban a Tenten, lo único que consiguió que no saliera de su escondite fue que Uchiha y Hozuki le agarraron y le recordaron que había algo muy importante en juego. Estuvo a punto de cambiar los papeles de las hermanas en el último momento, pero sabía que Kamizuru esperaría que Tenten estuviera en casa.

Después de separarse de Tenten la noche anterior, Juugo se reunió con sir Kabuto para explicarle lo que sospechaba y lo que había planeado. Sir Kabuto se ofreció voluntario para vigilar a Tamaki mientras estuviera en los jardines mientras Juugo, Sasuke, Suigetsu y Kakashi vigilaban a Tenten.

Por lo menos aquel era el plan. En aquel preciso momento estaban siguiendo el carruaje de Kamizuru a una distancia prudencial.

―Relájate. Mi cochero no lo perderá de vista ―le aseguró Kakashi―. Desde la noche que casi pierdo a Karin, decidí contratar a hombres que pudieran protegerla. El conductor sabe muy bien lo que se hace. Él se encargará de que esta noche no le ocurra nada a la señorita Le.

―No me puedo creer que ese hombre sea tan tonto como para hacer esto ―dijo Hozuki.

―Es un bastardo arrogante ―dijo Uchiha―. Acaba de heredar el título y se considera intocable. Igual que su hermano.

Juugo cerró los dedos sobre la pistola que llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

―Si no lo mato esta noche, me ocuparé personalmente de que le cuelguen. Y si le ha hecho daño a Tenten…

Era incapaz de pensar en aquello sin sentir como la locura se apoderaba de él.

―No le hará nada hasta que no haya concluido el ritual ―dijo Hozuki.

―¿Y se supone que eso logrará que me sienta mejor? ―preguntó Juugo.

―No. Solo lo he dicho para enfatizar que no debes matarlo en cuanto le veas. Tenemos que ser cuidadosos.

―Tú no puedes hablar. Si fuera tu mujer…

―Ya estaría muerto. Pero a diferencia de ti, a mí me importa un cuerno la justicia, excepto la que me atañe personalmente. Tú siempre has querido salvar el mundo.

Ya no. En aquel momento lo único que quería era salvar a Tenten.

.

.

.

La cabeza de Tenten se balanceaba sobre el asiento del carruaje. O por lo menos eso era lo que le parecía, que seguía en el coche. Le resultaba muy difícil estar segura. Lo veía todo borroso. Notaba un balanceo. Pensó que incluso podía estar en un tren.

Se acordó de que la habían obligado a entrar en el carruaje y luego habían subido tras ella. Luego la inmovilizaron y le taparon la nariz hasta que tuvo que abrir la boca para respirar; cuando lo hizo, vertieron un poco de vino dulce dentro de su boca. O por lo menos a ella le pareció que era vino. Pero aquel brebaje la mareó muy deprisa y la sumió en un estado de letargo que impedía que se pudiera concentrar en nada.

―No lo entiendo. ―Arrastraba las palabras y tenía la sensación de que procedían de muy lejos―. Es imposible que penséis que os saldréis con la vuestra.

―Y eso es lo más emocionante, querida ―dijo Kamizuru―. La posibilidad de que alguien pueda descubrirnos. Y si eso ocurriera ―se encogió de hombros―, nosotros tenemos poder e influencia. Quizá alguien nos advierta que nuestro comportamiento no es el adecuado, pero a nadie le importa la hija de un vizconde cuyo título murió con él.

―A Juugo sí que le importa.

Él resopló.

―¿El hijo de un ladrón? ¿De verdad crees que su palabra tendrá algún peso? Especialmente cuando les explique a todos que durante el paseo que dimos juntos por el jardín de Otogakure fuiste tú quien sugirió que nos escapáramos para compartir algo más íntimo. Que querías experimentar una noche en mi sociedad. Que me suplicaste…

Ella intentó negar con la cabeza, pero le pesaba mucho.

―Juugo sabrá que estás mintiendo.

―¿Y qué me dices de mis iguales? Ahora soy un lord. Eso significa que seré juzgado por mis iguales. Y eso también forma parte de la diversión, del placer y de la excitación: conseguir engañar a la gente para que me crea. ―Se rio con aspereza―. Igual que hice con tu hermana Tamaki. Estoy seguro de que la otra noche esperaba que me pusiera de rodillas y le pidiera matrimonio. Y Tetsuya. Cuando mi hermano nos la trajo fue una nueva fuente de diversión. Intentó resistirse, igual que imagino que harás tú también. Pero al final… ―Inspiró hondo rebosante de satisfacción.

Tenten quería arañarle los ojos y arrancarle la boca para que dejara de decir aquellas cosas tan terribles.

―Juugo te matará.

―Mmm. Sí. Quizá lo intente, pero en este momento está siguiendo a Tamaki por los jardines Konoha. ¿De verdad pensaba que nos encontrábamos allí y luego íbamos a otro sitio? No. Siempre nos reunimos en el mismo lugar, en las afueras de Konoha, donde nadie pueda molestarnos. Y tu inspector No Tenpi nunca nos encontrará.

―Subestimas lo bueno que es.

.

El marqués, que estaba sentado a su lado, empezó a quitarle las horquillas del pelo. Ella quería apartarse de él, pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer sus órdenes.

―No, querida, eres tú la que no le valoras como deberías.

Enterró la cara en su melena e inspiró hondo mientras los dos caballeros que estaban sentados frente a ellos se reían. Tenten podía ver sus sonrisas, eran como una especie de pintura obscena. Los odiaba, los despreciaba.

―No entiendo por qué mi hermano acudió a Scotland Yard cuando se dio cuenta de que le estabas siguiendo. ¿O se trataba de Tamaki? No importa. Creo que le estaba empezando a remorder la conciencia. Era un estúpido.

Desde algún lugar de su mente, mientras peleaba por conservar la lucidez, Tenten pensó que le estaba revelando demasiados detalles. Como si no le importara lo que ella pudiera saber. ¿Acaso creía que se olvidaría?

Entonces recordó que su hermano había asesinado a una mujer. O eso había dicho. Quizá fuera el hombre que la sujetaba quien lo había hecho. Tal vez tuviera la intención de matarla a ella también.

De alguna forma consiguió liberarse y alcanzar la puerta, pero la agarraron, la inmovilizaron y volvieron a taparle la nariz.

Mientras se atragantaba con el dulce líquido que le estaban dando a beber de nuevo, se aferró a los recuerdos que tenía de Juugo. Si iba a morir quería que él fuera su último pensamiento.

.

.

.

Cuando se adentraban por una zona menos habitada, Juugo se dio cuenta de que el carruaje empezaba a aminorar el ritmo y de que el cochero dejaba que aumentara la distancia entre los dos vehículos. ¿A dónde diablos iban?

De repente el carruaje se detuvo. Juugo no esperó a que el lacayo le abriera la puerta. Lo hizo él mismo, saltó al suelo y miró a su alrededor observando el gran vacío que los rodeaba. Los demás se reunieron enseguida con él.

―Han entrado por una puerta a escasos metros de aquí, excelencia ―dijo el cochero mientras descendía del carruaje y se reunía con el lacayo, que estaba encendiendo un quinqué que habían apagado con la esperanza de pasar inadvertidos mientras seguían a Kamizuru.

―Pues en marcha ―dijo Juugo.

Uchiha lo agarró del brazo para detenerlo.

―¿Tenemos algún plan?

―Sacar a Tenten de allí con vida. Y me importa un cuerno quien muera durante el maldito proceso. ―Juugo se liberó de la mano de su amigo y empezó a correr en dirección a la puerta.

―Espero que no nos incluya también a nosotros cuando afirma que no le importa quién muera ―escuchó murmurar a Kakashi.

―Yo no estaría tan seguro si estuviera en tu lugar ―respondió Hozuki―. Creo que está enamorado.

Amor no parecía una palabra suficientemente fuerte para describir lo que Juugo sentía por Tenten. Lo único que sabía era que si ella sufría algún daño nunca se lo podría perdonar, y si moría, toda su vida dejaría de tener sentido.

.

.

.

Era una residencia preciosa. Demasiado bonita para lo que ocurría allí, pensaba Tenten.

Uno de aquellos canallas la había llevado en brazos hasta la casa porque ella era incapaz de andar, sus piernas parecían hechas de mantequilla. Kamizuru gritaba que le habían dado demasiado. Sea lo que fuere lo que le habían suministrado, Tenten temía que fuese cierto. Estaba sentada en un sillón que había en la entrada, le estaba empezando a doler el estómago y pensó que en cualquier momento se sentiría indispuesta.

―Ven conmigo, querida ―escuchó decir a una voz femenina.

¿De dónde había salido aquella mujer? La acompañaba otra chica. Entre las dos la ayudaron a ponerse en pie y a subir las escaleras. La rubia dijo que se llamaba Kaguya. La morena afirmó llamarse Kaku.

Cuando llegaron a una habitación en el piso de arriba, empezaron a quitarle la ropa. Tenten trató de resistirse y alejarlas, pero no tenía fuerza en los brazos. Alguien le estaba peinando la melena. ¿Por qué hacían todo aquello?

Intentó no imaginarse cómo se habría sentido Tetsuya o lo asustada que estaría. ¿O acaso habría pensado que la estaban preparando para convertirse en la novia de Kamizuru? ¡Oh, cómo odiaba a aquella gente! No importaba cuánto vino le dieran, jamás conseguirían hacer desaparecer ese sentimiento, esa intensa convicción. Aquellas personas habían lastimado a Tetsuya. Y ahora querían lastimarla a ella, pero estaba decidida a pelear.

Deseaba pensar con claridad y recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Lo único que quería era hacerse un ovillo y dormir, pero aquellas mujeres no la dejaban en paz.

Tenten recordó a Juugo. ¿La volvería a mirar como lo hacía antes si Kamizuru la tocaba? ¿Permitiría que la culpabilidad lo consumiera por haberla dejado desprotegida? Él ya sufría bastante por su padre. Ella no quería convertirse en otra carga para él.

Cuando las chicas, cuyos nombres ya no recordaba, acabaron de prepararla, la envolvieron en una tela de seda. La sensación era maravillosa, parecía que estuviera envuelta en una nube. Casi se olvida de lo que significaba. Entonces empezaron a acompañarla hacia algún sitio. Era vagamente consciente de que recorrieron pasillos y pasajes y de que había muchas velas. Quería recordarlo todo para explicárselo a Juugo. Quizá consiguiera encontrar aquel lugar. Pero parecía incapaz de retener ningún pensamiento. En cuanto percibía una cosa nueva, olvidaba lo que acababa de ver hacía solo unos segundos.

Ya no caminaban, solo se mecían. Tenten se dio cuenta de que estaba en una enorme y tenebrosa habitación. Había almohadones por todas partes y las velas proyectaban una luz tenue por toda la estancia. En otro contexto podría considerarse romántico. De repente empezó a escuchar cánticos. Un grupo de hombres, seguidores de Satán, que vestían batas rojas se dispusieron en círculo a su alrededor. Las capuchas escondían sus rostros. Tenten estaba convencida de que eran los mismos monstruos que se habían aprovechado de Tetsuya, y ahora tenían toda la intención de hacer lo mismo con ella.

.

Fue vagamente consciente de que la seda resbalaba por su cuerpo. Tenten quería recuperarla, pero el suelo estaba muy lejos. Y su cuerpo parecía completamente incapaz de seguir sus órdenes, como si no estuviera conectado con sus pensamientos.

―Arrodíllate ―le ordenó Kamizuru.

Ella se concentró en su voz y en su rostro. Él era uno de los hombres que había lastimado a Tetsuya y la había destruido. Se rebeló contra el letargo.

―No.

―He dicho que te arrodilles.

―No.

Él se rio con aspereza.

―Tu resistencia no evitará lo que está a punto de ocurrir. Arrodíllate.

―Púdrete en el infierno.

Tenten vio cómo la ira le contrajo el rostro y supo que lo más probable era que las cosas se pusieran peores para ella, pero no le importaba. No pensaba seguirle al infierno por voluntad propia. No seguiría a aquel hombre ni al cielo. Se negaba a convertirse en su esclava, en su concubina. Ella no quería tener nada que ver con lo que aquel hombre pudiera ofrecerle.

El marqués chasqueó los dedos y Tenten sintió cómo unas fuertes manos la empujaban hasta que sus rodillas chocaron dolorosamente contra el suelo.

―Hija de Eros…

La plata tocó su cuello igual que el de Tetsuya. Estaba fría y le provocó estremecimientos. Era una joya muy bonita, pero muy pesada; no era más que un símbolo de sumisión, un indicativo de propiedad. Tenten no supo de dónde sacó la energía, pero hizo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y enterró el puño entre las piernas abiertas de Kamizuru.

El marqués dio un agonizante grito, se agachó y cayó de rodillas justo delante de ella. Tenten era vagamente consciente de que le clavaba las uñas en la cara, de que él gritaba, de que unas manos la agarraban…

Y entonces dio comienzo el caos sobre el que había escrito Tetsuya.

.

.

.


	25. Chapter 24

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale un poco porque la sustituiré con otro personajes en ciertas ocasiones.**

 **.**

 **Espero disfruten esta historia, la cuarta de esta serie de adaptaciones; así como yo lo hice.**

.

.

CAPÍTULO 24

.

.

Juugo irrumpió en la habitación como si liderara a los jinetes del apocalipsis. Le había costado un poco más de lo habitual abrir el cierre de la verja exterior. Habían tardado más en encontrar a Tenten porque tuvieron que enfrentarse a los conductores y lacayos de Kamizuru. La puerta principal estaba abierta y la gente que había en el interior de la casa se sentía a salvo en su pequeño mundo. Juugo y su grupo se habían ocupado del mayordomo. No había más sirvientes en la casa. No cabía duda de que los discípulos de lo que fuera que hicieran allí habían decidido que lo mejor era que hubiera pocos testigos de su depravación. Pero encontrar la habitación correcta en aquella monstruosa residencia había resultado más difícil de lo que a Juugo le habría gustado. Había sido el eco de los cánticos lo que les había conducido en la dirección correcta, y luego los gritos les confirmaron que habían dado con el lugar que buscaban.

Dispararon por encima de las cabezas, más con el objetivo de distraer e intimidar que con el de hacer daño. Seis hombres vestidos con batas rojas y dos mujeres —que se esforzaban por recuperar sus chales— se habían tirado al suelo como las serpientes que eran y se cubrían la cabeza con las manos. Uno de los hombres ya se retorcía en el suelo e intentaba quitarse de encima el demonio que pretendía hacerle todo el daño que pudiera. Juugo, que sabía que se trataba de Tenten, se sintió tentado de dejarla seguir, de permitir que saciara su sed de venganza, pero debía asegurarse de que no sufría ningún daño. Pero, ¡Dios!, estaba gloriosa dejándose llevar por la furia.

Cogió la tela de seda que había en el suelo y, aunque deseó tener algo mejor que ponerle, la envolvió con ella e intentó alejarla de Kamizuru con cuidado. Pero ella se resistió también a él. Estaba perdida en la locura del veneno que le habían dado y a causa de los horrores que habría tenido que presenciar. La rodeó con los brazos y la sujetó lo más fuerte que pudo hasta colocarla sobre su regazo.

Cuando Kamizuru intentó alcanzarla, Uchiha posó su bota sobre el pecho del marqués y le apuntó con la pistola en la cabeza.

―Yo no lo haría si estuviera en tu lugar. Ya deberías saber por mi reputación que no tengo ningún problema en matar nobles. No me importaría añadirte a mi lista.

Kamizuru se apartó con la virilidad hecha pedazos.

Juugo meció a Tenten mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la joven y se le estremecía todo el cuerpo.

.

―Ya está, cariño. Ahora ya estás a salvo.

―Es peor que su hermano ―sollozó.

―Lo sé. ―No quería preguntárselo, pero tenía que saberlo. Enterró la cara en su pelo, se acercó a su oreja y susurró―: ¿Te ha lastimado?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se relajó un poco.

―Lo único que ha hecho ha sido asustarme. ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo?

―Porque son unos enfermos y unos pervertidos. No puedo explicarlo. ―Miró por encima de su hombro y vio al cochero y el lacayo de Otogakure atando las manos de los demás hombres y mujeres.

Kakashi, apartando la vista para salvaguardar la modestia de Tenten, se agachó junto a Juugo.

.

―¡Dios, aquí hay tres lores! Y una de estas mujeres es hija de un duque.

Juugo asintió. Aquella información no le sorprendía en absoluto. Personas ociosas buscando algo que llenara sus vidas. Personas con influencia que pensaban que nadie les podía tocar.

―Los llevaremos a la puerta trasera de Scotland Yard. Sir Kabuto encontrará la mejor forma de manejar este asunto. Mételos en sus carruajes y avisa a sus cocheros de que si no cooperan responderán ante Scotland Yard.

―Bien. ―Kakashi miró rápidamente a Juugo antes de volver a apartar la mirada―. ¿Cómo está Tenten?

―Está temblando. Pero es una chica valiente.

―Tu Tenten ha sido una auténtica leona.

Su Tenten. ¡Dios!, esperaba que eso fuera verdad, pero no sabía si ella le perdonaría por lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

.

.

.

A Tenten no le importaba no llevar nada excepto aquella tela de seda. Lo único que quería era salir cuanto antes de aquel terrible lugar. Pero Juugo insistió en encontrar su ropa y vestirla adecuadamente mientras el cochero de Otogakure iba en busca del carruaje.

Ahora estaban solos en aquella casa. Sus amigos habían decidido dividirse entre los demás coches para asegurarse de que los sinvergüenzas que esperaban en su interior llegaban a Scotland Yard.

Tenten, apoyada sobre Juugo, estaba exhausta debido a la droga que le habían dado y a aquella terrible experiencia. Él la había rodeado con el brazo y la acariciaba con la mano de una forma muy reconfortante.

―¿Cómo me has encontrado? ¿Cómo supiste dónde debías buscar?

Él se puso tenso; parecía prepararse para recibir un golpe.

―Nunca abandonamos la residencia de Otogakure.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―Pero Tamaki…

―Ella fue a los jardines, pero sir Kabuto y varios hombres de Scotland Yard fueron con ella. No puedo explicarlo, Tenten. Tenía la sensación de que se me escapaba algo. Kamizuru parecía demasiado dispuesto a facilitar información y, a pesar de los terribles actos que había cometido su hermano, casi parecía disfrutar explicándonos la clase de monstruo que era su hermano. ―Cambió de postura, la cogió de la barbilla y le subió la cabeza hasta que la pudo mirar a los ojos―. Perdóname, Tenten, pero no podía decirte lo que sospechaba. Yo sabía que te darían alguna droga, tal como hicieron con Tetsuya, y eso podría provocar que dijeras cosas que les hubieran alertado de que los estábamos persiguiendo.

Ella alargó el brazo y tocó su querido rostro.

.

―¿Crees que llegará un día en que seremos completamente sinceros el uno con el otro y no haya secretos entre nosotros?

―Te prometo que de hoy en adelante será así.

Ella asintió y enterró la cabeza bajo su hombro. Esperaba que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

Tenten no recordaba haberse quedado dormida. En realidad, no quería dormirse. Quería disfrutar del poco tiempo que estuviera entre sus brazos. Pero se despertó cuando él le posó los labios sobre la sien.

―Tenten, ya hemos llegado.

Ella suspiró y se esforzó por abrir los ojos. Suponía que la droga seguía siendo responsable de aquel letargo. Pero entonces se despertó de golpe al comprender que por fin sabría lo que realmente le había ocurrido a su hermana Tamaki. Sin embargo, la sensación de alerta desapareció enseguida, y si no hubiera sido porque Juugo la rodeaba con el brazo y la ayudaba a subir los escalones, no estaba segura de que hubiera podido evitar volver a dormirse.

El mayordomo abrió la puerta. Juugo la acompañó al salón y Tamaki se levantó a toda prisa del sofá; ¿quién era el hombre que estaba sentado junto a su hermana? Tamaki corrió hacia ella y la abrazó como si le fuera la vida en ello.

―¡Oh, Tenten, querida Tenten!, ¿estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño? ―Se apartó un poco y observó el rostro de su hermana, le tocó la mejilla y el pelo, como si necesitara convencerse de que estaba viva y lo bien que se podía esperar debido a las circunstancias―. ¿Qué es lo que te han hecho?

Tenten se obligó a sonreír e intentó deshacerse del letargo de nuevo.

―Nada.

.

Tamaki miró a Juugo.

―Le han dado una droga o algo parecido para que se sometiera a su voluntad con más facilidad, pero enseguida se dieron cuenta de que no es fácil manipularla ―dijo él―. Aún no se ha recuperado del todo.

―Oh, entonces es mejor que te sientes ―le ordenó Tamaki a su hermana.

―Sí, eso me gustaría. Me encuentro muy insegura.

Tamaki la acompañó hasta un sillón. Tenten se sintió muy cómoda cuando percibió como el sillón le envolvía todo el cuerpo.

―Tenten ―dijo Tamaki arrodillándose delante de ella y tocándola de nuevo―, ¿de verdad que estás bien?

Ella asintió.

―Ella lo rechazó ―dijo Juugo con orgullo en la voz―. Ha estado soberbia.

―Siempre lo ha sido. ―Tamaki le estrechó las manos.

―¿Dónde está Kakashi? ―preguntó la vizcondesa.

Fue entonces cuando Tenten se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba en el salón.

―Está bien, Karin. Ha ido con los demás a acompañar a esos canallas a la cárcel. Enseguida volverá a casa ―le dijo Juugo.

―¡Oh, gracias a Dios!

―Entonces supongo que yo también debería ir para allí ―dijo una profunda voz.

Tamaki sonrió, miró hacia arriba y luego volvió a centrar la atención en Tenten.

.

―Este es sir Kabuto. Él fue quien estuvo conmigo en los jardines.

Era un caballero de aspecto distinguido, con el pelo plateado y los ojos oscuros. Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

―Señorita Lee, es un placer conocerla. Lamento que haya tenido que pasar por esta terrible experiencia esta noche, pero apreciamos mucho la ayuda que nos ha prestado para llevar a esos canallas ante la justicia.

―De nada. ―Las palabras parecieron absurdas en cuanto las dijo. Ella lo había hecho para completar la venganza por la muerte de Tetsuya. Sin embargo, su mente funcionaba muy despacio y no sabía qué más podría decir.

―Tenten ―dijo Tamaki con excitación en la voz―, sir Kabuto cree que no fui yo quien mató a Kamizuru.

―Eso está bien. Cuanta menos gente…

―No, no. ¡Realmente no cree que lo hiciera yo! Dice que, por lo visto, Kamizuru estaba vivo cuando yo me fui y que alguien llegó después y lo remató.

―¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Entonces no le mataste tú?

―Exacto. Lo más probable es que su hermano sea el culpable. Tiene mucho sentido, ¿verdad?

A pesar de lo aturdida que estaba, Tenten percibió la desesperación en la voz de Tamaki, las ganas que tenía su hermana de que las cosas hubieran sucedido tal como las contaba sir Kabuto y ella pudiera ser inocente de haber asesinado a aquel hombre. Tenten asintió.

―Oh, sí, tiene mucho sentido.

Tamaki se inclinó y la abrazó con fuerza.

―Oh, Tenten, quizá todo acabe saliendo bien después de todo.

Tenten miró por encima del hombro de Tamaki a los dos hombres que esperaban con expresiones inescrutables en el rostro, y pensó que quizá su hermana estuviera en lo cierto.

―Señorita Lee, me tengo que ir ―dijo sir Kabuto―. Espero que no tenga ningún inconveniente en que venga a visitarla mañana por la tarde para asegurarme de que se ha recuperado de todo lo que ha ocurrido esta noche.

Tamaki se dio media vuelta para mirarlo.

.

―Oh, sí, señor. Estaré encantada de que venga usted a visitarme.

―Estupendo. Juugo, le espero fuera. Cinco minutos. Aún nos queda trabajo por hacer.

―Le acompañaré fuera, sir Kabuto ―dijo Tamaki mientras se ponía en pie.

Juugo ocupó su lugar y se arrodilló delante de Tenten.

―¿Estarás bien?

Ella tuvo la sensación de que asentía. Se preguntó cuánto tardaría en volver a estar en pleno uso de sus facultades.

―Solo estoy muy cansada. ―Le tocó la cara. Él volvió el rostro hacia el interior de su palma y la besó.

―Preferiría no tener que dejarte ―dijo él.

Ella también preferiría que no tuviera que irse, pero sabía que no tenía elección. También se dio cuenta de que debía tranquilizarle.

―Quiero que alguien los castigue. Quiero que paguen por lo que han hecho.

―Yo me ocuparé de ello. Te lo prometo.

―Sé que lo harás.

Entonces Tenten escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y unas rápidas pisadas. Karin cruzó la habitación a toda prisa.

―¡Kakashi!

Tenten levantó la cabeza y vio cómo la vizcondesa rodeaba al vizconde con sus brazos y lo abrazaba mientras enterraba la cara junto al cuello de su marido. Juugo miró por encima de su hombro en dirección a la pareja justo cuando Kakashi empezaba a llevarse a su mujer de la habitación.

―¿Crees que buscan privacidad? ―susurró Tenten.

―Quizá nos la estén dando a nosotros ―respondió Juugo en voz baja.

La cogió de la barbilla con suavidad, se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un tierno beso en una de las comisuras de los labios, y luego en la otra, como si por algún motivo ella fuera más frágil de lo que jamás lo había sido, cuando, por extraño que pareciera, se sentía más fuerte que nunca.

Antes de que él se apartara del todo de ella, Tenten posó los labios sobre los de él y le besó profundamente, asegurándose de que comprendiese que no lo creía culpable de nada de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, y que le creía, que ya no habría más secretos ni mentiras entre ellos.

.

.

.

Karin insistió en que Juugo y sir Kabuto se llevaran el carruaje para acabar con el trabajo que les quedaba por hacer aquella noche. Mientras el coche recorría las calles, Juugo estudiaba la silueta de sir Kabuto, que estaba sentado delante de él.

―¿De verdad cree que Tamaki no mató a Kamizuru?

Sir Kabuto suspiró y volvió la cabeza para mirar por la ventana.

―Esa mujer es muy poca cosa, Juugo. No creo que tuviera la fuerza de clavar la daga con la profundidad suficiente.

Juugo pensó en cómo Tenten había conseguido poner de rodillas al nuevo lord Kamizuru.

―La venganza por una hermana a la que se amaba es una poderosa motivación. Eso podría darle a cualquiera la fuerza necesaria.

―Lo siento, Juugo. Pero yo no lo veo así. Yo creo que es más probable que ella le apuñalara, que el marqués se quedara inconsciente, y que cuando su hermano entró en la biblioteca en busca de su copa de brandy nocturna, decidió que en realidad no le importaría ostentar el título. Entonces acabó lo que había empezado la señorita Lee. Tú eres el mejor hombre que tengo. Me sorprende que no hayas llegado a la misma conclusión. Piénsalo bien.

Juugo sintió el peso de la mirada de sir Kabuto.

―La verdad es que el nuevo Kamizuru está cortado por el mismo patrón que su hermano.

―Ahí lo tienes ―dijo sir Kabuto.

―Sin embargo, una puñalada en el pecho es algo de lo que uno no se recupera fácilmente. Aunque su hermano no hubiera acabado el trabajo, es bastante posible que Kamizuru hubiera acabado muriendo a causa de la herida. Y si le había alcanzado el pulmón…

―Puede que sí, puede que no. Es difícil de decir.

―Para que me quede claro, señor, ¿pretende usted culpar al nuevo lord Kamizuru de la muerte del anterior marqués?

―Eso depende, Juugo. ¿Mi mejor hombre cree que las cosas sucedieron tal como yo las he descrito?

Juugo recordó haber estudiado la herida y que Tamaki le había dicho que había apuñalado a Kamizuru y luego se había retirado. La hipótesis de sir Kabuto era probable. Y si no había ocurrido de ese modo, tampoco quería pensar que Kamizuru pudiera arruinar la vida de otra de las hermanas.

.

―Sí, señor. Creo que podría haber ocurrido como usted supone.

―Me alegro de escucharlo. Yo me encargaré de escribir el informe, y los dos testificaremos ante la Cámara de los Lores si nos citan.

―Sí, señor.

―Y ahora que ya hemos solucionado este desagradable asunto, cuéntame todo lo que sepas sobre la señorita Tamaki Lee, la verdadera Tamaki.

Juugo se rio y se dispuso a hacer exactamente lo que le había pedido.

.

.

.

Trataron a Tenten como si fuera una auténtica princesa. Tamaki y Karin la bañaron y le lavaron el pelo. La secaron y le trenzaron la melena. Luego la ayudaron a ponerse el más suave de los camisones. Cuando Tenten se metió en la cama, Tamaki se estiró junto a ella y se abrazaron la una a la otra, igual que cuando eran pequeñas, y como lo hicieron la noche que descubrieron el cuerpo de Tetsuya a los pies de los acantilados.

Dejaron de compartir la habitación poco después de que muriera su padre y Tamaki se trasladara a otro cuarto. Pero aquella noche necesitaban estar juntas. Sin embargo, había un vacío en aquella cama.

―La echo de menos ―dijo Tamaki como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de Tenten.

―Tamaki, yo… ―dejó que se le apagara la voz.

―¿Qué ocurre, hermana?

―Esta noche he sentido que ella estaba allí conmigo. En aquella horrible habitación. Que estaba allí, animándome, dándome las fuerzas para atacar a Kamizuru. Quizá me haya perdonado por haberle gritado.

―Oh, Tenten ―Tamaki la abrazó con fuerza―. Ella ya sabe que no lo decías en serio.

―Eso espero. Lo daría todo a cambio de poder recuperarla.

―Lo sé. Yo también.

Estuvieron tumbadas en silencio durante algunos minutos, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos sobre Tetsuya. Recordaron su dulce naturaleza y su espíritu aventurero.

Cuando hubo pasado un buen rato, Tenten dijo:

.

―Tamaki, háblame de sir Kabuto.

La risa de Tamaki resonó por la habitación.

―¿No te parece un hombre absolutamente maravilloso?

―¿Cómo ocurrió todo?

―El señor No Tenpi…

―Puedes llamarle Juugo.

―Está bien. Juugo me acompañó hasta el carruaje, me ayudó a subir y allí me encontré con un hombre que esperaba sentado entre las sombras. Era sir Kabuto, el superior de Juugo. Juugo me dijo que sir Kabuto se ocuparía de mí mientras estuviera en los jardines. Yo estaba muy nerviosa. Pero sir Kabuto me tranquilizó con suaves y reconfortantes palabras. Parecía tener mucha fe en mí.

.

»Me explicó que tenía más hombres en los jardines y que también estarían vigilando. Lo único que yo debía hacer era pasear por allí hasta que se me acercara alguien. Pero nadie lo hizo. No puedo imaginar en qué estaba pensando Kamizuru para venir aquí y secuestrarte. Tendría que haber sabido que ellos sabrían que él era el culpable. Ese canalla no se esforzó en absoluto en esconder lo que se proponía hacer.

Tenten intentó recordar lo que había escuchado en el carruaje.

―Creo que todo formaba parte del juego. Actuar de una forma tan atrevida y tan arrogante. Y luego encontrar la manera de salirse con la suya. Estaba convencido de que nadie podía tocarlo.

―Me pregunto qué van a hacer con él.

―Y con los demás ―susurró Tenten―. Todos deben pagar por lo que han hecho. Yo sé que Juugo y sus amigos disponen de los medios suficientes para conseguir castigar a alguien que se lo merece poniéndolo en el lugar de otra persona que no lo merece. Deberíamos haber confiado en él desde el principio, Tamaki.

―Pero confiamos en él ahora. Eso también debería contar.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato y entonces Tamaki dijo:

―La vizcondesa se ha ofrecido a introducirnos en sociedad.

―Yo lo único que quiero es volver a casa, Tamaki .

.

.

.


	26. Chapter 25

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale un poco porque la sustituiré con otro personajes en ciertas ocasiones.**

 **.**

 **Espero disfruten esta historia, la cuarta de esta serie de adaptaciones; así como yo lo hice.**

.

.

CAPÍTULO 25

.

.

El despacho de sir Kabuto volvía a estar envuelto en sombras. Juugo estaba de pie delante del escritorio y era perfectamente consciente de la presencia que se ocultaba en la esquina, aunque aquella vez la fragancia que percibía era decididamente femenina.

―Hemos identificado a los hombres que detuviste hace dos noches ―dijo sir Kabuto―. Hemos entregado a las damas a sus padres, pero los caballeros, aunque me ofende tener que referirme a ellos de ese modo, deben recibir algún castigo. Kamizuru será juzgado por sus iguales por el asesinato de su hermano. En cuanto a los otros cinco, preferiríamos deportarlos, pero como dos de ellos son lores, deberíamos manejar el asunto con un poco más de delicadeza. Tienen que desaparecer, pero no queremos hacerles daño durante el proceso.

―Juugo, sé perfectamente que tú dispones de los contactos necesarios para hacer desaparecer a los indeseables, y sé que a veces has sacado de la cárcel a personas que habían sido condenadas de por vida. Nos gustaría que pareciera que los lores han muerto para que sus hijos puedan heredar. ¿Crees que te podrás ocupar?

Juugo asintió con brusquedad. A veces era mejor no verbalizar algunas cosas.

―Te van a nombrar caballero, Juugo ―dijo sir Kabuto.

Juugo se volvió en dirección a la esquina, se arrodilló y agachó la cabeza.

―No necesito que me nombren caballero para servir fielmente a su majestad. Sin embargo, sí que me gustaría pedirle que las señoritas Tenten y Tamaki Lee fueran perdonadas por cualquier delito que hayan cometido ahora o en el futuro en relación con este asunto.

―Así será ―dijo una suave voz femenina.

Juugo no levantó la mirada porque al escuchar el susurro de la falda supo que la hokage se marchaba.

―¿No creías que yo pudiera ocuparme de eso, Juugo? ―preguntó sir Kabuto.

―No se ofenda, señor, pero hace mucho tiempo que aprendí a no dejar pasar la oportunidad cuando se me presenta.

―No me ofendo, Juugo. Dime, ¿qué has pensado hacer con los lores?

.

.

.

―Hacen muy buena pareja, ¿no crees? ―preguntó Tenten.

Ella y Juugo estaban paseando por el Valle del Fin y seguían de cerca a Tamaki y sir Kabuto. Durante la pasada semana, Tenten había empezado a ganar peso y los círculos negros que le rodeaban los ojos habían desaparecido. Parecía relajada, satisfecha, casi feliz.

―Sir Kabuto es un buen hombre ―dijo Juugo. Aún no se había acostumbrado a la idea de que sir Kabuti se interesara por Tamaki, pero su superior parecía haber caído presa de un auténtico flechazo.

―Le dijo a Tamaki que no nos arrestaría.

―No hay ningún motivo. Tal como lo vemos nosotros, y eso es lo que vamos a testificar, fue Kamizuru quien mató a su hermano. El hecho de que Tamaki le apuñalara primero es puramente accidental. ―Podía sentir cómo ella lo observaba, pero él siguió mirando hacia delante. No quería que ella viera nada en sus ojos que indicara que habían llegado a algún acuerdo.

―Entonces supongo que podemos volver a casa cuando queramos.

Aquel pensamiento le provocó una sensación de profundo vacío. Durante la semana anterior la había visitado cada tarde y había cenado dos veces en casa de Karin. No podía negar que los motivos que tuvieron para estar juntos al principio no fueron puros, y que los dos habían mentido. Pero tampoco podía negar que se había encariñado de Tenten. Lo cierto era que, a pesar de los motivos que tuviera para ir en su busca y de los que ella tuviera para dejarse coger, había algo muy bonito entre ellos.

―Estoy seguro de que Karin y Hanabi Hyuga la duquesa, estarían encantadan de presentaros a ti y a Tamaki en sociedad si así lo deseáis ―dijo pensando que una parte de él esperaba que aceptase para que se quedara más tiempo en Konoha y pudiera disponer de la oportunidad de volver a verla, y que otra parte esperaba que ella no tuviera ningún deseo de ser cortejada por otros hombres.

―No quiero presentarme en sociedad ―dijo ella en voz baja―. No creo que ningún baile se pueda comparar con el último al que asistí.

.

Él dejó de andar. Ella también se detuvo. Tenten le estaba mirando fijamente con sus preciosos ojos caramelo.

―Yo nunca seré un hombre rico, Tenten. Solo tengo un sueldo respetable. Uchiha y Hozuki me han ofrecido muchas veces que me una a sus negocios, pero el riesgo era demasiado alto. Podría haber acabado sin nada. Ellos son inmensamente ricos, pero yo ya tengo lo que necesito.

―No me importa el dinero ―dijo ella.

―Es muy posible que me nombren caballero. Se ha hablado de ello, pero…

―Tampoco me importan nada los títulos.

¡Cielo santo!, era imposible satisfacer a aquella mujer. ¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Qué podía ofrecerle?

―Tenten…

Ella se acercó más a él.

―Una vez me dijiste que te había robado el corazón.

―Y es cierto.

―¿Y vas a dejar que me marche? ¿Que vuelva a mi casita junto al mar?

―Yo solo quiero que seas feliz.

―Entonces pídeme que me case contigo.

.

.

.

Era un precioso día de primavera en el pueblo que estaba cerca de aquella casita junto al mar. La gente decía que el cielo nunca había estado tan azul y que no recordaban una brisa tan suave. Todos los habitantes del lugar y cercanías estaban sentados en la iglesia completamente emocionados. Aquella pequeña comunidad nunca había celebrado un acontecimiento tan repleto de destacadas personalidades.

A la ceremonia habían acudido el duque y la duquesa de Otsutsuki y el conde y la condesa de Konohagure, el vizconde y la vizcondesa de Otogakure. Entre los invitados también había un hombre que no tenía título, pero todos los asistentes sabían, por el modo en que vestía Suigetsu Hozuki y por su forma de actuar, que era un personaje de inmensa riqueza. A su lado había una dama que era evidente que pertenecía a la nobleza. Además se rumoreaba que el último de los recién llegados, el doctor Naruto Uzumaki, era el médico personal de la mismísima hokage.

Todos los cuchicheos sobre los ilustres invitados cesaron cuando las novias empezaron a recorrer juntas el pasillo. No las acompañaba su padre, ni tenían damas de honor. Las hermanas eran lo que habían sido durante toda la vida: verdaderas amigas. Pero a pesar de que nunca habían necesitado más que tenerse la una a la otra, ahora las dos necesitaban, querían, a los dos hombres que las esperaban en el altar.

Mientras Tamaki se situaba junto a sir Kabuto, Tenten sonrió con calidez y entrelazó el brazo con el que le ofrecía sir Juugo. Le resultaba increíble que aquel maravilloso caballero fuera a casarse con ella.

Cuando el vicario empezó a hablar sobre el amor, ella apenas escuchaba, porque no había nada que aquel hombre pudiera decir que ella no supiera ya, no había nada que pudiera describir más maravilloso que lo que veía reflejado en los ojos de Juugo.

Al fondo de aquellas anaranjadas profundidades brillaba una verdadera adoración y el mayor de los orgullos. Ese hombre quería que se convirtiera en su mujer para siempre. Y ella quería que él fuera su marido. No deseaba volver a perderle de vista nunca más ni tener que pasar ni un día más sin él. Juugo estaba de pie a su lado, tan alto y atractivo, tan seguro de sí mismo. Era un niño con remordimientos que se había convertido en un hombre decidido a superar los errores de su niñez, un hombre que la aceptaba tal como era, con todos sus defectos.

.

Sobre su chaleco podía ver la cadena de oro unida al reloj que se había metido en el bolsillo. Era el regalo de bodas que le había hecho ella. En la parte de atrás había pedido que grabaran la frase «No existe un amor más grande».

―En honor a tu padre ―le dijo ella―. Porque gracias a su sacrificio yo puedo tenerte en mi vida.

A Juugo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. No habló. Ella supuso que la emoción le había cerrado la garganta. Pero cerró sus fuertes dedos sobre el reloj. Y en aquel momento lo llevaba por primera vez, mientras ella se convertía en su mujer.

Tenten escuchó mientras Tamaki y sir Kabuto intercambiaron sus votos. Ella y Tamaki vivirían en Konoha y sus casas no estarían muy lejos la una de la otra. Tenten no estaba segura de cómo lo habían conseguido Juugo y sir Kabuto, pero se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que no había nada que Juugo no pudiera conseguir si se lo proponía.

Entonces llegó su turno, el de ella y el de Juugo, para profesarse amor y hacer sus promesas. En las alegrías y en las penas. En la riqueza y en la pobreza. En la salud y en la enfermedad. Tenten sería incapaz de amarle de otra forma. Estaría junto a ese hombre hasta su último aliento convencida de que él también estaría siempre a su lado.

Cuando el vicario les declaró marido y mujer, el sol que se colaba en la iglesia a través de los vitrales pareció brillar con un poco más de intensidad, y Tenten imaginó que se debía a la sonrisa de Tetsuya.

.

.

.

Tamaki y sir Kabuto se marcharon a Konoha poco después de que acabara la ceremonia y dejaron que Tenten y Juugo pudieran disfrutar de la casita. En aquel momento, él estaba de pie en la puerta de la habitación y observaba mientras ella, sentada junto a la ventana, se pasaba el cepillo por el pelo.

―¿Sabías que yo te estaba observando aquella noche cuando te cepillaste el pelo junto a la ventana de tu pensión? ―preguntó él.

Ella esbozó una pícara sonrisa y le miró.

―Tuve la sensación de que estabas allí, pero no estaba segura. Tamaki dijo que para que nuestro plan funcionara yo tenía que seducirte, y no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

Ya hacía un rato que Juugo se había quitado la chaqueta, el chaleco y el pañuelo del cuello. Se acercó a ella y cogió el cepillo que tenía en la mano.

―Me enamoré de ti tan rápido y con tanta intensidad que te lo puse muy fácil. Me quedé allí bajo tu ventana como un tonto enamorado y me imaginé haciendo esto. ―Empezó a pasarle el cepillo por el pelo y se deleitó en la sedosa textura de los mechones que resbalaban entre sus dedos. Pensó que podría pasarse la vida entera haciendo eso.

―Pues yo estaba sentada junto a la ventana imaginando que eras tú quien lo hacía.

―Me encanta tu pelo ―dijo él―. Me encantan tus ojos. Me gusta todo de ti.

Ella se puso en pie y lo rodeó con los brazos.

―A mí también me gusta todo de ti. Y todos estos meses te he echado tanto de menos…

Ella y Tamaki habían vuelto a casa para prepararse para la boda y, aunque Juugo había ido a visitarla y ellas habían ido alguna vez a Konoha, Juugo no había sido capaz de estar a solas con ella para hacer algo más íntimo que darle un beso.

Dejó el cepillo a un lado, la rodeó con los brazos y la besó. Toda la moderación de la que había estado haciendo gala tronó en su interior y recordó la primera noche que había pasado allí escuchando los aullidos del viento y el incesante goteo de la lluvia. Enseguida percibió la pasión que sentía ella y su deseo aumentó. Se preguntó si aquella sensación siempre sería así, tan fuerte y poderosa. El olor a rosas de Tenten le embriagaba. Sus pies descalzos se posaron sobre los suyos. Había muchas cosas en ella que ya le resultaban familiares y entrañables.

Dejó de besarla y la miró fijamente a los ojos para observar el calor de la pasión que brillaba en ellos. La joven tenía los labios húmedos e hinchados. A pesar de que el camisón le cubría el cuerpo, no podía ocultar que se le habían endurecido los pezones. Él se inclinó hacia delante y, por encima de la tela, se metió uno en la boca y lo mordió con dulzura. Ella gimió con suavidad, arqueó la espalda y enterró los dedos en sus hombros.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, demasiado. Él la deseaba con una ferocidad que resultaba abrumadora. Sin embargo, también quería saborear cada momento. Ella era su mujer, su amor. Aquella noche tenía que ser especial para ella, para los dos. Aquella noche era la primera de su vida en común.

Pasó junto a ella y abrió la ventana para dejar entrar la fría brisa de la primavera. Las cortinas se mecieron ligeramente.

Entonces la cogió en brazos y la estiró en la cama mientras ella se reía de felicidad. Él se deshizo rápidamente de la poca ropa que le quedaba y ella se quitó provocativamente el camisón. Tenten gritó cuando él saltó sobre la cama y la colocó debajo de su cuerpo para absorber la suavidad de su piel al fundirse con la suya.

―He añorado esto. Te he echado mucho de menos ―rugió él mientras empezaba a explorarla con las manos y la boca, volviendo a aprender cada sutil matiz de su cuerpo, deleitándose en las curvas que la hacían tan única y especial para él.

Tenten deslizó las manos por el cuerpo de Juugo y saboreó la firmeza de sus tensos músculos y la longitud de sus brazos. Paseó los dedos por su lastimada espalda y se preguntó si le escocerían los ojos siempre que se encontrara con aquel recordatorio de lo cruel que había sido su infancia.

―¿Cómo se llamaba tu padre? ―preguntó ella de repente.

Él levantó la cabeza del valle que se abría entre sus pechos, a los que les estaba prestando toda su atención. La miró a los ojos y dijo:

―Jako Ryudoin.

Ella pasó los dedos por su cabello. Lo llevaba más corto que de costumbre porque se lo había arreglado para la ocasión.

―Le pondremos su nombre a nuestro primer hijo.

Él sonrió.

―Me gusta.

―Quizá ocurra esta misma noche. Quiero darte hijos.

Él le guiñó un ojo, volvió a posar los labios sobre su pecho y empezó a provocarle placer con las traviesas cosas que le hacía. A pesar de las muchas veces que se habían acostado al principio y de que pensaba que ya no le quedaba nada por descubrir, cada vez que volvían a estar juntos la complicidad que compartían traía consigo alguna novedad. Una mayor conciencia de lo que había entre ellos y caricias más atrevidas.

Juugo utilizó las manos, los dedos y la boca para explorar hasta el último centímetro de Tenten, como si estuviera redescubriendo un antiguo territorio y se diera cuenta de que había cambiado ligeramente, pero estuviera tan contento con el nuevo paisaje como lo estaba con el antiguo. Tenten había recuperado parte del peso que había perdido cuando abandonó Konoha. Sus caderas estaban un poco más redondeadas y sus pechos eran un poco más generosos. Él se tomó su tiempo y la observó mientras interiorizaba la nueva forma de sus pechos antes de bajar la cabeza y dejar que su boca se paseara por ellos para deleitarse en su sabor al tiempo que la provocaba.

A partir de aquel momento, y cada noche, tendría a esa increíble mujer en su cama. Se iría a dormir rodeado por su olor y ella se dormiría entre sus brazos.

Él vería cómo cambiaba su cuerpo cuando sus hijos vinieran al mundo. Pensaba disfrutar de cada aspecto de esa mujer, tal como lo hacía en ese momento.

Cuando sus suspiros y gemidos empezaron a aumentar, cuando ella se empezó a contonear debajo de él, volviéndose hacia él, abriéndose para él, Juugo se deslizó en la aterciopelada calidez que le recibió y se cerró a su alrededor.

Se quedó completamente quieto al tiempo que rugía de satisfacción mientras absorbía todo el impacto de la penetración. La cogió de la cara con sus enormes manos y la besó.

―Te amo, Tenten.

Tenten pensó que nunca se cansaría de escucharle decir aquellas palabras ni de sentir cómo el cuerpo de Juugo se fundía sobre el suyo. Él le besó la barbilla, la mejilla, el cuello… Luego, muy lentamente, atormentándolos a ambos, empezó a balancearse lentamente contra ella.

Ella meció su cuerpo al compás del de Juugo, el placer iba y venía, y fue aumentando hasta que la vorágine resultó insoportable. Tenten gritó su nombre mientras él rugía el de ella por entre los dientes apretados, y escalaron juntos la cresta del placer.

Luego se quedaron el uno en brazos del otro mientras dejaban que sus saturados y satisfechos cuerpos se regodearan en la gloria que acababan de compartir. Ella, acurrucada contra él y con las piernas entrelazadas con las suyas, se durmió muy feliz.

.

.

.

Juugo se despertó poco después, somnoliento y saciado. Decidió que el matrimonio iba a ser algo maravilloso.

Abrió los ojos y vio la silueta de Tenten frente a la ventana. Se había envuelto en una manta y la brisa del mar le mecía el pelo.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella, la rodeó con los brazos y le besó la cabeza.

―Vuelve a la cama, Tenten.

Ella se apoyó sobre él y su cabeza encontró su lugar favorito bajo su hombro.

―Le estaba dando las gracias a Tetsuya por haberte conocido.

Él agachó la cabeza y le besó la nuca.

―¿Ah, sí?

―Se suponía que ella tenía que asegurarse de que Tamaki y yo encontrábamos un marido. Y lo cierto es que, aunque de una forma un tanto irónica y retorcida, lo ha conseguido.

Él le dio media vuelta y le levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Le encantó ver que en su rostro solo había una sonrisa y ni rastro de lágrimas. En adelante quería llenar su vida de alegrías.

―Voy a echar de menos este lugar ―dijo con suavidad.

Al día siguiente cerrarían la casa y volverían a Konoha.

―Volveremos de vez en cuando ―la tranquilizó él―. Me encanta como huele aquí.

Bajo la luz de la luna Juugo se dio cuenta de que una ligera sombra de duda le cruzaba el rostro.

―¿Qué ocurre, Tenten?

―¿Crees que, si te hubieras encontrado con Tamaki en el Valle del Fin, te habrías enamorado de ella?

―No. Nunca. Tú empezaste a apoderarte de mi corazón desde la primera vez que me sonreíste.

.

.

.


	27. Epilogue

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Kishimoto... la historia si es de Lorraine Heath**

 **.**

 **ACLARACIÓN**

 **Será una adaptación, sin embargo haré algunos cambios, sobretodo con el personaje de Karin, en la historia original es un personaje odioso al ser una Mary Sue que sinceramente aborrecí, y cambiaré un poco el amor del protagonista por Karin, en esta versión sale un poco porque la sustituiré con otro personajes en ciertas ocasiones.**

 **.**

 **Espero disfruten esta historia, la cuarta de esta serie de adaptaciones; así como yo lo hice.**

.

.

EPÍLOGO

.

.

 _Del diario de Juugo no Tenpi_

 _._

.

Lord Kamizuru subestimó a sus iguales, pero ellos no cometieron el mismo error. El marqués no se enfrentó a la horca con la misma dignidad que mi padre, lo cual confirmó lo que yo siempre había sospechado: que no era el título lo que medía el valor de un hombre.

En cuanto a los demás integrantes de la oscura sociedad que estuvieron involucrados en lo que ocurrió aquella noche, la hija de un duque se casó con un hombre titulado que se convirtió en amante de la otra chica, aunque se rumoreaba que ellas se tenían un aprecio muy especial. El resto de los hombres tuvieron que vivir sus vidas en la otra punta del mundo, a pesar de que había pruebas que parecían indicar que los dos lores habían muerto en misteriosas circunstancias. Naruto Uzumaki, el médico de la hokage y de los pobres, resultó muy útil proporcionando cuerpos imposibles de reconocer. Dos hombres que debían pasar su eternidad en una fosa común, ahora descansaban en los ataúdes más elegantes.

.

Cuando era joven la oscuridad se apoderó de mí. En mi interior anidaba una mezcla de culpabilidad, remordimiento, y la determinación de conseguir ser digno del sacrificio que hizo mi padre. Eran cargas muy pesadas, pero lo conseguí, en agradecimiento por cada vez que respiraba. A menudo le recuerdo de pie ante la horca, tan alto y corpulento, con aquella sonrisa en los labios y su guiño final. «Les hemos engañado, chico. Les hemos engañado a todos.»

Y así fue.

.

No estoy seguro de que comprendiera el motivo por el que mi padre fue voluntariamente a la horca hasta que fui bendecido con mis propios hijos. Me sentí abrumado por la confianza que mis castañas hijas depositaron en mí cuando, pocos momentos después de llegar al mundo, cada una de ellas me cogió un dedo con su minúscula manita. Fue una caricia que llegó a lo más profundo de mi corazón. Gemelas. Es increíble las travesuras que hacen. Solo las supera su hermano, que vino al mundo dos años más tarde y trajo consigo la sonrisa de su abuelo.

Desearía que mi padre hubiera conocido a Tenten. No puedo evitar pensar que le habría gustado tanto como a mí. Ella es la luz que ilumina la oscuridad de mi vida. Ella y mis hijos.

.

Mientras me siento en la pequeña casita junto al mar, los oigo reír junto a los acantilados. Enseguida iré a reunirme con ellos.

He amado intensamente a mi querida Tenten todos estos años y seguiré queriéndola hasta el día de mi muerte. Ella es la luz de mi vida, la que se llevó la oscuridad, ella es la mujer que me completa.

Tenten fue quien le dio un verdadero hogar al solitario y perdido huérfano que vivía en mi interior.

.

FIN

.

.

.


End file.
